The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos
by Gothic Rain
Summary: If you lost everything in a future frozen in eternal war with tragedy taking over the world, would you try to save it? Lucy did, and made a deal with Time. Now, she's back to her past with a mission to save Fiore. Living on limited time has its drawbacks but Lucy has the gifts of the stars watching over her. Unfortunately, it's not easy saving a world against change. Time-Travel AU
1. Prologue

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Prologue**

**A/N: So this story had won for the poll, You Know Nothing came in second place and it will probably be the next story after I have an idea on how to make it and all that stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Lucy's Pov.._

We had lost, Fairy Tail had actually lost, and I of course had lost more than my own life. I'm pathetic, I couldn't even defeat one demon when Erza could, Natsu could along with defeating actual dragons, and even Wendy could. Me though, I had used three keys, opened all at once, and still couldn't defeat one demon.

The result was me having to sacrifice Aquarius in order to summon the Spirit King, and even then, it wasn't enough.

_"You came for me.." I smiled up weakly at Aquarius, while she held unto me. _

_"You stupid idiot." She told me, her eyes never leaving the enemy. _

I should have been stronger. For seventeen years I had celestial magic and lived for another year with Fairy Tail, and had only gotten stronger because of them. Everyone else had trained for years on their own or with their teams while I just wasted my time to train with shopping and doing nothing, useless.

_"Get back girl." _

That's all it ever is with me, everyone telling me to back off while they fight my battles. Sure I give them my magic to keep their gates open, but if I were stronger I could fight wit them.

Cube was a demon, someone that could have been defeated by the strength of Natsu and Erza easily, but with me, not even with the strongest could I defeat him.

_I watched as Aquarius was deeply wounded by my opponent before taking out Virgo and Leo. I was magic exhausted and wounded myself, and I could've gotten back up, but I was too weak, leaving me to the merciless demons of Jackal, Lamy and Torafusa as they tortured me._

I watched as they threatened me, and Jackal hurt his own comrade because they were annoying. I don't know why I glared at them, they were my enemies and if they took care of each other for me that was fine, but instead I defended them like an idiot, even after they were torturing me.

_If only I were stronger I could at least have fought off all three before they could even begin their torture._

_I can't let it end like this.._

I pathetically spoke like Natsu but lacked the power to back my words up. If I had been stronger, maybe then I could have saved my friends.

_I've got to save everyone!_

How could I have possibly thought I could do such a thing when I couldn't even move, rendering myself mercilessly and defenseless to my three opponents.

_I struggled to get up and fight them, but the pain was so intense I could only whimper pathetically. _

_"That face she's making is so hideous." The demons mocked me, taunting me, and you know what the saddest part was? They were right.._

_"You should be more concerned with what's about to happen to yourself. I promise it'll be loads of fun." Jackal laughed at me, prepared to torture to me how he sees fit. _

_However before he could even touch me, he was washed away by Aquarius despite how wounded she was and protected me once again. _

_Why couldn't I be as strong as her? I could've been and yet I was too weak. Wasting away.._

I knew it was impossible to win, yet I wouldn't let my mind accept that fact and it seemed that Aquarius wasn't ready to let me lose and give up either.

_"-but we still got a way to win this." _

I was prepared to do anything to save Fairy Tail, even to sacrifice my own life. What Aquarius told me though, was for an absolute last result that would save my life.

And I took it.

_"By destroying one golden key, you can open the celestial spirit king's gate, once."_

I had always told my spirits they were my friends, because really I was tired of being lonely. I respected them too of course, for their strength, and their power. They never gave up on me, and yet I gave up on them.

I'm so useless and selfish for allowing my weakness to take control of my views.

So fucking pathetic..

_"I'm a little worried about the whole trusting thing, but we've been together for a long time. I'm sure it'll work out." Aquarius had never trusted me, she trusted my mother, but I did nothing to earn her trust. Always expected my spirits to trust me because they knew my mother, and I was always so dependent on her. _

I can't even let go of the memory she's given me, always writing letters to someone whose already dead.

Pathetic.

No one has ever really liked me, they were only nice to me because they didn't want to see me hurt and pathetic, because all I did was cry when I wasn't strong enough instead of fighting for it, I gave up.

Your so fucking pathetic, Lucy.

Aquarius was happy to be out of my hands, she never liked me and had been waiting to find a new master, a better master than I could ever be.

_"I, for one, am quite relieved... I've always hated everything about you. How long are you going to act like a spoiled, naïve, little brat! Right now, you're the only person who can save your friends!" She shouted at me, harshly and it was the cold truth. _

And I failed her, I didn't save my friends, and even if I didn't lose consciousness they would have saved me if they didn't die. I'm know they fought until their last breath, ignoring the pain and the injuries while I just.. gave up.

Pathetic.

_"What's the most important thing right now? Memories? Keys? Guilt! No! It's the power to save your friends! The power of a celestial mage!" Aquarius always knew the words to cut me deep, but she was right of course. _

_No wonder she always despised me, because I never saw what mattered, only the distractions and the guilt. _

_"DO IT!"_

_And I did, I shattered her key and gave her the peace she always wanted away from me. _

_And then, opened the gate of the Spirit King._

The spirit king may have defeated them, but right after him he was faced with another one, Mard Geer. He lost and the demons grew stronger, I lost consciousness but even in the darkness I could hear the screams of my guild mates as they were defeated and murdered.

Aquarius's sacrifice was in vain, and she was gone because I wasn't strong enough. The Celestial King was dead because of me, and it was all my fault.

Always my fault.

_When I awoke, I was laying in a field of fire and ash. The land around me had been destroyed into ruins. Fairy tail had failed, and I had failed. _

_Aquarius's shattered keys still rest in my hands, her blue tattoo now rested on my own body. A token from the Celestial King as a reminder of Aquarius's sacrifice, but to me it was a reminder of my failure. _

Even now, as I stare up into the night empty sky I am reminded of my failure. Blood, ash, and the bodies of my fallen friends and Nakanama lay around me. Dead, murdered by the demons of Zeref.

I wish I hadn't wasted my life with silly things and trivial ideas when I could've been out training and perfecting my power. If only.

If I had a second chance in life, I would fix things. I would be stronger and I would always train to harness my power. I would be strong and a true celestial mage!

I would actually save my friends, and my spirits would never have to sacrifice themselves for me, ever again!

Yet in the end, all this ever is are broken dreams and wishes that will never come true.

Unless..

_"By destroying one golden key, you can open the celestial spirit king's gate, once."_

No one ever knew that such a thing was possible. Opening his gate is a legend, and believed impossible.

But what if I made the ultimate sacrifice?

I pulled out my nine golden remaining keys, along with my silver. Closing my eyes I pushed the last of my magic into the keys, causing them to glow. This was the last of my magic, and using this it would either kill me or prevent me from using magic ever again if this failed.

That didn't matter me anymore.

"Open the Gate of Time!" I shouted, and at first nothing happened.

The glowing keys in my hands began to return back to their normal shade until all of a sudden they lit up so bright it hurt my eyes, but I didn't care.

"Come on guys, we're going to fix things." I whisper to my glowing keys before pushing the very last of my magic into the keys entirely.

"I demand the Gate of Time to open!"

One by one I watched my keys begin to crack, until finally they all shattered into pieces and a portal formed in front of me.

A hand reaching for me from the inside of the portal was the last I saw before I blacked out once more.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in a golden room, with gears on every visible wall. It was like I was inside of a giant clock, and I was either dreaming this or my sacrifice had worked.

"Yes, you're dead." A man's voice spoke behind me, and I spun around to be faced with a glowing white sphere. Like a star in a sense.

"Did it work?" I couldn't help but ask.

The star sighed, but answered. "Yes, you have done what no one else has done before. You have opened the Gate of Time, the access of all present, past, and future."

I didn't say anything, but it seems the star knew why I was here.

"You wish to restart your life, change things and save your friends and the world from the demons and Zeref. You sacrificed your life and your spirits in order to do such a thing, and now it is my turn to decide whether your worthy enough to do so or not."

"Am I?" I asked.

"No. However, I see your intentions are good and really the world will be so boring with Zeref and his demons ruling the entire world. So I see no harm in this."

"Thank you.." I said earnestly to the star.

"Do not thank me, for such a thing to happen comes at a great cost."

"I'll do anything."

The star floated around me, studying me I imagine.

"You are dead, and for me to allow you to live again back in time values the cost to the ultimate sacrifice. Your life."

I nod, biting my lip but I had expected this. "So be it, but when will my life expectancy end?"

"You will die at the same time you sacrificed your life to open my gate. You are born on July 1, X767 and you will die on July 31, X791. You have 24 years to save your friends, Lucy."

I nod, swallowing slightly wondering if that's enough time. No, I'll make sure it's enough. I will train and train to harness my power, and I won't stop until I drops.

"Alright, that's fair enough." I say, decision made.

"More than you'll ever realize, Lucy Heartifilia. However, for this to work I will allow your sacrificed spirits to give them their gifts to you." The star of time told her, causing myself unconsciously to press my right hand to the tattoo of Aquarius that has gifted me the ability to use water magic.

"Now go, no time to waste yes?" The star told me, and not a second later I found myself being thrown backwards. Images of the world I've has witnessed flashed through my eyes and everywhere around me until it became too much and a sudden pain explodes in my head causing me to let out a scream while I feel my body begin to warp through time, and then, I lose consciousness.

* * *

**Fhew, that was a little difficult to write since I was using the manga from a website to add in the flashbacks. I also kept accidently writing it in normal pov so I had to fix that. **

**Well, anyways I hope this interests you. **

**Next update will be up later, next week at most.**

**Check out Emotionless to if you haven't either, it's my other Fairy Tail story and its got a lot of hits. **

**Not everyone will like it though, but who knows, maybe you will. **

**Shadows guide you, friend.**


	2. Waking Up at Four

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 1: Waking Up at Four**

* * *

_Year X771_

The Heartfilia Manor was silent, the sound of gears in an old grandfather clock was all that could be heard throughout the peace of the night.

Suddenly, a scream interrupted the silence and the peace.

Layla Heartfilia, wife of Jude Heartfilia, awoke in alarm in the dead of the night to the sound of these screams and hurriedly threw herself out of the bed she shared with her husband. Wearing only a nightgown, she rushed out of the room. The worried mother ran through the spacious house, silently cursing the fact that her daughter's room was all the way on the other side of the house. At least she was near the care of the maids.

By the time Layla was halfway down the hallway to her daughter's bedroom, everyone was awake and alert by the screams of the young child, the daughter of the Heartfilia's. Once Layla had made it to the door, she practically took it down with her kick and was met with the sight of her daughter rolled up in her bed, crying, sweating profusely, and clearly shaken. The screams, though, had stopped.

Motherly instincts taking over, Layla rushed over to her daughter and scooped her up into her arms before rocking her gently and whispering sweet, soothing nothings to her as she held her.

* * *

Lucy hadn't been entirely conscious of where she was or what had occurred, but the warm grip she was wrapped around in helped her calm down enough to open her eyes.

She didn't recognize where she was, at first, but slowly as her vision refocused from all of the tears, she found herself in a very familiar room. A million questions flashed through her mind and even more images of the misery and cruelty of what she had suffered nearly sent her into an emotional breakdown.

However, at the sound of the soft, soothing voice which she hadn't heard in over seven years, her mind shut down and she froze in her comforter's grip, shaken by nostalgia.

Layla pulled away when she noticed her daughter's discomfort and looked at her, whose eyes seemed to be void of life.

"Lucy?" She tentatively questioned, worry evident in her tone.

The void in Lucy's eyes disappeared and was replaced with tears as Lucy looked up at her previously dead mother, slowly bringing a hand up to her mother's cheek to make sure she was real. When her material presence was confirmed, she whispered shakily, "Mama?".

"I'm here, Lucy, I'm right here." Layla whispered gently as she pressed her cool hand against Lucy's own cheek.

Lucy suddenly felt her exhaustion kick in and her eyelids began to close, coaxing her into leaning back into the comfort of the welcoming bed sheets. The last thing she saw was her mother's kind smile before her eyes shut closed. A real, sincere smile lit up her somber face (something that hadn't happened since before Tenrou Island) and for once her dreams were free of demons.

Lucy Heartfilia slept peacefully that night, without the pain of the world invading her mind, allowing her the comfort and rest she has longed for.

* * *

When Lucy awoke in the morning, she was conscious of where she was.

She sat up in bed and threw the covers off of her form, no longer used to such thick and soft fabrics covering her body. She brought her hands out in front of her and stared at her tiny, chubby limbs, amazed by the fact that it had worked, the plan that she would go back in time was successful!

Such a thing was mythological, unheard of. Then again, so was the Celestial Spirit King Summoning. Though Lucy may have only been four, she was determined to become strong, stronger than she could ever imagine because she would have to save the future world from total destruction.

Her ultimate goal was to be stronger than Natsu Dragneel, the strongest of the strongest in Fairy Tail and maybe even the bravest in all of Earthland.

If she could achieve that, surpassing the Heart of Fairy Tail, then no one would need to tell her to stay away from battle, from war. She would be the strongest of them all.

Lucy hopped off the luxurious pink queen-sized bed and walked to her dresser at the corner of the room, almost tripping over her newly small feet that she was forced to adjust to, now that she was four years old again.

Opening up a drawer (which could only be done on her tiptoes), she shuffled her hands through the many articles of pink clothing. There was a variety of clothing, though mostly dresses and all of it was pink!

There were plain pink dresses, white and pink dresses, and even pink flowered dresses. All that pink forced her to be reminded of a certain pink haired boy - a dead boy - and Lucy couldn't bear to look at the color anymore without feeling sick. The memories of what had once been and what had later brought so much chaos, the destruction of her home, and the deaths of her nakama was just too much.

Sighing, she knew that she had no other option regarding clothing, Lucy pulled out a random pink flowered dress and promised herself that she would later ask her mother for differently colored clothing and maybe even new styles of clothing all together.

Closing her eyes, she tries to focus on concentrating her magic, but was startled to find hardly any magic energy inside of her. At first, she questioned whether this was because she had been magically exhausted before arriving to her past, but then she realized that this was what the Time Star had been referring to. She had twenty years to surpass Natsu and save the world from Zeref and his demons. 'The catch' was that she had to begin with a fresh start… at age four. Her magical capacity was set accordingly.

It was a setback for Lucy, but she decided that maybe it wouldn't have to be. After all, this time around she could train earlier than she had before and more intensively, including longer periods of training. She would ask her mother if she could train in Celestial Spirit Magic. She just had to do it inconspicuously.

This was her second chance and this time, she was going to save everyone. She would achieve the strength to be able to do so, even if her life was forfeited in the end.

Although she had no time to waste, she couldn't begin training her magic immediately. What she could do, however, was enhance her knowledge, which hadn't been tampered with in her voyage to the past.

She knew that the best place to find the greatest amount of knowledge was probably here in the Heartfilia Manor.

So, she left to the Heartfilia Library.

It wasn't even an hour later that a pile of books towered as high as the ceiling surrounded Lucy from all sides; at least ten books currently opened in front of her.

Fortunately, as none of her knowledge had been lost in the reversal of time, she could use this extra time to enhance and expand her knowledge, discovering things that could've helped her immensely the first time around.

She would make do, though.

The books she had gathered, which now surrounded her, ranged from various books on the types of magic, including entire collections on Celestial Spirit Magic, myths &amp; legends, historical tomes on dragons, books pertaining to the histories of Fiore, Acnologia, Zeref and his demons, types of creatures that lived or once lived in Earthland, books on the beliefs of the other worlds beyond Earthland (like Edolas), Alchemy, magic concentration, the types of guilds and what they represent, and generally all kinds of things that could help her.

She had always loved books and she adored knowledge. Now, myriads of piles of books sat there, eagerly waiting for her to open and read them, uncovering the secrets within.

She wished for her quick-reading glasses now, but knew that even without them, reading the entire library would take her at least a full year, if she dedicated all of her time to it.

Accordingly, she did exactly that.

* * *

_I'm grateful how many hits I've gotten in the last few days since I put out The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos, shocked even. Many thanks to all the readers of this story, and I'll try my best not to disappoint! I think this is a nice spin-off chapter. However I try not to go too far fetched. I've read other stories after the Tartarus arc but none have truly caught my interest because they were too OP or poorly written. That's why I was inspired to write one, but with my own twists and turns added into it. _

_I'm trying to keep Lucy's original character, just adding the tweaks with time that would allow her to change in a cycle. __The next few chapters will have a bit of time skips in order to get to the main plot, but I'll try my best to add as much detail as I possibly can. _

_OgaxHilda, in regards to Lucy's pairing... there will be none. If there is anything, it will be short and temporarily while also probably not being anyone well-known. So far, there will be no long-term or serious relationship coming up, if anything at all. _

_TeaLovingShrineMaiden, you asked about Lucy ever telling her Celestial spirits the truth about her being from the future. The answer to that will remain a mystery for now. Her Celestial Tattoos will be described later on, as well. _

_PersonaUserOrpheus3245, there's this thing called AU. As for not being logical enough for you, my friends call me completely mad for a reason. I guess the madness is too much for your 3245 logic. Although, I know there has been confusion in many readers over the Celestial Spirit keys, Eclipse Gate, and facts from the original creation. I know how things work in Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail and the reason things are different in The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos is because this is fanfiction and (rather obviously) an alternate universe._

_I'd like to thank the reviewers (jello673, FairyAddict, Luna 'QyNee' Stella, HazelDragonNora, OgaxHilda, TeaLovingShrineMaiden, GotNoName123, PersonaUserOrpheus3245, TsukiChanChan, and Fuse Bomber) as well as those who have followed and favorited! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_

_Author: Gothic Rain_

_Beta: Symbi0sis _


	3. Knowledge Counts

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 2, Knowledge Counts**

**A/N: I'm grateful how many hits I've gotten in the last few days since I put out The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos, shocked even. Many thanks to all the readers of this story, and I'll try my best not to disappoint!**

**^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Normal Pov.._

_Year X772, Heartifilia Manor._

A year had passed and Lucy had adapted to her four year-old body, the tricky part was still sounding and acting like one when really she has the mind of an adult. It wasn't the easies thing in the world to managed, but if she ever spoke something out of her intelligence range she would use the library as her excuse.

However, that would only work so many time before somebody caught on..

Lucy had learned many things over the last year in the library, for she had truly dedicated herself to her research and now had read just about every single book in that library for all except the child stories which she had read the first time around anyways.

However, even with the knowledge she has gained she knows things she never knew of before, as though someone had secretly inputted thousands of history books inside her head among other things.

This led Lucy to believe that this was a gift from one of her silver keys - Crux.

It cost her a lot of trouble really, having to play dumb when a servant caught her mumbling about sciences they never even heard of. The Heartifilia family has labeled her a child prodigy and a musical genius. It was quite ironic to be considered talented only when she knows things no one else has even heard of - lost knowledge - and can learn to play an instrument without even practicing.

She knew for sure this was another one of her shattered silver key's gift to her - Lyra. Honestly Lucy hadn't expected to gain the knowledge on how to play a harp or any other instrument and the instrument knowing how to play her (if that made any sense).

It started when she was in the attic, looking through some old boxes and had come across a harp. Naturally it reminded her of Lyra, and the memories of the music she once played for her and Fairy Tail. It nearly sent her to tears and not long later she was playing the harp without even realizing it.

Her mother had walked in after hearing her play, and Lucy knew she was busted. Layla wasn't mad though of course, more like surprised. She would listen to Lucy play here and then when offered, and soon all of the Heartifilia knew of it and wanted to hear her play.

It was hard for her to really think about it, knowing the music that Lyra played was now in her hands to cheer others up. It just hurt because she felt like she had stolen Lyra's gift, even though she gave it to her when sacrificed.

And honestly, it was a bit annoying for Lucy. Instead of people being suspicious of what she was capable of, she was labeled as a genius and a prodigy.

The first time around she was just the talentless daughter of the Heartifilia family, but now she's the gifted, all knowing, prodigy of the Heartifilia family. In a sense, she felt like she was being used by her last name, do to the fact that her family has grown in reputation for her known gifts.

Worse thing, men have offered future oppositions towards marriage when she reaches fourteen, Lucy immediately stuck her tongue out at the thought, she wasn't a tool of negotiation. She was a person, and she damn well didn't plan on staying here.

* * *

_Year X773, Heartifilia Manor._

This was the year when things began to get exciting for Lucy, and her physical and magical training could finally begin. She was only six of course and her body wouldn't be able to really form hard-as-nails muscles but she could at least work on gaining her magic reserves back up.

She wasn't going to wait around this time at all, and fortunately after her mother discovered her "gifted personality" she seemed to be deciding on whether she should begin Lucy's training earlier than she planned to or not.

Of course, she decided now was alright after Lucy totally unsuspiciously asked what the keys around her waist were used for, and Layla went into an explanation about them being magical keys with powers and were people and yattayattayatta. Lucy already knew this of course, and tried to look like she was paying attention but she really wasn't, and Layla had noticed but saw it as a fact that Lucy was still only _six._

Layla had decided to teach Lucy officially about Celestial Magic after her daughter, Lucy, told her she liked the feeling of it. And though Layla wasn't entirely sure this was the right time for her to learn it, she knew the basics wouldn't hurt, and Lucy had proven she was ready for a history lesson (spending a year in the library doesn't go unnoticed).

So here Layla and Lucy are outside now, sitting by the fountain underneath the stars with Lucy tucked next to Layla's side for warmth against the chilly wind.

Here, it was of this night when Lucy's first lessons will commence. The constellation of stars shine their brightest at night after all, even though they're still above us during the days, watching of everyone of us.

"You see Lucy," Layla began, her right hand pointing up to the sky where a few of the constellations could be seen. "There are twelve golden keys that represent themselves in the stars, however, there is also a thirteenth golden key that cannot be seen in the stars at night and is believed a myth among human-kind. I may have not held or seen such a key but I also don't doubt it's existence.

"Many believe the thirteenth golden key represents the Dragon, while others believe it opens the gate to the Celestial King, although both of course are only theories." Lucy knew the truth already, but it was nice hearing the stories of the Celestial beings once again. This was something she missed dearly from the past.

"It could really only be a myth, after all such a key is believed to be the most feared and hated among the zodiacs. It's power is told to be stronger than all the zodiac powers combined, and only slightly weaker than the Celestial King himself.

"The Celestial King is the ruler of the Celestial realm and harbinger of the zodiac spirits. He is the government of the Celestial spirits, the one who makes the laws and keeps the spirits in check even if he doesn't like it. The Celestial King is a wise and fair spirit however, and remember he is the father-figure of the spirits. The one who looks out for his "children" even if it means he must punish them for their actions. He is friends to many Celestial mages along with myself, and is very respected amongst the zodiac.

"Although he isn't quite the leader of the zodiac but rather only the harbinger and law-bringer. Leo the Lion is the leader of the zodiac, a very fierce and powerful spirit but also the bravest and the most loyal. As the leader he watches out for the other zodiac and will do anything to protect the others, even if he must sacrifice himself to do so. His respect and friendship must be earned however for him to trust a Celestial mage, and as long as you treat the zodiac like people then he'll accept you as you've accepted them.

"Aries the Ram is the gentlest and kindest of the zodiac. Despite her nature she is truly not one for violence but rather the pace-maker between enemies. She will fight offensive when forced to however, though she would not like it, and any hope of understanding with her would be lost.

"Cancer the Crab is the sharpest of the zodiac in more ways than just intelligence. He is determined and always prepared to fight however he is more of a defensive type fighter that will render an opponent unable to continue to fight.

"Taurus the Bull is the strongest of the zodiac and anxious to defeat the enemy. However he lusts for beautiful women and such a weakness could jeopardize a battle, so you be sure to make sure if he fights anyone it would be a male. He is known to be very protective however and will serve to battle any who mean harm towards those he cares about.

"Gemini the Twins are known as the wearers of masks or faces and they've always stuck together and never separate. Their minds are linked and personalities are shared between the two. They are a very joyful bunch however and almost nothing can upset them. However, they can turn on those who've shown betrayal to those they care for and they will be very.. deadly.

"Scorpio the Scorpion is a fighter and a warrior of sorts. He is very respectful, kind, and eager for excitement. He is a powerful spirits with great confidence and self-determination but at times can show arrogance.

"Capricorn the Goat is also a very loyal spirit and is known as the wisest amongst the zodiac as well as being one of the most independent. He is respected among the Celestial world entirely and is often visited for advice by others.

"Virgo the Maiden is very discrete and the bluntest of the zodiac. She can be often very quiet and be the keeper of emotionless expressions. She keeps a very cool attitude and is very loyal. Although she can be very controlled at times, she is a powerful opponent to be faced against.

"Libra the Heavenly Scales is a very agile spirit and is the quietest among the zodiac. She basically symbolizes the balance between life, death, and everything in between.

"Pisces the Paired Fish are known to be mother and son and are the comedians of the Celestial Realm. They are very agile and powerful, stronger in pairs and respectful towards one another and their allies.

"Sagittarius the Archer is the most skilled in weaponry of the zodiacs, preferably the bow after his title. He is known to never miss his target and is very direct. He is also one who values respect highly although is also known for misinterpreting certain things therefor forming his very discrete and formal attitude.

"Lastly, Aquarius the Water Bearer.." Lucy swallowed as she felt a deep sadness flow inside her, in which soon turned to anger until she finally settled into self-hatred. Outside though, she looked as calm and cool as ever.

"Aquarius is known for being the moodiest and most ill-tempered of the zodiac, a bit like a rebel in a sense. She is brutal in combat and practically merciless. In order for her show respect one must give her thier's first and prove themselves worthy of her key, ironically. However, despite her cold nature she can be very soft at rare times. She will never give up no matter how harmed she may be, and won't stop until those she cares for are protected and safe. She is also my first Celestial spirit key and my closest friend."

Lucy stared up at the Capricorn constellation above her, and was almost wishing for some advice from the Capricorn from her past life. She sighed silently and looked over at her mother who was holding her key ring in her dominant hand, her attention focused on none other than the water bearer's key.

For a moment Lucy felt like she about to cry, knowing that she had basically killed her mother's best friend in the future and she couldn't stop the guilt from rising in her heart. However, the guild and sadness quickly shifted to rage and self-loathing no a moment later as she believed it was all her fault, a fault she wouldn't create in her second chance.

* * *

For the next few weeks Lucy's training sessions continued with learning about Celestial magic. Her mother constantly reminded her that spirits are no less than people and are if not more equal to man, and that Lucy shall never treat them as tools.

Lucy knew this already of course, and no matter how many times she would say "I know" her mother continued to drill the knowledge further into her brain.

After three weeks of knowledge lessons Layla finally get's down to the real training and gives Lucy a Canis major silver key, something that hadn't happened the first time around, but then again a lot of things have been going different for Lucy than the first time around..

Layla was further surprised when Lucy got the hang of it on the first try, and was astonished further to see her daughter had perfected her magic control perfectly, something that takes at least two years to perfect.

Lucy truly was a prodigy.

Well, an eighteen year-old in a child's body would do that to almost anyone though, depending on what one specializes on and if they have to do it again. Really, all Lucy had to do was rearrange the placement and grip on her magic reserves which were slowly rising as she trained with it, and had to refocus with her size and have it grow from there, with her body's growth.

She continued in training her magic reserves in secret, because at her age and size it was a dangerous thing to be doing if one didn't know what they were trying to control. Lucy did know, but if anyone here caught her practicing they would not believe a child knew what they were doing and who knows what they would do from there.

Lucy guess they would always have someone watching her, and that was something she could not allow to happen.

By the time spring rolled in, her magic reserves were climbing up at an alarming rate, but still not good enough for Lucy. Nothing was ever really good enough for Lucy anymore.

The risks were rising and her luck was running thin as she constantly continued to train outside her basic training with her mother, however fortunately as though time itself could sense the danger Lucy was forcing herself into, she gained another gift from her spirits, one she had not activated yet.

One she would have to train hard, and it would separate her time from the endless training she has thrown herself into.

Lucy had finally discovered her ability to wield the magic of Aquarius.

Water magic.

* * *

**This should be getting interesting, aye? **

**So this is basically what you'll be expecting in the future chapters with time-skips. Nothing too short or with way too much information to the point where you begin to question what your even reading. **

**Thanks for everyone's support so far and I'll try my best not to disappoint.**

**Update is coming soon, so don't worry about that!**

**-Shadows guide you.**


	4. Burdens

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 3, Burdens **

**A/N: I'm grateful how many hits I've gotten in the last few days which soon turned into weeks since I put out The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos, shocked even. Many thanks to all the readers of this story, and I'll try my best not to disappoint!**

**^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Normal Pov.._

_Year X774, Heartifilia Manor._

The water rippled softly in the crystal glass on the nightstand of Lucy's room. The young girl hadn't slept, her hand outstretched and fingers flexing as she tried to will the water to follow her movements. Simply said, controlling one of the elements was nearly impossible for her. She realized the full strength, will, power, and potential of Juvia, Natsu, Aquarius, and so many others. It just made her more furious at her weakness and willed herself to practice as much as inhumanly possible before her body dropped into unconsciousness.

She just had to get the control of water magic down first, but simply said it wasn't going so well. Lucy could move it slightly though, so it was granted possible for her. Problem is, it took her a little over a month to make that possible - which caused her to only make a ripple in the water. What she didn't know, was how rare that was amongst mages. For a mage to be able to switch from holder magic to combat was extremely difficult to achieve and only the eldest, wisest, and more experienced mages have accomplished such a feat.

What she also didn't know was that water is the hardest element magic to control since the atoms were so far away from each other. Water atoms were also very lose and independent, making controlling it so incredibly hard. It is why water magic is so powerful, since once you get it mastered it is the strongest and most resistant amongst the other elements.

That is also why Aquarius was the strongest amongst the Celestial Spirits, including the Zodiac leader, with only the Celestial King stronger. And Juvia, who was apart of Phantom Lord as an S-Class member and in the Element 4 of the most elite mages of the guild.

But of course, Lucy wouldn't see that. All she saw, was the need to be stronger no matter the amount of blood she would have to shed, or the intensity of pain. No pain, no gain, and everything would be for nothing - was her chant to herself when training.

It was the mere fact that Aquarius and Juvia could control water so well, both amazed her and intrigued her.

Over the past year she's been attempting to rid herself of her self-loathing and instead replace it with the giant burden over her shoulders to save everyone from the strongest dark guild, Tartarus. However, she still over-trained herself past her limits every day and night. She just wanted to self-loathing off her shoulders so she could focus better, but she would never, EVER forget that it was her fault everyone was lost in her old future now unseen past.

Another thing was her magic; it was beginning to become visible from the sheer power and intensity of strength that she had to sneak out in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep to meditate on her growing aura in peace without having to worry about getting caught and also training her body physically with the extra time. In her mind, she was weak. Even if it meant training to the point where she was drenched in blood, sweat, and tears or was unconscious from the intensity of the training, she was fine with it.

In fact, she had become addicted to such a routine it was normal for her.

Self-teaching herself water magic however was very time consuming for her and fortunately kept Lucy from rupturing her magic filters during her hidden training. Layla, her mother was like Lucy's guider by teaching the hows and whens while Lucy constantly trained using her guidance since Layla had practically drilled it into her head.

Although this didn't stop Lucy from feeling like her progression was going slow, not quite realizing that Erza and Natsu (the ones she's been aiming to surpass) didn't even start training their magic until they were a little older than Lucy is now. Lucy was now seven, meaning it's been three years of her new life her, with her second chance. She kept counting the years like a bomb that was about to go off, with her as the bomb. Her D-Day (Death Day) happens when she turns twenty four here and right now she has only seventeen years left. Only, she tells herself.

Currently she has reached the average strength of a mage of 12 years that has been training since they were eight. In other words she who has been training since she was four when she barely has any magic in her filters, has surpassed those that has trained for four years in just three years. And she's still seven meaning that when she turns 12, just what level will she reached then? How much will she have improved? That's five years from where she is now, meaning that she'll be more than double the strength of the average 12 year-old experienced mages, and at the average of at least a sixteen year-old!

But Lucy doesn't see that, and she doesn't care to know the facts. She just trains and trains and trains, a couple lessons in between that time, but that's basically been her life.

An unfortunate life, but a life she has chosen and so she would stick with it.

It was sort of strange to her, to be wondering what sort of lives her future friends would be living in now. She figured that Natsu would be with Igneel soon the following year and would begin his basic training in fire dragon-slaying magic. Lucy greatly underestimated herself in comparison to her friends, but it was what also what kept her willing to become stronger no matter the cost.

She had already begun pushing herself past her limits far enough, and what came to her next would only make it harder. It was in early January when she awakened another magic from none other than the twins - Gemini. They had given her transformation magic and for Lucy it was a bitch to deal with.

The reason was because when she first discovered the transformation magic it was when she was helping the maids clean up the kitchen (neither her parents knowing this) and had slightly touched one of the maids hands when they were handing her a dish, and well.. her hand slowly began to change shape, color, and form. She was quite startled by the reaction and nearly dropped a plate before rushing out of the room as fast as possible without looking too suspicious. She claimed it as "really needing to use the restroom".

However, ever since then she's been very anti-touch as she tries to control Gemini's transformation magic. If she even came to the slightest contact with someone, she would begin to take their form along with their memories. It was a burden really, but she didn't hate it since it was given to her by Gemini, who willing sacrificed themselves for her to change the future.

She swore she would master the magic, and hopefully learn a way to control seeing someone's memories. She knows the lives of all the maids, which has given her a bit of a whiplash, heavy amount of guilt, and still very shocked on the information of the lives of the Heartifilia's maids. It is one of the main reasons she hates money now, and hates herself for wanting so much in the past. She never really understand the people who grew up with very little money until now, and has been growing closer to her family's maids and helping them out constantly.

Another fortunate matter to keep her from over-training alone with a cease of neglecting against others. She had been isolating herself for a time the past few years since her return, do to not wanting to relieve memories whether bad, sad, or happy.

Even with the no-touching rule she has been able to outgrow her isolation a bit, but the training and means to be stronger never dimmed even the slightest. Maybe this was a good thing, and maybe not. Training constantly with her burden came with both positives and negatives. However the negatives were far greater in number than positive.

Lucy was willing to give up any sort of social interaction, love and companionship in order to become the strongest mage she could possible be. She decided she had to be at least the strength of a magic council mage in order to be able to defeat Tartarus. It was quite a stretch, but she was willing to sacrifice what she needed in order to reach it.

However, no matter what she told herself she was still lonely and deeply sad by the events that unfolded in her future. Something she could never let go or forget, and so accompanying the maids at times was very helpful to fight against her loneliness.

But, things all changed during one lesson with her mother, and the very even she dreaded the most, had arrived..

* * *

_Flashback.._

_Lucy stood outside on the front lawn with her mother across from her, smiling encouragingly at her. Lucy looked down at the golden key in her hand, the symbol of Capricorn staring back at her. Her mother decided it was time to see how Lucy could handle a golden key, and if she was ready to take the next step in Celestial magic. _

_But for Lucy, this was a whole other matter. Her mother hadn't done this in the past, because she wasn't powerful enough. Lucy smirked slightly as she stared at Capricorn's key. She had improved, but she still had a long way to go to achieve her goal. _

_Capricorn; he was like a god-father to her. Watching her back, giving her advice when needed, and never going easier on her when she asked for training. She had sacrificed him, and has yet to discover his gift to her, however she doesn't mind. She's about to meet him again, though she would have to hold back on her power. _

_The information she had gained about Celestial magic and spirits from Cruz and the library both surprised her but also worried her. _

_When one summons a celestial spirit, they measure up how much magic is in their user's filters in order to estimate what techniques they can use against the opponent along with how long they can be out. In the past, Lucy would freely use her magic filters when summoning a golden key spirit, since she never had much magic to begin with back then and didn't even know she was showing how weak she was to her spirits. _

_The only way Lucy would be able to keep her filtered magic a secret would be to measure and predict how much magic she needs to use in order to open a golden gate key. For her, since she's had experience with the golden gate spirits it shouldn't be too difficult. _

_Lucy took in a slow inhale before letting out, closing her eyes, she then channeled her magic inside of her. _

_On an inside look of her body the area where her heart is began to glow a dark golden hue, and slowly began to course into the torso, limbs, and most importantly her hands. Originally her aura was blue, after her mother. A calm and sweet aura, however that changed when she sacrificed ten golden keys along with her silver keys, transforming her previous baby blue aura into a dark golden color after the celestial spirits. _

_On the outside, Layla was startled to feel the intensity of Lucy's aura. What Lucy hadn't realized, was that no matter how much one can control one's magic, one simply cannot hide the feeling of their aura. It is in that reason why the Magic Council conducts aura tests on their members in order to know if they have good or bad aura. Good meaning calm and for good purposes and bad for murder intent and destruction of Fiore. _

_Lucy's aura used to feel like a calm sunny morning with a mixture of strawberries and vanilla. However now, the aura felt like the ocean. A mixture of rage, calm, sadness, and wisdom. Her scent was that of the ocean but also of blood and pine. It was very peculiar for a mage - no, a child - to have and to hold. Layla worried slightly what the meaning behind that was if Lucy could wield such power but at the same time she was proud that her daughter had grown so much over the years. _

_A light golden aura appeared above Lucy's flesh, radiating and pulsing with will power and determination that make Layla smile at the level Lucy had progressed in within so little time. Her daughter would be a great mage some day, but with intense power. Power that people would seek, and so Lucy would be in for a surprise when she would be old enough to be free. _

_Layla doesn't wish a noble's life for her daughter. She merely wanted her to grow up safe and with food on a daily bases. Jude has given that to Lucy, and has also made her happy. But, Jude also wants Lucy to be the heir of the Heartifilia company, and within that duty comes with politics and an arranged marriage, something Layla didn't want Lucy to get involved with. _

_However, Layla doubted Lucy would be staying anyways. She could see the mage inside her daughter, something that Jude had always been absent of, and this intensity of magic that was inside her daughter, that her daughter was born to.. she would be free some day, and Layla wouldn't be the one who would let her go.. Lucy would do it all on her own, she had no doubt. _

_"Open the Gate of the Goat, Capricorn!" Lucy chanted with determination, without a sense of doubt of herself while the golden key in her hand began to glow until it was beaming in gold brightly._

_A portal then opened in front of the key, soon followed by a flash until Capricorn was standing before Lucy and Layla, kneeling with his head bowed and wearing his usual fancy flawless suit. _

_"Ah, you're Layla's daughter no?" Capricorn asked her, looking up at her with kind eyes._

_Lucy lowered the key and moved her right foot forward before nodding. "Yes, I'm Lucy."_

_Capricorn smiled softly before standing, giving a respectful nod to Layla, before turning his attention to Lucy. _

_"I made a promise to your mother that I would serve you if you should chose to follow in the path of magic. Now that you've summoned me, you are now my master as I am your servant-" He was interrupted by Lucy before he could continue however. _

_"No! You are a dear friend to my mother and as much a person as my mother and myself. You are no servant, but a friend. If you are only a servant then I do not wish to be you're master." Lucy said firmly, astonishing Capricorn in the pure words by a seven year-old child. Lucy beamed in pride and happiness that Lucy has truly understood what it means to be a true celestial wizards. _

_Capricorn nodded thoughtfully. "Alright then, I am you're friend Lucy. You are like your mother, kind to us. I will serve you well, Lucy." And with those last words, Capricorn retreated back into his gate that Lucy held open for his exit, surprising him slightly. _

_Lucy turned to her mother surprised by what had just occurred. "Mother, what did he mean that he serves me now? Is he no longer you're spirit?" Lucy asked her, confused by the situation. She hadn't expected to gain Capricorn as a spirit so early. _

_Layla smiled and walked over to Lucy. "Yes Lucy, I had meant to pass on my celestial spirits unto you once you were old enough. However, by the amount you've progressed I've decided to pass unto you Capricorn now, rather than later. Is that alright Lucy?"_

_Lucy nodded, and looked down at Capricorn's key just now realizing how much the time-line was changing by her presence. "Yes, but it means that you no longer have him as a spirit.."_

_Layla nodded. "Yes, that is true. However, it is alright because Capricorn is and will always be my friend."_

_Lucy nodded, clenched her hand into a fist that wasn't holding the golden key. She felt her self-loathing rise, knowing that she had sacrificed all her friends to have this second chance. What kind of friend does that to their friends? Lucy shook her head, water building into her eyes, as she thought that this shouldn't be happening. _

_Her mother should keep Capricorn, because she would always be a better person and a friend than Lucy could ever be. _

_"Oh, and Lucy? Good job." Layla said, as she wrapped her daughter into a hug. Lucy's eyes widened as she came in contact with her mother, wrapping around her arms around her mother she stared at her hands as they thinned and lengthened, becoming like her mother's own. Lucy whispered silently no, can't believing what's happening. _

_She stared at her hands, willing the transformation magic to retreat, causing her magic to silently and unknowingly by Layla surround her as Lucy tried to keep herself from transforming into her mother and revealing herself capable of a celestial being's magic. _

_Lucy felt her hair begin to lengthen and her body begin to slowly grow in height causing her to grit her teeth in frustration, her eyes never blinking as she willed so badly for the magic to retreat completely into the filters. _

_And slowly, it did. She regained her normal appearance however the moment Layla pulled away, Lucy was thrown into a wall of blankness. Looking around, there was only white, no corners and no shape until she felt herself thrown forward again, and found herself in a small room. _

_A scream erupted in the room, and Lucy spun around to find a women on a bed with a black haired man holding her hand while another was in front of her legs as she was giving birth. _

_The women had a sharp face, similar to her mother's and had green eyes with long wavy blonde hair. The man was tall, appearing like a sculpture with dark brown eyes and spiked hair. The women screamed once more before a baby's cry was heard and Lucy looked around to see a baby wrapped in a white cloth, and immediately realized in great shock that this was her mother. _

_Lucy's eyes widened in fear, the very thing she dreaded to happen was to lose control of the transformation magic, and invade her mother's memories. And now, she had done exactly that. There would be no way out until she saw all the major events that Layla - her mother - cherished the most. _

_Lucy now has to live through her mother's memories, as a mere ghost in the memory to whatever road her mother had taken. _

_Simply put, Lucy wasn't prepared for the memories ahead of her._

* * *

**Well, there's that chapter. I decided to end it there so I wouldn't go too far past the usual chapter expectancy in the amount of words. So yeah, sorry for the wait everybody but I thank everyone for their support and only ask for you guys not give up on the story!**

**I'll try to update at least once a week from now. **

**Sincerely,**

**-Queen of the Demon Rabbits**


	5. A Life Lived in an Instant

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 4, A Life Lived in an Instant**

**A/N: Layla was 18 (X766) when she became pregnant with Jude Heartifilia's child. Layla joins Love &amp; Lucky when she was sixteen and met Jude at seventeen. She gained Aquarius's key when she was thirteen. She dies at the age of 29. (This is more for me to remember than you, but hey, fun fact!) Lucy was born in X767 and Layla dies X777 when Lucy is ten. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Previously.._

_ Looking around, there was only white, no corners and no shape until Lucy felt herself thrown forward again, and found herself in a small room. _

_A scream erupted in the room, and Lucy spun around to find a women on a bed with a black haired man holding her hand while another was in front of her legs as she was giving birth. _

_The women had a sharp face, similar to her mother's and had green eyes with long wavy blonde hair. The man was tall, appearing like a sculpture with dark brown eyes and spiked hair. The women screamed once more before a baby's cry was heard and Lucy looked around to see a baby wrapped in a white cloth, and immediately realized in great shock that this was her mother. _

_Lucy's eyes widened in fear, the very thing she dreaded to happen was to lose control of the transformation magic, and invade her mother's memories. And now, she had done exactly that. There would be no way out until she saw all the major events that Layla - her mother - cherished the most. _

_Lucy now has to live through her mother's memories, as a mere ghost in the memory to whatever road her mother had taken. _

_Simply put, Lucy wasn't prepared for the memories ahead of her._

* * *

_Normal Pov.._

_Year X748, Area Unknown, Past._

_Lucy watched as her supposed grandmother held her new born mother in her hands, cooing to her gently. It was such a beautiful moment to Lucy, yet she felt like such an intrusion of the memory. _

_Before she could completely realize what she was doing, she was approaching the bed side. Slowly she reached out a hand towards her mother's infant form, before freezing and pulling away. Shaking her head she stepped away, but her eyes never left her mother's new born form._

_"It's a girl! Delilah, oh.. what should we name her?" The husband, Lucy's grandfather asked his wife, Lucy's grandmother. _

_"She's so.. beautiful. Let's name her.. Layla, our beautiful Layla ha-ha." Delilah smiled, before bringing her husband's hand to her lips and kissing his hand before his lips. _

_Layla let out a wailing cry then, her tiny arms reaching up towards the unknown. Delilah kissed Layla's tiny fingers, her tears of joy dripping unto Layla's hands. Lucy brought a hand to her eye quickly, wiping away the lone tear that had appeared while she was taking in such an event. _

_The other man in the room walked over to Delilah then, he was a doctor, and slowly he took Layla into his hands. _

_"Oh!" Delilah yelped suddenly, falling back into the bed sheets. _

_"Delilah!" Her husband yelped worried for her._

_"Kain.. Kain! Something's wrong.. something's- ah!" Delilah screamed, clutching her stomach as she fell back against the covers. _

_"Get the baby out of here!" Kain shouted at the doctor, who hurried out the door with Layla held gently but firmly in his hands. _

_"Delilah! Stay with me, please Delilah stay with me!" He begged as her eyes began to shut. _

_Lucy stared at the scene in horror, her body falling to the back of the wall as she stared at what was occurring in front of her. _

_"No! Damnit, you're not giving up on me. Please, don't let go!" He said, placing both hands on top of each other over Delilah's chest._

_"One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand. Delilah come on! Stay with me, please! I can't do all this alone. Delilah!"_

_Suddenly the room around the tear-stricken-horrified Lucy begin to spin before she was tossed into the next memory._

* * *

_Year X751, Area Unknown, Past._

_Lucy stumbled unto wooden floor, her face still wet with tears of the horrifying event. Her mother lost her mother when she have birth. In other words, her grandmother died after giving birth to her mother. _

_Which meant her mother, Layla, grew up without a mother._

_"Father!" Lucy spun around at the sound of soft giggling behind her. A little girl wearing raggedy clothing, a soft face, with kind hazel eyes, and glowing blonde hair run right through Lucy before leaping into her father's arms. _

_Lucy didn't seem affected at all by the moment of being walked-through, too enchanted by the event in front of her. Kain, Lucy's grandfather had changed in the last three years since Layla's birth and his wife's death. His hair was longer, shaggier, while he had also grown a beard. His eyes however, had changed the most. And though he was happy and filled with joy at the sight of his daughter, his eyes held great sadness and loss for his deceased dear Delilah._

_"Oh! My dear Layla! Look at you! So big, you're growing up so much already!" He laughed, eyes glowing with love for his child._

_The little girl, Layla, Lucy's mother giggled and poked her father's cheek. "Father! Won't you play with me?" She asked._

_"Ah Layla, I wish I could but Father has to get to work now. I promise to play with you when I get back though." He told her, placing her gently back on the ground before grabbing his light vest and pulling it on before picking up his keys._

_Before he left though a small voice stopped him mid-step. "Promise?" Layla asked innocently._

_Kain smiled, "I promise." And with that, he slipped out into daylight leaving the three year-old Layla behind who stared sadly at the door._

* * *

_Year X753, Area Unknown, Past._

_A five year-old Layla looked out the window of her bedroom waiting for her father's return, who had not yet come back when he usually would. "Father." She whispered, tracing a smiling face on the foggy window. However, she then curved the lips downward making a frown before turning the dots of eyes to lines, and finally added a few ovals under the ice. _

_Lucy stared in sadness knowing she could nothing to help and could only watch as her mother drew her sadness on the windows. _

_Suddenly Layla perked up, seeing a stumbling figure approached their... home. Layla practically whooped before rushing out of her room in the small bedroom and hid behind the couch in hopes to give her father a happy surprise._

_The keys could be heard clinking against each other before Kain opened up the door, and stumbled inside. Lucy gasped seeing the blood that caked his face, dried but still there. He clutched his arm clearly trying to hold back the blood flow, and tossed the keys to the near by table after shutting the door._

_Layla's child-like eyes widened as she took in her father's injured form, but at her age not quite understanding it. _

_"Father?" Layla asked, revealing herself. _

_Kain's eyes looked upward before landing on his daughter and he let out a tired sigh from the long night. He smiled none-the-less though, and walked towards Layla before leaning down to kiss her forehead. _

_"Head to bed my little girl, I'm alright." He told her kindly, watching as Layla turned around and walked into her room before sighing, not noticing that the door to Layla's room was just barely open allowing her to peak through. _

_"How did things get so bad, Delilah?" Kain seemed to ask himself as he began to wrap the white gauze around his arm wound that was clearly a stab wound. "I promise I'll protect our little girl, no matter how painful the job gets. For I'll always love you, and our little girl Layla." Kain whispered, finishing wrapping his wound._

_He walked over to the sink and washed the blood from his face, before applying some small bandages on. _

_"If only my luck hadn't run dry, maybe we'd be better off. All I want is for Layla to have a bright future, to be happy." He whispered looking out the window, before pressing his forehead to the cool surface. _

_Layla's eyes softened, though filled in sadness, she loved her father and how hard he worked to keep her as happy and healthy as he could in this horrible neighborhood._

_"I will always be happy with you, father." She whispered, closing the door, and leaning her forehead on it. Ignoring the few stray tears that fell from her warm eyes._

* * *

_Year X757, Area Unknown, Past._

_After six years, Layla was now nine, and her father's situation was no better than it was before. Fortunately though, her father coming home with any major wounds was rare, and that was a comforting fact for Layla._

_She wanted to help her father as much as possible dealing with that horrible job, and asked her father to teach her how to help his wounds. Though Kain was reluctant to allow his daughter to do and learn such a thing at her age, he later relented seeing her eyes that just pleaded to allow her to help, and showed her the few basic measures of stitching up a wound, disinfecting it, washing it, bandaging it, and just the simple aid in tending to surface wounds._

_Layla had a knack for it per say, but she found it a necessity in order to help her father in every way she could knowing his job was slowly tearing him up, and without a wife or a mother to take care of her with him, she knew it was hard for him to continue and basically lived simply for her sake, because he loved her so much. _

_Currently, she was gently applying a wet cloth that had absorbed a touch of pure alcohol unto a nasty looking wound on her father's lower leg. "What caused this, father?" Layla asked, her voice firm but soft. Kain looked over at his daughter, and released the pressure he gathered in his fists and allowed his gaze to soften as loving eyes found his daughter's warm brown eyes. "Dogs chased me, it was from a dog." He whispered softly, just high enough for Layla to hear who nodded in response and pressed the cloth in a little harder on the wound causing Kain to let out a low and short hiss of pain, but he did not jerk his leg back. _

_"It could get infected, I'll have to use more alcohol than this, okay?" She asked her father, knowing it would be painful. Kain simple nodded in response, watching as Layla grabbed the small bottle and slowly let a small portion of the liquid fall into his wound._

_Kain clenched his job and resisted temptation to bite his lip, and instead to in a deep breath before letting it out as smooth as he could. He squeezed his eyes shut, but opened then when he heard Layla speak softly. "Think of it as killing the poison, the pain may lessen." Kain smiled, knowing poison wasn't in his leg but rather dog saliva, but he imagined it as a dark green substance in the shape of his vein, slowly disintegrating as the acid rain aka the pure alcohol ate it away. _

_Fortunately, it seemed the pain did lessen as his imagination wondered losing his focus on the pain of the wound, making it feel not as intense by pain. _

_"Thanks little one." He told her, smiling in gratitude which was immediately replied by Layla with a sweet stunning smile of love. _

_"No problem, I'm always here for you father!"_

* * *

_Year X760, Area Unknown, Past._

_Layla was now twelve, and had grown over the years. She found herself needing to aid her father as much as she could, and couldn't stand being at the small apartment in the worst part of town all the time. So, during the early morning to late afternoon she found herself working at the library, learning the education she couldn't at home or at school since they didn't have the money for that. _

_Layla found herself okay with that though however, because for now with this job just a three mile walk from home she was paid to read and of course check costumers out along with organizing books. _

_The owner was a kind man, who she discovered was actually a former guild mage. He used a type of casting magic which he said was called Celestial Magic. Layla was intrigued by it, however did not have the time to really look into it. After all, she had to work and couldn't spend all her hours reading the whole magic section of the library. _

_On her breaks though, she did try to read more on it. Although there wasn't much books on it, and so she was mostly just reading into the magical theory and the history of magic. _

_It was a miracle she could read, but fortunately her father had taught her the basics and kept a few old books from his and his wife's collection. _

_Layla was still learning though, and would from time to time have to ask the librarian what certain words meant or were. _

_She was learning however, and that was nice. A pleasantry for her. _

_Lucy would stand in the side-lines, reading over her shoulder on the book by pure curiosity and would find herself intrigued by the knowledge her mother was learning and looking into. _

_Layla would get home just before night fell, and her father usually returned an hour or so later. _

_This time, however wasn't the same. Just as she was lifting herself over the concrete ledge that led into the neighborhood which avoided confrontation of the gangs, she heard gunshots._

_With a strong push of her muscles she heaved herself up and over the ledge before making a slow job towards her apartment, edging closer into the shadows as to not be seen by the attackers and possibly shot at. It has after all, happened once before._

_"You're out of time, Kain! Hand over the payment or I'll take your life as payment." A deep masculine voice shouted ahead. Layla crouched down lower, and quickly rolled forwards landing right behind a large cardboard box, but giving her a good view of what was going on ahead. What she saw however, made her lose her breath and her heart feel like it stopped. _

_Her father stood facing a man with dark purple hair and wore a black fancy suit, but his face was an ugly comparison to the expensive suit. Even more, he held a silver pistol in his right hand, that was aimed at her father._

_"No." Layla whispered, hands clenched to fists as she stared at the scene in terror. Lucy was not much better, her eyes widened in worry and could practically see what about to happen. After all this, how could her mother stay so strong and loving? Just how? Why?_

_Because she had a heart made purely of love._

_"I told you! I won't have the payment till next week! Just give me one more week, please!" Kain begged, he had to take care of Layla, he can not die here. He just cannot!_

_The man with the purple hair smirked. "Boss-man won't like that. He said if you don't pay the money tonight, you pay with your life. I ask you one more time, give us the money of we'll take your life."_

_Kain sighed before raising his hands in defeat. "Alright, come here. I have it on me." He said, and Layla watched as the man with the gun slowly approached but lowered the gun just as Kain reached inside his thin jacket. Instead of pulling out a sack of jewels for payment however when the gun-man was in range, he lunged instead tackling the enemy to the ground. _

_"Ugh!" The two wrestled, Kain trying to knock the gun out of his grasp, and the enemy trying to raise his arm high enough to shoot Kain._

_Kain pinned the enemy's legs down before slamming the man's wrist hard unto the ground causing the man to yell in pain as his wrist was broken. Kain grabbed the gun and threw it to the side. "Leave here, or I'll kill you." Kain threatened, but instead the man smirked. _

_"I don't need the gun to kill you." He said, and just as Kain's expression was turning to one of confusion did he feel cold steel slide into his flesh of his torso, and curve deeply into. _

_"You lose." The man said, pushing Kain's body off him allowing him to stand. The man stood over Kain's bleeding-out form, before leaning down and yanking out the dagger._

_"It's just business." The man told Kain, before running off in the direction away from Layla, disappearing in the distance._

_"Father!" Layla shouted in fear, rushing towards her father before kneeling by his side._

_"L-Layla..." Her father began, surprise in his eyes as blood fell from his mouth and down his chin. "Father! I can fix this. Just stay awake, please!" Layla said, already shedding her jacket and pressing it down firmly on the stab-wound on his torso. _

_"Little-o-one." Kain whispered, bringing a hand up to his daughter's face gently. Layla turned to look into her father's eyes, sadness and fear encrusting her eyes. _

_"No. Please don't leave me, father." Layla sobbed, leaning down to hug her father's neck. Kain used his other hand to brush her long blonde locks of hair, brushing the tears from her cheeks with his other. _

_"I'm sorry." His words only brought more grief upon Layla, who knew it was too late to save her father._

_"No, don't be. I love you father, I will always love you!" Layla cried. _

_"A-as I w-will y-you, l-little one." He whispered, kissing her cheek as his own tears mixed with hers._

_"Y-you know, as a lad... t-the stars I-I felt a-al-always w-watched over m-me. T-tonight th-they have a-as well, al-allow-ing me to-to s-see y-you, b-before I p-p-pass o-on." Kain told her, looking up at the stars with Layla. _

_"M-may th-they do the s-same f-for y-you... I... love... you..." He whispered with his last breath, before closing his eyes with his last strength and allowed his spirit to pass into the other realm away from life, his last love going to his dearest daughter, Layla Zacarius._

_"No... No. No! Father! Don't leave me here alone, father!" Layla screamed, she cried, she hugged her father until she could feel only numb throughout her body. No anger, no fear, just... loneliness._

* * *

_Year X761, Random Forest, Past._

_Living on her own wasn't easy as a young teenager. She had barely any jewels from the days she worked at the library and only had the clothes on her body, along with a small satchel of medical supplies she grabbed from the apartment she took before she left for good. She could not give her father a proper burial, but had at least covered up his body with a bed sheet and left a flower over it, a sign of the bright life that had once been awake and present. _

_She couldn't stay at the place she grew up, knowing it wouldn't be safe for a girl her age alone in that neighborhood. And so, she left and became a young traveler. She became a street singer and sang of the stars and of love she had experienced as her source of money. She was no mage and could not bring herself to join up in a mage's guild, and so she remained on the streets traveling town through town on her feet. At rare times would she be able to smuggle on board the back of a train where the cargo was kept in order to travel long distances that weren't safe on the road, but the short distances she took on foot. _

_Tonight she decided to camp in a forest, on a cliff peak no less. Her pack served as a pillow, while she wrestled her clothes in a hopeless attempt to keep warm, and ate little purple berries in her hand that she gathered that morning, already checking if they were edible of not._

_After finishing her small but satisfying meal for her small stomach she leaned back exhausted unto her satchel and stared up at the starry night sky. She lifted up a hand, seemingly trying to reach the stars above which formed the constellations above. "He said you'd watch over me, and you've done a good job so far. If only I could repay you some how..." Layla trailed before chuckling. "If such a thing were possible that is., of course. But... it's not. The only thing that is closest in relation to you guys is Celestial Magic but I'm no mage nor do I have any of the silver or gold keys. Maybe, maybe I could try at least. I owe you stars that much..." Layla trailed again, before her arm lowered back to her sides, her eyes closed, and she found herself drifting off to sleep. _

* * *

_Year X762, Unknown Town, Past._

_Layla sat alone on a bench under a small tree whose leaves leaned over her providing shade against the scorching heat of the sun. She had gathered enough money over the past two years and had bought new clothing which consisted of a light vest top, dark pants, and sandals. However, the previous year she had purchased a golden key, her first Celestial spirit key! Bought it for not even a quarter of it's original price by a shop keeper who was shutting down his shop and needed as much money he could scavenge at the latest moment._

_Lucy couldn't believe her luck, and discovered the golden key she acquired is none other than Aquarius, the water bearer._

_Now, from what she knew from the books she just had to open the spirits gate, and form a schedule contract with them. Over the last year she has been practicing on discovering and using her magic. She has a long way to go, but she thinks she has enough prepared to summon the water bearer spirit. She really does need a hand in case she gets pulled into a battle, granted she needs to be near a source of water but that's a low need for such a powerful spirit, or at least that's what the books said._

_A week later, Layla had reached Hargeon; the closest town that had a large source of water: an ocean no less. Layla stood at the edge of the sandy beach, and slowly leaned over to dip the key into the water before she focused on building up her magic which cast a bright calm white light from her, blowing her hair back slightly by the sheer energy._

_With a deep breath she began to call the summonings of the golden key spirit. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy straightened and sheathed the key against the cloth of her pants as she watched a golden beam flash in front of her before Aquarius stood before her, a frustrated look on her face._

_"What is it? New contractor?" Aquarius demanded grumpily._

_"Yes, would you mind?" Layla asked politely, causing Aquarius to get a good look at her. With just one look, she knew Layla was young and poor, probably didn't have a place to live but that mattered little to the mermaid. What she did notice however, which caught her attention in the first place, was the young teenager's aura which glowed lovingly in a brilliant white halo glow off her body. Her magic was unpracticed, but held potential._

_Aquarius had a scowl on her face as she thought it over, but in the end nodded in consent._

_"So, when are you available?" Layla asked her. "Ch. Weekdays only, on the weekends I'm busy." Aquarius replied, then lifted an eyebrow as though saying, are-you-done?_

_"Alright, and will any source of water do, or are you only into oceans?" Layla asked, surprising the mermaid slightly for actually be asked for her consideration on her summoning._

_"I prefer oceans because of the source of water, although any source will do. Just don't go summoning me out of a puddle, alright?" Aquarius demanded rather than asked, but Layla didn't seem at all affected by it._

_"Alright. I'll call you when I need you then. Good luck!" Layla smiled, and Aquarius stared at her in suspicion having a faint idea why she was being told good luck. But how could she possibly know she had an eye out for a certain scorpion she found interest in?_

_No matter, thought Aquarius who left in a beam of golden light at the obvious dismissal._

_"Well, I believe that went rather well!" Layla cheered, before she began to skip down the beach deciding to enjoy her stay here by the calming waves and breeze of the ocean._

_Looks like she would be able to repay the stars after all!_

* * *

_Years Pass, Locations Vary, Past._

_Lucy walked away from the memories after that, unable to escape the scenes and the information, but she could only take so much and after seeing Aquarius and her mother's first confrontation she just couldn't watch anymore. _

_She may be able to not look, but she could not hide from the sounds and the voices. She traveled memory through memory watching as her mother grew into a strong women, stronger than Lucy could ever hope to be in her previous life. Layla was everything Aquarius said she was, graceful and loving. Trusting and kind, a known mage amongst Celestial Spirits for her bonds with the two other spirits she gained over the years; Cancer and Capricorn. _

_Her mother was able to hold two gates at once, and was trained by none other than Aquarius who shared a great friendship with Layla, and called her, her best friend. Her mother had been the key that led to the beginning of a great relationship between Aquarius and Scorpio, seeing her crush for the red and white scorpion from the very beginning. Aquarius would never be able to show how grateful she was for it, and appreciated it, but somehow she knew Layla already knew, and that was enough. _

_Two years later Layla had joined the Guild called Loved and Lucky, and Lucy could only stare at that one word throughout the entire memory. "Lucky" was everything her mother had, and everything Lucy lacked. After all, if she had luck she wouldn't even be here invading her mother's memories. _

_Another year, and her mother met Jude Heartifilia. Lucy got to see a whole new side of her father, and watched as her mother and he fell in love. She was however pulled into a memory, she wished she had never witnessed nor heard._

* * *

_Year X765, Location Unknown, Past._

_Layla sat along a beach once again, with Aquarius in front of her above the ocean, staring sternly at Layla. "I just don't know what to do, Aquarius." Layla began. "What do you mean, Layla?" Aquarius asked in confusion, swishing her tail to the side. _

_"Jude, he's a great man and I love him, but not quite to the reach of romance, more of like a brother or best friend like you." Layla said, and sighed lowering her head. _

_"If you already know your feelings for him, Layla, then what's the problem?" Aquarius asked her, brows furrowed in thought._

_"I've told you of my childhood Aquarius, and I don't want that for my child if I have one. Jude... Jude, he's a great man and would be a great husband and father, even if I don't love him that way, I must do what's best for my child. I couldn't bear to have them go through what I've gone. _

_"Too late for that, mother." Lucy said on the side-lines. Eyes narrowed in hate, rage even! Tears ran like rivers down her eyes, now discovering her mother never truly loved her father, even if it was for her sake, it wasn't what she wanted to hear on how her parents "fell in love" when it was never that to begin with. _

_"Damnit!" Lucy screamed, knowing she would not be heard. "Mother, if only you know that your decision led to Jude's downfall, and a lonely childhood. Wealth doesn't make one happy, only love can provide that and you can't have both!" Lucy yelled, no roared into the sky. _

_But once again, she went unheard. Strangely enough though, she found herself content with that. _

_"Only you know what's best, Layla. Only you." Aquarius's words echoed in Lucy's mind causing her to grit her teeth. "But it seems she ignored what thought was best!" Lucy muttered angrily, before stomping away from the memory._

* * *

_Year X766, Love &amp; Lucky Guild, Past._

_Layla stood hand in hand with her husband Jude Heartifilia. Though she would miss her father's last name, she knew she would find a new life in the Heartifilia's name._

_A life that wouldn't raise her child on the streets. Yes, she was now pregnant with Jude's child. A child made by their love, even if their love wasn't as pure as their child would believe or as Jude would believe, it would be a happy life filled without the horrors of the streets that Layla had faced herself as a child. _

_Lucy was mostly absent throughout this memory, not being able to look at her mother as she shared those "loving" glances towards her father. Layla's belly was no longer flat and was now large and clearly pregnant with a child. _

_Lucy thought subconsciously that her mother seemed too young to be a mother, as she was just eighteen but hey, what the hell did she know? Her mother just knew how to make all the right choices, Lucy thought angrily to herself, still raging of the knowledge she had discovered. _

_Deep down, she felt she was being unfair, but she didn't care for fairness right now. _

_And maybe, she never would._

* * *

_Year X767, Hospital, Past._

_Lucy stood in the a corner at the back of the room, seeing the familiar sight of life being born; her life, to be exact. _

_Her mother screamed, causing Lucy and Jude to wince. Layla's hand was grasped tightly in Jude's own, which was turning purple from the tight hold Layla had. _

_Lucy looked away as her mother screamed again, it wasn't pleasant giving birth Lucy discovered. She wasn't surprised, after all she knew the way it worked when giving birth and it also wasn't the first time seeing this, as she witnessed it with Layla's mother._

_Lucy glanced at the window when her mother let out another scream of pain, her birth was dawning Lucy realized. She would witness her birth right here, and right now. It was strange, Lucy found it. She had forgiven her mother knowing it was to protect Lucy, but the anger of the discover was still there, just not as raging, or as present. _

_After all, Lucy could not change what was, and even if she could it would erase her existence. Lucy found herself not really caring, but at the same time knew she couldn't allow that happening if she planned on saving Fairy Tail from a horrible future. _

_So, she would ignore the anger for now. It was the least she owned her mother, for such a "sacrifice"._

_With one last final scream that seemed to shake the entire hospital, but maybe that was just Lucy imaging things, an infant's cry was heard and Lucy was born. _

_Lucy walked towards the bed where her mother lay, sweaty and exhausted yet still smiled in joy as she held her daughter, her infant self in her eyes, and sung to her softly. Layla held Jude's hand softer this time but still just as firm, as they both stared at their new born daughter with such deep love that almost amazed Lucy... almost. _

_Lucy watched as her baby self's eyes opened revealing innocent brown eyes that seemed to stare right into Lucy's own and before she knew what she was doing she found her hand reaching towards her past self's. Just as their hands touched, Lucy found herself ripped away from the memory, but the innocent brown eyes were now forever in her memory._

* * *

_Year X774, Back to the Present, Normal Pov._

Lucy opened her eyes to the familiar wall of the Heartifilia Manor and held back a jump when she felt her mother's arms around her. When her mother had pulled away she gave Lucy one last smile before walking away, leaving Lucy standing in the hallway alone.

It was strange, she hadn't seen her mother's entire life, but maybe that had something to do with her past self's existence. Who knew.

But somehow, Lucy felt herself quite relieved that she didn't have to live through another memory of her mother's memories.

It was a very taxing trip on Lucy, but this just sparked the flames in Lucy to make sure this wouldn't happen again on accident, she had seen enough life times already, and she damn well didn't need to go through anymore.

She didn't think she could handle anymore of it, either.

* * *

**And that sums it up for this chapter, this was a very long chapter! More than I've written in a long time for just one chapter, and my computer got slow plenty of times already.  
**

**However, I wanted to get this whole event done within just one chapter. Doing sections of this event would be too taxing and would cause me to forget a lot of what I had planned for this. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, it was pretty sad in a lot of areas, but I think it ended up alright. Let me know what you guys think though by leaving a review, and if you don't feel like it then feel free to either follow or favorite. **

**But hey, you just simply reading it is good enough for me. **

**Goodnight!**

**Sincerely,**

**-My Book of Demons**


	6. Story Time

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 5, Story Time**

**A/N: Yeah... sorry this has taken so long to be updated. I'm in love with this story along with Emotionless but life has been so freakin' stressful its not even funny. I've decided I really hate it when people keep certain information from me that tends to be very important which also affects me. The one who kept this from me thought it would keep me from being any more stressed than I already was but guess what... finding out from someone else months later really doesn't lower the stress level at all. **

**But enough of my life complaints. You want to read the chapter and heck, I can't say I blame you ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own The Legend of Krakus and Smok **

_Year X775, Normal Pov_

Lucy looked herself over in front of her full-body mirror. She was now eight, but her body looked as childish as ever aside from the height. She still had the same brown eyes, though for some reason she could swear they were getting darker and darker as the years passed. Her hair was long and tamed, reaching her neck in a boy-cut style to the displeasure of her father. She couldn't care less either, especially if it were her mother.

Truth be told, she had changed since that day she saw her mother's life flash before her eyes and learned that her mother married Jude merely for the money and safety, and not because she loved him. It was cruel really, Layla always went on and on about love to Lucy, but not even she knew what love was. At least, that was how Lucy saw it.

Now, back to the topic on her appearance she had finally convinced her parents (though more her father than mother, since he wanted the princess type out of her it seemed) she was wearing dark colors. Not black though, he wouldn't go that far unfortunately but she settled with the dark forest green clothes she now had. She was wearing dark green cargo shorts, a green t-shirt, and flip flops.

Over-all, she fit the image of a tom-boy with really silky hair. Though boy-cut it was still as brilliant blonde as ever. Yet, in a sense she found herself preferring short hair. Especially with her baby fat and current young features, the hair style seemed to suit her best.

Perhaps when she was older she would grow it out again, but her _hair _of all things was not on her list of things to think about towards the future.

Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath and felt an invisible cloak cover her body, and when she opened her eyes one of her maid's body was staring back at her through the mirror. She kept her eyes open this time, and switched the cloak with another until in the maids' place stood her father, glaring back at her. Then she switched into her mother, until finally she was back to her own body, no cloak covering her skin any longer.

There were still some glitches in the cloaks and she couldn't maintain the transformation for very long but it was progress for Lucy, extremely impressive for a year's worth of practice as well. Not that Lucy would think of it that way, of course.

Her water magic was a different matter however. She just couldn't get a hold of water, it slipped in her grasp every time she thought she was getting it, or left her soaked from a back-fired attempt. She didn't know what the problem was, she'd been trying every method she could to get the hang of it from bending backwards to altering her magic reserves but still her magic and water just refused to cooperate with each other.

Despite the fact that her progress with water was going absolutely nowhere she still had her transformation magic which had fortunately been kept under check. Now she could not only transform into another person or creature (which was fascinating through the eyes of a squirrel) but she could also touch someone and not gain their memories or change into them immediately. She would only do so if she placed her magic unto another person's skin to the point of her magic seeping into their magical cords/veins which all in all took about ten seconds to initiate transformation - willingly.

Fortunately due to this being the case Lucy could turn her focus on more important things, to be specific her newest discovered gift by Capricorn himself. She found it quite useful because ever since she relived her mother's life she hadn't been handling it exactly... healthy. Her midnight training lessons had only gotten more extreme and the only reason she got away with it was by the power of make-up (which she promptly used the excuse of trying to be a lady to her parents since it was strange for an eight year-old to be wearing such).

It turns out that the gift Capricorn has passed to her was none other than hand-to-hand combat. Every day at the dot of midnight Lucy traveled to a secure location that neither her parents nor the maids went by since it was at the edge of the property and would meditate there to continue on working with her magic reserves until the crack of dawn where she would switch over to physical training since her body was now mature enough to take it.

She would stand in a clearing of trees and train her body to beat the bark off the trees by following the movements in her mind with precision that Capricorn had given to her. It was like being trained by a grandmaster without actually being in the presence of one. The only trouble was that even though her body could gain the muscle it could not take the abuse so she unfortunately had to train every other day in order for her hands, elbows, feet, and knees to repair themselves for the next session. She thought the trees were cursing her, or maybe it was just her luck.

Coincidentally enough she learned she had gained another one of her celestial spirit's gifts from Horologium no less and dang did she love the ol' grandfather clock for it. He had given her the ability to tell the time of day no matter where she was or what state she was in (meaning conscious or unconscious). She found it quite handy for sneaking back in her room just in time to miss the maids shifts that definitely would've spotted her if she came in a minute earlier or later. There was also the fact if she did lose consciousness she knew where she needed to be by the time she woke up.

As for Capricorn himself, well, she had been summoning him during just about every training session she had with her mother. It seemed her mother deemed her prepared for more hands-on experience than read-the-books. By no means had Lucy thought herself a genius or a know-it-all despite Crux's gift to her or her knowledge of the future but she couldn't help but be surprised by the knowledge Capricorn had.

It was fitting really. Whenever the two were left to train on their own with Layla supervising from afar the two would sit down across from each other and Capricorn would tell her the story of a legend or myth but would also show her the stragedy and statistics or planning that came with every action the character made. Lucy found it very helpful, she never had been well informed on plan operations and usually just did what she was told. In other words whenever someone asked her to jump her reply was always, "How high?"

Her favorite story so far was... The Legend of Krakus and Smok.

With every story she was captured with wonder but this one had her captivated when Capricorn told her it.

_Capricorn smiled at her as they settled down comfortably on the ground, neither minding the dust beneath them. "What's the tale today, Capricorn?" Lucy asked, smiling back. "Hmm, I was considering telling a different type of story today. Its called 'The Legend of Krakus and Smok, sound interesting?" He asked her kindly. _

_"Of course! All your stories are interesting!" Lucy cheered happily, practically grinning ear to ear. Oh how she missed her childhood. _

_"Alright well, it all began atop Wawel Hill on the Vistula River in Poland, there stands a beautiful, ancient castle and a Cathedral in which are buried many of the Kings of Poland. Below lies the ancient city of Krakow ( the original capital of Poland) home of Poland's ancient glory and heroic deeds._

_But long, long ago, before the city of Krakow existed, before the castle and the cathedral, there existed a small settlement of peaceful people, who tilled the soil, harvested their crops and prospered. In the evening when work was done and the sun had gone to sleep, they would gather around fires and the old men would tell stories of an evil dragon who lived in a deep dark cave in the side of Wawel hill.-"_

_"Wow, a dragon Capricorn?" Lucy asked with her eyes widened in surprise. Capricorn gave her an amused smile and nodded before continuing._

_"The entrance to the cave was overgrown with thick weeds and brambles and no one would dare venture near the cave lest they awaken the creature inside. No one, that is, accept five foolish youths, who disbelieved the older generation. They thought the old stories foolhardy and set out to prove them false."_

_Capricorn stopped for his momentarily quiz on Lucy and asked her, "Do you know why this is wrong, Lucy?" _

_Lucy leaned back on her palms and looked up at the sky before she said, "Um, because they were ignorant?"_

_"Ignorance is a horrible act but no, not quite. Can you think of another reason?" Capricorn asked kindly._

_"Because... because they were willing to risk endangering their people just because they didn't agree with the rules?"_

_Capricorn nodded in approval. "Precisely Lucy, people who only care for answers to their own benefit never gain anything positive in life. If the boys had listened and taken heed of the precaution they wouldn't have caused such a mess in the future as you'll hear."_

_"Despite dire warnings from their elders, the young boys armed themselves with torches and flints and set out to climb the hill. They laboriously made there way through the thick brush and soon arrived at the mouth of a cavernous cave. Peering into the cave with their torches in hand, they could see nothing. They entered in and felt the presence of evil around them. The air was foul and the boys wanted to bolt and run, but not wishing to face the embarrassment of returning to their village in the state of fright, they pressed on. Advancing through the long, narrow cave, their torches threw hideous shadows against the wall of the cave. They could hear deep and regular breathing, but still they went on. Suddenly, they saw in front of them a huge heaving mass. It was covered with greenish scales and worse yet, it was awakening from its sleep!_

_Needless to say, the boys ran the fastest that they had ever run in their lives toward the entrance of the cave. Behind them they heard roaring and bellowing and they felt hot breath on their backs. They did not bother to turn and look, but rather, plunged down the side of the hill running, stumbling, and rolling until they reached the bottom. Only then did they look up to see a hideous dragon at the top of the hill with sharp teeth and evil flashing eyes."_

_"Now Lucy, what would you have thought if you were in this dragon's position?" Capricorn paused the story again to ask her. _

_Lucy let out a breath and crossed her arms along her lap. "Err, well I'd imagine I'd be upset that they'd woken me from my nap. Not to mention they had flints so I would feel threatened. Mix that with angry and you got an angry dragon, heh."_

_Capricorn nodded. "Always think before you act Lucy, even it that means stepping into your enemies shoes per say. You will not understand a situation unless you have both sides of the story," he told her wisely and continued,_

_"The dragon made its way down the hill, and hungry from its long sleep, it went directly to a herd of grazing cattle and seized one of the hapless creatures and carried it back to its cave. The people were shocked and terrified and the boys slunk away, ashamed of what they had done."_

_"They left their home, just like that?" Lucy asked appalled by the boys cowardice. _

_"From that day on there was no peace in the village. Daily, the dragon would appear to carry off a victim. Sometimes a sheep, or dreadfully, a child or even a grown man. The villagers called the hideous creature "Smok". Men banded together to try and slay the dragon, but their primitive weapons were no match for the thick scales of the dragon. Many men died in the attempt to rid the village of this terrible curse._

_"What do you believe a curse is, Lucy?" Capricorn asked her. _

_Lucy bit her lip as she thought on it before replying, "Isn't where something or someone is going through something repeatedly like their haunted and are never able to escape it no matter what they do because they brought it on themselves?"_

_"True, so how would you resolve this matter?" Capricorn quizzed her causing Lucy's brows to furrow thoughtfully._

_"I would..." Lucy paused to think through the question. "Well, since the village is cursed because of their own villagers wouldn't it not affect anyone outside the village or at least someone who was different from the rest of the village like a mage? Say an outsider joined in and saved the day?"_

_Capricorn nodded and smiled with a twinkle of approvement in his eyes._

_"In the same village lived a wise man named Krakus. Some thought him something of a magician, for he would mix herbs to heal the sick. The villagers came to Krakus to ask for his help. Krakus thought for a long time, studying his jars of herbs and things, and all the while murmuring to himself. Then he started to mix up a paste. He summoned the villagers to bring a sheep to him. He covered the poor sheep with the unpleasant mixture and carrying it up the hill, threw the sheep inside the cave."_

_"Tell me Lucy, what was Krakus's stragedy in his actions?" Capricorn questioned. _

_"Err, instead of charging in recklessly with pitchforks and torches since that would clearly be overpowered by the dragon seeing the obvious threat he uh... used alchemy to trick the dragon into thinking its food was ordinary and not poisoned or cloaked with whatever Krakis-Karkus- I mean Krakus put on the sheep."_

_"Correct."_

_"After several suspenseful moments, there came the sound of the great dragon roaring and bellowing its way down to the Vistula River. The mixture that the sheep had been coated with caused a great burning inside the dragon. It drank and drank until it began to swell. Some say it drank half of the Vistula River that day. Still it drank to quell the relentless burning in its gut. Suddenly, there was a great explosion and the dragon burst!"_

_"Ew," Lucy said, her expression saying it all._

_"The people rejoiced at the demise of the fearsome creature. They were so impressed with the wisdom of Krakus that they invited him to rule over them. They built a stronghold at the top of the hill and below it, the city prospered under his rule. The city was named Krakow in honor of Krakus. When Krakus died the people gave him a magnificent burial, and erected a mound over his tomb, bringing the dirt with their own hands. It has endured throughout the centuries as a lasting monument to their wise and brave King."_

_Lucy sighed with a smile on her face, content with the ending of the story._

_"Did you learn something about this story that impacts you presently or in the future Lucy?" Capricorn asked, helping her to her feet. _

_Lucy nodded once she was on her feet and began patting her pants to get off the dust and said, "Yep!"_

_"What would that be?"_

_"I learned that even if I don't like everyone I shouldn't do anything crazy and lure a dragon endangering everyone! There's also the fact that in case I am placed in that situation by someone else or even by my own mistakes I should handle the situation with smarts and not just rush in like one of those 'foolish youths' and get innocent people and animals killed!" _

_For an eight year-old's response Capricorn believed that was the best he could get although he could see what Lucy meant by 'lure a dragon' and 'smarts' not to mention the concern for the wellbeing of innocents of animals. As he watched Lucy skip away happily Capricorn nodded to himself. Not only would Lucy become a powerful mage someday she would also be a great one too._

* * *

**Computer was getting slow so I put it to an end here. Did you guys like the story? I got it off a website so I couldn't post the link but I'm sure you could find it by looking up the story's title if you want to check out more. **

**Comment, tell me what you think of the chapter. Can't wait to continue this story now since I got the stupid writer's block out of the road. **

**Also, I know there are a lot of time skips now but they will come to an end soon and we'll be back to a normal pace. **

**Thanks to everyone supporting this story and I'll do my best not to let you guys down!**

**Sincerely,**

**Gothic Rain**


	7. Goodbye

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 6, Goodbye**

**A/N: 8 months this story hasn't been updated and with that I apologize because to me this is an amazing story. I plan to make it up to you guys so here I am updating another chapter soon to be followed by another. I know there is no less feeling then finding out a good story doesn't have a consistent updating (or a hundred chapters already hehe). Well, I'll quit talking and let you all read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_Year X776, Normal Pov_

Lucy sat alone in the mansion library with books scattered all around her but none had been read recently. She had skipped out on a week's of training because even though she knew she needed to train to be strong for the future she just couldn't bring herself to get up and move. Black eyes gazed beyond the bookshelves and ended up lost in between the truth and the lie in life.

Her mother had grown weak, physically and magically. Her mother was strong but why, every time no matter how many times she thought it over did her mother grow sick with this incurable magical illness? She knew what it was, even though the doctor didn't. Her mother's magic rejected her will, the magical cells have been damaged or destroyed, causing her body to degrade itself. In other words her mother could no longer have magic and since she had been born with magic her body could not live without it.

She would die the moment all the magic left her body.

A tear dripped from from agonized eyes. Lucy didn't know how much more loss she could take before she wouldn't be able to feel anymore. Her heart felt like it was turning to dust after the future left her heart in shattered remains.

This wasn't fair, why couldn't life be fair? Why did her mother have to die? Why did someone so strong and kind despite her past choices have to lead to her death?

Lucy didn't understand why anything was happening anymore, she just knew pain, and today it was stronger than agony.

Lucy brushed shoulder length blonde hair back, she was allowing it to grow out more again, just because. Cancer said it suited her better because her hair was "shaping into its true beauty" whatever he meant by that. At least it lost it's greasiness.

Her eyes had officially lost its brown haze, opting more to be black like her heart it seemed. Lucy wondered if time really had any meaning when the same thing was just going to happen again with her mother.

The one thing it seemed time didn't want her to change.

A loss she couldn't take but would have to anyways.

She clenched her fist creating a soft jingle in the isolated room before looking down to see the six keys on a metal ring. The four gold from her mother, and the single silver of Nikora given to her years ago during her first lessons of celestial magic from her mother.

Capricorn's key had already been given to her but never had she truly kept him beside her as her own celestial spirit again. The part that felt wrong was that Aquarius, Cancer, and Taurus now rest in her palm. They may had been with her all the time in the past and finding them absent on her made her feel like she was missing apart of herself.

They still do feel like a missing part of her but taking them feels like she's taking her mother's life. She couldn't take them, she couldn't take her mother's life.

She couldn't take away Aquarius's best friend. Not her father's wife, even if he didn't spend much time with her.

She couldn't lose her, she just couldn't! Not again!

"Not again!" Lucy sobbed before jumping to her feet and running towards the window, opening it and leaping outside of the window. She hissed as rocks dug into her bare feet and her unbalance caused her to skid her knees over the gravel but Lucy ignored the pain before progressing forward back to the clearing of trees where she trained.

The houses blurred around her and her feet fell in step with her racing heartbeat while her magic flared up around her like a vortex.

She could never save anybody, no matter how hard she tried, everyone around her died!

No matter how strong she got, how resilient she got, or how much she endured Lucy could never get it right!

She slammed her heels into the ground and flipped over, falling on her side before stumbling back to her feet in a rage only to throw herself at the large tree she usually practiced on and slammed her fist in the trunk over and over until her hand went numb.

She cried and cried until tears fell like waterfalls and overall reminded herself of Juvia. She fell to her knees with her hands wrapped behind her head and cried until sobs turned into screams and screams turned to echoes.

She missed Fairy Tail, she missed her mother, and she missed her life before everything went wrong.

Her magic rose as her rage intensified until her aura materialized in a beautiful sly silver around her. Lucy threw her body at the tree throwing elbows, knees, heels, heads, and fists alike until she was wobbly on her feet and her vision blurred with black spots.

Finally she threw herself away at the first sound of thunder before falling on her back. She coughed in exhaustion after her magic finally went away and the pain after the adrenaline hit her hard.

This time she felt agony, real agony. She thought about how everyone died. How Natsu died, how Erza and Gray, Master, and Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana, and-and just everyone.

She thought of every drop of blood symbolized the lives of her guild mates, her team, and her partner. How her own heart was the soul and life force of her mother. Her mother who gave her this life, and her mind that time allowed her to keep to change the future.

Lucy sighed and stared up at the rising sun and wondered how she was going to be able to take the following year. Every day is harder on her mother just as every day the clock is ticking on Lucy's heart.

How everyday is a struggle to make things right.

* * *

"Dad?"

Lucy asked as she entered her father's study, the window was free of its curtains and opened wide allowing the morning sun to graze the glowing wooden floors.

"Yes Lu?"

"Is Momma in pain?" Lucy asked shyly, even though she looked her father dead in the eyes.

Her father paused for a moment at the unexpected question and with pain in his eyes replied, "No, not yet."

"I'm sorry Dad," Lucy whispered, not just for his wife's pain but for the future that her death would do to him.

His chair squeaked as he got up before lifting her up and sitting her over his shoulders behind his head. "Don't be Lu, none of this is your fault."

"It's not your's either Dad," Lucy said honestly.

Jude didn't reply, but Lucy could tell that he didn't believe those words.

"It's not Dad, trust me."

Her father was quiet again before he picked her up and held her up in front of him. He gave her a genuine smile with tears at the corner of his eyes and said, "You've always been such an intelligent girl Lu, you'll be a great person one day. A great mage, and I'll bet you'll surpass even Layla - your mother."

"Really?" Lucy asked touched by the words her father never said to her in the past.

"Cross my heart and-"

"To the end of the world," Lucy finished for him causing Jude to chuckle in joy.

"Yes Lu, to the end of the world I believe in you."

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

_Year X777, Normal Pov_

Lucy sat on the highest branch of the worn old mother tree she had beaten up for the past six years in training. It was mid day but it was also the day she dreaded most. The day she dreaded most over the course of the years. Her father was with her mother now as she sat on her deathbed and Lucy would return to be with her at exactly three, an hour prior to the time of her mother's death.

She looked down at the five keys that hung from the gold and silver chain around her neck.

"I'm so sorry my friends," Lucy whispered as her palm held her keys tightly knowing how the loss of their former master would affect them so dearly.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save her."

Lucy leaped off the branch and grabbed a hold of branches as she fell until she fell the final six feet to the ground. Wild blonde hair blew back gently by the wind as her previous blackened eyes had lightened to a dark shade of grey. Originally the color of her irises changing had been a mystery to her father and doctor but her mother figured out it was her magic changing. It wasn't unheard of but it was extremely rare. Then again, everything about this Lucy was rare.

As Lucy jogged back to the mansion she decided she would show her mother one last thing before she said her final words of goodbye.

After running through the door she rushed quickly to the attic and grabbed a small drum and acoustic guitar before rushing back down the stairs until she was on her parent's floor where she slowed to a walk until she made it to the door. All the maids and servants stood around her mother's bed with their heads bowed and tears falling freely before sniffles followed and they slowly filed outside of the door throwing pitying glances at the young ten year-old child as they left.

Lucy paid no mind and merely watched as her father sat by his wife's bedside and kissed her knuckles as tears cascaded down his face. Her mother smiled gently at her father before turning her head allowing her tired hazel eyes to look directly at Lucy. Her father nodded and backed away beside the window where a chair resided and sat down before throwing his head in his palms to cry silently.

Lucy moved slowly inside before placing the drum and guitar down to hold her mother's hand.

"Mom," Lucy whispered as she looked into her mother's adoring eyes. "I love you Lucy, so much. I wanted to see you grow up but I know you'll be a strong and powerful women when you're older."

The sentences took time to say but Lucy held unto every word, her eyes shining in unshed tears as her mother spoke.

"And I know you'll always be a friend to our spirits; you'll watch over them just as you'll do the same. Aquarius maybe a little rock-headed but she's the kindest and most protective spirit to those she loves. I know you two will grow to be good friends, whether you're my daughter or not. Aquarius has always had a good judge of character even though she may not give the impression. Capricorn can train you further in magic, and Cancer is always an amazing friend to have listen to you. Taurus may seem a little much at times but he's a loyal spirit who defeats anyone who stands in his way. Nikora will accompany wherever you may go and they are all there for you whenever you need them. You just need to be there for them too, Lucy, but I trust you know this."

Lucy nodded and gave her mother a genuine smile through her tears.

"I wish to call my spirits a final time, if only for a moment," Layla said as a tear fell from her already reddened eyes.

"No, please Layla," Jude whispered hoarsly knowing it would kill her.

"Mom, please let me. I want to show you something with everyone here," Lucy said holding her mother's hand tighter.

"Calling five spirits at once with four being gold, Lucy-"

"I can do it mother, I can do this for you!"

With Lucy's insistence as well as the determined glint in her daughter's unique shaded eyes Layla nodded and Lucy slowly released her mother's hand before stepping away from her mother's bed. She looked over at her father who gave her a thankful and assuring smile. Removing the keys from her necklace Lucy held Aquarius and Taurus's key in one hand while Cancer, Capricorn, and Nikora were gripped tightly in her right. Lucy closed her eyes and breathed a deep inhale as she concentrated on her magic power which glowed an enlightening silver around Lucy before she whispered, "Open the gates of the Water Bearer, Golden Bull, Giant Crab, Goat, and Canis Minor!"

Five gates opened simultaneously in gold and silver flashes as the five celestial spirits appeared surrounding Layla in a horseshoe around her bed. Her mother had tears in her eyes from the sight of her beloved spirits around her and offered her hand to Aquarius who took it with mournful eyes and tears at the edges of her eyes that only Layla and Lucy could see. "My lady," the other's greeted with stuffy voices of tears and sadness.

Lucy took her mother's free hand and kissed it before whispering "I love you mom, and I want you to hear one last song."

With every bit of willpower Lucy released her mother's hand knowing it was the last time she would feel the warmth of her mother. Lucy swallowed knowing she needed to do this one final action and then she could pass out later in solitude.

Lucy sat on the ground and pulled the guitar into her arms with the drum to her left before whispering, "This is for you Mom, and everything you've succeeded in your life."

With that her fingers stroked the side of the guitar emitting a soft sound before she tickled her fingers across the wood emitting a clicking sound before picking up a tempo and began playing the guitar, her fingers tugging and brushing across the strings of the guitar with her head dipping in the beat where at a time her hand would fall and place a light slap on the drum before continuing the song. Lucy had closed her eyes from the beginning of the song but that didn't stop her tears from flowing a river with everyone else's tears.

_While you sleep, dream of me_  
_I'll be keeping our memories_  
_Living in my heart and soul_  
_Waiting for the day_  
_When we will be together again_

_Carry me to my love_  
_O'er the sea to the clouds above_  
_Where I know they're waiting for me_  
_Carry me to my love_  
_O'er the sea to the clouds above_

_Take me away to the shining light_  
_Over the waves peaceful at night_  
_There among the stars glowing in the dark_  
_You watch over me_  
_Smiling down patiently_

_Carry me to my love…_

_Mmm…_

_Carry me to my love…_

_Mmm…_

Lucy opened her eyes as the last note pierced the silence and looked up to see her mother's eyes closed and Aquarius buried in her mother's sheets, hand gripping tightly to the dying warmth. "Layla!" She cried softly and Lucy bowed her head as she felt the last of the music drift away with her mother's soul.

"Goodbye Mom."

* * *

**Disclaimer: The song "Carry Me" belongs to Eurielle with very little editing made by myself. I own no profit or ownership of this song.**

**So, there's my back to writing chapter right there. Hope you guys enjoyed it even though this is the death of a character chapter. I apologize for Layla's death, but its one of those things in timeline that cannot be changed. As for my absence well I was left quite in shock when my favorite story Emotionless had been left in silence for over six months. Stars know how long this story been left alone so I figured I should send out an update now that I sorta but technically not really have the time now to make this story well, a story. **

**Hoping to make another chapter soon, and I enjoy to hear from my readers soon as well!**

**Sincerely,**

**Gothic Rain**


	8. Of Silver and Gold

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 7, Of Silver and Gold**

**A/N: Hello again my incredible readers (because really, you should see how many people read this since its update). I've been trying to update this on a regular basis now, and write the chapters for this story during class. It's retyping it unto the computer and uploading it here that takes a bit of time. Nevertheless its progress no? Here's for a less saddening chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome, I like to know what you all think of this story. I plan on updating my profile and poll as well. To any Blue Exorcist fans I've finally come up with a plot for the story, so keep an eye out for an update alright?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_Year X777, Lucy's Pov_

A week had passed since my mother died and I hadn't left the attic since she breathed her last breath in the arms of her best friend - Aquarius. It was difficult to keep the future memories of another life at bay, seeing those two holding on to each other with all the strength they had reminded me of the bond Aquarius and I never shared.

As predicted, my father had closed the door of the relationship we once had and has shut out all joy so her may he grieve this great loss alone. I don't want to grieve my mother's death alone but no matter who I try to go to for comfort, they all push me away, wishing to grieve in the same way my father is. Even my celestial spirits refuse to talk to me, for I am a constant reminder of who my mother was by blood and appearance. The mansion was empty of the life that once graced its armored walls and now, lifeless to all but the mice that scurried.

The servants and anyone that was not kin was on a long break from our family to grieve on their own, leaving me to cook and find food on my own. My father would order food from time to time just to keep the fridge stocked for us, but never would I see him as he dined. The emptiness that was once beginning to fade has come back full swing, and I can hardly take being anywhere inside the mansion.

But here. Here in this attic is the heart of my mother and my relationship with her. Here we would visit and play instruments to ease the pain in my case and relieve some tension my mother had with my father in other cases. Here she would sing to me as I played the harp or piano, and here she taught me how to pain and draw the world beyond us.

I hadn't left the attic for days. Moving around made my heart ache for the ghost of my mother left in every direction. Life had become all to lonely, and living felt like a chore. I refused to eat, because I couldn't stand leaving this haven to a place of depression. Some nights I would hear glass break as my father vented his rage, those nights scared me the most. Couldn't he see I was wounded by her death to? She was my mother, and this is the second time I've watched her die before my eyes.

Some days I would paint the attic inside the attic to remind myself that the world hadn't frozen outside my home. The cracks in the roof allowed me to see the clouds move with the sky has day turned to night and night into day. Other days I opted to sing soft lullabies to comfort myself from the ice that was growing through this home.

By the third day of the second week I had carved through the wooden floor the days since my mother had died. The days everything fell back into time. The days of glory were over in my family once more. I looked up at the clouds through the roof and exhaled a visible breath as I desperately tried to warm myself to the sudden arriving cold. I was hungry and thirsty but all energy had left me as I tucked myself away from reality crashing down.

I was a ball of depression lying like an infant on the ground curled up with my head to my knees seeking inner warmth. None would come however, and I could only watch as my skin drew paler and paler. I had grown exhausted and thin, my every movement sluggish. A flinched as a droplet of rain splattered above my eyebrow and coughed burning my sore throat.

I couldn't take much more of this, I had to see my mother.

I had to see mom one last time.

It was a great struggle to get to my feet, my legs wobble and weak, but I made progress and soon I was stumbling to the door as my eyes regained focus. Soon I was walking through the dark and silent mansion again, finding broken furniture and glass remains from photographs that once hung on the walls revealing the joy I once had with this family.

Now it was all gone, destroyed.

I left through the front door and was welcomed into the cold, dark, and rainy scenery in front of me. I was dressed in only blue shorts and a plain tee. My first steps into the cold consisted of my right foot splashing into a muddy puddle causing my leg to itch from the dirt but I ignored it and journeyed across my father's property. I had never felt so lost before.

I knew where I needed to go, I could feel it inside but the feeling of hopelessness was strong in my abdomen. A message of how alone I truly was.

A beacon of light shown through the darkness of the grey sky, revealing itself as a marble white statue of a praying angel. It was my mother's grave marker.

My breathing had become shallow and my heart rate had become increasingly faster by the time I made it to her grave, immediately falling to my knees before her.

"Why did you have to leave again?" I pleaded to the silent yet beautiful structure. The angel said nothing and my tears flowed with the rain itself over her grave. I was tired and sad, unbothered by the chain of lightning striking around me even as the thunder roared in warning as a terrible storm approached.

"This is my fault," I said aloud to the angel, clenching my hands into fists. My eyes closed a grey mess as I began to burn with anger. I clenched my jaw to keep myself from crying out and opened my eyes to the ceaseless tears.

"I'll be strong for you mom," I decided. I couldn't keep this inside of me anymore. So, I would just have to carry her with me from now on.

Thunder shattered again in the sky which suddenly turned black by the angry and depressing clouds overhead. I looked back from where I came finding only darkness and fog in my way and knew it was too dangerous to find my way back to the mansion. I looked to the opposing side where darkness had yet to follow and began to run. There was only one place I felt safe now, and I knew it was the only real place I belonged right now.

* * *

_Normal Pov_

Lucy ran at an inhuman speed, her legs practically flying above the ground as she unknowingly attracted the rain to herself. The feelings she had kept inside of her for far too long for her mother had finally escaped and the passions of love in her heart had awoken the power inside of her; and opened second origin. A silver vortex exploded outside of her and spun like a hurricane around her.

Grass squished by the wetness of the rain as Lucy ran. A clearing of trees in a forest just ahead of her. Lightning cackled madly just as Lucy made it to her training area lighting the area and pushing the darkness back. Flames suddenly sparked to life as a remainder of the furious lightning and scorched the trees around her in an angry red, orange, and yellow.

Lucy let out a roar of emotions, bringing her hands over her head before extending her arms forward causing the budding waves behind her to rush forward and blanket over the trees. Lucy found herself lost in the instinct as she controlled the water to drown out the fires from further destruction. The powerful celestial spirit mage screamed as she threw her hands up as though trying to touch the sky causing the water to back up and leave the scenery around her creating a wall of water.

Lucy extended her arms outwards like wings causing the waves behind her to separate and reform into a winged serpent. The child released a final soar of emotions before sending her body forward towards the great mother tree, a fist outstretched to meet the tree at the same time as the giant beast of her own magic.

Pain did not shoot through her arm like Lucy expected and instead broke through the tree as the water collided into the tree pushing it back and snapping at the trunk where she placed an inhumanly powerful punch causing the tree to fall over. The tree hit the ground silently to the final roar of thunder before the storm decided to end its tyrant and depart leaving a magic exhausted blonde to fall forward to the muddy ground. The magic still hung in the air from the magic around her where the destroyed clearing stood in burnt musk.

Once grey eyes had turned silver to the change in Lucy that had taken place, as though time itself had intervened and woken Lucy from her coma away from reality.

The child lifted her chin to gaze beyond the horizon of the storm and felt the last drops of the cold rain before allowing herself to slip into consciousness, away from the world.

* * *

_Lucy's Pov_

I felt strangely ethereal as I found myself in a world around me that could have been heaven.. where wooden stained walls where attacked by spilled booze and flying tables as rowdy mages fought tooth and nail against one another. I was amongst the guild again, listening to Gray and Natsu insult each other with every following punch before knocking over the familiar red head who joined the fray in a savage rage. It was an endless yet joyful brawl between nakanama. Every Fairy Tail made was active and everyone was content in their own way.

Some in the many jugs of booze while others in their interest of brawls or books. Mira skillfully maneuvered around the brawl to the tables where she set down delicious smelling food and of course booze. I watched as she walked over to me and gave me her usual kind smile as she handed me a strawberry milkshake before turning to the next awaiting customer a few feet away.

I found myself smiling for what felt like the first time in a long time as I took a gulp of the liquid pink heaven in my hand.

Natsu suddenly left the brawl with Happy flying behind him holding a mission and immediately caught my eye before going over to me. "Let's go, Luce!"

I smiled softly at him before embracing him for all he was worth much to his surprise.

"Aweee Luuucyyyy liiiiiiiiiikes him" Happy purred as he teased us.

I pulled away and rolled my eyes at the blue exceed before looking back at my unique "salmon" haired partner who stared at my with confusion despite the brilliant grin gracing his face.

"What was that for?" He asked me.

"Nothing... just, thanks Natsu," I replied before downing the rest of my milkshake to place the empty glass on a table.

"For what Luigi?"

I laughed, surprising myself by the lack of anger from the alternate version of my name, a horrible nickname it was yet enlightening to hear it once again.

"Just for being here," I replied and giggled as Happy and Natsu looked at me in bewilderment. I only smiled at the two before grabbing their hands and began pulling themselves towards the gigantic doors behind us.

"Come on guys, we have a mission to take!"

"Ready Luce!"

I looked back at Natsu to see his signature toothy grin and gave him a wink.

"Always."

* * *

_Normal Pov_

Two days had passed since the terrible storm had passed and despite what had occurred that day in the storm no one had noticed Lucy's absence. The child woke up there, in the same destroyed forest clearing, shivering and exhausted while her damp clothes stuck to her paling skin. Silver eyes briefly opened, blinked, before falling back down when her vision never cleared.

Lucy tried to move, to get up, but it was like her brain was disconnected with her body as neither her arms nor legs so much as twitched in response to her demands leaving her feeling hopeless and alone. At least she wasn't hungry anymore, Lucy decided as she smothered her cheek in the damp green grass she lay over. Her thirst however was a different story as her throat had never felt so dry and Lucy could hardly make sentences in her own mind.

She began to couch suddenly, exhaustedly yet brutally to the point where she could hardly breath by the ceaseless hacking. It was not until she could final breath when the terrible cough had left did Lucy realize her current situation and exhaled a quiet but irate curse.

She hated to admit it but Lucy needed help because if she stayed out in the cold much longer Lucy worried she would not wake up a second time. Was someone even looking for her?

Her nimble fingers twitched for her keys around her neck and only with great effort and strain did she manage to wrap her hand around her keys to channel what remaining strength she had left inside of her to release the magic her spirits needed to have their celestial gates opened.

"Open the gate of-"

The golden key slipped through Lucy's fingers as exhaustion kicked in full swing followed by a sharp pain shooting through her like a bullet from the magic strain and the child was promptly knocked out unaware of the flashing of golden light as a celestial spirit materialized in front of her revealing a grief-stricken and angry water bearer ready to demand from the blonde why her gate was open when she needed time (more like an eternity) to accept her best friend's death... only to stop and stare.

The sight before her wasn't pretty while right in the center Lucy, her best friend's kid lay weak and out cold (literally cold) in front of her.

Aquarius frowned with a sigh and crossed her arms as she took in the sight in front of her before coming to a decision.

"Alright Layla, I'll give this brat a chance."

* * *

**So I would have made the chapter longer but for some reason my computer was taking longer to process the words I was typing so I think it was overheating or something and that's why I ended this a bit early. **

**Sorry for a bit of a cliffhanger but I did pack in a bit of information hehe. Next chapter will be mostly between Lucy and Aquarius among advancement towards the future. **

**Hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**Sincerely,**

**Gothic Rain**


	9. Breaking the Storm

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 8, Breaking the Storm**

**A/N: Here's for the latest chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_Year X777, Normal Pov_

_She was drowning. Water filled her lungs as the waves of power pushed her back against the cave walls. She tried to breathe, she tried to take down her opponent but no matter what she tried nothing worked and more waves toppled the others. _

_"Leo!" She screamed as he was flown backwards from a powerful impact - without magic. _

_She was a Fairy Tail mage! How could she have been rendered so defenseless against Tartarus. Laughter filled the air as a golden light flashes and she was washed away again, the water now a tainted red with blood. _

_Lucy gasped, breathing in air at last only to realize that she was still in water as magic punched into her by invisible forces while Minerva cackled in front of her. She couldn't move, only endure, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop from crying out. _

_The cold hair hit her face as she was removed from the bubble and distantly heard her bones crack from the impact. Then someone was growling and she was being pulled into someone's arms. Crying, why was she crying?_

_Her nakanama lay scattered around her, some had their mouths wide open in a silent scream and others were swallowed up by their blood to see anything more than they're blank staring eyes. _

_"Natsu! Erza! Gray! Juvia! Levy! Gajeel! Wendy! Happy! Anyone? Someone please talk to me!"_

_Silence met her words and only the cackle of the burning fire that had taken over the city greeted her with warmth that soon became overbearing. Her body couldn't move as the flames touched her and she cried as the bodies of the dead reached through the flames and clawed at her body. _

_She kept hearing them ask, "Why?" _

_The fire was everywhere, the smoke was drowning her, why couldn't she see anyone anymore?_

_"Natsu, please!"_

_Suddenly the flames were gone and the bodies of the dead were back lying on the ground while Natsu stood facing her, his eyes set in determination to defeat an opponent she had come familiar with from him. _

_Only it was directed at her._

_"Lucy, why did you leave us behind? AREN'T WE YOUR NAKANAMA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUR FRIEND!"_

_"Natsu, wait I-"_

_But she was too late as the flames once again wrapped around her and she could do nothing but cry as everything she had ever loved turned to ash._

* * *

The water bearer wasn't sure what was going on with this child, Lucy Heartifilia. She hadn't seen the child enough to know what her magic was supposed to feel like but as she watched as a silver cloak seemed to hover over Lucy's skin she couldn't help but wonder what was the potential Capricorn had seen in this girl that she had dismissed.

This girl wasn't Layla, even though their face's were too similar. Although when she looked closer she could see that the ten year-old was growing out of some features that came from both her mother and father.. perhaps she had inherited looks from Layla's family line?

Aquarius had seen the forest clearing and what was left of it. This girl's magic power practically radiated from the air in waves of turmoil. It was almost too much for Aquarius but she knew how to control her emotions. Layla's death was still too recent but she would take it.

And give her child a chance, that's all Layla had asked of her.

Not to see her daughter as her daughter but as someone who has intentions that far surpass even Layla's. Aquarius doubted there was anyone who could surpass Layla's kindness. Yes, she had made her mistakes but that was in human nature.

She turned her gaze on Lucy who was barely breathing as a magical fever similar to Layla's flared in intensity and Aquarius had to take a couple deep breaths before she was able to think properly. Lucy was too young to have such large magic capacities but she did in fact did have exactly that.

Aquarius was beginning to see that potential Capricorn was yammering about but she still couldn't get passed how alike Lucy was to Layla.

And now she had a fever, magical exhaustion, and was in turmoil from losing her mother.

The water bearer didn't know what she could do for Lucy but she knew she had to do something or this girl might die from the fever. The fever has weakened the girl's body and with her body depleted of magic she can't receive the ethernano in the air to strengthen her.

What remained of Lucy's magic was this silver cloak and despite it being the only sign Lucy still had magic from the mass exertion Aquarius was certain Lucy's magic was turning against herself, if the increase of light heading towards her heart was any indication.

Aquarius softly picked up Lucy's hand and sent a small amount of her magic to connect with Lucy's only to suddenly pull back while her eyes widened in realization. Lucy was doing this to herself? The turmoil she felt from this child.. it was against herself?

"Layla - your mother's death wasn't your fault Lucy. I know she's gone, believe me_ I know_ how it hurts but you need to pull strong for her!"

* * *

_Lucy was forced to watch as the males of Fairy Tail went into an uproar at seeing the majority of the Fairy Tail females frozen in stone. Evergreen had taken the stage from Lucy and Laxus was now telling the guild of his game. _

_Why was she so weak? Why did she even enter this contest? _

_Bickslow said it himself she's just a cheerleader! She was going to use her celestial spirits for her own selfish desires for money! Was she just like her father? Is this what she was? She defeated Bickslow only because Leo took the majority of the heat. What was she too Fairy Tail? Was she just a cheerleader to them? A little sister to coddle and protect?_

_Lucy sighed as she found herself back on Tenrou Island with her body in control of Natsu and Happy. That was the most she had ever fought against an opponent and the feeling of victory washed over her freely until she remembered how her body was set on harmless fire as she flew in incredible speed. She slumped, she didn't win.. Natsu and Happy did with their teammate as their puppet. _

_Why was she always the puppet?_

_Fighting against Zero was hardly a fight. She just stood there while her teammates were knocked unconscious before she was taken down as well! And in a less of a degree than her teammates, she could feel it. Yet she could hardly walk on her own let alone stand! She was like a one-legged old women who could only wobble on her feet hardly able to see what was in front of her. _

_She was so certain she could be of worth but when it came to the destruction of the lacrima she was empty of magic and had to sit down. If Gemini hadn't come along, she wouldn't failed Fairy Tail wouldn't she?_

* * *

Aquarius stared at Lucy and saw as her skin grew paler and paler as her body grew weaker. She wondered if there was something more than Layla's death that was causing Lucy to do this to herself consciously or not.

As she thought back she noticed Lucy never once met her eyes? Was it something she had done? Sure she was a tough spirit but she was born for battle and deserved respect that only Layla seemed to care to deliver.

No, it had to have been more than that.. Perhaps Layla's relationship with her. Maybe she felt neglected? But as she though back to the child's eyes Aquarius knew it wasn't that. However, her eyes held an emotion Aquarius didn't see often and questioned if she even saw that in the first place.

The water bearer grit her teeth. There was only one way she could think of getting Lucy out of this mess. She wasn't sure if it would work and hoped it didn't make things worse but Aquarius wasn't a healer, she was a warrior.

And her gut instinct was telling her this is what she had to do.

And when that brat was healed Aquarius was going to have a long discussion with this girl. She couldn't give this girl a second chance if she was dead!

Aquarius shivered as a chill swept down her spine. Losing one master was hard enough, Aquarius would be damned if she lost another so soon after the last. Especially someone her old master asked her to give a chance to.

This kid was not Layla's daughter, Aquarius told herself. She couldn't see her as that if she was going to fight for this girl. She was Lucy Heartifilia, her new master. And she would just have to wait and see what Lucy's own beliefs were before making her own conclusions.

She sighed. She really needed to go out with her boyfriend after this.

* * *

_Every battle she has ever fought... had any of them she fought alone? The only one she could think of was the conversation she had with her father but that was more of a heated argument than a fight. It wasn't a battle for her nakanama or the citizens of Magnolia. _

_Was she a Fairy Tail mage or not?_

_Bora, Vulcan (Macao), Everlue, Eisenwald, Sherry (but was dead if Erza didn't come to defeat Angelica easily), Gajeel, Boze, Sue, Juvia, Tower of Heaven guards, Vidaldus Taka, Bickslow, Naked Mummy (too easy), Angel (won because of Hibiki and celestial spirits), Zero, Daphne's Lizardmen, Edolas Royal Army, Erza Knightwalker, Hughes, Sugarboy, Byro, Caprico, Kain Hikaru (he got back up), Hades, Acnologia, Mary, Kanaloa, Dan, Coco, Flare, Minerva, Uosuke, Jackal, Franmath, Tartarus... _

_Majority of those names she had help with and the ones she took on her own were people Natsu could punch and be done with easily. _

_Mavis, she was so superficial. Always caring about her sexual appeal and yet she was nearly stripped bare during her opponents multiple times. Was she just the naked Cheerleader for Fairy Tail? Hell, she had an action figure that shed its clothes. She was rather ashamedly certain there were porn magazines about her getting naked considering how close she got to that point in battle. _

_Why did she always wear clothing that got torn up so easily?_

_Why did she never do more with her time?_

_Why was she always so USELESS?_

_Lucy screamed. She needed to have a purpose, a meaning like Natsu. She didn't have to have a life-time of powerful magic she just wanted to be able to protect her friends. She NEEDED to be able to fight so others wouldn't have to fight her own battles. She needed to earn respect so the public wouldn't degrade her so much as to making a stripping action figure. _

_The stripping action figure should be Gray, the actual known stripper, not me. _

_I need to be more. I have to have more. I can't live that way again!_

* * *

Aquarius sighed quietly to herself. What she was about to do was a forbidden technique but saved as a last resort in cases like this. She was going to have to heal Lucy's magic reserves and body with her own magic until Lucy's magic can sustain herself once more. They didn't actually have much of a friendship or even a relationship at that moment so Aquarius was unsure of whether or not this would work.

It was the only option now.

Grasping a hand in each of her own Aquarius closed her eyes as her body glowed a light blue before sending a soothing wave of her magic into Lucy. Immediately Lucy's body tried to reject the magic from her dying body but Aquarius held strong onto the child's body and kept her held down against the bed even as the blonde cried out.

The silver layer above Lucy's skin suddenly lashed out at Aquarius as a defense mechanism but the water bearer only clenched her jaw as the aura desperately tried to push Aquarius away.

"Listen to me kid. You are NOT going to give up fighting, get it? You need to live Lucy, you need to live! So stop blaming yourself, get your mind out of the past and live for tomorrow where there are no mistakes to ruin the day! Live your life a day at a time. There's no reason to plan for the future, doing so is a means of giving away meaning to your life!"

As Aquarius pushed her magic deeper into Lucy's body she nearly flinched when the girl's newfound silver eyes flashed open and stared at Aquarius in poorly concealed shock.

"Life is all about second chances so whatever you think you did, forget it! Move forward in life and do NOT hold yourself back in your beliefs! I don't care if that's fighting with your family and friends or even us! There's nothing I hate more than people trying to please me to get on a good side! Everyone I meet I view them at a certain level of respect and depending on their actions my respect for them will either plummet or remain the same.. either way respect goes both way with me. And if you really love your mother, you'll share the same respect she had for you to live!"

Aquarius knew bringing up the girl's mother like that was a low blow, hell, even Aquarius's heart twisted just saying her name.

Blue magic mixed with silver causing Lucy's back to arc while her small hands clawed the ground. The silver aura that had been attacking Aquarius suddenly flew back into Lucy's body to stable her body until finally the girl's magic stopped trying to fight Aquarius's magic which never became angry as it usually had during her battles.

"You'll be alright, Lucy. You only need to live."

* * *

_Lucy's Pov_

Aquarius's voice had pulled me from the darkness of my dreams. Breathed life into me when I was drowning in my sorrow. She had always been there to save me...

If I'm really going to be strong for Fairy Tail than I need to be able to save myself. As my celestial spirit said I need to let go of the past in order to move forward. Maybe its time I stop thinking about how much time I have left in the world and rather make use of every day and live one day at a time.

My body and magic has made it clear that I'm not developed enough to put that kind of strain on myself again whether physically or emotionally.

I need to be strong not just for my Nakanama's sake or even my celestial spirits, but myself as well.

I can still feel her magic in my veins, soothing my battle-worn magic and rendering peace in my heart once again. It's almost strange how soothing Aquarius's magic really is. The only side of her I had ever seen had been her enraged stormy purple aura as she took me down with her attacks against my enemies.

It's time I leave the past behind and learn what I can from it. Tomorrow's a new day and after seeing Aquarius's eyes holding such strong emotion for me.. I won't let the past drag me down and try to drown me again.

It's time I finally live and not just for my mother but for Fairy Tail as well. It's not the same just being alive but actually living my life is what makes life so fun. Ugh, that sounded cheesy but if I'm gonna make things right in the future I need to become stronger day by day and the only way I can do that is by staying true to my beliefs.

_"You stupid idiot... whatever you believe is your fault, stop believing IT! You're still young and full of potential. Make use of it! Live your life a day at a time and remember what makes you happy! Combine that with what you believe your purpose is and live Lucy! Live!"_

_"Oh and never do something like this again, you hear me kid? This little stunt I just did with our magic is a one time deal and I won't be able to save you from doing another stupid stunt like that again so DO NOT DO IT!"_

_"I expect the next time you open my gate it's for a more reasonable purpose. Ch."_

...And not angering Aquarius like that again...

* * *

**And there we go! Be prepared because there's going to be a lot of character development after this. **

**I give a warm welcome to all the new readers to The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos and a huge thanks to everyone who has been loyal to this story. **

**I'll do my best not to give everyone a long break from this story as I had. **

**Sincerely,**

**\- Gothic Rain**


	10. Never Look Back

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 9, Never Look Back**

**A/N: I'm back to re-watching Fairy Tail. A few years ago I had stopped watching when the episodes came to a sudden halt and kept up with the manga until Lucy severely angered me by sacrificing Aquarius whom she saw as a friend. It basically made her a hypocrite. If I were Lucy I would rather die fighting the enemy so that my spirits may live on with the next celestial wizard rather than take my friend's spirit so I may live. Friends are something we're willing to sacrifice for and that was something Lucy proved she wouldn't do. **

**Fed up I left Fairy Tail in the dust and created my own fanfiction stories. Lucy being such a character that needs so much work and receives so much bashing was a good choice for transformation. **

**So, even though I'm back with Fairy Tail now I must say that I will not include everything exactly to the script. After all, where's the fun in that? I won't twist it too much but like the owner of Fairy Tail we're both authors and we both have our different views. **

**Personally I'm just tired of seeing Lucy like she is in the canon. **

**I ask of you to give this story a chance despite this. This story has had more hits than my Emotionless story which is a great surprise to me all things considering how many chapters are in Emotionless (as it was one of my first fanfiction stories) so I doubt that there will be much disappointment. I can't please everyone, that's natural, and I don't mind at all. **

**Life is all about experience and trying new things so here's my new experience with this story: The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos. I would say don't judge a book by its cover but I do that anyway XD so I'll translate it into something different: Give the story a chance before you completely dismiss it. **

**Life is chaotic for some reason, after all. **

**May that be.. c'est la vie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_Year X778, Normal Pov_

Another forgotten birthday and suitcase packed in clothing and jewels, Lucy found herself opening the window of her room as night befell on the Heartifilia Manor. Her training here was over and it was time Lucy moved on from this home. If her father ever cared to try and look for her by going through her room the only clue she left behind was a short letter about her refusal to fall into her father's ideals for her.

Everything that once belonged to Lucy that she wasn't bringing with her she had destroyed in order to prevent a tracker coming after her in case (no doubt) her father tried to bring her home to be married off again. The room was now spotless and the only thing she brought with her were countless of books she had stored in an alternate suitcase that she hadn't had time to look through completely or books she knew had some hidden clues that she hadn't quite figured out yet.

More so she brought some childhood books in case they held another warning similar to Key of the Starry Heavens book. She really didn't want to make the same mistakes she had when she had rushed to complete what she believed to be her father's legacy.

Lucy was also certain she would soon lose her mind if she stayed another night in this manor. She had only stayed this long for the sake of her mother but now she was gone once again and her father had shut her out all over again.

The eleven year-old glanced down the three-story drop from her bedroom which she had moved into after her mother died in order to block out as much of her father's drunken rage as possible.

_A night ago Lucy returned from some late night training and found an entire hallway filled with broken glass from discarded picture frames and vases while furniture appeared to be thrown across the room. The servants would clean it up in the morning, as they did every day, because in the morning Jude Heartifilia was composed and well-mannered, groomed, and successful but when night fell he revealed his true self. _

_Morphed from the pain of losing his wife her father broke anything that crossed his path that reminded him of his deceased wife and that day was no different. _

_However, this time something happened that never occurred in Lucy's first life. But perhaps that was because she never came back from late night trainings sore and drained of magic. In other words: defenseless. _

_"What are you doing here!" A gruff voice demanded as her father caught her trying to sneak into the kitchen to eat some food to help replenish her magic. This was not a wise decision, Lucy would later discover, as at that moment she realized just how terrible her father was inside. _

_He had dark bags beneath his eyes that made his face look sunken and swollen while his eyes were marred in red. He had long discarded his expensive silk jacket revealing a hastily buttoned white-stained shirt with a red tie tossed over his shoulder. His hands were clenched into fists where blood and bruises revealed themselves. His once clean dress pants were now torn while he wore only a shoe on his right foot while his left was purple from bruising and was currently horribly bruised. _

_"Um..." Lucy began not sure what to say as her eyes caught the look in her father's eyes. What was wrong with him? She had never seen this side of him! Normally he was dismissive, neglectful, and passive aggressive but now everything was different. _

_"Shut up! You disgust me! You have no right to look like her! Always useless and nothing in comparison to Layla's beauty. Did you kill her because you thought you were worth more than her!" He roared and in her shock Lucy nearly tripped as she stumbled backwards as her father's fury washed over her in horrible waves. _

_"Dad, I-" A slap sounded throughout the quiet manor followed by a thump as this time Lucy really did fall to the floor in her shock and the force of the blow. _

_Her father had never struck her before? What was happening?_

_"You're existence weakened Layla; it's your fault she died! You're worth nothing more than a prostitute! A fake princess who thinks just because she looks like her mother and is talented with freaky gifts makes you special but the only special treatment you'll get is by bearing the heirs of my legacy!"_

_Lucy couldn't stop the onslaught of emotions that swallowed her whole and spat out sobs in its place._

_"It's not my fault," Lucy whispered. Desperately trying to convince herself there was nothing she could do. Or was her mother really gone because of her? _

_Something hard hit her in the stomach and suddenly Lucy wheezed as she tried to inhale but her bruised skin was having other ideas. _

_"Shut up! Obey your elders! Bow to me!" An elbow came down on her shoulder throwing her face back down on the floor. An onslaught of attacks followed but Lucy refused to cry out and after every kick and punch she tried to get back up only to have her arms kicked causing her to fall again. She didn't think it could get worse until a crack filled the air and she bit her tongue hard to suppress a scream of pain as her ankle was snapped under the force of her father's heel. _

_Her tears were constant until her eyes were swollen from crying and red when no more tears fell. _

_No, it wasn't her fault! If anything it was her mother's fault for marrying a man she didn't love in her heart. A man of wealth with the idea of a happy family! She was not a coward! Her mother was! To hell if Aquarius would drown her for so much as thinking poorly of her mother but the water bearer wasn't in this situation!_

_...Or was this karma for watching her nakanama fall dead around her?_

_When she slumped after a rather nasty lash on her back as her father grew tired of constantly swinging his arms and instead brought out his belt Lucy found her spirit break and for a half a second Lucy just wanted to stay still and wait for it to end. _

_Then she saw a ghost of a familiar symbol appear on her hand for a moment before it vanished and the spark that had appeared from her broken spirit suddenly flared into an open, burning flame. _

_"No!" Lucy roared as she leapt to her feet and grabbed the belt in her hands tightly as it whipped up for it's next attack. Really, she was never touching another whip again! "You pathetic, disgraceful, revolting excuse for a man and husband of mother! You're nothing to me now! I don't care if you spend seven years trying to regain our family relationship! I'll never forgive you and neither will mother!" Lucy screamed before tugging hard and throwing her father - no, Jude - over her shoulder with a merciless kick to his chest and heard a satisfying thud as her father immediately lost consciousness from the collision. _

_The Celestial Mage stared at the man she once called with unconcealed nausea and agonizing fear mixed in with a touch of sadness before sighing and stepped over the drunk wondering if he would even remember this by morning. When Lucy stumbled into her room her mind was made up already... she was leaving and she would destroy her father's manor and wealthy lifestyle if he tried to bring her back to his hell again! _

_Besides, it was her birthday. What better way to celebrate her birthday than leaving the past life behind to start a new one?_

Lucy glanced down at her shaking hands for a second before straightening her back, clenching her jaw, and lifting her chin. She would be strong, even if the previous night's events still left a mental and possibly physical scar on her body. She had to be there for her nakanama!

She glanced down at the familiar doll on her bed before opening one of her suitcases (the one without the books so Michelle didn't get squished) and placed the doll gently inside. Lucy knew that in a world of magic, Michelle (doll or not) had a memory and she'd be damned if she left her little sister in this home.

Lucy pulled her suitcases close to the window before turning back to her nightstand where a bowl of water tainted with her blood from the previous night lay. She didn't have the heart to leave her room, she was too scared as much as she hated to admit it. Still, Lucy was ever so grateful that the Heartifilia had books on magic, some of which referred to water magic and after some practice Lucy was able to do simple healing with her water magic.

As she dipped her hand into the water she concentrated on wrapping the water around her hand before pulling away with the water still there before pressing it to her stomach after pulling up her shirt. She had already healed what little skin - or bones - had been broken (reaching her back was a struggle and she wasn't even sure if she even healed the welts there) and was now using it as a pain relief remedy.

Once the pain was left hardly noticeable she returned the water to the bowl before picking up the bowl and threw the filthy water unto the plants below of the garden. After returning the bowl (now empty) to its rightful place she picked up her beloved charm bracelet she had created after given the inspiration to do so from her late mother and placed in on her left wrist.

It was a simple but tough chained bracelet that had multiple realistic instrument-like charms that when applied with her magic specifically the charm would detach itself from the chain and enlarge itself into it's actual size.

Her preferred instruments were on this bracelet consisting of the piano, the guitar, wooden flute, harp, cello, lute, and saxophone.

She didn't have Lyra anymore and unfortunately couldn't remember where she had purchased the spirit which meant she was left to making music on her own, not that she couldn't considering Lyra had passed her gift unto Lucy but it didn't feel the same.

No matter, one gains something and loses another. That was life.

As she took the suitcases into her arms Lucy searched for a particular thick bush before releasing (with a desperate hope she hit her target) her luggage and prepared herself a wince in case she missed only to let out a sigh of relief when she heard the familiar ruffle of the bushes when her luggage had it's soft landing.

Lucy was then enveloped in her aura as she quickly changed forms into that of a grey squirrel before hopping unto the window sill and sprinted down the roof before leaping to the ground from a comfortable height. Lucy smiled when she landed and found it ridiculously hilarious of what she was now capable of doing_ as a squirrel._

As a high-pitched chitter filled the air with her laugh the Celestial Wizard couldn't help but laugh even harder from the sound of her laughter. When she was rendered to gasping for air Lucy finally gained control of herself before scampering off to the dented bush holding her luggage and transformed back into her body before grabbing a suitcase by the handle with each of her hands.

As she slowly began to walk down the road of the manor's trail, Lucy came to a sudden halt and without looking back said, "You're nothing to me."

A moment later only a wind blew in the place where the mage previously stood. Lucy was now on the run and she'd be damned if she ever looked back to this life again. One time was enough and that was in her first life.

This was her second life to change..

And it was her only second chance.

* * *

**Hey, readers!**

**Do to my long break from fanfiction before I had unfortunately lost some documents of my plans for this story. Although I have the mind power to conjure something I do wonder what's on your minds. But do keep in mind I'm a rather realistic writer and do my best not to make one overly powerful/superhuman. **

**Anyone who has an idea feel free to submit your thoughts into a review or send me a PM through my profile. I will continue to update however and I'll do my best to stray away from cliché stories that have often been seen twice over (x100) but as I've been focusing more on my own stories than others don't hesitate to update me on anything new (if you wish to). **

**I give a huge thanks to all the supporters of this story! Readers are the best source of inspiration when it comes to writing stories like these..**

**Anyways, keep your eyes out for an update because I do not plan on taking a break as long as the last one. **

**Sincerely,**

**\- Gothic Rain**

**P.S. (Important) : By the way, I do know what has happened in the future for Fairy Tail. I have done my research as I believe in thoroughly knowing my fanfiction based category. There is further information on the matter in the next chapter's author's notes. **

**Thanks again everyone for all the support you have held for this story.**


	11. The Runaway

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 10, The Runaway**

**A/N: I've found myself suddenly in the habit of writing at least double of my standard word count seen in this story. So cheers! You'll have longer chapters now ;)**

**Oh! And I'm looking for an artist. I've never asked for this before so not quite sure how its done but if anyone is interested in a challenge contact me through Private Messaging. Also, I will be asking for a specific description in drawling Lucy. I would do it myself but if anyone has seen Naruto my artistic creations look like Naruto's failed bunshin XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_Year X778, Normal Pov_

There were a lot of questions circling Lucy's mind as she traveled across Fiore on foot. She wondered what her future nakanama were doing now; How Natsu was doing, if Cana was drinking already, if Lisanna had switched worlds yet, if Erza was at the guild already, and wondered if she would find her bookworm friend at the guild if she went there now.

Too many questions with answers she would only know if she went to Fairy Tail, and that was something she couldn't allow herself to do just yet. She knew Fairy Tail accepted anybody needing a home and didn't care whether one was weak or strong but Lucy cared... she knew too much to go there now and see her friends still growing up to become the dear brothers and sisters she had come to know in X784.

Lucy needed time, and yet, she found time dragging her through the mud.

She needed a job, a way to earn her keep, and at the tender age of eleven that was something hard to find on her own. Lucy followed her heart though (or her magic really, depending on how she looked at it) and embraced the gifts she has discovered so far in her travels. Pyxis accurate sense of direction lead her towards the unknown but it had become her gut-feeling in where she needed to go in order to reach what she desired.

It was difficult to explain and even more adventurous with the random books of knowledge opening in her mind with every city she passed to the type of grass she traveled on. Lucy hadn't realized how much Crux knew until he literally gifted his knowledge to her. Now, she was the strange child who knew over a dozen types of clouds and two dozen types of terrain (preferably the grass species).

She always knew what time it was down to the last minute which was about as helpful as it were annoying. She learned about her latest gift when walking past the church bell that went off at noon causing her ears to ring in sensitivity. It would seem that Plue, or rather the Nikora had gifted her its unique canine senses to her.

Every time she sniffed the air she nearly slapped herself at the idea of looking like Natsu and Gajeel.

Fortunately now that she no longer had time restrictions she has been able to train with her magic much more often. Lucy had made a deal with Capricorn who would teach her in harnessing the power of her magic concentrated and everything so long as she gave him permission to teach her in the ways of the martial arts.

Lucy saw it in benefiting her in both ways, which it had, but when Capricorn became her sensei he took it to a whole new level. Now, her legs were aching at the end of the day while her arms were limp noodles, her neck hurt, and her abs were crying sweat like waterfalls. Beneficial but painful nonetheless.

So much had changed since the timeline of her first life when she ran away at seventeen to find adventure; something beyond the isolated acres of the Heartfilia property.

She remembered wondering through Hargeon with not but a clue as to what the world was about. She had hardly heard any stories of magic, even as a child of a Celestial Magic. Her mother never really spoke about the life outside of Jude, and she supposed that was to be expected because of the life she wanted her to have.

Sometimes Lucy couldn't help but wonder if her mother was trying to protect her daughter, or herself. Layla's life growing up was a constant struggle that only relaxed after she married while for Lucy her childhood was mostly flawless until she ran away to the real world and faced that constant struggle her mother tried so hard to keep a secret from her. The difference between her mother and Lucy was that Lucy embraced that struggle with open arms whereas her mother closed herself off from it.

Layla feared more than fear itself, it would seem.

And now, here Lucy was returning into the real world of constant struggle Layla wished so dearly to keep Lucy from. This time, however, she's geared up with seventeen years of experience, one of which gave her a decade's worth of life experience, and also some advanced magic in her pocket.

In a sense, Lucy was as geared up and prepared for the world as any other eleven year old could be. Lucy's mind was just matured, unlike the other children of her age. Sometimes she even forgot she had reverted back into a child, and Lucy was reminded of that fact every time she looked at her reflection.

As much as Lucy would have like to go to Fairy Tail her heart craved to see the world again. Lucy had only known Fairy Tail after her guild faced great loss, and whether or not her second chance at life is meant for more than saving the world from Zeref, she was unsure. Although knowing Time for the short amount of time she met Time, Lucy would say that whatever is meant to happen essentially will.

If it wasn't, She wouldn't be here would she?

It was just a theory.. but either way she believed that Lucy was needed to harness her magic more before she stepped back into Fairy Tail and officially be apart of her family again. Lucy needed to be strong for them, and if staying away is part of that, then that's the way it was going to be.

Lucy didn't care if she stepping back into the world where she'd be homeless and broke, because if there was one thing her guild had shown Lucy, it was that she could do anything she put her mind to, just as long as she was ready to go through some hurdles along the way. Fairy Tail also taught her that there is always another way in anything.

As she thought of Aquarius, Lucy closed my eyes tightly and pictured her broken golden gate key. This time around Lucy would find another way in taking Tartarus down, because she was not sacrificing one of her friends ever again. Especially not for her life to be lost in vain.

If she could find another way to change the future then Lucy would find another way to fight Tartarus.

She had to find another way: Lucy just had to.

Fortunately it didn't take Lucy long to find a place to work.

She thought of where to go as she stood there, feeling the wind weave through her hair, and was suddenly hit with an old nickname she had been called once or twice by the staff. Perhaps this time she was nicknamed after her many gifts given to her by her celestial spirits. After all one would call her as such by the amount of magic and abilities she now possessed in this life time.

It was why they dubbed her, "Lucky Lucy", as well as being a cute combination from the merchant guild Love &amp; Lucky which is where her parents had met and "fell in love" although now Lucy knew it was one sided. Her name was also hailed from the "Lucky" part of the guild when the 'k' had been conveniently missing as they were leaving to their new life and decided their first born child and daughter would be named Lucy.

Her middle name was an odd one though, Lucy believed. It didn't particularly have any sentimental significance as it originated from the town that would shape into the grand and successful business renamed Heartfilia Konzern.

She was Lucy Verona Heartfilia, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. It sounded too aristocratic for the mage.

Maybe she would change it someday, and that would be preferable if her father sent out missing fliers of her for guilds to find her. Lucy found the idea awfully ironic (not to mention crazy). He only wanted her to come back the first time around because she was of age to marry but now she was eleven - what was there that she could possibly due but gain publicity for her father for her disappearance?

..Then again, that sounded just like Jude.

If things came to that, Lucy would make sure she would disappear. She was hardly a Heartfilia anyway: not since she was given this second life. Not since she was asleep for seven long years in Tenrou Island.

As she stepped into the village of Lyoae a small shaggy black wolf-dog ran up to her from a horse stable and upon returning she was given a job to take care of the horses and in return has a place to sleep and will be given the left over food after the farmer have eaten. It may not have been much but it was enough. And, she had a companion right by her side now:

"Come here, Rokon." The pup barked joyfully as he raced to Lucy's side before nuzzling her hand. "It took you long enough to finish," he said, jumping excitedly. Oh, and there was the other part of Plue's gift to her; she could speak to canines too.

"Hush you," Lucy replied smiling.

"I want to go play! The horses smell because of the rain!" Rokon complained, snorting as he shook his head. Lucy laughed at the pup's antics, brushing his black fur with her fingertips.

"Okay, okay. You found me extra food last night so it's only fair I treat you." Lucy told the wolf-pup, grinning as Rokon sprinted forwards before giving a leap into the air. "Not so fast Rokon!"

"No way, hurry up Luce!"

Startled by the old nickname the mage froze mid-step before adrenaline and excitement rushed through her bloodstream and she followed after the dog, running side by side Rokon as they ran through the grasslands. They leapt over logs and boulders as they crossed the grasslands and ran closer and closer towards the beach before finally reaching the wet sand.

Rokon immediately began digging through the sand in hopes of finding a bone of some ancestral demon or dragon. The pup had told Lucy that was what his father told his before they were taken away and Lucy wouldn't have been surprised if there were truth in the myths. Especial after what she had both seen and heard.

Her own ancestor and mother had done things that made Lucy's head spin, and a larger side of the mage despised Jude for giving his wife (her mother) such a burden to carry. Lucy supposed she should've just been grateful she didn't have to hold the same burden that killed her mother and simply continue her mother's legacy in taking care and bringing the zodiac together again but life meant more to Lucy than that.

She wanted the zodiac to be in good hands and accepted as who they are - not simply because it's the _right_ thing to do. She didn't want to continue a legacy that came from the same woman who landed her with a specific and preferred life without thinking of what kind of man Jude was. If Layla really followed her heart than maybe she wouldn't have up and abandoned her daughter with a neglecting (and on his way to abusive) father.

The breath of Poseidon washed over Lucy leaving a previous warm and slightly dirty dry clothes drenched in sea water with sea salt perfume coming off her skin. Rokon erupted into laughter only to be snorted by the brush of waves leaving him smelling like a wet dog and trying to shake his shaggy hair free of water.

"Serves you right, pup!" Lucy giggled like she hadn't in so long.

"We'll see about that!" Rokon barked before leaping at Lucy and throwing her off the rocks and into the ocean. Lucy grinned and dove deeper into the water as she tucked herself under some rocks, breathing out of a shallow crack for air while Rokon began to freak out.

"Lucy? Luce!"

Lucy slowly tucked her body against the boulder and went after the wolf-dog as his back was turned with his frantic barking completely unaware of the monstrous wave growing behind him by Lucy's control until the first water droplet fell on his nose causing him to sneeze and look up, only to get hit full-force with a miniature tsunami.

Lucy tackled the pup into the sand and hugged him tighter as he tried to free himself from his embrace until finally giving up allowing Lucy to get off him and immediately stumbled to his feet and huffed at Lucy who managed to surpass only half of her grin.

"You're unbelievable," Rokon grumbled without any fight.

"And you smell terrible."

"Guess I'll fit right in with the horses," Rokon smoothly replied.

"Mmhmm, right you are."

"Let's go back," Rokon decided before sprinting off leaving Lucy caught in the sand trying to catch up.

As soon as they made it back Lucy went straight to work, taking care of the horses; getting the hay to feed them, cleaning up their stables, etc. Only after did she finish did Lucy return to the barrel where Rokon rested sleepily. They remained there until supper time where the people who owned the land began their meal with Lucy and Rokon waiting patiently for the leftovers outside.

Eventually, their patience was rewarded

"Hey kid, here's the left overs. And, ugh.. nice job with the horses. We have a buyer for Little Black already, said he 'hadn't seen a finer steed in over a decade'."

Lucy nodded and accepted the tray of food, nearly sighing in happiness at the sight of buttered bread sitting next to a freshly picked apple.

"Thanks," the mage replied, watching as the farmer returned to his home. "Here you go, Rokon." Lucy said as she tossed half of the meat at the pup who caught it eagerly in his drooling mouth before digging in. While Lucy enjoyed the meal she handed one of the pieces of bread to Rokon who sniffed at it curiously having finished his slice of meat already.

"It's good, trust me." Lucy insisted and smiled as Rokon licked it before accepting it and barked happily at his desert. "Told you so."

Rokon grunted in response, licking up the crumbs from the grass.

"You should sleep, Luce." Rokon told her, watching as she climbed up the stable roof to where she slept. "In a bit. The sunset's beautiful tonight," the mage replied.

"The goat's training you tomorrow?" Rokon asked.

"You mean Capricorn? Yeah, can't wait." The Celestial mage said that last part sarcastically.

"As long as you can walk, we can eat." Rokon teased.

"Moocher," Lucy replied.

"Hey, I got you spare food didn't I?"

"Touché."

Lucy smiled at the sky before rolling over to sleep. She was relieved that the people she worked for didn't mind Rokon's presence considering Lucy took care of him and he never took food from their home. It allowed her a companion that she could talk to; a friend and a partner.

It made her life without Fairy Tail all the less painful.

* * *

Capricorn decided to do something different today. Instead of the usual exhaust yourself magically then physically they were instead working on her other magics to remain familiar with them rather focusing on her magic individually. Not only that, but Lucy is also having to meditate the use of her magic while ignoring Capricorn's distractions.

She started out by physically having her body occupied so that wielding her other magics and abilities became second nature - wielding her magic with her mind rather than solely her body. It was difficult but possible especially considering that she could use both holder magic and caster magic. Currently she had both hands on her guitar while settled on a boulder by the ocean with her legs crossed. She had to keep the music fluent without so much a flux or she would undergo double her physical training; Capricorn's favorite - Endurance training.

"You have great potential Lucy, so why wait when you can harness it now? Today you'll be using your magic to become completely independent from yourself. That way, during battle you wouldn't need to worry about losing dependence on your magics hold. Magic needs to be as much apart of you as you're mind and body are connected, while independent in their own rights."

Lucy nodded, looking out at the ocean as her fingers worked their metaphorical magic into music.

"With the use of both caster and holder magic you'll be able to use both at once after making yourself independent of your caster magic. At the same time, you'll have something to back yourself up with while your spirits are in combat, fighting among side them without risking yourself on the frontlines. We'll begin with your water magic. I know that you've had some difficulties with it even after getting a harness on it but that is only when you show the greatest of emotions. Element magic is tricky that way. It relies on emotion however you need to be able to control an element without placing your emotional state on the line; you need to wield magic at your calmest state of mind to most fragile without risk of losing control. Hence, the need for independence."

For a moment nothing occurred but slowly the wind began to whip around Lucy as the waves gathered in circle around the boulder she sat upon.

"Think of the element itself, without any shape or form but of its nature. Use your willpower not your mind, concentrate on the music and do not limit yourself to the same tune. Change it, make it unique and memorizing. Make it as special as it deserves to be, not mediocre. Respect the magic and it will follow."

Lucy breathed deeply in a rhythm, picking up the tempo into something more upbeat while allowing the water surrounding her to thicken into waves rather than simple spirals.

"Good Lucy. More, put more into it. Not just magic but purpose and energy, make it real. Make it as much apart of the world as it was born apart of nature; allow it to live!"

The water began to trill as her music turned into a soft melody, her concentration never wavering.

"You have speed Lucy! I've seen it before Lucy, during your training. I don't no why you wanted to keep it away from training but I've always known. You have great natural potential, something you've been gifted with. Use it!"

Lucy nearly slipped the tune at Capricorn's knowledge of her speed gift she was certain was from Cancer. The mage hadn't want it to be common knowledge because Capricorn was clever and intelligent, he would've see the connections between herself and the zodiac. But then again, she just underestimated exactly how intelligent he was.

So, with a deep breath she focused on placing her speed magic outside of her body unaware of how choppy both her music and the water had become as the speed tried desperately to keep its attachment to her body until it broke away completely and suddenly her music returned calm and the water was spinning around her faster and faster.

"Breathe Lucy, you've almost got it. Use your senses, close your eyes and feel the magic listen to your command without willing it to physically. Think and it should obey its commander but only if you respect it."

Lucy struggled to keep her breathing even as she controlled three things at once. As though reading her mind Capricorn's voice cut through the thin layer of her concentration and everything fell apart around her.

"You don't control independence. You must let it go in order to harness this technique otherwise this will be a waste of time. Good work so far Lucy, but remember in order to concentrate you must also have a reason - a purpose to reach what you want. That's your magic training today, now let's begin your endurance training.

Lucy groaned.

"If you don't get a move on now, I'll make it triple." Capricorn threatened gently as he walked away, hands clasped behind his perfectly straight posture.

"Yes, sensei!"

* * *

After two days of the same training Lucy continued to struggle to make her magic independent from herself. No matter where she was or what was going on the same thing happened over and over again leaving Lucy physically exhausted from her failure and motivated with adrenaline to succeed that she hardly slept.

Her work at the stables became a chore compared to her training, and suddenly she felt like she couldn't get enough to eat but continued to split with her companion knowing that she could take pushing herself to the limit.

It was on the third day where something interesting happened at the stables.

"Hey, kid. Our buyer for the black mare will be here in half an hour. Make sure he's all saddled up and ready to go, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good lass." The man said as he returned from the fields.

Rokon barked beside her. "You look like you're going to pass out, Luce."

Lucy sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. It was unusually extremely humid today and the sun was unforgiving in its wrath against her.

"I'm okay."

Rokon growled.

"Seriously! I'll be fine Rokon. I just need to get this done so that I can complete Capricorn's training."

"Didn't you have it this morning?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. He's moved it to twice a day until I can get the bloody technique down," Lucy replied exasperated.

"What's the problem?"

"The problem... is that water is as emotional as ever that I can't even get my other magic to cooperate with it! It's like putting Aquarius and Leo in the same room! Impossible!"

Rokon only seemed more confused at Lucy's explanation.

"So are you Aquarius or Leo?"

The mage sputtered for a moment.

"What?"

Rokon shook his head.

"Well, are you more like Aquarius or Leo in this situation?"

Lucy stared at the wolf-dog pup blankly for a moment before her eyes lit up.

"That's it! Mavis you're a genius Rokon!" Lucy squealed as she spun around to begin setting up the young black mare with a saddle.

"Thanks... Who's Mavis?"

Lucy turned back to Rokon and quickly ruffled his fur before turning back towards the mare with a final reply, "I'll tell you later, thanks Rokon!

To the farmer's word the buyer arrived not long after Lucy completed her assigned task and walked the mare towards the front where her boss and their potential buyer stood.

"That'll be 100,000 jewels." Her boss said to the purple haired man, who wore a rather expensive looking green cloak that was quite hideous but at the same time seemed to suit him. That must've been the buyer.

"Why not make it 10,000 jewels?" Lucy's eyebrows practically flew to the sky at the outrageous suggestion. Her boss seemed frozen in his place with a dazed look in his eyes. "10,000 jewels you say? Why not?"

"What?" Lucy sputtered as she approached the two and suddenly her eyes caught sight of the familiar ring on the man's ring finger. It was charm magic!

"Don't! He's tricking you!" Lucy shouted, running over to them. The buyer looked at Lucy in surprise before it turned to contempt. "I'll even thrown in another 5,000 jewels for the brat? Get her off your hands, must be a nuisance!" The man laughed, giving Lucy a very spiting look.

"Err, I don't know. She's been helping me out with the stables and she's a good worker-"

"Look at his hand! The ring! You have to see he's using magic!" Lucy shouted.

"No? Look at her! She's an orphan, you shouldn't even bother having her here. She's filth! She's nothing!"

The farmer never lost his dazed look even as his eyes slid to look at the ring. Lightning hit Lucy's heart as he accepted the jewels. "Fine, take her. You're right, she's nothing. I'll take the five for the horse, yes? And thank you!"

"Come here, brat!" The man said evilly as he approached her, while her former boss left to the house.

"Stay away!" Lucy shouted, leaping away.

"You nearly cost me a sale. Good thing this ring was enchanted to only be recognized by others with magic!" He winked at her and pulled out some rope.

"I could probably fetch a good price with you to the slavers. They've had some trouble after the Tower of Heaven was taken over by their own slaves. I'm sure they'll appreciate a girl like yourself-ah!"

The man stumbled as Rokon leaped at him, his small fangs sinking into the flesh of his ankle.

"Rokon!" Her companion let out a cry of pain as he was thrown away from the man, his body slumping unconscious after hitting the stable wall. The black mare reared back as Lucy dove under its legs and desperately tried to press herself into the wall and away from the man. If she wasn't so exhausted she would be able to use her magic!

"Nowhere to run brat! You're worth nothing so I'll treat you as so!" Blue chains suddenly shot from his hideous cloak and wrapped around Lucy's wrists despite how hard she tried to wretch herself away.

"Don't bother. They're magically draining! If a brat like you even had magic to begin with, you won't be using it anymore."

"No!" Lucy cried feeling completely helpless as the man tied the sturdy rope to the shackles which bound her before mounting the horse and pulling her up behind him. "I should drag you to the boats but that'd only look suspicious."

"You won't get away with this!" Lucy growled as the mare picked up into a run.

"And whose gonna stop me? You? Ha!"

"I'll make you regret your entire existence..." Lucy whispered, giving a sad glance at Rokon before he disappeared out of sight.

* * *

For a day Lucy was forced across the land she had grown to love to the other side of Fiore. The side her father was from. Lucy could only pray they had no idea who she was the daughter of... and even then that was depressing because she was magically bound and about to be sold into slavery. Lucy could only hope that Rokon was okay, the poor pup would be worried about her when he woke up but at least he would be alive.

Lucy would find him again, someday. Once she was free of this mess, she didn't have time to waste time. And yet, time was suddenly completely out of her hands which were chained and tied to the disgusting man who 'charmed' his way into everything.

Capricorn was going to smoke her when he found out.

When they reached their destination Lucy felt almost nostalgic that the slaver's ship was in none other than Hargeon. She even dared to question if Bora was there, trying to swoon girls with a ring much like this man's. "Well brat, here we are. Keep quiet and don't fuck this up for me or we're both screwed."

"Why should I care what happens to you?" Lucy spat as he shoved her off the horse.

"You don't want to know," He supplied unhelpfully.

Lucy glowered as she was hauled towards the docks. It was night so there weren't any people outside in this area while the slavery ship stood right around the corner. Awaiting there awaiting a single man who wore a bandana over his head with black pants and no shirt. There was a strange guild mark over his chest that Lucy had never seen before and as her eyes moved to meet the man's she found him smirking at her.

"Come on in, we'll see who wants her inside."

Lucy swallowed as she was roughly shoved inside and was led to a pillar which she was tied to even after she kicked the man who brought her there in the groin. The mage glared hatefully at the man who ruined her plans in the first place. Now she had no job, no place to stay, Rokon was left behind, she couldn't use her magic, and now she was being sold like common cattle.

"Gentlemen! Tonight we've been brought a child! She's little and scrawny but ready to endure large amounts of strain. Whatever you want her for just pay the price! Whether that may be construction working, prostitution, experimentation, or our favorite: Pit Fights!"

The men roared throughout the room and suddenly hands launched into the air with shouts of hundred of thousands of jewels thrown on the table to buy Lucy. She snarled in disgust at these people wanting nothing more than to kick them all to oblivion but with her magic drained she could do nothing but glare hatefully. Even worse was that prostitution was winning in payment so far while the man who brought her there even looked a little sick at the idea of turning her into a prostitute.

Well, maybe monsters did have a shred of humanity..

She would still bring them world's of pain though, if she could.

"300,000 jewels to Red Sparrow going once! Twice!"

Lucy shut her eyes trying and failing to suppress her tears at what her fate was looking like when suddenly a voice broke through the air.

"500,000 jewels!"

Heads turned to meet the most fearsome man Lucy had ever laid eyes on. He was completely covered in scars with an eyepatch over his right eye and a metal arm replacing his dominant arm. An intimidating aura flowed off him in waves as everyone cleared out of the way as he walked through.

"Ah, it's good to see you my friend. Hear that everyone? That's 500,000 jewels for this scrawny brat to compete in Lightning Chimera's Pit Fights!" The men roared in cheers as the bidding ended and everything became a blur after that. Rough hands dragged her away unto a pirate ship where she was thrown into a cell where blood could be seen covering the walls while decay flooded through the room. Water would leak in from the side wall while Lucy was refused any food whatsoever. The magically draining chains remained on her wrists until the ship finally arrived at its destination where she was dragged forcibly across the rocks which cut into her feet leaving them raw.

The island was small but was easily outshined by the huge arena built of iron and steel which towered over the island like a forbidden storm.

Lucy was thrown into a room where the man who bought her - Crow - sat upon a thrown looking down at her with an inspecting look. "Yes, you will do fine." He said, and as though by some unspoken command she was suddenly seized by the arms and forced unto her knees leaving her back exposed painfully while Crow disappeared from her view from the floor. She was practically shaking in anxiety as to what was happening until tearing caught her ears as she felt her shirt ripped open from the back followed by scorching heat so close to her skin.

"No! Stop!" She yelled hopelessly, trying to resist but the people holding her down knew what they were doing and Lucy was left shaking in terror as the heat grew hotter and hotter until finally screaming so loud and so agonizingly real because this wasn't just a nightmare she could wake up. She was really here as a slave being branded as apart of the Lightning Chimera. All the proof she needed to be reminded of that was the bloody burn on the back of her left collarbone.

And to seal the deal the magic draining chains were replaced with runes which wrapped around her entire body with the root of it over her heart. They prevented her from using magic completely and if she so much as tried to do so then the rune would activate and send high amount of electricity throughout her body until she stopped.

Then she was back in a cage surrounding by many others of all ages from the youngest child to the oldest man, all either wounded or scarred from the pit fights inside. Lucy would sit on the cold floor with only a bucket beside her for toiletry and watched as unconscious and beaten competitors were thrown back into their cages while the winners were allowed to stumble back inside on their own but sometimes they didn't always return alive.

Lucy had to survive but could she really bring herself to kill? To murder someone who was a slave just like her?

She was removed from her thoughts as something clanged across the bars of her cage making her look up curiously. A young adult was looking at her with curious but scarred eyes. "You're the new pit dog they dragged in, aren't you?"

"What's a pit dog?" Lucy asked.

"A fighter, like the rest of us. Trying to fight our way to the top so we can get our freedom.. although you know its a life or death battle!" The man whispered to her.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked, looking at the brand on his chest that must've been the same one on her back.

"Lightning Chimera. It's the most feared illegal area for slave fighting. Whether you're magically or not anyone unlike enough to end up here is forced to compete unless you're watching and bidding the highest sums."

Lucy's heart pounded in her chest.

"How long have you been here?" Lucy asked, nearly fearing the answer.

"Six years. The slavers love to remind us how long we've been here before every fight. I guess they like to encourage us how many years we've lived our lives or have lost our lives to this place."

Lucy went silent as she mulled over the information while the man backed away from the bars of his cage when one of the slavers passed by their cages. The Celestial mage was suddenly grateful that her keys were left at the stables as she could only imagine how excited the slavers would've gotten at the idea of selling her rare and one-of-a-kind gate keys.

Once again she hoped that Rokon was doing okay on his own, and maybe even had her keys.

Mavis, if she thought Capricorn was going to kill her imagine what Aquarius will do to her!

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut of facing her strongest spirit and dreaded the conversation that would follow but at the same time it motivated her to see her friends again. No matter how dreadful the idea of facing Aquarius's wrath may be she would do it any time over this place.

One thing for sure though was that she was going to get out of here.

And pull a Fairy Tail move and free the other slaves in the process. Lucy just needed to fight her way up the food-chain first.

With the luck in surviving her opponents who've been fighting here for years with experience towering over hers.

Lucy would make it though... she just had to.

* * *

**I found myself missing this story and so I've returned! Such an interesting turn of events isn't it?**

**Not much for me to say aside from letting me know if anyone is interested in the challenge I mentioned above. **

**So, yeah. Thanks everyone for your support! Ten chapters and already over a hundred reviews! Who could've seen that coming? I didn't!**

**Sincerely,**

**\- Gothic Rain**

**P.S. I'm thinking of restarting a community. If there's any of my old staff members reading this or anyone interested send me a PM and I'll get you guys included. So far it's going to be in the Fairy Tail community (obviously) and it's gonna be Lucy-centric with any pairings accepting may that be slash/fem-slash or not. Though I'm not picky about what stories that are picked out. **

**Here are my ground rules:**

_Nothing rated M is allowed_

_Try to look for something unique and not overdone (like evil Lisanna)_

_Go easy on the cross-overs_

_Only select stories you actually enjoy and not something you think you'd like so you feel like you're contributing_

_Make sure the stories are well-written and more than a thousand words a chapter_

_Trust your gut feeling_

**If you're still questioning of this, just check out my profile page and read some of the bullet points about my reading pet-peeves. **

**Then you're good to go!**


	12. The Pit

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 11, The Pit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_Year X778, Normal Pov_

The sound of screaming woke Lucy up from her half-slumber state to catch sight of a bloody boy being dragged past her cell and through doors which slammed shut seconds later. The blonde mage looked to the cage beside her where the young man she had been talking to earlier resided, nursing what could've been a headache.

"Hey, what is your name?" Lucy called to him softly, away from the attraction of the guards.

Blue eyes looked up at her through heavy lids with a stare that seemed to mull over her question.

"I'm not sure," he answered at last. Lucy's eyebrows shot towards the roof in surprise before sadness and worry over their predicament. "Hmm... how about Kalelius then? That's the fourteenth zodiac sign but most people don't even know he exists, perhaps not even himself as far as the Celestial Spirit World goes." Lucy mused the last part to herself.

The newly named man, Kalelius, smiled slightly at her. "You know, you're not what I expected you to be."

Lucy flushed but nodded all the same. "I was dragged here against my will and sold as a slave to participate in this arena for who knows how long and my magic is bound while my best friend was left behind with my most precious belongings whom I considered friends and I don't know if I'm strong enough to live this life but I know I have to try so I do my best to stay sane while making some friends along the way," she said with a small grin at the end.

Kalelius rolled his eyes but chuckled slightly. "See that's what I'm talking about. You're strong willed. I thought a little brat like you would be sobbing and crying for mommy and daddy." He said and though the words wounded her slightly Lucy knew the man didn't mean it like that.

"Even if I did allow myself to break under pressure I don't actually have parents to go back to. My mother died last year and my father - I had to get away from him," Lucy explained, watching Kalelius's reaction with a wave of her hand in dismissal.

"It's okay though. Even though I never anticipated I'd end up here I suppose I should've been more wary of the world I walked into but I wasn't.. and now I'm paying for it."

Kalelius shook his head strongly.

"No one, and I mean no one here kid could've seen this coming. I myself don't really remember how I ended up here but what I do know is that it isn't my fault nor is it yours or anyone else's fault here. The people to blame is Lightning Chimera. When you go out there for the fights remember that. Think about your greatest desire and make it your passion here, use that strength and will of yours to survive and maybe you won't have to end up like me. Maybe you'll be free as the next Saint."

"Kalelius if I'm getting out of here it's going to be with everyone by my side and - wait, what do you mean 'as the next Saint?" Kalelius smiled telling Lucy he heard her meaning behind that before sighing as he debated how to explain to Lucy the answer to her question.

"The Pit here is more than just fights between slaves. There are ranks all slaves have throughout their time here. From lowest to highest ranking there's; Pit Dog, Brawler, Apprentice, Knight, Warrior, Gladiator, Assassin, Champion, and Saint. Pit Dog is what you are right now, which is the last rank you want to be so make sure you fight your way up to Brawler as soon as you can. The guards are really nasty to fresh meat and more tolerant to those of upper rank because they know you're following their rules obediently, as much as I hate to say it.

Lucy's brows furrowed in thought as she mulled over the information.

"So what's the difference between these ranks. What rank do you have?" Lucy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been a warrior for two years now. Can't seemed to move up or go down in rank, it's rather frustrating," Kalelius clenched his fist before continuing. "As for the differences between ranks, well let's see... from what I know and have seen for myself Pit Dogs normally enter fights by themselves with one other person to fight or against a team on their own, most times the team is of Brawler or the occasional Apprentice just to show the difference between fighters. All you have is your body to defend yourself and the fight ends when either you or your opponent/s cannot get up."

"As for Brawlers its mostly the same environment however unless fighting a Pit Dog the fight only ends with a knock out. At the rank of Apprentice obstacles are involved and strategy is the best bet in victory. I know it doesn't seem like much to go on but you'll understand when you reach their rank. A Knight is when the battles get real and weapons are thrown in for use. The rule for victory or defeat is when the opponent cannot get up or if facing a particularly vicious opponent - dies. Occasionally people are dismembered but make sure that doesn't happen to you because the Lightning Chimera will kill you in front of the audience. It's a cruel fate, really."

"Afterwards you have our Warriors, like myself, where the bloody guns are introduced. Fortunately their magical bullets having contained ethernano base bullets rather than the real thing but it still hurt like hell."

"Gladiators are when a large group of fighters are thrown together at each other with obstacles, weapons, and guns. There can be only one winner and the opponents must all be unable to get up and really look half dead. It's brutal but not as challenging as the last three ranks."

"Assassins are what I think are the craziest and most difficult simply because of the environment. The challengers are thrown into The Pit unable to see anything and have no clue how many people they are up against, who they are and what rank, nor if there are any weapons are available or not. Those who lose are demoted to Warriors and have to fight their way back up again."

"A Champion is where the best of the best fighters end up waiting in line to have their final title as Saint. A Champion's battle comes in a variety of environments but the trickiest part about it is that there are magic activated runes all over The Pit and if one of them so much as touches it with a toe they can either be frozen solid in ice for thirty seconds or electrocuted as bad as these can get," Kalelius said while motioning to the runes on his skin that every other fighter had.

"After surviving those battles a Champion can earn the rank of Saint however it is a one-time title where you enter a fight with all the other promoted Saints. The trick about being a Saint though is that it's a life or death battle where only one winner can come out on top. After winning they earn a name among the Lightning Chimera before their runes are released in front of the audience and they are never seen again. Lightning Chimera wants us to believe that the victors are released free for their service and most people fall for it, but I know better and I hope you will to. It's a horrible truth and fate, but if the Saints were really let free after winning wouldn't they have exposed The Pit and Lightning Chimera?" Kalelius shook his head in disgust.

"What do you think happens to them?" Lucy asked, a heart full of dread.

Angry eyes glare through the bars at the guards away from her as he replies what she feared the most. "They're killed by Crow himself. Bastard probably thinks its an honor. Freedom is a lie around here, kid. Never forget that."

Lucy looked at her friend with her thoughts running a mile a minute. "Are you saying there's no way off this island?"

Kalelius didn't say anything.

"No! I refuse to believe that. If there is anything life has taught me is that there is always a way!"

"Then you'll have to find that way, kid. Because I've been here to long to have that optimism."

Suddenly her cage door snapped open and a smirking guard was wrestling Lucy forcibly out of the small area. "Time to fight brat! Try not to trip on those little baby feet out there!" He laughed as he shoved her towards another guard who gripped her forearm hard enough Lucy was sure it would leave a bruise, although that was the least of her worries.

Lucy scowled as she was led through a wooden door which slammed closed behind her leaving her surrounded by blood covered walls, ceiling, and floor with a single light hanging shyly in a corner. The blonde walked warily up the stairs and upon reaching the platform she found all walls closing shut around her and suddenly the platform was being raised upwards until finally stopping in front of a spiked gate which separated her from The Pit in front of her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight we have a new Pit Dog joining the ranks of Lightning Chimera! Let's see how she'll fare against the other dogs tonight and maybe the pup will have hope after all! Lower the gates!"

The moment the spikes began to lower themselves Lucy could already see the other two Pit Dogs hitting the ground with fists flying and suddenly Capricorn's training snapped in front of her eyes and the mage was rushing towards the two and diving with her feet descending at the boy on the right whom was thrown backwards while Lucy used her sliding momentum to kick herself upwards and raise her arms for a block only to find her head snapped to the side with her lip stinging painfully.

"Arg!" Her opponent shouted, boy-cut brown hair slapping Lucy in the face as she nailed Lucy's chin with her knee.

The crowd was roaring around them, letting out only the occasional boos here and there when someone landed a cheap blow on the other. "I don't go down so easily!" Lucy shouted, tackling the girl and using the boy's swinging fist as a boost to leap over him and use her heel to slam against his shoulder pushing him forward slightly and making him trip over the other girl.

The girl on the ground grunted before thrusting an elbow back against the boy's groin causing their audience to hiss and moan at the action as the boy rolled off the girl allowing the brunette to seek her revenge on Lucy who was watching her carefully unwilling to make the first move even when the crowd let out a negative response.

The brunette let out a battle cry as she swung wildly and completely randomly at Lucy allowing the blonde to immediately strike her exposed stomach leaving the girl winded and stumbling. Having mercy on the girl Lucy swung a powerful punch at the girl followed by her signature upper kick throwing the girl backwards where she rolled a few times before laying still.

Unfortunately the fight wasn't over yet. Lucy suddenly found herself falling on her right shoulder with a hiss of pain before the boy threw a cruel blow against her stomach reminding the blonde for half-a-second of a certain Sabertooth mage before curling into herself to protect her vital areas while the boy hammered on her skin like hail until reaching towards her chin signaling Lucy to use his change of stance to throw her right leg forwards nailing the boy off his balance and allowing Lucy to summersault awkwardly forward to her feet and threw a punch forward which was blocked by his forearm.

After wincing at how strong the bone in his arm was from impact Lucy found herself suddenly in the defense as the boy used some fancy and more advanced combat moves which Lucy quickly realized were draining and knew she had to pull an Elfman and endure until the boy wore himself out. Punch by punch, kick by kick and soon the boy backed off as he heaved allowing Lucy to lunge her exhausted body forwards and slam her only advantage forward and head-butted the boy with all her strength leaving both really backwards however the boy fell with blood matting his hair on the ground unwilling to get up leaving Lucy the stumbling winner.

"The pup has won! Though only a Pit Dog the rookie has proven herself a capable fighter in her first fight against the Dogs who were supposed to advanced to Brawler had they beaten the pup but guess the pup beat them to it! Hahaha!"

Lucy stumbled her way back to the platform she entered and barely remembered where she was going until she passed the blood stained room and was grabbed once again by the guards who half-dragged the stumbling Pit Dog back to her cage and all but threw her inside.

Kalelius glanced over at her as she pulled herself up against the back of the cage and met his stare. "Did you win?" He asked.

Lucy nodded and watched as Kalelius sent her a small but sincere grin. "Good, looks like you'll find a way kid."

"My name's not kid or brat Kalelius," Lucy told the other slave who gave her a thoughtful look. "Well, no one goes by their real name around here not-kid so how about I return the favor for giving me a name?"

The blonde shrugged.

"Okay then... let me think over this one. Gotta make it fit you, ya know? How about Chance? Yeah, Chance." Kalelius spared a glance at Lucy's expression before sheepishly replying. "Because you've given me a second chance, a second name, and a second hope that The Pit won't hold my spirit trapped here forever you know?"

Lucy smiled, and nodded before her eyes rolled back and she slipped unconscious, her body straining to repair the damage inflicted on itself.

"Sleep well, Chance, you'll need it."

* * *

The week that followed the day since Lucy arrived had a schedule the mage became aware of very soon. At the rank of Brawler now Lucy fought two battles every other day while Kalelius left every three days to battle half the day. Lucy genuinely questioned how his body could take such strain when the blonde was certain she had broken something as a Pit Dog and had to heal with it the way it were.

She may have been back to eleven years old again but she knew that Wendy would be gaping at her in horror if she knew.

Wendy, Fairy Tail... how she missed everyone even if they didn't know of her anymore. Some days Lucy would be lost in her own world back in another life at just a normal day in the guild drinking tea at the bar to make sure Cana didn't try anything with her drink while Natsu and Gray debated with their fists who was right or wrong about something.

She remembered Happy's teasing and Charle's chastising. Natsu's grin and Gray's antics whenever Juvia was stalking the poor guy. Every time her thoughts went darker with the future Kalelius would bring her back to the current world and talk with her about little things like what the sky was like when they gazed into it or how the grass felt after a rainstorm passed through.

It made being a slave of Lightning Chimera a little easier and that difference was probably one of the few things that kept Lucy holding on to her life. So far she was going undefeated during her short time here but since she was only at the second rank Lucy was certain she'd be out of her league when weapons were involved.

Kalelius was still a warrior, scarred as ever, and nursing a nosebleed since finishing his last battle today. The Pit was open from 9am to 2am giving the slaves seven hours to themselves without worry of a future battle. It was quiet those hours and hardly anyone spoke during that time. Kalelius himself informed Lucy that every battle went on for an hour even if the fight itself lasted for fifteen minutes. They assumed it was most likely for getting everyone to their cells and allowing the audience to place bets while also purchasing food and drinks for the illegal show they were so infatuated with.

A small part of Lucy hoped that Fairy Tail would come and destroy the island to free them all but a larger and more logical side of Lucy knew they didn't even know Lightning Chimera existed and if they did there was no job to take care of it. The Tower of Heaven remained hidden despite people being aware of, the Council even cast a side glance at it before moving on. Granted they were being manipulated by a possessed but still...

The only one who would be saving Lucy and the other slaves from Lightning Chimera was Lucy herself.

And she still needed to prove herself to Kalelius that she could make it up the ranks without falter, to show him that she meant what she said about finding away off this island with all the other slaves free with her.

Kalelius was skeptic but who could really blame the guy who had been there as long as he had.

Lucy certainly couldn't and more so, was determined that she wouldn't be here for years and years. It had only been a week now, and she was two ranks down with only seven more to go. She couldn't lose a limb but Lucy didn't care how much it hurt or drained her to move up the ranks... she had a mission to do and she'd be damned by Time itself if she were about to be stranded as apart of Lightning Chimera for the rest of her short life before she could even make a change.

She was Chance, and she was gonna live up to that name.

No matter how much it scared her.

* * *

**So chapters are going between 3,000 words to 6,000 words depending on how much time I have on my hands. I know I've kind of neglected this story for a bit but I go with the flow and a tree had fallen silently and blocked that flow for a bit but I should be good to go for now. **

**Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming; what do you do - just swim.**

**Also, how many people really know about the fourteenth zodiac Kalelius? I wonder if that will ever be included in the canon? Probably not with the hell that's been going on so far. I still can't get over how Lucy became a bikini model (or something of the like) during the year that Fairy Tail disbanded out of all things... sigh, and this is why I like Lucy OOC/ twisted.**

**Anyways, thanks for your support. It really does surprise me how many people like this story after it's hardly even begun. Then again, I've been reading _Between the Lines by riverofmemories _and with the amount of chapters and reviews it leaves me gawking in understanding despite how short those chapters of.. I mean I just find myself hanging unto each and every word._ riverofmemories_ also has another really good story that has long but not even two dozen amazing chapters called _In Tenebris_. **

**I never say this in author's notes or at all but I seriously advise others to read those two stories. The plots are just magical and normally well-written so you could read ten chapters a day and be satisfied with it. **

**Sincerely,**

**\- Gothic Rain**


	13. Surviving

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 12, Surviving**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_Year X778, Normal Pov_

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Pit! Tonight we have two apprentices fighting around this obstacle course. The rules are simple: last opponent standing is the victor. The victor of today's match will proceed onto the next rank. Now, let the battle begin! Lower the gates!"

The obstacle course Lucy was facing today was urban structured with two buildings stacked against each other surrounded by wagons and human replicas that, if hit, will explode outwardly with enough force to throw anyone nearby fifteen feet backwards. On the walls were flags and ladders sticking out for climbing while the buildings remained windowless or without roofs.

As the gate lowered Lucy threw herself over it once it reached just above her height and stumbled forwards in a summersault before ducking behind a brick wall to remain out of sight as she made herself blend in with her surroundings. Rocks and debris scattered across the ground and Lucy gulped knowing from Kalelius's stories that some fighters would use the debris as weapons prior to the Knight rank.

As she moved closer and closer to the building the audience held their breath which was something the blonde was grateful for especially when her opponent's shadow streaked past one of the side walls in what was supposed to be stealth.

A couple of rocks crunched under her feet causing Lucy's heart to skip a beat before she sprinted forwards knowing her position had been compromised and leaped over a particularly high wall followed by a follow-up leap towards the wall where her hands slammed against an iron poll which she continued to heave herself upwards on. Swallowing at the height she was at, knowing if she fell she was done for, the celestial spirit mage reached for the wooden ladder and began to pull herself up towards the rope which connected the wall to one of the buildings.

Lucy looked down to find her opponent - a black haired boy who appeared in his late teens - climbing up the wall of the buildings in a way that made Lucy slightly envious. It was as though he knew exactly where to place his feet, finding the slightest bends and creaks as the perfect foot padding to boost himself upwards and as Lucy followed his path she found that he was trying to reach where the rope connected to his building.

Looking down she saw the human replicas all standing in an straight line where the rope crossed from.

The audience was chattering loudly at their predicaments while Lucy looked for another way recalling Kalelius's words of strategy being her best bet.

As Lucy reached the rope she threw her arms around it and pressed all her weight against it to test how sturdy it was and when the rope hardly moved a plan began to form shape in her mind.

After wrapping her knees around the rope she began to put one hand in front of the other as she slid her body across the rope, dully noting that her opponent was nearly at the top and could untie the rope from the ledge once there and so halfway across Lucy quickly moved without hesitation by stopping where she was and wincing at her arms which felt exhausted from the movement but having grown used to the feeling Lucy quickly swung herself upwards so that her stomach was facing the ground.

Then, after debating how ridiculous she must've appeared, Lucy focused her weight against her arms as she relaxed her legs and straightened them out before leveling her body into a shaky handstand on the rope before slowly bending her body forwards so that her feet landed firmly on the rope one step in front of each other while she flipped her upper body up so that she was standing on the roof.

Looking back towards her opponent she saw him quick to work on his side of the rope while Lucy looked east where the other building stood and after two deep breaths Lucy leaped bravely forwards, off the rope and towards the building which was too far to land on so instead her hand caught on the window ledge. Hissing at the force of the landing the blonde pulled herself up immediately before sprinting left to where she knew the buildings were connected and jumped off the ledge.

Using her hands to push herself upwards another foot she grabbed unto another ledge before pulling herself inside the window before walking slowly forwards with her back pressed against the wall.

Footsteps reached her ears as they ran above her towards the gap in the floor making Lucy smile ever so softly as she picked up her speed until her opponent slid down the hole and faced away from Lucy giving her the go to leap forwards and tackle the boy who grunted as they rolled forwards. A knee to her stomach followed by an elbow removed her from on top of the boy however a counter kick to his stomach allowed Lucy to rise to her feet first to which she responded by leaping out of the building with a flip to send her forward even more, and landed with a roll before bouncing back to her feet.

The boy, done with the chasing game, followed after her in the same way without the flip where he hit the ground hard before looking around for the blonde.

A pebble flicked against his chest causing his head to snap to the side only to come face to face with one of the replicas and his eyes widened as the next pebble came flying towards him but wasn't aimed to hit him, rather the replica giving the boy no time to respond upon realization and suddenly:

_Boom!_

The replica exploded causing the others surrounding it to explode and the boy was thrown roughly against the wall where he coughed for air as his body slumped to the ground with no indication of picking himself up again.

"And we have ourselves a winner! Leave The Pit now, Knight, your battle has just begun!"

Lucy nodded and returned to her platform amiss the roaring of the crowd and never once glanced back at her fallen opponent.

* * *

"Nice one, Chance. You're now a Knight, yeah?" Kalelius said to Lucy the moment she returned to her cage. Lucy nodded with a tired exhale, rolling her aching shoulders.

"That makes you one rank away from a Warrior like me. Imagine us going against each other!"

Lucy laughed quietly despite her exhaustion. "I can't imagine how that will go, Kalelius. Probably not too well for me."

"Maybe, who knows? Either way you've been moving up the ranks faster than I've seen in a while."

Lucy looked up at Kalelius catching his tone. His blue eyes locked unto his own silver as he sent her a small grin.

"I believe in you, kid."

The blonde's eyes lit up in happiness as to what those words meant and grasped one of the bars of her cell to move herself facing Kalelius. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

He waved a hand dismissively but Lucy caught the faint flush of his face. "No worries. Besides, I've come up a plan to help you through the rest of the way. Think of it as a two-in-one deal. Where I'm sort of like your adviser to make it the rest of the way up the food chain."

Lucy wasn't sure she was following her friend but she was interested in hearing what was on his mind.

"What do you got?"

Kalelius merely grinned and leaned forwards, a wink sent her way.

"Well, I was thinking-"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Pit! This morning we're having a fierce battle between our Knights! For those that have just recently been promoted to Knight know that weapons have been added to the floor! Rules are as followed: try not to kill you're opponent and the victor is the last one standing! Lower the Gates!"

Lucy tried to stop her trembling as she set foot out on the floor of The Pit. Oddly enough she wasn't the only one who hadn't immediately rushed towards the walls where a variety of weapons hung on hooks and racks that ranged from the smallest of daggers to a scythe. As the Knights stepped unto the floor there were five challengers in total; two boys, one man, one girl (herself), and a woman.

All of them stared at each other as though assessing their opponents strengths before they all moved towards the walls at a comfortable pace while the air practically vibrated from the tension. With this being Lucy's first Knight battle she was more of less going along with what everyone else was doing but as she approached the weapons on the walls her heart beat loudly in her chest.

There was no whip and that was the only weapon she knew how to wield.

She really should've asked Erza to teach her how to wield a sword, or Sagittarius to shoot an arrow. Wait, what if Sagittarius gave her the ability to shoot a bow? Lucy smiled as she picked up the wooden bow as well as a quiver of arrows and turned back to see that everyone else had finished picking their weapons. One of the boys had chosen a mace while the other took a shortsword, the man (to Lucy's horror) held a battleaxe bigger than she, while the woman held a longsword with ease.

Then, the battle begun!

The boys charged forward at one another, sword going in from the side while the mace was swinging overhead with a roar. The man and the woman were running after each other, weapons creating sparks and screeching clinks throughout The Pit while the crowd roared and Lucy stood there trying to get the arrow resting against her finger as she adjusted the large bow against her smaller frame.

And then she released the arrow, nearly dropping her bow from where the arrow burned her left hand and watched as the arrow soared in the opposite direction of where she was aiming and hit the dust in the middle of nowhere. The crowd roared with laughter while Lucy's blushed in embarrassment but refused to give up and set up another shot, this time her left hand adjusted in hopes she wouldn't be grazed again.

Lucy sucked in a deep breath to line up the shot at the boy with the sword and released her breath as she aimed for his knee. She wanted to close her eyes and look away, not take the shot, but thinking about it would only make what she had to do much harder. She had to become something other than what she was if she were to survive and free the very people she was fighting.

So she let the arrow fly, and winced at the cry that split the air. Lucy drew back another arrow, aiming slightly higher than before since she hit the boy's foot rather than his knee and aimed for the boy now running at her with the mace after striking down the other boy Lucy had weakened for him, and landed an arrow shakily into the boy's dominant shoulder causing him to let out a cry and drop to his knees as a hand reached up to rip the arrow out of his shoulder only to be knocked on his back with a bloody lip from a mean upper punch delivered by the blonde.

The crowd roared as Lucy used the boy's own weapon to knock him out, not wanting to do further damage.

Glancing up Lucy found the man with the battleaxe raising his axe up to cut down the woman only to find his weapon cut in half from the woman's longsword who smirked before swinging her weapon around and cutting across his torso and then up, around, and back down leaving a spray of blood and a limp body on the ground. The woman turned back to Lucy and laughed, flicking her blood covered sword downwards to clean off some of the blood and slowly began to walk towards Lucy with a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Okay, maybe not all of the slaves will be freed." Lucy muttered under her breath not liking the glint in the woman's eyes as she grabbed the bow and drew an arrow back before firing it, startled when the woman blocked it by the tilt of her shoulders and the next arrow with the longsword. Lucy then ran towards the wall and picked up a strange weapon that had two hook-like blades at the end of a long chain, which she clutched before swinging like a madwoman at her opponent and winced at the woman's startled cry as the blade dug into her lower lag from where the chain wrapped around.

However when Lucy yanked on the chain in hopes to trip her opponent she found the woman to heavy and also right in front of her, causing Lucy to dart under the woman's legs back to the mace which she picked up only to feel it unbalanced in her hands.

And suddenly she was on her back, after tripping over her feet, with fiery pain in her shoulder which she noted barely was covered in blood - her blood.

Lucy looked up and found herself lacking in the fear she know she should feel as the woman raised her longsword back sideways and with a final blow cut Lucy down.

"And we have a winner!"

The blonde noted through heavy lids that she was being lifted up and wanted to scream out in agony that was caused from the woman who cut her down but found herself trapped in silence, staring through half closed lids at the leaking metal ceiling and distantly heard the creaking of a metal cage being opened which she was suddenly thrown inside, barely conscious.

"Kid? Chance? You'll be okay. Just stay strong - and breathing, okay?" Kalelius, he was here? She must've been back in her cage. That would make sense. He said to breath? That hurt so much though, and she was pretty sure she was dealing with cracked ribs as a Brawler. She could take this then, right?

She had to survive.

"Kaleli... Kalelius?" Lucy gasped, pitifully reaching out towards the cage bars to pull her blood-stained body up. "Good, you're still conscious."

"How's that a good thing?" Lucy practically whined as she grumbled, leaning her exhaustedly wounded body up against the bars.

"It is, if you want to live." Lucy coughed through a chuckle at his reply, and nodded sorely.

"You'll need to use your water to make sure that doesn't get infected, Chance." Kalelius said, gesturing towards the large gash at her side. Her shoulder wound was much more shallow and the blood and mostly stopped since arriving back.

"I think it's going to get infected either way. If Wendy could see me now..." Lucy trailed as she pressed down on the wound with a wince.

"Whose Wendy?" Kalelius asked, determined to keep her awake.

"A girl I've know back in the real world." Lucy said sarcastically in reference to where they were. "She's a healer, despite her young age, and really knows what she's doing. I can just imagine her expression, not to mention Charle-"

Lucy caught Kalelius questioning gaze. "Wendy's cat."

"I miss them, and Rokon. He's just a pup but he's been my companion since getting away from my father."

As Lucy continued she appreciated how Kalelius listened, interrupting only a few times for certain things to be explained and soon Lucy was feeling better, the pain less torturing.

"Hey Kalelius?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"How am I going to do this? I know I said I was going to find a way out of here - and I will, especially with your plan about to be in motion, but I just got demolished out there. What if-"

"Kid. You got this. Everyone faces defeat now and then, I do all the time. I'm still a Warrior remember? And I've been here much longer than you. Chance, you have something a lot of us ran out of the moment we were brought here, you know what that is?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Fire. I can see it in your eyes. Your words, they hold power. You're already a Knight and I know it hasn't been that long, and this is only your first defeat. You can adapt and you take in a terrible situation with an ease that leaves me in awe, kid. You got spark, so use it and start a goddamn wildfire. You'll be healed up in no time, and the day after tomorrow you'll wipe the floor with the other Knights. You're more than a fighter and a slave here, Chance. What you are exactly though, that's for you to decide."

Lucy laughed softly and said, "I'll take your word for it. And Kalelius?"

The man rose an eyebrow.

"Thanks."

Kalelius spared a grin.

"Anytime, kid."

* * *

As Lucy stood back in the same Pit she found herself completely defeated on she tuned out the announcer and stared through the spikes, thinking of how her blood has become apart of this place. When the spiked gates lowered the blonde found herself meeting the smirking woman who demolished her two days ago and wondered how she was not a Warrior yet.

She should be afraid and yet again, she wasn't and Lucy couldn't figure out why.

This battle went a little differently than the first Knight battle she was in. Instead of everyone slowly reaching for a weapon they ran for it immediately, and as though fate had a cruel sense of humor there were only two Knights fighting in this battle, Lucy vs. the woman.

And as though to mock her the woman picked up a scythe that should've belonged to Death itself and ran towards Lucy who was equipped with a longsword which strained her wounded shoulder but seemed to be the best weapon to strike this opponent down.

The audience roared as the woman spun the scythe around with skill that reminded the blonde of Erigor from Eisenwald especially with the smirk dominating her face. Lucy dug a foot in the ground and leaped forwards the moment the scythe was swung at her, slamming into the ground with enough force that Lucy felt it at the bottom of her feet as she dove forward and clumsily swung the longsword which was caught easily by the woman's free hand.

The crowd booed with enough ferocity that had Lucy throwing herself backwards when the scythe swung horizontally across where she previously stood, abandoning the longsword in the woman's hand who threw it to the side uninterested. Suddenly the mocking blows with the scythe picked up in speed making Lucy dodge with every turn and twisted her body out of the way with pure instinct guiding her the way.

She found herself running in a circle that barely escaped the woman's bloodthirsty attacks and hardly dove out of the way of an attack aimed at her head. As the audience cheered with the woman's laugh who was closing in on her, arrogance and victory clear on the woman's expression as she waved the scythe like a show to the audience Lucy saw that her discarded longsword was in reach.

"It's hopeless kid, let me put you out of your humiliation for you!" The woman shouted making the crowd roar. Hardly anyone spoke inside The Pit because one wrong word and Lightning Chimera either killed you on the spot or activated their body runes. It seemed the woman would get away with it by the audience's blood thirst matching her own.

Instead of coming back with a witty reply like the mage wanted to she instead picked up the longsword making the audience laugh when it hit the ground before her and the woman was within ten feet of Lucy, and that horrible glint in her eyes.

And then, with foreign strength unknown to the blonde her muscles suddenly tightened in preparation before, as though possessed, she threw her body forwards and released the longsword which spiraled through the air before finally hitting its mark straight through the chest of the woman. The Pit went silent as the woman stumbled back, a gasp leaving her lips as blood sprayed outwards and the scythe hit the floor, followed later by her body.

Lucy stumbled, panting as sweat leaked into her eyes and stood strong as the audience regained their bearing and suddenly roared with vigor. "A miraculous winner has risen from the battle! Leave now, victory, and return as a Warrior!" The crowd seemed to raise in volume after the announcement, cheering louder than Lucy had ever heard as she returned to her platform.

As she was led back to her cage even the guards stared at her with surprise, abandoning their usual roughness with her and simply allowed her to return to her cage on her own with an escort. Immediately after the cage was locked and the guards had left back to their post Lucy turned to Kalelius with a grin who winked in reply.

"Looks like our plan is now set in motion!"

* * *

**Once again, a huge thanks for everyone's support! I could hardly believe that twenty people had already read the last chapter within five minutes of updating the story and even more reviews came within the end of the day. I was flabbergasted really, and inspired to continue with more chapters. **

**I will be looking for a Beta to help with the grammar or spelling errors, because I know they're there unfortunately. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and be prepared for more!**

**Sincerely,**

**\- Gothic Rain**


	14. No 'I' in Team

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 13, No 'I' in Team**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_Year X778, Normal Pov_

Lucy remembered when she had everything; a mother and a father, a second family better than blood, friends that watched her from the stars, a comfortable apartment with a strange but understanding landlord, an adventure worthwhile, and of course her magic. She remembered the hardships and the battles in between with strange but friendly people met along the way. Some had more depth than others and were often misunderstood but great people just trying to find a place where they belong - happy.

Then everything changed in the span of a month and slowly she lost everything all at once.

Now, she was back to change things so they wouldn't end up in the hell it was from her time. She had her magic, with more depth than before. Reunited with friends who never knew they'd been separated, constantly in a crazy dangerous but worthwhile adventure, and have befriended strange people (and a dog) along the way.

Kalelius was a fine example of strange friends.

"Okay kid, if we're gonna do this right we need to-"

"I know, I know, Kalelius. Don't try to help each other or they'll get suspicious."

Kalelius chuckled at Lucy's exasperation. "Sorry, Chance."

Honestly, the blonde Celestial mage could've gone insane in a terrible way without the man in the cage beside her.

"Tsk," Lucy said, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Kalelius said suddenly, leaning his head against the bars.

"You don't want to?" Lucy asked, startled but not surprised.

The man shook his head. "I want to, it just seems completely-"

"Insane?"

He chuckled. "Insane, overwhelming, incredible, terrifying... why aren't you worried?" Kalelius asked curiously, having caught sight of Lucy's disinterested look. The blonde startled slightly before smiling sheepishly. "To be honest, I'm not sure. Maybe that's because I'm used to living a crazy-

"Dangerous."

"- dangerous life," Lucy finished sending Kalelius a look that made the man laugh.

"Gotta say, I kind of envy that about you kid. If I were your age I probably would've been a crying, sobbing, unstable mess," Kalelius told her with a chuckle.

_Me too._

The blonde smiled slightly at him, but more out of contagious laughter than her actually finding humor in their similarities at a young age. There was no better words than irony to be used for their conversation.

"If I could be worried Kalelius, this plan would worry me. More for you, I mean I've never done this-"

Kalelius sent Lucy a piercing stare that made her stop mid-sentence and sigh. "You'll be okay, kid."

"It's not me that I'm worried about." Lucy said with a piercing look.

"I've been here for six years, Chance. I'll make it another one, no matter what is thrown at me." He sent her a wink with his oceanic but scarred eyes that made Lucy exhale but nodded all the same at Kalelius attempt at a reassurance. If Lucy learned one thing from Fairy Tail that she could apply to this situation, it was that something always went wrong when you least expected it to.

"Chance? Kid, quit fussing about it."

Lucy looked appalled by the comment but her smile showed her true thoughts of it.

"I am not fussing-"

"Are to."

"Are not"

"Yeah," Kalelius insisted, sending a playful wink at her.

"No. What are we, five?"

"If you're five then I must be ten."

Lucy sighed in exasperation, throwing her hands up only to wince when they hit metal bars. "I give up!" Lucy groaned.

"Ah, where'd that spark go?"

"Died under your constant rain of childishness."

Kalelius put an offending hand to his chest. "Childishness, I'll have you know I'm a warrior-"

"Princess."

He rose an eyebrow at her comment.

"Yeah, Kalelius. You're a warrior princess, admit it."

He shook his shaggy brown hair in shock before slumping against the bars with a groan similar to Lucy's earlier of exasperation.

"If I'm a warrior princess then you're the dragon warrior."

The blonde stared at Kalelius in disbelief before closing her eyes.

"Say you're the dragon warrior."

"I'm not listening anymore, Kalelius."

"Then why are you still talking?"

"...my inner dragon is speaking while my exasperated warrior is sleeping."

"What's the dragon's name?"

"Chance?"

"Dragon warrior?"

Kalelius chuckled as he settled back against the corner of the cell in an attempt to get comfortable. One would think after living six years in the same cage he'd figure out a way to be comfortable but it seemed as though Lightning Chimera went out of their way to forbid the Pit slaves of that. So, with a groan Kalelius lied his head back, sending a final glance at his sleeping friend before closing his own eyes.

They needed all their luck on their side for tomorrow.

Otherwise their plan is as good as gone.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today begins our first battle between Warriors! Victor of the battle will advance to the next rank! For those Warriors that are new to the floor watch for bullets! Lower the gates!"

Of all the things Lucy expected to happen the moment her feet hit the floor of The Pit she never saw herself being shot in the chest. The magic exploded against her body with enough force to throw her back against the wall of the platform, with her head roughly colliding against metal, before gravity allowed her to fall.

She wasn't sure she wanted to ever challenge Bisca or Alzack in a battle after this. Those bullets were worse than getting cut down by a longsword because she could still fight, despite the feeling of her intestines spilling at any moment, with no open wounds either, nauseated her. The moment Lucy was up on her feet she glanced down expecting to see fresh blood staining her already blood stained cloths only to find nothing.

It was like being punched by a giant fist that left not even a bruise behind. Maybe a canon, or a-

Lucy flinched violently as a bullet streaked past where her head previously was and glared forwards at a smirking opponent which was fortunately not Kalelius - wait, did that bastard just aim one of those forsaken bullets at her head?

The blonde roared in anger before sprinting forwards almost inhumanly as she evaded every incoming bullet like a hornet before delivering a swift signature kick against the bastard's head snapping his body backwards where he crumpled unconscious. The crowd roared at the feat while Lucy plucked the fallen opponents weapon off the ground and spun around in time to dodge a bullet where a grinning Kalelius winked at her.

Lucy prepared to fire a shot back at her friend only to catch a glint to her right and immediately dove to the opposing side, narrowly missing the axe which slammed down where she previously stood not a second before. Lucy glanced up catching the owner of the axe and met the muzzle of the weapon, diving to the side again and wondering where she dropped her own gun, only to feel a piercing pain in her side (same place that recently healed by the sword) and let out a whole of pain as her body slammed against the ground.

The one who shot her down raised his gun to shoot her down permanently and Lucy closed her eyes to brace herself for the incoming pain when the dreaded shot fired and the crowd cheered victoriously as the bullet hit its mark but when the blonde opened her eyes after the muted pain she found that the one who was out for her had collapsed beside her with blood leaking down his head but was blinking as though dazed.

"And we have a winner! Victor reaches the next rank as Gladiator! Leave The Pit now, and rest! You've earned it!"

Lucy watched as her friend lifted the gun up in both hands in victor before tossing it gently to the side as he made his way back to the platform.

"Lucky bastard," Lucy said with a smile.

As a guard grabbed her by her shoulder to pull her up the blonde grunted in twice-over pain but managed to stumble to her feet and was lead back to her cage as she preferred her non-wounded side. Upon returning her cage she met the beaming face of Kalelius who had at last been promoted to Gladiator after being a Warrior for so long.

"You're happy," Lucy grunted, stating the obvious of the occurrence.

Kalelius scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Yeah.. thanks for distracting that guy."

Lucy winked back at her friend. "Thanks for shooting him before he got me a second time." Kalelius shrugged confidently with a grin. "He had it coming, there was only going to be one victor tonight!"

The blonde rolled her eyes at his excitement before wincing after stretching her body out in her cage.

"The bullets hurt, trust me, I've been hit at least three dozen times since I had been a Warrior."

"Gee, that makes me hopeful." Lucy said sarcastically before knocking a fist lightly against one of the bars of her cage. "But I'll catch up with you in no time," Lucy said determined, a sincere smile showing her relief of the battle's outcome.

"I'll be waiting as I'm kicking ass!"

The Celestial mage lifted a suspicious eyebrow. "Without little ol' me to distract the big bad wolf?"

Kalelius smirked. "I am the big bad wolf!"

"But you're as old as Grandma for how long it takes you to move up the ranks."

"You have a cloak of blood to blend in with The Pit though, Ms. Fortunate." Kalelius teased back.

"What a gruesome way to portray Little Red, Kalelius the Untouchable," Lucy replied mockingly, sticking her tongue out.

"We need to think of better nicknames, kid."

Lucy nodded, putting a warm hand over her side as she pressed herself up against the corner of her cage. The blonde hoped the pain would go away before the next battle, which was in a couple more hours. Sometimes she forgot how bad the situation was that she was in, but a magical bullet wound reminded her all to well.

She also couldn't help but wonder if two bullet wounds left her feeling like this, how was she going to make it the rest of the way? They may have had a plan but if felt miles along years away now.

"You'll be fine, Chance. We've made it this far, haven't we?" Lucy smiled at Kalelius's reference to both of them rather than just her, it made the mood lighten up knowing that neither of them were alone as they fought for their freedom.

"Yes, you're right."

* * *

The next battle Lucy was thrown into she literally threw herself off the platform and over the spikes as soon as "Lower the Gates!" was echoing through The Pit. The blonde wasn't having another bullet to her chest before so much as completely stepping off the forsaken platform and immediately picked up one of the handguns on the ground, switched it unto automatic, and fired away.

Time didn't slow or anything but Lucy's aim had definitely improved since her first time with a bow and arrow, her work showing on the hanging arms of the opponents she was thrown against. Lucy counted five others in total, making her the sixth challenger, and the moment her clip clicked empty she tossed it to the side knowing she just opened herself up from the give-away sound and lunged, making a handstand to follow it with an acrobatic flip to dodge the ranged attacks.

Capricorn would've been proud.

And fortunately, she landed next to another opponent which startled at her sudden present and moved to aim his shotgun at her face only to find his chin hitting the floor from where the blonde kicked his feet from underneath him. She immediately scrambled for the weapon mentally wincing at the idea of being shot point-blank range by a shotgun before using the butt of the weapon to knock the cruel-kid down and plunged back into the battle.

Two others had already been taken down by the others leaving Lucy against a tall girl and a muscular man, the former holding twin handguns and the man - _is that a machine gun?_

"Shit," Lucy cursed as she darted off into a sprint, recognizing the automatic weapon the moment in turned to her and seemed to come to an agreement with the twin handgun lady to take her out before each other. _I have to go faster! _She could hear the bullets grazing the ground from where she previously was as she ran in circles from where the two stood in the center. She even had to go as far as dropping her own weapon to increase her speed. The noise was defeaning and her heartbeat grew louder than everything else.

_I must run faster!_

A strange feeling seemed to electrocute the air around her legs and that weird feeling of being possessed took control full-swing as suddenly her speed increased when it should've been slowing down and suddenly the bullets were to slow.

_I thought my speed was magic?_ Like Jet's.

And then, she was slamming her feet against the wall of The Pit to propel herself at the two opponents, delivering a knuckle-sandwich to the girl's face, followed by her signature kick on the man's machine gun and watched fascinated as the weapon dented before flinging out of his grip leaving him weaponless but not defenseless as he swung a muscular arm at her to which Lucy leapt out of the way only to wince as it came down on the girl who was struggling to get up.

The girl wouldn't be getting up anytime now.

As the man stepped over the girl Lucy's thoughts raced as she conjured a plan and suddenly used the man's momentum against him at his next attack, jumping on his swinging arm and running up his shoulder where she landed by the groaning girl to pick up the twin handguns and fired left and right, watching satisfyingly as red and blue bullets exploded unto the man's exposed back until he had fallen to his knees where he slumped in clear defeat.

"And we have a winner!" Lucy shoulders heaved as the blonde stumbled to catch her breath, the strange feeling in her legs disappearing. The blonde warrior dropped the handguns to the ground before returning to the platform, her ears ringing from the battle still. She was grateful that she had been able to avoid getting shot for once and that no one tried to pick up a melee weapon.

The blonde groaned suddenly causing the guard to give her a weird look. Now she was a Gladiator which meant she would be facing everything from the last ranks there. Melee weapons, ranged weapons, obstacle courses... and a dozen more opponents. At least she would have an obstacle to take cover..

When the blonde was returned to her cage she noticed her friend frowning at the floor, his fists clenched at his sides. Lucy had left immediately after Kalelius's own battle and hadn't had the chance to speak with him before, now that she could see him after the Gladiator's battle's aftermath she felt concerned for him.

"What happened?" Lucy asked as she leaned comfortable against the bars of the back wall in her cage.

Kalelius's shaking increased as his lips twitched. He wanted to say something but couldn't, not yet. His arm shot out, fist colliding harshly against the cage bars making Lucy jump; startled. "T-They killed her." Lucy swallowed, no one was really expected to die until making Saint but the man beside her had said that it happens every now and then against a particularly heartless opponent or-

"It was him. He was t-there. That bastard Crow," Kalelius hissed, pulling his reddening fist back to clutch the bars with both hands. Anytime Crow showed up nothing good came out of it.

"I couldn't do anything to s-stop him! I could've! But I was frozen, _frozen_ there watching!" He roared, the guards now eyeing him. The man noticing this practically snarled, his teeth exposed and his eyes feral with rage in a way Lucy had never seen before Kalelius took a deep, shuddering breath and calmed somewhat, his hands releasing the bars as he moved away from the front of the cage.

"She had lost her arm from below the elbow," Kalelius said in a lifeless, calm tone that made Lucy shiver in goosebumps. "The guy I had defeated before winning had been the one to do it. I should've done more than just knock him out, maybe cut out his heart because everyone knows what happens when-" He gulped, tears squeezing out of his eyes silently.

"People have turned into monsters here because of Crow. Killing others who are just trying to live and return to the world they were taken from," his lips quivered.

"And to dismember a fellow warrior, another Gladiator so he could live and she could die because-" he took another deep breath, his head slumping downwards obscuring her view of her friend's tear-stained face.

"Crow hadn't even done it respectfully. He couldn't shot her in the back of the head with a handgun or something b-but instead," Kalelius clenched his teeth audibly before continuing. "He took a longsword and shoved it straight through her chest." Lucy's eyes widened.

"Her screams, her screams... I can still hear them. She begged Crow to live, said she would still fight but he didn't care. Instead he said, "You hear the crowd, you've become beneath your worth" and then killed her. She was gasping through air despite the blood that was coughed outward. She was struggling to survive even with a sword existed through her body a-and," Kalelius paused, his shoulders shaking as he lifted up his head, tears having been brushed away but his blue eyes glinted in sorrow.

"Crow stood beside me for a moment, a half-a-second maybe and whispered in my ear his congratulations before telling me that the only way to survive is to get rid of the weak in my way. The bastard," Kalelius spat. "It's ironic too because he kills the Saint who wins their battle. I guess he sees us as weak too."

The blonde shook her head. "No, Crow sees us as threats Kalelius. That's why he doesn't hesitate to kill us. Look at this place, Kalelius. He's built an empire that follows his every say and an audience that screams for blood every time we step into The Pit. He thinks we're weak, but he'll learn real soon that he's the one that's weak. He isn't strong enough to be seen as he really is so he builds a palace that loves and obeys his laws. We'll prove him wrong, together. And everyone will be free, with this island - nonexistent."

A silence passed over the two as Kalelius worked to regain his bearings and breathing before he turned and stuck his arm through the bars of the cage facing her's. Lucy understood the meaning and grasped his arm with a strong grip, shaking it once before releasing and returning her arm from the outside.

"Thanks, Chance."

Lucy threw Kalelius's signature wink back at him.

"We're a team now, Kalelius. You don't need to thank me."

* * *

**So I managed to get this in before I needed to start school, yeah! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for everybody's support.**

**I was reading _Swimming With Mermaids by grifman275_ yesterday and it's pretty good depending on everyone's interest. It's an OC centric and it's not bad. It's one of the few fanfictions I've seen where the childhood training is prolonged and not simply time skipped with a short description. I like it, and though it's not my favorite, it has some pretty cool innovating prospects. **

**Anyways, advertisement aside I think I have my Beta figured out but if anyone is still interested let me know, and if not as a Beta for this story I may look for one for my other story Emotionless.**

**For those who keep insisting I update Emotionless via leaving a review for this story (repeatedly) I promise I'll get to it eventually, it's just I hadn't updating this story in so long due to procrastination and now, I'm not, so that's why. **

**Sincerely,**

**\- Gothic Rain**


	15. Not Invincible

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 14, ****Not Invincible**

**A/N: Hi readers! **

**I had something else to say entirely but then I saw this Hilarious comment left in a review. Haha, I'm laughing so hard now and there's gonna be a grin left for hours haha woooooo! This is rich! I love hate mail! They're such cowards! I got a guest review and they said that my story is bullshit! Haha, do I sound like I care? Haha, I'm gonna be laughing about that comment for days ;) I respect people who leave their name behind with their critism and don't find them cowards at all, but occasional I'll say they're idiots for being too lazy to leave the constructive side of critism and just sound like little *itches. **

**My point of this whole author's note is that if your a writer, fellow writers out there don't let the hate mail get to you! There's always gonna be one person who doesn't see the apple tree for what it is and just stares sneering at the bad apple.. if that makes any sense XD **

**I laugh at them, and I hope you guys do to. Whatever from. Anyone who leaves a hate comment on the internet under a name they know can't be traced for a reply are one thing, and one thing that stands out amongst the others as IGNORANT COWARDS! The times I'm on my phone to read stories and I have to reply as a guest I literally put my actual name in whatever summary I'm leaving behind when its constructive critism. **

**I kind of wanna thank that guest because that insult has inspired me to update this story without stop! Haha, hear that mother **cker? I ain't gonna live my life over your opinion when I have hundreds _(thousands)_ of other readers who enjoy what I'm passionate about and work hard to write about! **

**Phew, I got a fire in my belly! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_Year X779, Normal Pov_

As the audience roared it's excitement into The Pit where dozens of advanced fighters waited tense and prepared on their gated platforms, Lucy watched anxiously at the guards who were standing on all four sides of The Pit walls. She wasn't sure why they were there, but it the magic circles floating in front of their hands were any indication, it was nothing good.

The obstacle course they were facing was much larger than Lucy remembered but she supposed they enhanced it magically with the amount of challengers that fought as Gladiators. There were destroyed building ruins scattered around The Pits with fires burning some of the structures that had been wooden while stone walls stood in random locations.

She could see that the walls were spotless (aside from dried blood) of weapons and other structures but the blonde was sure there was a reason for it. Weapons were scattered across the battlefield with its metal glinting as though calling out to them. Lucy had a bad feeling about this, and worse this was her first Gladiator battle in The Pit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Pit! Today we have our first Gladiator battle! There are thirty-seven Gladiators thirsty for blood and better yet Lightning Chimera has added a new challenge for the Gladiators as well! But we'll let you find that out for yourselves! Lower the gates!"

With no time to ponder what Lightning Chimera had in mind, Lucy leapt into the fray wincing at the sound of an elephant gun going off followed by a roar of anguish and picked up one of the axes leaning up against the stone wall she had momentarily ducked behind.

Unfortunately any plan Lucy could've had of hiding until most the opponents knocked each other out was gone the instant she threw herself away from the stone wall and found herself catching silver flash before her eyes and barely got her own weapon up fast enough to block her opponent's sword which was dripping in fresh blood from the girl's last opponent. A leg shot out and suddenly Lucy found her knee was crimpled before the sword swung downwards at her and Lucy barely managed to evade the blow though unsure how with the room spinning around.

She faintly noticed that someone was walking towards her with that same silver glint by her side but in the next moment found the figure tackled by a blur of sky blue and jolted from her daze to find what appeared to be an polar bear made of magic tearing into the girl's shoulder that she was facing before. She should've been grateful to the polar bear tearing savagely into the girl shouldn't she have? And yet the girl's screams were of agony and terror.. Lucy never was one without mercy.

And so, before she even thought about what she was doing she had thrown her only weapon at the polar bear which sliced through it's neck causing it to explode into snow, falling on top of the defeated opponent. Lucy swallowed thickly as she looked at the girl who gave her a look the blonde was unfamiliar with and therefor couldn't decipher so naturally she returned the battle at hand, away from the girl whose eyes were branded in the back of her mind.

The Celestial Spirit mage took a risk and glanced up at the walls where a lion made of fire was leaping into The Pit and as Lucy turned back to the battle, narrowly dodging a magic-compacted bullet she scowled. So that's what the guards were doing up there! She knew she wouldn't have liked the answer.

Lucy let out a yelp when massive pain shot through her leg and found herself on her butt six feet away from where she was and finding herself looking up a barrel into the eyes of her smirking opponent who eyed her with a victorious look in his eyes as she fired another shot and Lucy tried to dodge it, she really did but the bullet hit her in the hip sending her rocketing into a wall as the crowd roared louder. _Damn,_ the blonde thought. She preferred cramps over those magical bullets.

Another flash of silver and the blonde somehow managed to feel the rush of adrenaline push back the pain again so that she could roll out of the next blow, in hopes of knocking her out of the match for good no doubt. Lucy found herself snaring because Mavis! It hurt to move!

The man who was aiming to take another froze at Lucy's eyes before clenching his teeth and went to fulfill his thoughts but his hesitance gave the Celestial Spirit mage the opportunity to slam her hand down on his mace (the wooden part, not the steel) only to wince at the pain that raced up her arm but felt satisfied in succeeding to disarm her opponent.. even if she was meaning for her fist to break through the wood like she had seen her guildmates do effortlessly in the guildhall.

Wanting to sigh but in the midst of a battle Lucy settled with using her signature kick and knocked her opponent out of the match after his back thunked loudly against the wall she was previously lying against exhaustedly. Eyeing the weapon by her feet she made a split second decision and moved to pick the axe up when in a flash of navy blue something lunged at her - that damned magic! - and Lucy flinched even as she brought up the mace as some sort of hopeless shield.

When no pain hit her, despite the cold feeling that soaked straight through her bones, Lucy opened her eyes on to find herself trapped inside water unable to move. She felt her lungs begin to ache from the lack of oxygen and struggled against the magical beast which swallowed her into it's belly - which was drowning her - but found her limbs slowly moving outwards as though she were swimming in quicksand.

She let out a cry of frustration the moment she knew she needed air and suddenly her lungs filled with water that she tried so hard to push out of her mouth, but suddenly it was stinging her eyes, and entering her nose-

_Whish!_

The cold water disappeared suddenly and Lucy hit the ground coughing water from her lungs and snorting water out of her nose, desperately trying to come to grips with what happened but also panicked that she nearly died, she could've drowned, she could've -

_Bang_

\- she's fine. Absolutely find, Lucy decided as she heaved her soaking we body off the ground and watched through aching eyes the battle in front of her where one of the obstacle buildings had fallen apart. Someone was charging at her too, well as much an archer can charge anyway, with an arrow drawn back and pointed directly at her.

Oh.

She heard the arrow whip past her, her cheek stinging slightly from the graze but the adrenaline immediately bounced back after her repetitive near-death experience and lunged at the archer recklessly who was trying to draw back the next arrow. Her fist meant to hit his stomach but instead felt resistance when he used his weapon as a shield but Lucy was relentless and used her head as her closest and most efficient weapon causing her opponent to stumble back with a cry, clutching his forehead only to be taken down by a large blade chopping down his shoulder ruthlessly.

The first thing Lucy felt was surprise which immediately after turned to terror at her newest opponent's fighting style - if it could be called that - and suddenly wished one of the magical creatures showed up again just so she wouldn't have to fight this crazy-

Something landed to her left between Lucy and her opponent. Lucy turned, distracted by it with morbid fascination as she took in the sudden silence that flooded The Pit (or was that just her?) and looked around finding that there weren't many opponents left and her opponent, why did she look so -

Wait, _is that... a grenade?_

Light flashed in front of her eyes followed by a loud vibration she felt through her body and suddenly she was swallowed in darkness but still there, burning alive. Mavis, was she burning alive? Everything hurt, and she could breath but that made the pain worse! Her skin felt like it was stripped leaving behind a body red and raw, bloody and dying-

Cheering, why were people cheering

\- and every time she tried to move the pain got worse. Someone was screaming in the distance - could they shut up, her ears were ringing enough as it was - and they wouldn't stop. Her throat began to burn, was she drowning again?

Light suddenly flooded her vision again and she found someone walking towards her but as much as she tried to move away from them her body cried out in protest and her cheeks were wet with - was she crying? - and there was blood everywhere. A horrible stench suddenly hit hurt and her eyes sharpened to see what the mess was around her and froze at the sight of the head staring back at her. She had purple hair, tied back in a horribly loose bun and her eyes were onyx and dead - so dead - her lips were blue but spotted with blood while blood matted her right face.

She was staring at her like she was death, why was she looking at her?

"St-stop!" Lucy gurgled through the blood in her lungs. What was happening? What happened?

Someone roughly picked her up, keeping her body as far away from the torso of the one holding her as possible and Lucy would've thought more on it had her eyes not landed on the rest of the carnage. Mavis, what happened? Why was there a headless torso that looked like it's torso was blown up from the inside? Why were limbs scattered across the area she was removed from where sharp black glints pocked out like claws of death itself?

She didn't get the chance to think about it, darkness spotting her vision that she felt both grateful and annoyed; she wanted to see but she didn't want to feel. Mavis, the pain! Make it go away!

Something screeched open and suddenly she felt the wind brushed roughly through the air as she was removed suddenly from whomever was carrying her and Lucy found herself lying on her stomach staring helplessly at the cement ground of the cage. She thought she heard a voice but she couldn't have been sure. It was rough and deep but seemingly familiar. Maybe it was Natsu or Gray? Visiting her in the hospital or infirmary again because she couldn't take care of herself?

Mavis what was happening to her?

"CHANCE!" Lucy felt something ache in her chest. That voice was speaking again, he was calling for someone. Chance, was it? Who was she? Lucy, right? He couldn't have been talking to her then. Maybe she could finally sleep then.

"Kid!"

Kid? She wasn't a kid! She was eighteen years-old! Oh wait, he wasn't talking to her, that's right. Lucy felt... almost disappointed. She felt so alone, she wanted someone to care about her, to see that she wasn't as strong and happy as she made herself seem to be. She found herself missing Aquarius strangely enough, considering the Celestial spirit could've cared less about caring about Lucy or what she was doing because-

Wait.

\- Aquarius. She was her friend. One of the ten golden gate keys she has. There are twelve golden - wait, no thirteen - gate keys and they are: Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Gemini, Scorpio, Aries, and Capricorn. Then there were the other three keys, someone else had them. What was their name? Oh well. The other three were Pisces, Libra, and Ophiuchus. She had silver gate keys too: Lyra, Crux, Plue, Pyxis, and Horologium. She was missing something though. Wasn't there a fourteen golden gate key? No, there wasn't but she remembered reading through books through the library Levy liked so much -

Levy. She missed her best friend. Her reading friend who always encouraged her writing and they could talk about books and writers all day.

\- and she remembered! There were fourteen zodiac constellations! He wasn't widely known - if at all - and he was called -

"Kalelius?" Lucy murmured, blinking rapidly.

"Chance," the deep voice which she recognized belonged to her friend sighed in relief. Why was he relieved -

"Ow!" Sharp pain dug into her body, but she could pinpoint the main areas. "Kid, you need to stay awake this time, alright?" Kalelius sounded panicky, and rightly so by the amount of pain that should've shocked her system by now.

"We need to get the shrapnel out of your body so you can heal, and you can sleep afterwards alright? I'll walk you through it-" Lucy chuckled lightly, her body aching from the action but it also snapped Kalelius out of his trailing sentence of approaching anxiety.

A deep breath, then - "Okay."

Kalelius nodded, tucking himself into the bars of the cage as though trying to get as close to Lucy as he could get, worry clear in his eyes. _Maybe he was trying to share body heat?_ Lucy thought faintly in the back of her mind.

Her friend stayed true to his word though, walking Lucy through what he called 'saving her life' after she interrogated if he really knew what he was doing and stayed quiet afterward, her only sounds being muffled screams of agony when pulling out the curved or larger pieces of black metal out from her body. "Press there with your other hand when you pull out the shrapnel, no like.. yeah, that's it. Now!"

A scream of pain that wasn't muffled in time broke through the air causing multiple slaves in the outside cages to wince.

"Sorry," Lucy mumbled under her breath as she stared as though fascinated at the sight of her blood and the amount that covered her body. "Keep going," Kalelius commanded softly and if it weren't for him the blonde may have just lost it and allowed herself to bleed out on the cage floor like the guards probably expected her to.

By the time she was nearing the end of her self-inflicted torture to save her life Lucy suddenly gasped through clenched teeth at the piercing pain - you'd think you would get use to it - and suddenly snapped. "I can't do this," she couldn't believe she said that but couldn't bring herself to tell herself it was a lie.

Kalelius looked at Lucy startled before his eyes softened. "Kid-"

"No, I'm not talking about the shrapnel! I can't do this anymore! I can't, I just can't!" Lucy cried, breaking down right then and there in front of the only person she could call a friend. The sobs that wrecked through her body made the pain worse from the healing wounds that were free of shrapnel and covered in strips of her shirt leaving her lower torso exposed to the cold temperature of the room but she couldn't stop. It was as though the reality of the situation she was in finally hit her and after all those near-death experiences too.

She wasn't invincible, Damnit!

"I know, kid. You were there when I was breaking down and now I'm here for you. Let it out, kid. Just let it out; there's no point in holding it in anymore." Kalelius words seemed to snap a wire in Lucy and suddenly that's exactly what she did - she spilled her guts and ripped out her heart while sobs shook her body, her distracted mind allowing her to take out the rest of the black metal without really aware of what she was doing even when all of the shrapnel was removed.

When she was done sobbing, and was rendered to quiet sniffles as she rocked back and forth from where she lay Kalelius smiled softly at her.

"I'm sorry Kalelius," Lucy said after her confession. The man shook his head. "Don't be. You deserve to feel, kid. That's why we're doing this, remember? We're the only ones-"

"-who are strong enough to take the pain and move forward. To break out of this place once and for all," Lucy finished. A soft smile graced her lips with eyes that were less haunted and filled with gratitude. "I remember," she whispered.

Kalelius nodded, looking at Lucy.

She gulped but then snarled with a crooked grin that somehow looked like a feral but happy grin. "I can take this. I will, and then we'll be free. We can feel the sea-breeze and breath in fresh air and-"

"Eat real food?" Kalelius suggested with a wink.

Lucy grinned before laughing. "Yes, and savor delicious food!"

The two slaves stared at each other, both sprouting grin, and chuckled. "You really are something, kid." Kalelius told her.

"You really think so?" Lucy replied questioningly. She never really thought she amounted to something even when she was a part of Fairy Tail. She was their nakanama as much as they were her's but they were all so much stronger and more experienced than her that she was a raindrop in comparison to the storm.

"Trust me," Kalelius said and after getting an insisting look from the blonde he continued. "You have this light about you. Even in the darkest of times, like where we are know you bring hope and inspiration. I don't know how you do it kid, but I'm grateful that it has. I mean I wish you didn't end up here like anyone else but since you are, and you couldn't control that, I find it motivating to see you fighting back for something you can control even though no one thinks it possible."

Lucy gave the young man a small but sincere smile that seemed to light up their cages in her happiness.

"Thank you, Kalelius."

Oceanic blue eyes looked at her innocently. "What was it you said? Oh yeah: "We're a team now. You don't need to thank me."

Lucy's smile widened, her grey eyes glinting with emotion - most definitely _not_ tears - and nodded.

She really did love her nakanama.

* * *

**Here's a heads-up that I changed the summary for this story! My profile picture remains the same in case anyone ever goes looking for my story. Thanks again for everyone's support by following, favoring, or simply reading it! **

**If you own a community feel free to put this story in if it fits the qualifications and spread the name of The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos! **

**Also, I plan on re-writing the prologue. I made it two years ago and I feel as though it's not very capturing and I could do better. Let me know if you agree or disagree in a review.. let me know your thoughts on it (and the story too, of course) ;)**

**Sincerely,**

**\- GR**


	16. Drowning Instinct

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 15, Drowning Instinct**

**A/N: Hi readers! **

**I plan on writing the rest of this story in normal person-of-view so I will be removing it from the chapter -(where it's slanted).**

**I appreciate the support and love hearing what you all have to say!**** Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_Year X779_

Her heart was tugging against her chest at the scene in front of her. Lightning Chimera decided to step The Pit Gladiators battlefield up a notch (worse than the last time) and had turned The Pit into a giant pool. Lucy could only guess that the slavers had made changes to The Pit over the weekend because the entire pit was different.

For one thing, the walls were turned see-through like thick unbreakable glass allowing the stands for the audience to be lowered to ground level while the place the stands were normally for the sealed off wall that was a one-side viewing window had been replaced with a thin platform and an even thicker wall behind it where multiple challengers toed the edge waiting for the announcer to let them in otherwise, if jumping in beforehand (which they were warned), would lead to instant electrocution and with the water would ultimately be the end of them.

Lucy wasn't sure how many opponents she'd be up against because she lost count after two dozen and the guards surrounding the area behind them were intimidating her with their crucial stares directed towards them (though it felt like mostly her). The blonde was nervous. The last time she fought in a battle underwater she had been brutally tortured with gravity by a merciless and savage Sabertooth mage that still chased her in the occasional dream.

She hated feeling helpless despite that being the most familiar emotion she had. Mavis, she was probably known for getting stuck in bad situations where she was later defenseless and brutally attacked by her opponents. Gajeel for one, and Minerva for another. Lightning Chimera would've made her feel helpless if she didn't have a mission she set her heart (and life) to and didn't have Kalelius.

This battle though, it made her feel as much helpless as it did unnerve her.

Lucy glanced down at the soft pink glow in front of her mouth that sent a soft sensation against her skin. The guard that brought her up the platform had cast it on her before giving her the shocking warning just as all the other Gladiators around her had. The blonde deduced it was to help her breath underwater, clearly not being the same mass of water she had seen and experienced during the Grand Magic Games, unfortunately.

Worse, since the water used for the battle was most certainly natural water that meant she would be moving as fast as she would swimming inside one to. A magical mass of water gave the user or persons inside of the water the freedom to move almost as fast as they would outside of water and not be as sluggish as they would be inside naturally water. Lucy could've help but wonder if Lightning Chimera found this comical, considering she could see the weapons at the bottom of The Pit which glinted with a call to battle.

There were anchors also at the bottom with long blue chains stretching upwards loosely while nets and thick green plants (she wasn't sure what the plants were called) were on opposite ends of The Pit no doubt serving as traps. Guards that weren't watching them were casting magical sea creatures into the water varying from threatening creatures like sea serpents, sharks, and stingrays and non-threatening creatures like sea turtles, dolphins, and koi fish.

Aged looking structures also layered the mass of water like a lost city that had been broken into ruins long ago but Lucy was sure it was an illusion made by magic to look and feel real. The ruins were most likely intended for cover, although, it didn't look all that safe either.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to The Pit, or should we call it The Pool for this week?" Lucy nearly scowled at the speaker's words. She would be fighting her battles underwater for a week? She was sure grateful she wasn't a Pit Dog anymore, or worse, an Assassin. Gladiator battles usually tended to last longer before changed to a promotion battle so Lucy could only hope she would still be a Gladiator at least until the end of the week. She didn't want to know what it was like to be blinded while fighting for potentially her life underwater, surrounding by threats that weren't all human.

"Here we have an exciting battle between Lightning Chimera's Gladiators! Who will rise when the others fall? Let's find out: Gladiators, you are free to battle!" Lucy hesitated, wanting a head-start but not wishing to be the guinea pig to test out the waters but fortunately she didn't have to because one Gladiator got the idea to tackle the opponent nearest to her and they both fell in head first into the water, still very much alive.

Taking a breath even though she knew she wouldn't necessarily need it, the blonde leapt what she hoped was gracefully off the edge and dove into the water, one hand reaching instinctually to her hip only to realize she didn't have her keys (or her magic) and instead pushed her arms downward towards the floor as many others around her were doing.

Her breathing came out in pants as she pushed her muscles in her arms and legs downwards, feeling the pressure while her ears popped quieting the noise around her just as she reached the bottom only to duck when a dagger was sent towards her head with surprisingly quick speed while her toes wrapped around her own shortsword to use, Achilles Heel straining at the weight but lifted it to her hands none the less allowing her to crouch diagonally on the ground so that she could launch herself like a torpedo forwards at her nearest opponent, sword pointed in front of her like a spear.

Fortunately, but horribly, her opponent did not see her attack coming having been preoccupied with a different opponent was hit from the side with her sword (she couldn't bring herself to impale another slave) causing their blood to gush out like someone just uncorked a bottle of food-coloring into the water that made one just stop and stare fascinated, at least until someone snapped out of the trance and returned with the intention to kill their opponents so that they could live another day.

Unfortunately, Lucy was not one of those people. The girl that was fighting the opponent she had just wounded had turned to Lucy, already launching at Lucy who barely came to grips of where she was in time to flip her body backwards and kick her feet outwards which kicked the girl's arms away intended for her throat. The other Gladiator clenched her teeth before flashing a smirk but didn't move, confusing the blonde until a jolt of lightning shot through her body making Lucy's vision darken with black spots temporarily as she came to terms with the pain enough to shake the shock off and regain her bearings.

When her vision cleared she saw the girl swimming away probably believing she was down for the count and wondered what had happened only to glance to the side to catch sight of one of the magical sea serpents pass through another Gladiator making their body tense up for a split moment before shaking slightly. Silver eyes turned back to the threatening magical sea creatures around her.

They were composed of magic. Every slave had magical chains placed on their bodies. These runes were activated if a slave tried to use magic.

Lucy understood then with dawning horrifying realization. When these threatening creatures passed through their bodies the runes believed they were using their magic and so the runes activated sending shocking pain temporarily through their system. She grit her teeth, annoyed and slightly terrified. How in the world was she supposed to block something made of magic that passed through their bodies like they weren't even there?

That was her first time feeling the runes activate on her body, and even though it was just a jolt it felt like the pain wouldn't be leaving any time soon. The mage shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think on such matter, she needed to focus and hopefully would avoid hit from behind by another magical threat.

Forcing her limbs to move again, Lucy pushed forwards and away from the area she had been electrocuted as fast as she could, and slipped in between some stones into one of the ruined structures. It was dark inside, but not without shadows allowing Lucy to blend into the walls while still able to make out shapes and hopefully weapons if push came to shove.

A glimpse of light caught her eye startling her enough to turn and face what she expected to be a metallic weapon only to startle further upon seeing it was one of the magical creatures - a dolphin this time - and backed up against the wall in hopes it wouldn't approach her. To her horror it did neither, instead choosing to wait there in front of Lucy.

She swallowed, tensing her body at what she expected to be another forced electrocution throughout her body only for the dolphin to turn and swim in the opposite direction allowing Lucy to relax. Deciding the ruins were a death trap just waiting to devour its living prey, she swam out from the same place she entered and prayed to Mavis that she wouldn't have another run-in with the creatures.

Unfortunately, as Lightning Chimera would have it, her hopes to not run into another magical creature directly vanished the moment something coiled around her leg and kept her trapped, swaying aimlessly in the water.

Quickly looking down she discovered that the chain of one of the anchors scattered across the ground had decided to wrap around her limb like a viper and as though it had sunk its fangs into her leg, showed no signs of letting her go.

Well great, now she was a sitting duck. A trapped, sitting duck. Underwater, at that.

A glint of light green slivered in front of her making Lucy want to scream in frustration, and just when she thought her situation couldn't get worse. The magical sea serpent was now with striking distance of her and reared its body back in preparation of attack to go straight through her to cause instant agony only for a white form to leap in front of Lucy, defending the blonde from the snake's attack and swam through it with its nose causing the green serpent to dispel.

Lucy gawked at the dolphin for a moment in bewilderment which only continued to increase when the dolphin swam below Lucy who tensed instinctively only to feel the coil wrapped around her leg release its grip. Taking the freedom given to her and not willing to miss the chance to join the battlefield of Gladiators again Lucy swam as far out of the anchor chain's reach as she could get.

Thanking the magical dolphin in her head she swam towards the area where an all-out brawl was occurring between half a dozen Gladiators and taking advantage of their distraction she wrapped her legs around on the Gladiator's hips before tucking her arms underneath her surprised opponent's underarms before yanking back forcing the Gladiator's arms to move backwards and drop her weapons, giving the Gladiator she'd been focused on the opening to sucker punch her in the gut, followed by an unforgiving elbow to the nose.

After releasing the woman Lucy expected confrontation with the Gladiator she helped out only to see they had entered another battle perhaps as a means of appreciation. Lightning Chimera wouldn't appreciate their slaves teaming up with each other, after all.

Picking up the woman's weapon - which happened to be a handgun - Lucy frowned. Magical or not, she didn't think the weapon would work underwater. Pointed the weapon at one of the rocks she pulled the trigger back and watched as nothing happened aside from the hearing the distinctive click within the gun. Either she was right that guns didn't work underwater or somehow it was out of ammo.

The former sounding more likely Lucy tossed the weapon aside knowing it was a trick made by Lightning Chimera she instead launched herself at the next opponent with her legs shout out in front of her efficiently knocking her opponent to the side and upon catching the distinctive glimpse of metal the blonde evaded to the right before grabbing the Gladiator's dominant hand and pressed down on their hand's weak spot succeeding in disarming them, to the other Gladiator's terror.

Then, before her opponent could so much as blink Lucy pushed her feet from off the ground with her fist already in attacking position and delivered a mean uppercut to the teen's jaw pushing them off the ground and allowing Lucy to finish him off with a blow to a rather exposed pressure-point effectively rendering the Gladiator immobile.

Turning back to the fray she nearly tripped backwards at the gun that was suddenly pointed at her forehead with a muzzle leading to another Gladiator who stared back at Lucy. When Lucy smirked at his choice of weapon though she noticed how their eyes lit up like a rainbow sakura tree followed by the sound of the trigger resonating in her ears. A red light blurred in front of her and suddenly she was sent spiraling backwards, her vision spinning out of control until disappearing entirely along with her consciousness.

* * *

When Lucy woke she found herself immediately shutting her eyes and felt a water droplet against her brow before reopening her eyes and sat up, groaning at her aching head. Opening her eyes Lucy immediately thought about a rainbow sakura tree and for a moment questioned why until she felt a migraine returning. Right, she got shot in the head. At point blank range. With a gun that apparently worked underwater.

That meant the gun she thought was a joke was really just out of ammo.

"Of course," Lucy murmured under her breath. Almost expecting to hear her friend make a joke of her situation she heard only the droplets of water as they hit the floor of her cage and turned to her friend's cage only to find him gone and the cage empty.

"How long was I here?" She asked herself, palming her forehead and sighing blissfully at the cool temperature of her hands. She thought about the battlefield she just fought in and closed her eyes at the onslaught of memories, although favorably of the sound of the gunshot before the red bullet hit her. If Kalelius wasn't here with her that meant he was in the death pool she just returned from.

"Great," the blonde muttered in her hands sarcastically. Lucy feared being an Assassin in "The Pool" for good reason, however, that's exactly what rank Kalelius was and where he was now. "Mavis, Fairy Tail member or not he's my friend. Don't let him die in there, please!" Lucy pled to the ghost, doubting the First Master had heard her but needed someone to talk (or pray) to.

Another onslaught of pain hit her forehead making Lucy cringe against the bars at the back of her cage. She pondered which was worse: electrocution or point-blank headshot wound?

Speaking of electrocution her body twitched slightly at the reminder and her soul practically cried at the idea of going through it again. She knew it was going to happen again, especially knowing Lightning Chimera, after all The Pit's owners were called "Lightning Chimera" for a reason. The lightning stung like a witch but left the fear and reminding bit of a Chimera.

Lucy was suddenly very grateful she had Natsu the first time around when she was fooled stupidly by Bora who intended to sell her along with several other girls to slavers in Bosco. She was almost in the same situation now, in reference to her missing keys anyways, which were somewhere in Fiore but hopefully with Rokon. She missed the black wolf-dog pup.

"I'll find you, Rokon. All of you," Lucy firmly stated.

Her migraine showed no signs of leaving her to sleep unfortunately, leaving the exhausted and tired blonde staring at nothing through the bars of her cage. Drip, drip drop - that's all she could hear. Lucy smiled slightly at the reminder of a blue-haired friend. Juvia, who dubbed her "love rival" had said those three words when they first met - before Gray and her dubbed nickname.

She missed Juvia. She missed everyone of course but right now she reminiscences about the water-mage whom she called nakama despite their one-sided love rivalry. Lucy was often taking the blunt of Juvia's obsession over Gray but the blonde found the reminder humorous now that she was isolated and enslaved off on some small island in the middle of nowhere.

Perhaps this time she and the water mage could become real friends; more than love-rivals and the occasional teammates when using unison raid. That woman was devoted to her friends when the situation called for it, with unwavering loyalty and willing self-sacrifice to keep her nakama safe. Aside from the Gray obsession and love-rivalry Lucy honestly admired the water mage, especially now that she knows how difficult an element water is to wield. Juvia is a master as a water mage too, talented above and beyond expectations and capabilities a water mage is expected to have.

Whenever Juvia wasn't fighting in the name of her raven-haired teammate, Lucy often thought of how Juvia represented One Magic. Her mother occasionally told her about that magic, more so in her last life than this one oddly enough, and how she believed that One Magic was love. Lucy did too, but she also believed it was more than the good kind of love.

She knew that love could be wielded into revenge. She could seek revenge for her slain nakama in the name of love but in result she would be rejected by Celestial magic and ultimately be cursed by the One Magic she had twisted in her selfish desires. Celestial mages wielded a different kind of magic than most holder magics simply because they came with a tome of rules where some the mage just had to know while others were written laws and requirements.

Even so, the process paid off in the end considering her Celestial spirits were amazing friends. Even Aquarius...

Lucy slapped her forehead, wincing at the self-inflicted pain she just created for herself but managed to ignore most of the migraine at the reminder of a certain Celestial spirit. Aquarius was going to kill her; slowly and painfully that she'd begged for electrocution and point-blank head-shots in replacement. Worse, she couldn't even bribe the fearsome spirit knowing the spirit would only take it as an insult.

"If only she was more like Loke or even Taurus," Lucy said, thinking of how Lucy would throw Loke's ex-girlfriends and current girlfriends off his trail in exchange for something or how an all female section of Sorcerers' Weekly she would lend to Taurus to keep his eyes off her chest and on either the women in the magazine or the opponent she called him out to battle.

Her spirits were her friends and though Lucy could technically order them to do something she would never do that to her friends and therefor made deals instead. She shivered at the idea of demanded any member of her team to do something. She imagined Erza turning into "it's her!" while Gray would sick Juvia on her and Natsu would give Happy to her so she could keep him company while he did whatever he told him to do and in result would be degraded, emotionally-ripped apart, and teased by the little neko for all the hour's worth.

She loved Happy, the exceed was her friend but the neko was rather fond of taking a jab (or twenty) at Lucy when the opportune moment presented itself.

Still, as she thought of her future self giving her life to save her own life because she would've disappeared if she died anyways... Happy was rendered into a shaking, sobbing mess with everyone else showing their own tears of sadness. Mavis, seeing herself die like that and by another man maddened because of the effects of Eclipse who wanted more than to kill Lucy. She shivered, it was terrifying. Unnerving even.

Lucy knew then how much she was to the little neko and the future... even if it meant dying to preserve the past's approaching future. The whole thing gave her a headache all on its own and with a migraine already a painful reminding presence she left the topic and refocused her eyes on where she was.

She never really looked at her place of residence with much detail but with no one to talk to beside her own demons the blonde turned her strangely colored eyes unto the agriculture of her current residence. Rusted bars; orange, red and brown on the upper portion while the middle area of the bars were strangely flawless while the lower area was stained in dry blood that probably wasn't always Lucy's blood.

Then there was the floor. Gross. She turned her eyes away from the filthy floor not wanting to take in that detail. Instead she looked past the agriculture of her cage and instead looked at the room itself with stored the many cages of Lightning Chimera's slaves and even then this was only a wing of their entire building. The idea sickened her really, but in whose rational mind wouldn't it?

Footsteps interrupted her inspection and Lucy back against the bars of her cage because no matter how much she wanted to try and catch a glimpse of who was approaching (hopefully her friend) she witnessed what happened when a slave tried to do that to a guy a couple cages in front of her to the left. He kept an eye shut for days from where it had swollen and bruised.

She needed her eyes to survive The Pit and preferred them unharmed too.

To her relief though it seemed as though maybe Mavis had answered her pled because Kalelius was returned to his cell with only a shallow gash across her arm. He was a lot more agile than he looked, he had told her, and that was no doubt how he managed to suffer as little injury as possible.

Once the guards were well out of hearing range Lucy leaned towards Kalelius, migraine long forgotten, and asked quietly just in case the guards were watchful if he won the battle. Kalelius shook his head, water droplets flicking into the air from his darkened brown hair. Her friend blinked at her before lifting a hand a began hitting the side of his ear with his head tilted in attempt to get the water that was no doubt still in his ears.

After a couple minutes he tilted his head back and turned back to the blonde who was now leaning against the right side bars of her cage.

"Did you win?"

Kalelius yawned quietly, exhaustion written all over his expression no doubt feeling no better than Lucy, aside from the migraine. "I'm blindfolded and shoved off a ledge and for a moment I thought I was cliff-diving until I hit cold water and had to battle magical creatures, Assassin's, and evade an onslaught of attacks all while unable to see a thing. I was able to find a small area to hide for a while until a shark chased me out and was one of the last five remaining and managed to take three down but unfortunately the other two decided to team up against me with one holding the from of my body while the other suffocating me from behind. I didn't win the battle but I won my life," Kalelius replied.

Lucy nodded, not feeling up to reply again with her migraine remembered from the recounted story.

"What happened to you?"

"Head-shot, point-blank range."

Kalelius nodded with a wince. "I take it you didn't expect bullets to fly underwater?"

Lucy threw the man a look causing him to throw his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry. I forgot, besides they haven't done an underwater battle in years. Not since they first brought me here, anyways."

Not wanting to remind her friend of his painful welcoming many years ago she changed the topic by motioning to his wounded shoulder. "That alright?"

Kalelius looked over his shoulder at the bloody limb before shrugging. "I can hardly feel it anymore but that's probably because the adrenaline hasn't worn off yet."

Lucy nodded at his reply, suppressing the worry she felt over the shallow wound. She knew it would heal, and that her friend could take it. It was just that every time she saw him get hurt (or herself) she was reminded of how real the situation she was in was and how she wasn't the only one trapped here either, enslaved for fighting for the last of their days.

"Did your runes activate? Mine did," Lucy grumbled after crossing her arms.

Kalelius chucked at her making the blonde's head snapped up towards him.

"First time?" Lucy's silence was enough an answer. "It sucks, but at least you didn't experiment if it works or not."

The Celestial mage looked over at the man in surprise. "You triggered it willingly?"

He smiled sheepishly in reply, scratching the corner of his lips like he always did when admitting to something unfortunate.

"Years ago. I had gotten all worked up over losing a fight when I was so close to winning and thought that if I could take an electrocution then I would be reminded of what kind of pain I had to tolerate for the next battle. Unfortunately I didn't know when to take and had to be restrained by some guards and slammed with some magic-draining seals that were utter torture because I couldn't move and I felt like my soul was being sucked out." Lucy grimaced.

"Eventually they removed the seals and I was removed from three-days of battles to "recover". After that, I never tried to use my magic again. The pain of the battle is always better than the pain of these runes activated," Kalelius said. He sighed then, eyes softening as he looked at Lucy.

Lucy took that information in for a moment before asking, "What magic can you use?"

Kalelius shifted as though uncomfortable before letting out a sigh that made Lucy want to swallow her words. "Like my name I don't remember anymore. It's been too long. I just know I have it, and that's really the only memory I can remember before this place."

Lucy frowned, heart going out to her friend. She couldn't image what it would be like if she forget what her magic was. If she forgot her friends...

"I know how to fight now though. Armed or unarmed, I can endure and challenge myself. I'm a survivor, and that's what I do. After we're free, I think I'll travel and rediscover who I am. Whoever I was before probably would only be a memory by the time I'm free of this place anyways. Too much has happened since I've been here," Kalelius said with a distant look in his kind blue eyes.

"I wish I could travel with you, Kalelius, but I think it's time I return to some old friends. After everything, I've realized how little time I have because anything can happen when I least expect it to. If I were to die in here without seeing them I think I'd end up a ghost because my soul would be reluctant to move on," Lucy replied with a sigh.

Kalelius only smiled in return. "I understand kid. Besides, if we ever need each other just come calling. Nakama goes a long way."

Lucy nodded before lifting up her right hand and staring at the pale skin.

"Nakama is family and family means that nobody gets left behind... or forgotten."

The pink Fairy Tail emblem flashed in her mind's eye for a moment, lying innocently on her right hand, before disappearing back inside her memories,

"I couldn't have said it better, kid."

* * *

**How was it? I have to say I really enjoy updating this story. It's amazing to know and see how many people read this story and everyone's support and your reviews are the best inspiration I could ever ask for. **

**Also, in case this is needed "-family means that nobody gets left behind... or forgotten" is part of a quote said by Lilo in _Lilo &amp; Stitch_ with the full quote being: "Ohana means family. Family means that nobody gets left behind... or forgotten." I do not own the quote, I did not say the quote, I do not profit from the quote! I do enjoy the quote though, that's for certain **

**Secondly, I have just recently discovered that its Nakama and not Nakanama. I'm so sorry! I had no idea ':( I think I was spelling it by hearing or habit maybe. Either way, huge thank you to _Symbi0sis_ for pointing that out for me! **

**Thanks again for the support!**

**Sincerely,**

**\- GR**


	17. Monsters and Demons

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 16, Monsters and Demons**

**A/N: Hi readers! **

**I appreciate the support and love hearing what you all have to say!**** Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_Year X779_

The Pit was unusually quiet. Lucy and Kalelius sat in their cages with knees pulled close to their chests as they watched one of their own walk freely down the hallway. The now freed slave that had recently won a Saint's battle underwater walked proudly in front of Lightning Chimera's guards with his bound chains clearly absent.

The blonde and the brunette caught each others gazes and ducked their heads down, knowing what was to happen and being rendered unable to do anything about it.

The freed slave was a brute, layered in thick muscles and scarred skin that spoke years of fighting while his dark brown eyes were glinting in pride and ruthlessness. He was no longer wearing a slave's attire which were dirty pants and a sleeveless shirt that could hardly be considered clothing. Instead he was dressed in new brown pants that were tucked into tall black boots with a red shirt tucked in and a black overcoat completing the outwear.

Lucy wondered if those clothes would be buried with his body or if they had been worn by countless "freed" slaves before him that were stripped after Crow killed them and "set them free".

When she glanced at her friend again she wondered if he was thinking the same but his expression was oddly expressionless and Lucy couldn't help but worry for the young man. Slaves were hardly Saints and when they were victors of the battles were even less likely because more often than not both slaves die from their injuries in The Pit because of the life or death battle.

A familiar man stepped through the guards behind the man who turned around with a smile (Lucy scowled at the sight) and watched as the master of Lightning Chimera shook hands with the free-slave. After that Crow clamped a hand down on the other man's shoulder before grinning widely as he looked around the many cages where slaves were watching the scene. Expressions ranged from angry to envious, and sad to desperate.

Lucy swallowed, thinking about how the other slaves must feel at the sight of one of them being set free with the belief that they would return to the very world these people took or bought them from.

"Slaves of Lightning Chimera!" Crow shouted, eyes dancing as he looked at every slave. Lucy glared daggers back at the man when he glanced at her with an expression that told the blonde he clearly remembered her, making the brand on her back burn in memory, before turning back to the free-slave. She hated the way the man spoke as those they were apart of Lightning Chimera, like they were apart of a guild in the worst of ways.

She was a Fairy Tail mage through and through, and would always be.

"The man you see here before you is a Saint that has been with us for twelve years!" Lucy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Twelve years? Her heart tugged against her chest making her feel worse. This guy was about to die with the belief he was free after a long twelve years of fighting. Mavis, it was horrible thinking of it.

"No longer bound in chains this man walks free! He had once been one of you but now walks with pride for he has earned his freedom!" Lucy clenched her teeth, hating how Crow was playing them all, and worse this man who thinks he's finally won his dream of freedom.

Crow leaned in to the brute's ear, whispering something Lucy couldn't hear.

Instead of Crow continuing his speech however, the man took over. Speaking with permission for the first time in over a decade, no doubt. "My name is Crash," he began with a raspy deep voice. "I am a freed slave formerly owned by Lightning Chimera and have fought through the ranks to earn my freedom." Lucy scowled, the free-slave had clearly been told what to say, and he thought he was free if he was still taking orders from a threat.

"I could have always been a slave if Lightning Chimera didn't challenge us and for that I'm thankful for," as Lucy studied his expression she noticed how he looked like he just chewed on a lemon after saying those words. So he wasn't just a brainless brute? That was both a relief and terrible discovery. Did he already know what was going to happen to him?

"Lightning Chimera has shown me that I can reach my desire if I fight without thinking of who we are or have been and that is how I've reached my freedom," the brute finished. Lucy watched as Crow removed his hand from the man's shoulder and furrowed her brows at the movement. Had Crow been threatening him?

"Bullshit!" Lucy snapped her head upwards to a boy not much older than herself in a cage in front of her. He was banging his fists loudly against the bars as he shouted as loud as he could, insulting the master of Lightning Chimera himself.

"Shit," Kalelius cursed quietly under his breath when Lucy glanced at him.

"You people are cowards! You take us from our homes and then brand us like cattle so we can fight for your stupid games! There's nothing to learn but the fact that you're a monster!"

Lucy clenched a bar of her cage, a sinking feeling filling her gut.

The master of Lightning Chimera roared with laughter in response and turned away from the free-slave who tensed immediately afterwards but showed no expression as Crow walked slowly towards the shouting boy with slow, deliberate steps which echoed loudly through the structure.

The man snapped a hand outwards and grabbing the light blonde hair of the boy's head and pressed him against the bars with a lethal grin. "Look at this! Our latest Pit Dog!" Crow spat the title out while the guards roared with mocking laughter. "Do you see this man over here?" Crow motioned to the free-slave. "He's got miles of experience over you, gaki, and right now you're interrupting his leaving ceremony."

Lucy had a bad feeling about this.

"You wish you were free to don't you?" The boy didn't speak, opting the glare defiantly back at Crow.

"What if I told you I could give it to you?" Crow offered, releasing the boy's hair who shifted away from front of the cage but hesitated at the master's words. Lucy looked at Kalelius with worry clear in her eyes and Kalelius only shook his head strongly.

"You're lying," the boy responded angrily.

The master shook his head and instead pointed at the boy's chest where the heart of the runes were. "You see these runes?" The boy nodded jerkily. "I can make them disappear, just like this man over here, and you'll be free."

Lucy noticed movement in the other cages. Many slaves had turned their backs to the scene, some having their heads in their hands clearly knowing something she didn't. The blonde mage glanced at her friend again but found that he remained with his eyes glued on the scene occurring in front of them. The free-slave was staring straight ahead, eyes unseeing. Did he know something she didn't too?

"Why would you free me?" Crow smiled softly making Lucy cringe backwards as though she been slapped. That man shouldn't have the ability to smile like that, it was cruel really. He was the spider twisting a web in front of the gate's of freedom. They were all the flies and right now, this boy had flown naïvely into his web, believing he could reach the gates by the spider's promises.

"You have fire, that's why. I'd rather set the fire free than let it turn wild," the boy only looked confused but Lucy got the message loud and clear. A snarl caught her ears and Lucy didn't need to look at her friend to know Kalelius got the message too.

"Why don't I show you?" Crow pushed, his voice soft with promise. The boy looked hesitant, taking a step away from the master.

"Think about it, you'll be free; able to return home, play whenever you want to, be friends with other kids and not fighting for your life, dressed in warm comfortable clothes, and eating treats and desserts." Lucy's body shook in fury at the man's persuasion. The kid was going to fall for it, Lucy was sure of it and had to bite her tongue from screaming defiantly at Crow like the boy had done.

"He's just a kid," Lucy whispered so softly she hardly heard the words herself.

"You'll let me go?" The boy asked shyly. "That's what I said. Let me show you? It will only hurt a little bit but its a small price to pay for freedom, don't you agree?"

"Okay," Lucy stiffened at the boy's words. "Don't look away," Kalelius whispered to her softly. She knew why her friend told her this but she wanted nothing more than to look away from the scene at the moment.

The boy took a couple steps forward, back in place where Crow could reach down and grab his hair again if he chose to, but he didn't. Instead he softly put the palm of his right hand on the boy's chest, directly over his heart.

A pause, then, "You're free." The boy closed his eyes.

It happened in an instant, if she had blinked she would've missed it and really would've preferred to have. A flash of electric blue filled the entire room for a split second before the light retracted inside the boy's body just as fast followed by a white flash. When the light disappeared she gasped at the sight of the boy's blonde hair spiked straight upwards, eyes white, and mouth open in a silent scream of agony as his body shook rabidly in tiny twitches and spasms before it stopped and his body slumped to the floor. A distinct white mark was left behind on the boy's chest where Crow's palm had been which Lucy recognized as a Lichtenberg figure.

"Is he..?" Lucy questioned hesitantly, staring at the boy. "Dead? Yeah." Kalelius replied, eyes narrowed deadly at the Lightning Chimera's master.

The Heartfilia gulped, unable to hold back a couple tears from dribbling out of her right eye. This man, Crow, was truly a monster.

The man of the topic turned away from the boy he just killed and with the jerk of his head three guards were already removing the boy's body from the cage, all the slaves watching as the dead shirtless boy was carried away, his face tinted with agony before his death.

"Let this be a lesson to everyone! The only way off this island without following my rules is by death! You can be set free in two ways; like this man who survived a life or death battle at the rank of Saint or like that boy, demanding his freedom before earning it!" The slaves were silent, giving a moment of silence to the fallen slave who was perhaps thirteen or fourteen. He had a whole life left to live and the slaver had taken it away from the boy in seconds.

Crow motioned for the free-slave to follow him and they left with a trail of guards behind them. Lucy counted to sixty in her head to ensure the group was gone before shifting her body to face Kalelius who was frowning deeply at the cage still. "Kalelius?" Her voice seemed to snap her friend out of it because his entire body relaxed before tucking his form against the corner of the cage nearest to Lucy.

"He'll get what's coming for him," Kalelius said causing Lucy to frown at the reminder and glanced away. As though realizing his words weren't a reassurance Kalelius turned his focus on the blonde rather than the reminder of Lightning Chimera and smiled apologetically at the blonde.

"Are there still going to be battles for the rest of today?" Lucy asked, trying to take her mind of the murder she just witnessed. Kalelius furrowed his eyebrows in debate. "I don't know. Probably not because Saint battles are Lightning Chimera's prized battles. Not to mention that Crow needs to take care of his recent successor," Kalelius replied sourly.

Lucy nodded, knowing Kalelius would be thinking about recent events for a while. She would be too, in her dreams.

"I've been wondering, Kalelius..." Lucy trailed hesitantly as she looked at her friends. He turned his attention on her, an eyebrow risen in question.

"If I get a promotion battle while The Pit is still underwater should still try to win? I mean, I'd end up fighting you-"

"Go for it."

"I'm sorry?" Lucy asked, surprised. Kalelius nodded firmly at her. "If you end up in a promotion battle go for it. Even if that means fighting me in an Assassin battle."

"But-"

Kalelius shook his head. "Chance, I'll need you out there. It's easy to get stuck in a rank and hesitating will risk the chances of that happening. Trust me, I don't want to fight you as an Assassin either but sometimes we have to do what we don't want to."

Lucy sighed, reminded again of what those words meant but nodded. "I understand. I just hate this," Lucy murmured. Kalelius sighed, shoulders slumping. "Me to, but that's why we're fighting."

Lucy reached her fist out making Kalelius grin at the gesture and bumped his fist with the blonde's.

"We'll be out of here soon, kid."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to The Pit! This morning we have an exciting battle between our Gladiators!" Lucy cleared her mind of thoughts wanting to keep her ears trained on the speaker. "The victory of this battle will advance in rank to Assassin! Let's find out who's the stronger Gladiator! Gladiators, you may begin!"

Lucy immediately dove into the water, confident she wouldn't be electrocuted, and when proven correct she swam down towards the ground as fast as she could picking up a machine gun as fast as she could, and using her tongue to take a small dagger in her mouth from the hilt.

She was not going to get shot in the head a second time for her assumptions.

Turning around she pulled the trigger watching as the weapon went off on rapid fire hitting opponents that were trying to reach the ground as she had but the blonde was too fast and had no plans of hesitating or cowering inside an illusion. She would probably feel a bit bad about where she was aiming the bullets later but right now she felt satisfied and perhaps a bit savage when her bullets hit their mark on multiple Gladiator's foreheads sending them spiraling backwards before just floating in the water limp and unconscious.

She continued to fire bullets even when Gladiator's cleared out of her way, particularly the threatening magical creatures, and hit them with bullets until they dispersed. Eventually she was out of bullets and tossed the weapon aside to spit the dagger out of her mouth where she took it into her hand before swimming upwards as fast as she could, and was surprised at how fast she could swim without her water magic to enhance her pace.

Soon discovering that no one wanted to fight her after her machine gun attack to the head Lucy decided to go looking for them for the first time. She listened closely for movements but soon learned she didn't need to because the reformed magical threats did that for her and soon she caught movement in front of her from where a Gladiator swam out of a mass of green plants with a shark hot on her tail. Lucy swam towards them as fast as she could and debated throwing her dagger until an idea struck her.

It was crazy but Lucy doubted anyone would expect it.

So, the blonde grabbed the woman and held the Gladiator in place allowing the magical shark to clamp down on the woman where her runes activated and shocked Lucy in the process who found her hands unable to let go from the woman's shoulders and so her own runes activated sending her own electricity through the woman and into the shark forcing the magical creature to dispel from magic-overload and put an end to their activated runes.

Lucy gasped the moment she was able to let go and blinked out the black spots in her eyes while the woman she was holding unto had clearly been knocked out from her actions but fortunately Lucy managed to take it without passing out like her fellow Gladiator.

Quickly Lucy inspected her surroundings and upon finding some Gladiators fighting in the distance, the blonde swam back to the ground to pick up more weapons while resisting the urge to look over her shoulder every ten seconds. Lucy ended up picking up a grenade launcher however not willing to inflict shrapnel into the flesh of her enemies like what had happened to her in the past she began to look for the magical creatures.

Particularly the sea-turtle who was shielding a sting-ray from joining the fray behind where the four Gladiators were battling. Lucy looked left and right to make sure no one was about to jump out in front of her from some hiding place, she quickly formed a plan and slowly swam through the foliage beneath the area the Gladiators were fighting. Slowly counting to three Lucy held her breath as she aimed her weapon at the fighting magical creatures and prayed to Mavis that they wouldn't sense her attack and fire with her exhale.

The force of the fire knocked roughly against her shoulder but the blonde hardly noticed the pain and watched for a couple seconds as the small orb shot towards the oblivious creatures before panicky shot through her at the idea of getting caught up in the shockwave and began backstroking as quickly as she could. Lucy couldn't help but watch when the grenade hit the shark which exploded causing a chain reaction which made the sea turtle explode and long chains of electricity seemed to pulse through the water where the Gladiators were battling and were soon twitching violently as though under a seizure before going limp.

Noticing the wave of electricity was still moving forwards Lucy took it as a sign for her to get out of the way and darted into the stone structure with the hope that stone didn't react to electricity like metal did. Unfortunately she didn't expect the hand to wrap around her throat the moment her back hit the stone wall and especially didn't think she'd expect such an attack without any moral whatsoever.

As black spots filled her vision yet again Lucy struggled to move her body but the older girl's body was pressed tightly up against her own making such a thing impossible. Lucy began to gasp desperately for air that wouldn't enter and suddenly felt like she really was drowning (without the water in the lungs, anyways) and suddenly the Gladiator in front of her spotted vision morphed into a woman with ruthless eyes and taunting smile that made Lucy feel completely and utterly helpless to the woman in front of her.

Lucy gasped louder, the burn making her muscles lock up from the pressure as she continued to fight without much success, and glared at Minerva. She wasn't going to lose the same way again after coming so far. She wasn't going to let this savage woman take away her control of her own body! She decided what she was going to feel and how she would fight.

If not for the name of Fairy Tail then for the slaves she was fighting to set free!

Magic flooded through her veins followed by electricity that made Lucy gasp more desperately but no matter how much her body fought her mind she was determined to activate the runes and that's exactly what she did for the second time that battle. Lucy watched as Minerva twitched rapidly and the blonde felt a rush of power and pain electrocute through her body. She found herself not wanting it to ever end.

_"Lucy!"_

The blonde's eyes snapped wide, vision returning and the sight of the woman who was once Minerva returned to the blonde-haired teenage girl now limp in her arms. Lucy gulped and forced her body to move before checking for a pulse on the girl's wrist. When finding none her heart felt like it wanted to rip out of her chest and she found herself checking a pulse in the girl's throat with shaking hands.

She plead that there was one and upon finding nothing Lucy froze. Did she just... kill someone?

"No!" Lucy shouted. She wasn't going to let someone die because of her own demons taking control during a battle for her life. She didn't care if this girl nearly killed her via suffocation. She was a fellow slave who wasn't the most ruthless slave she had fought against and even then, this girl was just fighting to survive and be free like everyone else.

The blonde quickly pushed the Gladiator's body unto the ground before forcing her twitching arms to push against the girl's chest determined to get the Gladiator's heart beating again from what had most likely been cardiac arrest from the electrocution. The girl's water-breathing spell had been dispelled upon her 'death' and so Lucy found herself having to force her oxygen into the girl's lungs.

It wasn't what Lucy expected her first kiss to be like but if it were to save another person's life she'd do it again and again.

Lucy continued the pattern, tears filling her eyes when nothing was working and just when she was thinking she was going to need to turn herself over to the magic council for murder the Gladiator gasped, water-breathing spell reactivating to the blonde's relief while confused and scared brown eyes met silver before the former eyes closed and the Gladiator returned limp but the breathing-spell remained causing Lucy to sigh.

Thanking Mavis for the miracle and her not needing to confess to murder upon regaining her freedom in what she hoped was the near-future, Lucy left the stone structure and looked around for another opponent only to see that everyone was either unconscious or wincing in pain and unable to continue fighting from their wounds.

Did that mean she- "And we have our victor! Leave The Pit now and rest! You've earned it, Assassin!"

-won. She won, and was an Assassin now. As the blonde began to swim back to the edge at the top she frowned at her rank. She nearly just about lived up to the rank of Assassin by being the death of another Gladiator. As her hands grasped the ledge and she pulled herself back on the platform Lucy decided she was going to fight her way to Champion as fast as she could because she wanted to be an Assassin for a little time as possible.

Fairy Tail mages didn't murder their opponents, after all.

* * *

**And there we go! Intense chapter, I know. It's all a learning experience Lucy's going through.. The Pit and Lightning Chimera are not the friendliest places in the world, at all. **

**Thanks for everyone's support and glad you guys liked the _Lilo &amp; Stitch_ quote I added in at the end of Drowning Instinct!**

**Sincerely,**

**\- GR**

**P.S. Tell me what you readers are thinking! Even the weirdo-haters ;)**


	18. Into Darkness

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 17: Into Darkness**

* * *

_Year X779_

Lucy was quiet as the guards led her back to her cage. Normally she would be in a better mood after a promotion, especially when seeing Kalelius beside her cage. Unfortunately, this was not the case. When Lucy's branded back hit the bars of the cage after her entry, and the door locking behind her, the blonde found herself staring far away: past the bars of her petite cell.

"How'd it go?" Kalelius questioned. His eyes scanning Lucy's solemn expression. The blonde mage didn't say anything at first. She couldn't bring herself to, really. How was she supposed to tell someone, especially a friend, that she nearly killed someone. She did, technically. She barely brought the girl back from death's grasp, and even then.. her actions haunt her.

It was like she had turned into someone unrecognizable. She wasn't Lucy of Fairy Tail, but rather a survival at the brink of their instinct.

"Chance?" Kalelius worried tone broke Lucy out of her revenue. She turned to look at her friend, noticing how he gained a new scar across his cheek. She wondered what she looked like to Kalelius. Was she the scared little girl he once thought her to be? Or was she the savage killer the Gladiators faced?

"I-I," the Celestial mage paused, unable to will herself to speak. _Mavis, what is wrong with me?_

"What happened? Was it a promotion battle? You know, it's okay if you didn't move up in the ranks. What I said before, I didn't mean to imply that you had to win."

Lucy shook her head. "No, it wasn't that."

Kalelius rose an eyebrow in confusion making Lucy sigh with reluctance. She just had to come out and say it, "I almost killed someone." Her heart hammered in her chest. Mavis, did she just say that aloud? What would he think of her?

Kalelius remained quiet, and so, Lucy elaborated. "I did kill her, actually. She wasn't breathing and I managed to bring her back, but Mavis-"

"Kid," his voice went unheard by the blonde. "I know that it happens here, especially with the last rank but-"

"Kid!" Kalelius exhaled, glad he caught the blonde's attention. "She's alive. You corrected your mistake and that's what counts."

Lucy shook her head and frowned. "That doesn't take it back, Kalelius."

"Maybe not, but Chance, you can't let this tear yourself up. She's alive. Don't think about the what ifs or the past. Focus on the now," Kalelius told the blonde calmly. "I can't just forget the past," Lucy said vehemently.

"Then don't forget it. Learn from it and leave it in the past. Reminding yourself of past mistakes will only ensure that you will do it again."

Lucy was quiet. Her body had long since curled up on itself as she shivered in fright of what she nearly committed.

"You'll be okay, kid. Whether you grow stronger and wiser from this event is up to you. Just remember if you don't, it will leave you haunted for the rest of your life." Lucy swallowed at her friend's words before finding the courage to ask Kalelius if he had ever killed anyone. The way he spoke, it made Lucy feel as though he could relate.

He had been in Lightning Chimera five years longer than herself.

"I have. It was my third year here, and I had just made the rank of Warrior. I won't go into the entire battle's details but basically I had an opponent that persisted in attacking me no matter how often I knocked him back down, and finally I grew exasperated. Another Warrior tried to attack me from behind while I was distracted and so I disarmed the Warrior from behind, flipped them over my shoulder before feeling a rush of power and slammed the Warrior's weapon - an axe - into the chest of the other Warrior."

Lucy winced at the imagery, practically hearing the sound of ribs breaking by Kalelius's description.

"When I realized what I had done, I was unable to continue fighting and was knocked out from behind by someone else. After that, I felt like I didn't deserve to be freed. For three years I remained a Warrior and in all those years I was reminded of the life I had taken. Then you came along and you're burning fire to gain your freedom woke me up."

The blonde leaned forwards, interested and surprised.

"For so long I had thought that I never deserved to be free because my life wasn't worth another person's life. It was only recently did I realize by doing nothing I had made the boy's life I had taken was in vain. I was selfish in my belief of never being free when that was the reason that boy continued to get back up. Perhaps he knew he was going to die before I even held that axe in my hand. What I'm trying to say is that we're all trying to get out of here, so the least we can do is try to do the same. And in the process, free everyone else with us. That way no one else will die, especially by people that have no ill-will against each other."

After Kalelius's story, Lucy found herself mulling over her friend's words with deep consideration. He was right, she decided.

"I did make the promotion," Lucy continued to change the subject. Kalelius, as though understanding her intentions, nodded. "So, you're an Assassin now? Shame I won't see you in the ring." Kalelius said with a secretive wink. Lucy let out a sigh of relief, her mood lighting up considerably by his words. "You've been promoted?"

Kalelius gave Lucy a thumbs-up in assurance. "You're now looking at a Champion, my friend."

The Celestial mage gave Kalelius a bright smile but (unfortunately) it seems as though Kalelius had picked up on Lucy's worry. "Don't worry kid, you won't be an Assassin for long. You'll be a Champion real soon." An image flashed in front of her; there was a shadow - herself - standing victoriously at the top of a pile of defeating opponents. Only, instead of the image being one of glory it was of unjustified horror.

Her defeated opponents were slick with blood and torn with decay - clearly dead - while they're mouths were wide open as though screaming in agony before they died. Blood covered the entire area with darkened splatters on the walls and on the alternate axe version in her hand. Tomahawk, _that's what it was called._ But worse, the shadow was laughing in her victory. Her eyes: inhuman.

"That's a lot of faith," Lucy said warily. Blood splattered walls resurfacing with the image. Her friend shook his head. "Not faith, kid. Knowing. I know you'll be a Champion soon."

She wasn't sure about that but if there was one thing to look forward to, it was that she was one step closer to regaining her freedom. The blood splattered walls were suddenly replaced with the ocean and a sea-breeze she could nearly taste from the memory. It was night and the constellations decorated the starry sky but in the center was none other than the Fairy Tail emblem, created in the stars, as though waiting to bring her back home.

Lucy sighed, focusing on her other concern. "I'm not worried about that really. I'm more worried about-" _Paralysis, never waking back up -_

"Oh," Kalelius said, interrupting her sentence in realization. He could understand now why his friend was so hesitant. "Don't worry, Chance. It'll work out."

"But what if it doesn't!" Lucy insisted, worry flashing clear in her silver (human) eyes. _What if I mess up? What if I freeze up? What if I'm not fast enough?_

"It will," Kalelius replied softly but firmly. The blonde mage sighed, knowing there was no point in continuing a conversation when Kalelius put his foot down.

Lucy sighed, taking a deep breath to calm her anxiety. She desperately tried to push the bloodied corpses and lifeless eyes into the back of her imagination, reminding herself of the Fairy Tail emblem created from the stars in the night sky, from another image.

"You'll see," Kalelius finished with finality. She wished she could see what he did in her. Perhaps she never would or maybe she will soon. It was a mystery she couldn't solve, either way.

Lucy only shook her head slightly, disbelievingly. There was nothing more to say and yet the blonde felt like screams were stuck in her throat. Like there was something she needed to say but all her emotions were at the tip of her tongue and all she could do was scream.

"We'll see."

* * *

If Lucy thought the Assassin's battle underwater would be frightening, that was the understatement of the century. Frightening wasn't nearly an accurate word to describe the murky waters in front of her. The water looked like an octopus just inked inside the pool and by the guard's casting their magic circles around them, the blonde had a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst was yet to come.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to The Pit! Here were have our Assassin's ready to live to their ranks. The winner will be promoted to the next rank-"

_What?_ Lucy couldn't believe what she had just heard. This was her first Assassin's battle and they were already having a promotion battle. Kalelius's words echoed in the blonde's mind making Lucy clench her teeth. A small rush of rage filled her body while her vision tinted in red for a split second before vanishing. "Huh?" Lucy muttered quietly under her breath.

Why did she just feel blind rage?

"-and the losers will be demoted to the rank of Warrior. Who will win? Let's find out! Let the battle begin!"

Lucy wasn't sure how she managed to step into the Waters of Death but she did if the sudden feeling of blindness washing over her was any indication. For the first time in a long while, Lucy felt her life completely out of her hands as the feeling of helplessness wrapped around her like barbed wire. The water was freezing and seemingly endless, the murky depths unyielding to any entry of light. There were no shadows or metal glints of weapons... no shouts of gunshots or cries of pain.

If not for the feeling of icy water surrounding her, Lucy would've been sure she was trapped in a dreamless sleep or a sightless nightmare. Although, this being real only made the nightmare a reality. She had to do something though, she couldn't afford to just float around doing nothing but wishing she wouldn't be found by the other Assassins. Her senses were useless in this battle and everything felt like the plan was on the line if she didn't make it out on top of everyone else.

_I wish I could just pull an Erza and become undefeated out of nowhere. Or have Natsu's unpredictability and relentless endurance. _

If only she could use her magic. Maybe even be able to wield it with her mind, as Capricorn had told her she could do. Wait, that was it... Crux's knowledge on the human body based on ethernano suddenly filled her thoughts. Only a small percentage of people could use magic and that was out of birthright, training, biological engineering, or survival instincts kicking in. Despite that, every living being (even animals) had ethernano absorbed into their bodies because Earthland was rich in magic. Whether someone had the potential for magic or not, they still had ethernano in their bodies which projected an aura.

With all her senses cut off, perhaps she would be able to sense her opponent's aura better. If not her fellow Assassins, then the magical creatures swimming inside the water with them! _But what the hell does an aura look like? Or does it even look like anything? Maybe its-_

More of Crux's knowledge flooding into her brain cutting off Lucy's inner rambles. Aura: (1)The distinctive atmosphere of quality that seems to surround and be generated by a person, thing or place. (2)An undefined feeling relating to an instinct that surfaces when influenced by extreme emotion. (3)The spirit or soul of a living being. (4)An energy field that surrounds the physical body in colors, shapes, textures, and symbols that is viewed or sensed energetically.

An aura can be sensed when one practices respectively on their own presence such as their breathing, physical sensations, and gut-reaction.

Lara would've groaned if she wasn't where she was. The sudden onslaught of knowledge made her head swam with the information but at least she had an idea.

_Let's hope I'm a fast learner..._

Lucy closed her eyes, knowing she wasn't making herself vulnerable by doing so, and focused on herself. She tried to calm her hammering heart as best she could through deep in-and-out breathing exercises. The water was freezing, she recalls. Her body is practically littered in goosebumps while the question of getting hypothermia hangs in the back of her mind. Hyperthermia: the condition of heaving abnormally low body temperature, typically-

_Stop!_

And surprisingly, the breaking dam of knowledge ceases it's onslaught and obeys the mage's command. Forgetting her thoughts over hypothermia, Lucy focuses on the feeling of the muscles along her stomach and arms flexing despite the temperature surrounding her, as though determined to keep her body warm with rushing blood and adrenaline. Her toes were tingling, fingers twitching as they prepared to clench into an iron-clad fist in case of oncoming threat.

She exhales, remembering to stay calm.

She focused past her physical sensations and dug into her spiritual sensations - her magic. She had long since re-accommodated the change in magic within her body. Her eyes were a testimony of that. Gone was the cuddling warmth flowing within her of bonding, friendship, and power. The golden rays of the sun no longer filled her eyelids in its light as bright and hot as the Regulus Impact, nor did the change in the air occur when she concentrated on opening a gate from the Celestial Spirit World into Earthland.

Her heart no longer felt soft and welcoming beneath her breasts (which were still developing) and like her spiritual power, was also replaced. If she could imagine what her heart looked like before she would've said light and weightless, shining in a welcoming light as warm as the rays of the sun, craving bonds - passion. Now, the sun was replaced with the cold gaze of the moon. Her heart was heavy and burdened with the weight of the future, loss, and sacrifice. Iron walls as strong and thick as Gajeel's Dragon Slaying Magic barricaded her heart followed by burning flames, ice that would never melt, and maybe a dozen or so swords sticking outwards like thorns.

Lucy had gone from an innocent pink orchid to a crimson-painted white rose. A rose with many layers and thorns to protect itself. She gave off a feeling of appreciation and confidence with her undefined but divine scent but when threatened is ruthless and merciless in it's survival. This is what Lucy has become.

As Lucy delved deeper in search of her spirit, she felt like she was close to discovery, only for a merciless whip of pain to lash across her shoulder causing her back to arc instinctively. Concentration cut and calm thrown out the window, the blonde was suddenly thrown into the midst of battle (literally), when a powerful kick through her spiraling further into the murky depth.

When something grabbed Lucy from her arm, she felt the sharp edge of a blade before lightning shot through her entire body. Lucy felt her body slacken when the shock released its onslaught on the Celestial mage leaving her swimming away as fast as possible with no real idea where she was going. Fortunately, when her ears popped, Lucy realized she was getting closer to the ground. The water was even becoming colder on her spiral downwards too.

Something slashed at her torso but only left a slight twinge of pain behind. Lucy ignored the random attack and pushed questions of how everyone else seemed to know where they were going to the back of her mind. When her shoulder brushed the familiar surface of the ground, Lucy splayed her hands outward and began searching for weapons that she knew where there.

Lucy winced when her finger tips hit the sharp edge of steel and ignored the gross feeling of blood spilling. She was suddenly grateful that the sharks in the water weren't real otherwise she would be shark food. Quickly scanning the unknown weapon, Lucy would've guessed it was some alternate form of axe. The name of the weapon was at the tip of her tongue but since a whip was the only weapon she really familiarized herself with, she was rendered taking an estimate guess what it was.

_At least it's sharp, _Lucy thought grimly.

Clutching the weapon tight in her right hand, she felt the strain on her wrist from its weight. Lucy moved to find another weapon only to find dark spots in her vision with her head snapped to the side in pain. She backed up immediately, gripping the axe tightly in front of her while searching desperately in the darkness for her attacker. Something grabbed her leg but Lucy responded in a panic with a lopsided half-attempted kick.

Her attacker's grip tightened on her leg followed by blinding pain. Lucy let out a scream that made her lungs scream despite her voice being silent. Lucy now understood why she couldn't hear anything. It was the magic... it must've been designed to take away both sight and sound. Lucy pushed her body further away, hands using the ground as leverage to pick up her pace. She has never felt so defenseless before.

Swinging randomly Lucy hit nothing but continued to swing the axe. She couldn't take the chance of getting grabbed by the others again. Lucy didn't like what she would have to do the next time someone grabbed her but she'd chose the pain over dismemberment. Renewed with determination, the blonde began to kick upwards only to violently wince in pain.

_My leg... hurts._

Lucy gasped as she tried to recover from the black spots in her vision (again) and was forced to cut her speed in half because of her injury.

_You're a Fairy Tail mage, Lucy. Come on, you can do this!_

Swinging the axe in front of her Lucy's arm vibrated from the axe hitting a hard surface. She frowned and felt the stone with her hand. She debated entering the stone structure in front of her where potential enemies could be inside while on the other hand she could merely turn back.

_Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail._

Lucy continued the mantra in her head, reminding herself of the strength her nakama has given her, and pushes forwards despite the warning bells going off like sirens in her head. She's not sure what happened first after that. She felt cornered all of a sudden and lashed out with the axe. She felt someone pull away from her however they went with her axe leaving her weaponless.

_Looks like it's time for plan B._

Praying to Mavis that this wouldn't end horribly, Lucy spread her hands out as far as she could, grasping unto clothing and skin tightly. Then, without so much a second of hesitation Lucy found the strength in her to summon her magic which was promptly followed by lightning. Lucy gasped as her body seized paralysis, leaving her rendered to the lightning shocking throughout her body with pain striking relentlessly.

And then, as soon as it came, it was gone.

Lucy's eyelids shot open and tried to move her aching limbs after the runes finally deactivated. _If these runes weren't so helpful, I would probably be trying to crack the code to get them off. Oh well, Kalelius's plan is better. Even if it is... _

Lucy shook her head. She didn't have time to think about the agonizing runes that stretched around her body. No one was holding unto her anymore so the blonde felt she could believe she was out of trouble for now. But there were still people left to defeat considering the announcer hasn't spoken yet. Lucy was suddenly very relieved she couldn't hear the crowd's cheering inside the water or she may lost her mind.

Cheering for bloodshed simply sickened her. Not to mention, death.

Lucy cursed and found it oddly satisfying to not hear her own voice. She maneuvered her way out of the stone structure with the use of her hands, suddenly grateful the waters didn't take away her sense of touch like it did for her sight and hearing. Unfortunately, with no weapon in hand she found herself dreading the idea of torturing herself again in order to take out grabbing opponents.

The Celestial mage had no idea where she was going but she just knew she needed to keep moving. What happened next, to her credit, she tries to evade when the water temperature went up noticeable but got caught up in the attack of one of the magical creatures. She closed her eyes for the arriving pain and waited for the attack... only it never happened. Lucy slowly opened her eyes and found herself floating back in the freezing water.

And there was a light in the darkness. It was below her, and the light was getting bigger and bigger until cloaking the water completely in light, blinding her. "-we have a winner! Champion! Leave here now and rest, you've earned it!" Lucy blinked, discovering she was back in normal water and had regained her lost senses. _Was that it? _She questioned unsure. She glanced around her at the unconscious bodies of the other Assassins before swimming upwards, relieved she had been close to the top already.

Her entire body was aching but her left leg was had the worst of it.

Two guards helped Lucy out of the water and brought her back to her cage. She was neither dragged nor carefully handled. She supposed that Kalelius was right, the guards did go easier on rank. _Champion, _she rolled the word in her mind. She didn't want to be a Champion but that was mostly because she couldn't believe she had moved up the ranks so fast. Kalelius's plan was so close to happening and it couldn't have scared Lucy more.

And yet, she was also relieved. A small feeling of hope had surfaced in her minds eye. She would be free... soon. With everyone else, and Kalelius. She had to make sure of that. And return to Fairy Tail.

"Hey, champ!" Kalelius greeting Lucy as soon as the guards left, leaving Lucy to look at the man strangely. "How did you know?" Lucy asked, wincing as she straightened her leg out to inspect the wound. It looked bad - real bad. It wasn't necessarily deep but it was long, curving around her leg crudely.

_If I thought I could leave this place without a scar, I was wrong._

Kalelius grinned with a wink. "I didn't but you just confirmed it."

Lucy rolled her eyes before wincing, the pain reminding her of the wound. Would this injury prevent her from recovering at full strength for one of the two most challenging battles. Not to mention, dangerous.

"How's the leg?"

"Bloody," Lucy responded with a sigh. The word _bad _at the tip of her tongue. Although that factor was rather clear all on its own. "Good thing it's Friday, then!" Lucy glanced up in surprise. She did not, in fact, know it was the end of the week already. Lucy stared at her injured leg with furrowed brows. "Hopefully this will be better by then," she replied relieved.

Turning her gaze to the runes on her body, she bit her lip in thought. "I'm getting used to it, I think."

Kalelius tilted his head to the side questioningly causing Lucy to snigger at the dog-like action it was. "What?"

Lucy motioned towards the runes and said - "These. The lightning. It's getting easier to activate." Kalelius rested his chin on the knuckles of a very scarred hand. "Maybe your body is beginning to adapt to the attack," he replied thoughtfully.

Lucy opened her mouth to question the implications of that statement but Kalelius beat her to the sentence. "You should be fine."

"But-"

Kalelius dismissed her words with the wave of his other scarred hand, though less marking than the other, and that was probably because his dominant hand took the most of injury for the sake of disarming. "Kid, it'll still work."

Lucy sighed. Kalelius put his foot down again. Once they were off this forsaken island she was going to drop a stone on the next foot Kalelius put down.

Maybe even glue some spikes to the stone for the reminder? Lucy shook her head and tore the fabric off her lower left pant leg to wrap it around the wound. _Talk about a fashion disaster. _

"Okay, okay." Lucy relented, tightening the fabric with a muffled cry. Kalelius smiled and propped himself up on his elbows, legs sprawled out freely despite the little room the cage offered him, he managed to fit just perfectly. "So, we got the weekend to ourselves! What do you say we talk about? Food? Neighboring lands outside of Fiore? Landscapes? Magic? Oh! What about-"

Lucy cut the rambling man off before he could list a hundred more topics. "How about those scars? I know that you've been in here for years but some of those look at least ten years old."

Kalelius smirked but managed to surprise Lucy with his answer: "Those? Hmm," he seemed to be analyzing Lucy as he debated his answer. A hand was brought up and dragged slowly across his throat where one of the older scars were. "I do remember this one... I haven't really noticed it before. It was when I was taken here, although I don't remember where I had been taken from. Someone had grabbed me from behind, told me I would go with him or something would happen. Not sure what. Perhaps lose my life? No, it doesn't feel like that was it," Kalelius's brows furrowed in thought as his hand moved from his throat to his chest. "Whatever the reason I didn't want to give it to him. I remember some sort of loud noise and tries to run, somehow escaping from his grasp."

Kalelius paused, trying to gather his thoughts for the tale. "I remember falling at some point, unto some idiot who had his sword out. The moment I hit him we both came down, and I landed on his sword. I remember lying there... the sky had never seemed closer or sharper. The sun was in my eyes but I couldn't move. I felt their hands on my throat, and I just gave up struggling. I guess I expected I would die. I mean I couldn't even breath and these guys were laying on top of me." He sighed but clearly wasn't finished with the story.

"I lost consciousness at some point, hell, maybe I even died. But when I woke up I was sitting in this cage with unfamiliar tattoos on my body and an aching pain from the brand to go with my sore throat. Perhaps I can't remember anything past that because of my near-death experience."

Lucy frowned, "I'm sorry for bring bad memories up."

Kalelius only shook his head, smile renewed. "Don't be. Conversation is all we have here and besides, maybe telling the story to someone else will help me remember my past."

"Being free and exploring the world again should help with that too," Lucy offered. Kalelius eyes lit up and he laughed. "Maybe! Who knows I may even have a home to return to!"

Lucy's eyes saddened for a moment and Kalelius being Kalelius noticed. "Hey kid, if I do have a home the door's always open to you."

The blonde mage smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Kalelius."

But she already had a home she needed to return to. Those doors weren't going to open themselves, after all.

The Fairy Tail emblem in the stars flashed in her mind's eye a final time and Lucy found herself strong again.

Yes, she would make it off this island. Lucy made it this far. What was two more steps?

* * *

_The chapters are currently in the process of being rewritten (the first chapter - not prologue - already completed) and to make things easier and quicker the writing format will also be changing. Author's Notes will remain down here. Speaking of which:_

_For all the editor-minds/English Majors out there: I have a Beta (Symbi0sis) helping me rewrite this story because my original chapters can be a sight for sore eyes with run-on sentences and comma-issues (as I've been told). I'll post on my profile when this story has been completely rewritten for those that need the story at its best and not my original, because even I will admit I struggle at the previous mentioned things, as well as the occasional misspelled words, etc. _

_As for answering some reviews:_

_deltawaves, you asked how long Lucy has been in Lightning Chimera? I won't be too specific (just yet) but you can probably make an estimate by the year change since she's been in The Pit. _

_Guest, in regards to how the spirits will react (especially Aquarius)... haha, I can't wait to write that chapter out! You'll see. Oh, you'll see! *Cackles manically*_

_CoSmO333, in regards to your comment (since it wasn't a question). Thanks! I thought it was also pretty funny too ;)_

_I also want to thank the following for their reviews for Monsters and Demons: guest,_ _Evangelina_, _12Rayne, CoSmO333, TheAliceHuntt, CelestialGodSlayer16, OhannaLife, deltawaves, Guest, Darzefader, and MrKipling22._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_

_\- GR_


	19. Resurfaced Fears

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 18: Resurfaced Fears**

* * *

_Year X779_

It was a slow weekend but the days still followed the same routine; prisoners were fed two times a day and guarded by the same men. Today it was Sunday and Lucy was currently poking at the mystery-meat in front of her. "Um, Kalelius?"

Her friend glanced up at her cautious form from the skeleton he was nibbling meat off of. His meal looked identical to her own but his stomach craved it more than her's. "What is this? It's new," and it was. Since she's been there, meals have always been sardines or other small fish. But this? First off: it was burnt beyond recognition and secondly, shriveled up and blackened with texture.

The smell, also, was revolting.

"I assume it's some type of rodent. Less protein. Maybe it's because of the season?" Kalelius offered in reply, before sucking on another scrap of meat. "R-rodent?" Lucy squeaked, startled. Kalelius smirked at her. "There you are," he said. Lucy stiffened, placing the rat not so gently on the cage floor before shifting to shoot questioning daggers at her friend.

"What?" Lucy demanded, threateningly. Kalelius, unbothered by the look sent his way, winked at her. "There goes your maturity!"

Lucy gawked, expression growing fearsome. Kalelius chuckled in amusement although a small bead of sweat on his forehead betrayed his thought of safety from the blonde mage's wrath.

"I'll have you know-" Unfortunately the blonde was unable to finish her sentence when the rodent skeleton (now clean of meat) was flung towards her and bounced off her head elegantly. "A souvenir," Kalelius said, referring to the skeleton he just tossed her way. Her jaw clenched dangerously. "A reminder for what resurfaced your insec- ow!" Kalelius winced at his rodent skeleton that was harshly thrown back at him.

"A souvenir," Lucy said pleasantly, a devious spark in her eyes. "A reminder for your insufferable company!"

Kalelius pouted with mock hurt. "But you hang onto my every word! Like the story about my scars-"

"Kalelius." He glanced at her for the interruption but Lucy just raised a defiant brow in response and swiftly said, "shut up."

He shook his head, pout wavering before breaking into contagious laughter that left Lucy clutching her stomach when it was over. "You should finish that though," Kalelius told Lucy, gesturing at her own rodent scraps. Now it was her turn to pout and Kalelius time to raise a defiant brow.

"It tastes like chicken, I promise."

"That's what everyone says," Lucy groaned but picked up the meaty skeleton. Slowly she tore off a tiny bit of meat with her teeth and sent a glare at Kalelius for his snigger. "You couldn't even taste it with that nibble."

The blonde mage sighed, wanting so desperately to just face-plant unto the cage floor but winced instead at the thought. She didn't want to break her nose, thank you.

"Go on," Kalelius insisted causing Lucy to turn her back to him. If she was gonna do this, she needed to not glare at her friend for every snigger and mockery of her tastes (which rodent was not apart of) and ate away the scraps. When she had licked the rodent skeleton clean with a grimace, she laid the carcass back in the dish outside her cage and glanced at the clay mug that was filled with dirty water.

She sighed. Someone in Earthland hated her. _Maybe this was Aquarius's way of setting revenge on me for leaving her key behind with the others._

The water was not only a questionable color but also seemed to have bits of ceiling pasture in the water, along with a faint but horrid smelling odor. _And to think I cleaned my wounds with this water,_ Lucy thought with a grimace. Speaking of wounds, she glanced at her most recent injury on her leg._ It was healing, at least._ Unfortunately the pain kept her up most of the previous nights and was rendered praying for hallucinations so that she could focus on anything other than her fellow slaves, who were fast asleep in a world that hopefully wouldn't inflict further pain on them.

The makeshift bandage had already been bled through and Lucy had just changed the bandage the other night with her remaining lower pant leg. Unfortunately, she was pretty sure the bandage would be completely bled through again by the night. But there wasn't anything Lucy could do after that. She was colder too, because of her pants now turned to shorts, but it was a small sacrifice to make for preventing further blood loss... and much worse things following than simple goosebumps and shivering.

The blonde Celestial mage swallowed. _How did Erza get through this? _This was her second life too, and that made her better prepared (mentally) while Erza along with many others had been slaves at the Tower of Heaven as young children to do manual labor or suffer in torture. Lucy shook her thoughts away. She couldn't dwell on it, not when she was so far away, and especially considering where she was at the moment.

She scanned her body again, thankful for what little of her wounds the makeshift bandages covered. The worst injuries were the ones that were bandaged while the smaller cuts like the cut on her fingers on her dominant hand and the shrapnel wounds were left to heal on their own. Every wound would no doubt add to the scars already forming in white and pink streaks across various liocations of her body.

She was worried about the injuries altogether though. Lucy was certain that if she didn't get her wounds treated correctly by a medical professional or at the very least an experience medical specialist soon, her wounds would become infected. That was the last thing and the worst thing that could happen while she was still here. She didn't have much to help herself with but she needed to do all she could do to prevent an infection from occurring, and if already there, then limit the infection spreading into her bloodstream.

But that was the least of her worries.

Her attention was more focused on the approaching week which would be filled with Champion battles where Lucy would no doubt be expected to fight against her friend. She wasn't sure how she was going to do that, especially considering their plan during the promotion battle, but she just had to trust Kalelius and Kalelius's plan that this would all roll over fine.

Their plan just had to work. _It just had to._

Otherwise, no one is ever stepping off this island with their life.

* * *

Three days later and Lucy found herself cursing Kalelius's name once again. _He said a toe would activate the runes but really, all that was needed was a breath of air over the circle and bam! Magical whiplash knocks over everyone in range. _Lucy punched the stone wall she was tucked into as bullets, arrows, and spears flew overhead. There was nothing but a sword in her hand to defend herself and yet she found herself wishing she had her whip back.

It wasn't an unethical weapon but everyone underestimated its use. In situations like this however, it was the perfect tool for disarming her opponents.

The first day she entered The Pit she feared what would happen when she had to face her friend in battle. Now, it's the last thought on her mind. _Kalelius can take care of himself._ She had her own life to focus on otherwise she may not just leave The Pit alive. The death toll as a Champion was much higher than her previous experienced ranks. Perhaps even more so than a Saint because everything was absolute chaos around her.

Magic circles were the least of her worries. There were magical creatures made out of elements that would swallow anyone whole and keep them trapped inside to suffer its power. Some of the creatures were similar to the ones underwater - containing explosive magical energy just waiting to be ignited. Then there's a variety of weapons; longswords, shortswords, stakes, boomerangs, daggers, spears, scythes, claymores, katanas, bows, crossbows, axes, batons, maces, senbon needles, brass knuckles, gauntlets, and hell there were even fans that shot out spikes when opened. There were even more varieties of guns; muskets, pistols, flame-throwers, carbines, assault rifles, grenade launchers, machine guns, hunting rifles, sniper rifles, dart guns, shotguns, and even magical weapons that shot out their elements - water or fire.

Really, it was a mess. If not for The Pit being magically enhanced for more room, Lucy was sure to have been killed instantaneously.

Lucy wasn't Erza Scarlet though. She couldn't just jump over the barrier she was hiding against and face off the dozens of Champions with swords swiping through her enemies like water. Not to mention majestically, hence the given name Titania or 'Queen'. If she so much as attempted such a thing she'd become a pincushion after tripping over her own feet in an attempt to be graceful. No, it was best she stuck behind barriers and taking her opponents down once they came to her, not the other way around.

The Celestial mage already had more flesh wounds from being a Champion. It was ridiculous. She's already been nicked a dozen times by arrows and bullets while shallow wounds have formed from the sharper melee weapons. Lucy gave a quick glance over the barrier only to have dust in the air meet her vision from the bullets flying low. She made to lift herself over her barricade only for a body to slam against her own causing her to topple over the side of the ledge.

She gasped when Kalelius's face came into view but he merely winked at her before moving off of her, disappearing out of view. Lucy noticed her hand felt heavier with some object in it. She sat up before glancing down at her hand where she found a revolver. _Damnit Kalelius! I know you said not to draw attention to each other but really?_

Lucy scrambled to her feet and ran between the barricades where she slipped her body in between some of the stone structures as bullets blazed in the distance. She shivered as her injured leg brushed against a particularly sharp corner and hoped her luck hadn't run out yet. It was a miracle all on its own that her leg wasn't as bad off as it first appeared. She just needed to make sure the wound could heal without getting more brunt injury on that same leg.

Hearing a resounding _click! _Lucy looked up to find the dust was beginning to clear and slowly raised the revolver in front of her. She held the weapon with both hands to steady the shot, not yet experienced enough to hold the gun without shaking and leveled the sight on the dark shadows in the sandstorm in front of her. Squinting with one eye closed, the blonde fire the first shot and watched as a yellow streak shot forwards like a hornet and it her intended target, knocking them clear off their feet.

Lucy shifted her shoulder and re-angled the sight on the next shadow before rapid firing knowing she didn't have the element of surprise anymore. At least her location wasn't compromised yet. Once her opponents were disposed of (with as minimal headshots fired possible), Lucy slid out from the stone structure and scanned the area, side to side, in front of her. Finding the area clear, Lucy turned around and scanned the wall in front of her before leaping forwards; feet giving her weight an extra height upwards while her hands grasped at stone.

Lucy heaved her body upwards, suddenly appreciated of her starvation, and climbed up as far up the structure she could. Once deeming any further unstable, Lucy began to scale forwards along the walls some forty feet above the ground. The distinctive sound of metal clashing against each other became louder and louder as Lucy moved behind a decaying stone wall. Making as minimal noise as she could, Lucy adjusted her position behind the newly found barrier before resting her revolver on the wall in preparation.

When Lucy took the first shot the sound seemed to roar so loud she thought a lion was standing beside her. Oddly enough, the Champions battling below seemed oblivious to the ruckus she's made but at least she had one less opponent to deal with now. Her opponents fell silently as the crowd's roaring increased with sparks flying with every disarm and collision between Champions. When she fired her last bullet and the revolver clicked empty, Lucy couldn't help but wince slightly at the noise.

Glancing up she caught sight of an oddly shaped orb flying towards her and barely had enough time to leap to the side before the barrier exploded, leaving the rest of the structure to fall apart from the loss of balance. Lucy scrambled to grab ahold of something as the floor caved beneath her. She tried to pull herself up but when the pillars folded in on themselves she was forced to let go of the stone she had grasped and fell to her grave...

-only to have a wall slam into her before her back thumped loudly in the dust. She gasped for air since the wind was knocked over her and looked up only to find Kalelius rearing a fist back to strike her. Lucy's right hand clenched, oddly wrapping around a foreign object before swinging wildly, the dagger slicing the skin across Kalelius's nose. Her friend smiled softly at her before scampering off of her leaving Lucy to recover, wanting to throw up at the sight of her friend's blood on the silver of the weapon he had given her.

A shadow rushed towards her and Lucy barely had enough time to roll to the side as a sledgehammer broke the ground where she previously lay. Lucy growled low in her throat utterly done with this fight when suddenly burning heat breathed behind her and she looked over her shoulder to find a flaming tiger flash it's unnatural fangs at her. Lucy snapped her head around to find her sledgehammer wielding opponent gone and moved to get away from the magical beast behind her only to feel agony race up her leg from where the beast clamped its jaws over.

Lucy screamed, nails dragging against the ground as she tried to escape but it was fruitless. Her thigh burned in the path of flames as the fire traveled up her body. The first thought of using her magic came to mind and the runes activated, intensifying her agony but the flaming beast was unharmed. Lucy's screams became louder and just when she felt her stomach churn the flames had vanished. Lucy gasped when the agonizing flames disappeared leaving an aching burn behind as she stared at her useless leg surrounded by a pool of her own blood.

She looked back to find a water hyena tearing savagely into the fire lion until it dispersed entirely leaving the smaller beast laughing maniacally in its wake. Lucy breathed deeply as she dragged her body up, her injured leg wobbling on the ground as she picked up a nearby sword to use as a cane. The dust was in the air making it impossible to see her enemies but she could only hope the sledgehammer girl had already been defeated.

As her legs moved forwards in an agonizingly slow pace she suddenly noticed a light appear beneath her and barely had time to read the first runic symbol '_air' _before she was suddenly thrown high into the air by a strong wind where she was dropped unto the ground with a resounding crack that Lucy was sure was one of her ribs. She clutched the wounded area as black spots surrounded her vision but garbled a suffocating breath to fight back her unconsciousness. She rose to her feet knowing she must've looked like something the cat dragged in when suddenly it all stopped.

"And we have our winners!" _Winners? As in plural?_ "The Champions you see today have advanced to the rank of Saint to earn their freedom in their final battle against each other!" Lucy gulped. She had been promoted? All she had done was survive! How was she going to face a life or death battle when - "Saints! Leave The Pit now and rest, you've earned it!"

Lucy quickly looked around for the other Saint, praying to Mavis that their plan stuck through. Even when the guards motioned for her to follow them (a new gesture of respect for her rank) she glanced wildly for her friend as she dragged her injured self across The Pit before sighing in relief to find Kalelius leaving through the other platform, relatively unharmed aside from the new wound across his face. Lucy winced the wound she had given him as she stepped on the platform and was guarded back to her cage, which she all but hobbled into like an old woman with back troubles.

Kalelius didn't look at her when she glanced over to him. She knew why. He was the other Saint and tomorrow one of them had to kill the other. Lucy didn't want to hurt her friend, she never did, but as she thought about how easy it had been to wound her friend our on The Pit she asked herself if she would hesitate at all when she stepped into The Pit expected to kill her friend tomorrow.

She wasn't sure what to think of this.

Could she really hurt Kalelius to the point of death?

* * *

The answer to that was yes, yes she could.

The moment Lucy stepped into the battlefield for the final time she found herself meeting the emotionless eyes of her friend - dare she say best - who didn't so much as return the nod she offered. _How am I going to do this? Mavis! _The Saint battle had always been right around the corner and Lucy was unsure if she should be relieved or angered by the little time she had left to be around her friend. She supposed she was caught in between sad and anxious considering Kalelius never once looked her way since the Champion battle nor did he talk at all.

She would watch as the last of the blood dropped to the floor from the recent wound she had given him and would dearly ask that he would speak to her, even if it was to insult her, but he never did and Lucy was left with a racing heart for the death that waited around the corner.

_I don't want to do this. _

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to The Pit! Tonight we have a very honorable battle between the highest ranking fighters of Lightning Chimera's slaves! These two have been here from the rank of Pit Dog and have fought their way to the top, to finally earn back their freedom! On our left we have Karma! Now, ladies and gentlemen Karma has been with us for a long seven years. For a time he probably doubted he would ever rise through the ranks to Saint but fortunately this year was his lucky one! On our right we have the War Devil!" Laughter rang out through the stadium where the excited but mostly quiet guests listened. Lucy wanted to sigh at their laughter but opted not to give her emotions or thoughts seen on her sleeves.

Every Saint is allowed to chose a name for themselves and though Lucy was surprised by Kalelius's choice, Lucy could only imagine a tiny red figurine holding a black scythe at her title.

"War Devil has been with us for only a year and yet despite her age she has revealed herself to be a true child of Lightning Chimera, known for her bloodlust and merciless battles. These two Saints stand against each other to begin their last day as a part of Lightning Chimera. They will both be free by the end of the day but only one will be alive to tell the tale! Now, let the battle begin!"

The crowd erupted into deafening cheers as Kalelius immediately rushed at her, kicking at the hilt of a longsword which he grasped tightly in his hands as he leapt over a barrier, in the air at mid-leap with his sword arced for a blow to kill leaving Lucy with barely enough time to throw herself forwards under his feet and roll before scrambling to her feet, hands grasping at a greatsword which was three times her actual size.

Her muscles oddly didn't scream at the weight she was forcing herself to carry. If anything, the only pain she received from holding such a weapon was the strain on her burned leg. The adrenaline coursing through her body like heroin was the only thing keeping her going right then, and with it - fear. Fear of hurting her best friend, let alone killing him.

Kalelius's feet slid against the dirt as he turned his body sharply around to face her, their positions now opposing one another. Lucy wanted to scream out to him, tell him to stop, that she would -

A sword was thrown towards her with deadly accuracy and Lucy barely shifted her body to the side in time to miss the lethal blow. The blade continued to fly behind them and for a second nothing happened until the discarded blade hit the wall. Immediately afterwards Kalelius engaged Lucy in hand-to-hand combat, her sword tossed beside the two as the blonde's pale skin was assaulted with bruising blows and red knuckles.

The blonde mage could've activated her runes but she couldn't bring herself to hurt Kalelius in such a way. Besides, the man barely held unto her long enough to activate her runes. Every blow was delivered to wear her down rather than himself, hitting the most wind-knocking and muscle-locking areas before blind sighting her with a feint. Lucy spat blood from the merciless blow to her jaw and decided she didn't have time to think about who she was fighting.

She didn't have the time to think about whom she was hurting... who she would kill.

Her signature kick launched forwards, knocking her best friend - no, enemy - backwards into the wall with surprising strength. Lucy wiped the remaining blood from her lip away before picking up the longsword and charged at Kalelius, weapon swinging from the side in a low arc that would've gutted Kalelius had he not used the wall as leverage to propel himself over the attack where he leaped off her shoulders making Lucy wobble as she regained her balance.

She spun immediately afterwards, blocking Kalelius strike intended for her head and swung her sword in an upward arc only for Kalelius to trap it between his arms, muscles revealing themselves as he fought the weight of the sword and Lucy's strain to cut through him.

She spat at him then, bloody saliva hitting him in the face causing him to wince and release her sword allowing her to pull it back while he flipped himself backwards repeatedly to create some distance between them. Lucy tossed the sword upwards in front of her before sprinting forwards, shoulders outward as she prepared for a tackle despite the battle-axe tightly grasped in the man's hands. As Kalelius swung the axe at her Lucy surprised him by flipping her body backwards, feet using his swinging weapon to push her backwards even further where her ankles locked around the hilt of her falling greatsword. She then forced her body into a summersault, releasing the giant weapon forwards to where Kalelius was trying to recover his weapon from the ground it was forced into from Lucy's leap.

Just as Kalelius spiraled to the side, barely missing the greatsword, Lucy landed on the ground elegantly before pulling a move out of Kalelius's book and kicked up a dagger by her feet and spun around, using the blunt end of her fist to send the dagger flying at Kalelius who was nicked on the neck but otherwise dodged the attack. Lucy scowled when Kalelius picked up her greatsword in his left hand and the battle-axe in his right hand. It was a combination of weapons no sane person wanted to go against.

It was time Lucy stepped her game up a bit.

The blonde's eyes caught her eye on a familiar weapon and rushed towards it knowing despite Kalelius's slow pace the force of the weapon combination would be enough to render her life to its end. She grasped for the quiver of arrows and shouldered it before drawing the newly acquired bow back with the first arrow and fire it, watching as Kalelius shifted his body to dodge it, his muscles straining enough as it were to carry the two body-builder weapons.

Lucy smiled as a plan shaped and grasped three more arrows to draw back before rushing at Kalelius. She fire the arrows all at once and grinned as her took his eyes off her to dodge the narrow weapons giving her enough time to chop the axe off the wood of his battle-axe with her hidden dagger before darted away, barely evading the greatsword's swing at her. Kalelius let out an angry shout as he threw the useless battle-axe to the side leaving him with the sole greatsword in his hands.

Kalelius charged at her this time, greatsword swinging rapidly back and forth as Lucy came into range. Her bow was split in half with a harsh crunch in one blow leaving Lucy to slide under his next attack and took the arrow in her hand (that was meant for the bow before he split it in half) and stabbed it into Kalelius's foot causing him to howl in pain. Lucy took advantage of his state and grabbed his dominant arm holding the greatsword and activated her runes, listening as her own screams mixed with Kalelius's own who returned the attack with the use of his own magic making tears slide down her face from both the pain and sadness in having to come to this.

Lucy pushed more magic into her runes to overcome Kalelius's own power until the two were literally shocked apart from each other like lightning had shot between them. Lucy gasped for oxygen as she stumbled to her wobbly feet and met Kalelius's eyes for the first time since the battle began and found him breathing slowly to catch his breath as both their bodies twitched slightly from the seizures they forced themselves into.

Kalelius's hand badly shook as he tried to hold unto the weapon but ended up tossing it to the side when it became to much trouble. They stared each other down as they waited for the other to attack first with the hope that their bodies would regain their movement from the torture they just inflicted upon themselves. Lucy breathed deeply in preparation and spoke for the first time since returning from the Champion's battle.

"I have to return home," she said strongly before charging at Kalelius and was the only one who noticed his miniscule nod before she collided harshly against his own body. Her signature kick was restrained by a large hand which twisted and snapped the bone in her ankle with a twitch of the hand making a scream erupt from her throat before she slammed her fist against the side of his head with as much strength as she could muster.

Kalelius released her as he stumbled backwards, suddenly disoriented.

Acting on instinct Lucy retracted the longsword from the ground and with one powerful swing she cut Kalelius down diagonally across his torso where blood suddenly sprayed. The crowd roared loudly before going quiet as Kalelius landed on his back, bleeding out. Lucy clenched her jaw as she stared down at her best friend and lifted the hilt of her sword up so that the edge was facing Kalelius. His blue eyes reflected the rain of a passing storm through half-lidded eyes and the blonde took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry, Kalelius." And with those final words Lucy slammed the blade through Kalelius. Lucy stared at Kalelius whose body went slack and eyes closed for the assumed last time. Her face was covered in his blood making her look like a psychopath. A psychopath that was returning home.

"We have our victor! War Devil has earned her freedom back to her life and will never be a slave of Lightning Chimera again! War Devil, your name will forever be recorded as a free-slave of Lightning Chimera and The Pit. As a final right of passage the Guild Master of Lightning Chimera will personally free you of your chains. Remain here for now and rejoice your victory!" The crowd began to chant a song that Lucy was unfamiliar with but it reminded her of when a prisoner was freed from jail in a manner of trade. It was dark and foreboding but promising and strengthening.

Lucy swallowed the blood in her mouth as she steadied the weight on her burned and broken leg, dropping the longsword to the ground in case she would be seen as a threat for holding the weapon in the presence of their Guild Master. She was finally going to see Crow. She was so close to home that she could hardly bring herself to breath.

It wasn't long before a man made his entrance into The Pit and looked just the same he had the last time Lucy had seen him. His skin was a very dark tan and covered every inch of skin in white scars. His right eye was covered by a black eyepatch which had Lightning Chimera's guild mark branded on the fabric while his metal arm was flexing at his side. His shaggy brown hair was pushed backwards by a grey bandana and a golden tooth glinted when he smirked at her.

He wore a black duster with black pants tucked into brown boots while a grey sash crossed his waist holding a variety of weapons. What caught Lucy's eye however was the rope around his neck holding a familiar golden key and the runes which stretched across the skin of his neck. They weren't like her's but from what Lucy could tell they seemed to - _oh, _Lucy realized. _His runes link to ours. If he decides to punish us, he only needs to think it and the runes will activate into ours. _

"You move fast, brat." Crow said as he stepped in front of her. "When I first saw you I didn't expect much out of you, but that look in your eyes told me you were a fighter. Who would've thought a kid would've been promoted up to the rank of Saint within the year?" He was praising her, Lucy knew, but she also was aware that she wasn't going to leave this place with his praise.

"I should've betted on ya. I haven't betted on one of my slaves in ten years but no one would've seen this coming. Well, you've done right by this brat. You've earned the freedom you lost a year ago when that catcher took you from your home. You'll be home soon, brat. But it may not be the same place you remember it being." _You mean death!_

"It's time I remove these runes, are you ready brat? Or should I say, War Devil?" Lucy nodded and watched as Crow extended his hand towards her.

_This is it. The moment we've been waiting for. Kalelius..._

"Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

_Do not fret, The Pit is nearly over! I must admit I love writing the friendly conversations between Lucy and Kalelius. I could just see Kalelius throwing the skeleton at Lucy like that, and couldn't help but write that in there! Two Champions? Who would've thought? Sounds a lot like the Hunger Games *shudders* _

_the real Narnia and Faery'sConfessions, you both brought up the subject over Kalelius's magic. Thank you for bringing that up! I had completely missed that, Mavis. I have gone back and rewritten the conversation between Kalelius and Lucy for those that might want to consider re-reading the ending of the previous chapter._

_ the real Narnia, you also brought up the topic on how Lucy's time is scarce. It is, but when has life ever gone the way we planned it to? It never has with mine nor anyone I know nor do I believe it has with Fairy Tail! I mean look at Tenrou Island or heck, even Erza and Jellal's relationship! As I stated above though, The Pit really is nearly over. You won't have to hold your breath in anticipation much longer :)_

_GotNoName123, you brought up the topic of Lucy's red eyes in the vision. Two things concerning that because I won't really cover it in the story: firstly, Lucy was imagining something out of her fear so Lucy's eyes hadn't actually turned that color (nor will it) while secondly, Lucy wasn't having a vision like Charle but rather using her imagination with fear. Like for me, when I know I did really bad on my homework I can just see the 0 already written on the paper before turning it in. It's that sort of thing._

_I also want to thank the following reviewers (Guest, Fuse Bomber, GotNoName123, CoSmO333, Hime of Hearts, Faery'sConfessions, the real Narnia, TheAliceHuntt, Fifi, TheBlueAmethyst, DemonEmpress33, SkyJoker, Guest #2, Darkverger1) and all those who have followed and favorited!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_

_\- GR_

_P.S. 200+ reviews! I'm so happy! :)_


	20. The Plan for Freedom

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 19: The Plan for Freedom**

* * *

_Year X779_

The moment she took his hand and Crow's eyes narrowed in concentration, Lucy grabbed tightly at his hand and glared intensely at the Lightning Chimera's Guild Master. He didn't notice and when his magic flooded inside of Lucy to begin deactivated her runes she nearly snarled at him. His magic felt disgusting and the feeling it gave her made her feel just the same, as though she were being skinned alive.

"This is for Kalelius and all the slaves," she told him and smiled almost sadistically when his magic stopped its flood inside of her and his eyes snapped up to meet her unforgiving silver. Her magic then twisted with Kalelius's own magic before forcing both their runes to activate, the familiar lightning shocking throughout her body where it traveled throughout her body and across her hand to Crow's body.

Every time she wanted to let go and make the agony stop she remembered Kalelius and the feeling of cutting through him; hurting him. She thought of the girl she nearly killed and the slaves she's seen die. She thought of the free-slave that never saw his death coming as he walked free. She thought of the branding and being sold to Lightning Chimera like an object.

She thought of her father and how he treated her like an object to be thrown away and beaten. To use her as a means to make money and sell her away to forcibly marry a stranger and have children - quite like rape. She thought of her mother and how she used her last strength to be with her nakama (herself, her husband, her friends). She thought of her mother's childhood and how hard she fought to live. She thought of the grandfather she would never meet that did everything for her mother.

She thought of her celestial spirits and the world she left behind, never to be forgotten.

And then, much like Kalelius was believed to be: Lucy Heartfilia died.

_"Nice one, Chance. You're now a Knight, yeah?" Kalelius said to Lucy the moment she returned to her cage. Lucy nodded with a tired exhale, rolling her aching shoulders._

_"That makes you one rank away from a Warrior like me. Imagine us going against each other!"_

_Lucy laughed quietly despite her exhaustion. "I can't imagine how that will go, Kalelius. Probably not too well for me."_

_"Maybe, who knows? Either way you've been moving up the ranks faster than I've seen in a while."_

_Lucy looked up at Kalelius catching his tone. His blue eyes locked unto his own silver as he sent her a small grin._

_"I believe in you, kid."_

_The blonde's eyes lit up in happiness as to what those words meant and grasped one of the bars of her cell to move herself facing Kalelius. "Thank you," she said sincerely._

_He waved a hand dismissively but Lucy caught the faint flush of his face. "No worries. Besides, I've come up a plan to help you through the rest of the way. Think of it as a two-in-one deal. Where I'm sort of like your adviser to make it the rest of the way up the food chain."_

_Lucy wasn't sure she was following her friend but she was interested in hearing what was on his mind._

_"What do you got?"_

_Kalelius merely grinned and leaned forwards, a wink sent her way._

_"Well, I was thinking about getting Crow at his most vulnerable. It's during the Saint battles. The last battle, remember?" At Lucy's nod he continued. "In order to get there I was thinking it would be best if we both fought as Saints."_

_Lucy's eyes widened at the implication. "But Kalelius, that's a life or death battle! I can't-" Kalelius rose his hand up to stop her. He gave her his signature sly smirk. "Hold on, kid. I wasn't finished yet." _

_The Celestial Spirit mage sighed, crossing her arms but opted to listen. "But in order to get there we need to get there together. You're a Knight now, and your next rank is my rank: A Warrior. I can't help you as a Knight but I can help you once you've been promoted. I'll stay one step ahead of you the entire way, that way no one will suspect we're working together."_

_Lucy's eyes narrowed in concentration. _

_"When we are the same rank we'll need to fight against each other mercilessly. If we look like friends and don't go all-out we'll be suspected and will never get the opportunity to fight against each other as Saints."_

_"But why do we both have to be Saints?" Lucy insisted, tone anxious. _

_Kalelius's eyes softened. "Well, for two reasons. One, because I don't want you to kill anyone you don't have to and two, because you'll need me to break outta this hellhole. Our plan is designed specifically so that no one else has to die to get freedom they will only receive with a death sentence."_

_"I don't think I'm following, Kalelius."_

_Kalelius shifted his head to the side in debate. "I'm not going to die in the Saint battle, and neither are you. We're gonna make it look that way though."_

_"How?" It sounded like a brilliant plan to Lucy but was it even possible?_

_"I never told you my magic, kid. It's nothing fancy or ultra powerful like some mages but is handy. It's a type of eye magic that allows me to see anyone's magic system. Chakra, really."_

_Lucy leaned forwards, intrigued. _

_"I'm not sure how I obtained this magic but it's allowed me to see the pressure points that can close off a person's magic or in some cases consciousness. You don't need my magic to be able to knock someone unconscious or immobile their magic but my eyes give me the ability to hit the exact spot every time because I can see it. The easiest place I know of for someone who doesn't have my eyes is on the side of their head, hear their ear. It'll knock them out completely, and that's what you're going to do."_

_"What?" Lucy exclaimed._

_"During the Saint battle you're going to knock me out and cut me open so that I look defeated enough to look dead. Then Crow's going to come out and play his little act."_

_"But Kalelius, what if I miss? What if I do kill you by cutting you up so much that you'll bleed out while you're unconscious?" Lucy was tense and frightened, horrified at the idea of accidentally killing Kalelius when he's put his life and trust into her hands. _

_"Because they'll be non-fatal wounds. I'll show you where to strike, don't worry. You have time to learn."_

_Lucy swallowed but nodded, albeit shakily. _

_"When Crow enters The Pit he'll be as ignorant as he expects you to be about earning your freedom. When he removed your runes you'll be able to access your magic."_

_"And then what?" Lucy demands, not liking the idea of having to use her magic in such a way. _

_"And nothing." Lucy looked surprised by his reply and Kalelius elaborated. "Once your runes are removed everyone is armed to expect you to kill him with your magic. You'll be dead within the second of calling your magic. After all, your magic will be rusty from not using it for a year, no matter how strong your magic may have been before you became a slave."_

_"So what's the plan then?" She asked, completely confused. _

_"When Crow extends his hand for you to take so he can remove your runes, you activate yours. By doing so, your runes will become in sync with his runes and his runes will become focused on yours only. In other words, only you and him will have your runes activated."_

_"What will this accomplish?"_

_Kalelius sighed making Lucy worry. "This is the tricky part and I'm sorry I have to ask more of you in this plan."_

_"Tell me," Lucy demanded as she tried to calm her nerves. _

_"You'll have to empower all your magic into your runes. That way all your magic and his will be drained but that's not all..."_

_Lucy gulped in anticipation. Magic exhaustion was deadly all on it's own. It's what killed her mother._

_"You'll need to shock your entire system, close off all your magic and then... die."_

_Silver eyes widened. "If I'm dead, so will he be."_

_Kalelius nodded, watching her reaction to his plans carefully. "The aftermath of Crow's death will deactivate his runes along with yours and every other slave in Lightning Chimera. His guild mark will also disappear as the master because he didn't pass on a successor before his death and with it, Lightning Chimera will fall."_

_Lucy nodded, suddenly understanding everything. "Guild Marks give power to it's members. When their mark disappears, they lose their extra boost."_

_Kalelius nodded. "And with the slaves no longer bound by his runes, we'll be free to fight back. It'll be the beginning of our rebellion."_

_Lucy suddenly turned to him, neither liking the idea of her demise nor his state of unconsciousness when this will occur. "Kalelius, what about you? Won't you be unconscious in all this? Not to mention wounded?"_

_Kalelius shook his head. "I've been here for a while, Chance. I can take the wounds and the pain. As for my unconscious state, the runes deactivating on my body will cause my magic to awaken and should wake me up. I'd be surprised if it didn't, honestly."_

_"But what if-"_

_"Nope! We don't have the space for what-ifs kid. This is our best shot, after all. And you'll be free to."_

_Lucy shot him a nasty look at his words causing his eyes to widen as he backtracked. "No! Not by death! Well, sort of." Lucy looked unimpressed by his answer causing him to sigh and ruffle his hair. "I'll bring you back, kid. I won't leave this place without you."_

_If she looked doubtful, Lucy tried not to show it. _

_"I know I'm asking a lot out of you but-"_

_"No," Lucy said suddenly. She was here to make a difference and if this was the cost of saving all these people enslaved to fight or die she would do it. What was a little trust? "It's okay. I'll do it."_

_Kalelius smiled at her and stretched his arm outside the cage. Lucy laughed and bumped her fist with his. _

_"We'll make it, Chance. Both of us!"_

* * *

"Chance!" Kalelius shouted. He felt like he was just run over by thirteen trains with a knife trying to split apart his head but the pain was soon drowned out by the feeling of his adrenaline and magic coursing through his veins for the first time in seven years. He rolled on his side and pushed his weight on his hands to push himself up, growling as his body protested heavily for sleep.

Blue eyes scanned the area and found that his fellow slaves were out on The Pit wielding magic for the first time since they had been imprisoned and were fighting mercilessly against the guards. The walls were dented and filled with holes from where one metal-maker had torn through to chase their watchful crowd away like a savage wolf.

Crow's body lay limp and eyes wide open in the center of The Pit where slaves were pointing and cheering wildly. Another body lay somewhere to the side and slaves looked at him in surprise to find the previous believed dead-man alive and walking. They didn't stop him as he reached his only friend who was sprawled limp on her side, chest unmoving, and dark (dirty) blonde hair splayed around his like a halo.

Her eyes were closed and her face was covered in spots of his own blood. Her feet were badly burned while her arm was the second worse of her injuries. Her leg looked like it was cooked alive and was far worse than the last time he had seen it. What scared him the most was that she wasn't bleeding as much as she should've been.

He swallowed thickly and double checked her breathing before closing his eyes and took a deep breath (ignoring his tears). He settled his hands on top of her chest after tilting Lucy's head back and opened her mouth, prepared to fulfill his promise and plan to his best friend. Everything around him faded as he desperately tried to bring the kid back, breathing air into her lungs while trying to restart her heart with an ongoing rhythm, unwilling to stop until she opened her eyes.

"Come on, Chance. Wake up! Breathe!" He cried hoarsely, continuing. Someone touched his shoulder but he shook it off, unwilling to turn away from his best friend. Someone kneeled beside him and he found the strength in him to look at the stranger. A woman with brown hair tied into a high pony tail. "I can help her. You two were the one's who freed me with everyone else. We owe you at least this much," she told him. Her voice melodic and soothing but his rapid heart beat and anxiety would have none of it.

Her soft hand pressed itself on his own hands and he let out a breath. "Let me help."

Kalelius knew it was the kid's best chance, though he hated to admit it, and moved out of the way but never looked away from his friend. The woman's hands began to glow a brilliant white as a magic circle appeared above Lucy and slowly lowered down on Lucy to the point that her entire body was glowing with the white runes.

"What's her name?" The stranger asked as the magic circle turned pink and backed to white, Lucy's body pushed upwards off the ground every time the colors changed, as a signal for the shock in the heart.

"Chance," Kalelius supplied. He was determined to learn the kid's real name as soon as they were off this island.

"Alright, talk to her. We'll need to do everything we can to wake her up." Kalelius didn't both telling the stranger that they couldn't just wake up the dead but he knew she knew that. He just, didn't know what to do and so, he did what the stranger asked him to do.

"Hey Chance, I never thought I'd see you like this. I mean, I know this was a part of the plan but if you don't wake up, it won't be a success. Not to me. I told you I'm not leaving this forsaken island without you, and that means you better wake the hell up kid. This isn't the place to die, kid! Not like this. We're going to eat real food and sleep in beds again. We won't have to lay in another cell again and we can use our magic freely."

The colors changed from white to pink seemed meaningless as he concentrated on her eyes, unsure of how much time had passed and honestly didn't care to know.

"You have a family to returns to, kid! You've been gone too long. I know it doesn't seem like it compared to me but it does. You're my best friend, Chance. You got me fighting after all these years. I never thought I'd have this freedom and never imagined we'd take Crow and Lightning Chimera down with us, but we have! We have and you have to wake up to see this! Please, Chance! You're all I've got now; you're my only memory."

Kalelius shut his eyes and cried unashamedly. His arms shook from where they held himself up on the ground. He couldn't watch the white and pink colors anymore, he didn't know what to do. He made a promise and he promised to keep it. He just never imagined the end to be like this.

"-lius?" His eyes snapped open and blue eyes met silver. The pink and white lights were gone along with the stranger's magic. Chance was alive: she was back.

"Chance!" He embraced her tightly, pulling her into a sitting position as he did so. She hugged back just as tightly but was clearly weakened, struggling for breath even then. "Kalelius?" He looked towards the stranger who helped him and Chance, having learned his name from the kid no doubt. "I'll be rejoining the fight out of here. I hope to see you both again when we leave this island," she said somewhat awkwardly. No one had a real conversation with another person in some time, Kalelius and Lucy being the only exception, and so friendly words between another person was difficult.

The blonde sighed and pulled away from Kalelius. "I got this," she told him when he tried to assist her in getting up. She could feel her magic coursing strongly within her, despite its long absence away from her. Trapped inside the runes. Her leg should've hurt but Lucy assumed it was the adrenaline only to see that her leg, along with the rest of her body, was healed. The stranger's magic had done more than simply brought her back to life, it would seem.

Lucy was a sight for sore eyes, no doubt, and battle-worn. The burns on the bottom and top of her feet were healed. Her broken and fractured bones were healed along with her bruises. Her wounds were all healed and only the shallower and minor wounds left without a scar. Although her more recent wounds such as the fire burns on her leg were healed up without a scar left behind or lingering pain.

There were many scars across her body that were either light pink, white, or fading into her skin color. She was able to remember a story with every scar and the shrapnel ones in particular stood out but Lucy could've cared less about them all because one scar stood out among the others and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

It was a Lichtenberg figure, starting from the base of her hands and fingers like roots of a tree before running up her arm to her elbow like branches. This was the scar that killed her, taking Crow down with her and beginning the rebellion with slaves and Lightning Chimera.

"Kid?" Lucy glanced up, pushing the thoughts concerning the scar to the back of her mind and smiled sincerely at her best friend. "I'm okay, Kalelius. And you?"

Kalelius shrugged, trying not to wince from the movement, and grinned playfully at her. "If you are, I am too." Lucy laughed and shook her head, finally noticing the war happening around her. Lucy crackled her knuckles before grinning at the chaos happening around her. "Ready to get out of here, Kalelius?" She asked as she offered her fist to Kalelius. Her best friend laughed before bumping it.

"Hell yeah! I get to finally see your magic now too! Although, I bet it's rusty!" Lucy narrowed her eyes and raised her eyebrow mockingly at the job before spreading her hands out and called over her shoulder, sending a wink at her best friend: "Let's see if my training paid off!"

The earth split open.

* * *

"You can split the ground open!" Kalelius shouted as they ran with the other slaves out of the structure, clearly shocked.

"I didn't mean to! I was trying to use water magic!" Lucy replied, leaping over a boulder as the earth continued to collapse behind them. Fortunately, as though following her will the earth was only hurting or swallowing her enemies while the slaves around them were just running as to not take a risk or get in the way of taking out their mutual enemies.

"Seriously?" Kalelius yelled godsmacked. "If this is you rusty, I don't want to know what you're like full strength!"

Lucy laughed and winked at her best friend. She hadn't felt so free before in so long. "I thought you wanted to travel with you?" She teased. "Real food, real beds, real air-"

"Sure! But not real earthquakes!"

Magic surrounded them on all angles as their fellow comrades used their magic to fight through the guards and forces of Lightning Chimera around them. Anyone that fell was picked up by the other, no one leaving their own behind.

"What else can you do?" Kalelius asked, as they passed another doorway. Lucy shrugged as she ran. "Honestly, I have no idea." She suddenly turned into a black wolf-dog making Kalelius gawk. She returned to her body and then picked up speed, easily passing her best friend.

"All hail the Queen of Magic," he teased only to yelp when he was elbowed in the ribs. "Shut up!" Lucy replied, blushing lightly.

Lucy noticed another wall engraved with the same word she had seen on the other walls. It appeared to be written in either magic or swords, no doubt written by their comrades. "Why do the walls say 'Sail Work'?" Lucy asked Kalelius. "What's Sail Work say backwards?" He replied with a grin.

Lucy's brows furrowed in thought before she laughed. "Clever!"

Suddenly her eyes were blinded from the light ahead and giddiness suddenly filled her. "Is that-"

"Yep!" Kalelius replied to her incomplete sentence.

Cheering could be heard in front of them as they moved closer and closer to the light before finally leaping through the doorway. Lucy stumbled as her feet hit sand and fell on her knees to look up at the starry night. She grinned, practically glowing in happiness while Kalelius along with many others stared at the outside in wonder. Lucy looked over her shoulder to see The Pit and Lightning Chimera fall completely, leaving a giant crater from where the earth sunk the entire place.

"But where do we go?" Lucy heard someone ask.

She looked around the small island and remembered how she arrived there. By ship.

"There!" She called out, gaining everyone's attention whom followed where she was pointing. "We're free!" Someone cried out followed by roars of approval as the free-slaves ran towards the ships.

"We're free," Lucy said to her best friend. Kalelius grinned back at her and said -

"Hell yeah we are!"

* * *

Twelver hours later and there were three of the largest ships Lucy had ever seen sailing towards Fiore. The blonde was sure there had to have been a little over two thousand free-slaves and they had all split off into these three ships. Fortunately there were a few of them that knew how to sail a ship and they had chosen to captain the three ships while water mages and wind mages or any other type of mage that could be of help steered the ship towards their destination.

Lucy and Kalelius had chosen the same ship and were now basking in the light of the sun for the first time since they had become slaves. They were unable to find the woman whom had saved Lucy's life but they could at least acknowledge that she was safe.

Kalelius and many others had slept the moment they got on board while Lucy remained watching the stars. There were many story tellers on board and for the rest of the night and early morning the blonde listened to myths, legends, tales, and adventures from the crew. By midday Kalelius had woken with newly acquired bandages and joined her in sight-seeing. Lucy hadn't been more thankful to magic before then, seeing how many mages rediscover their magic and help heal those that needed it with such magic or experience.

Lucy's back was still sore though. Many of the slaves had undergone a debate the previous night about what to do about their forced guild mark and after learning it couldn't be erased with healing magic the options ranged from skinning it off to simply tattooing it over. Lucy, along with many others opted to simply burn over the mark. This option was very painful but if they could survive The Pit they could survive the burn. Unfortunately the type of fire that mages used couldn't be so easily healed and even if it was, the brand would remain where it was.

So, they chose the fire scar over the brand and that was the way it was.

The return back to Fiore would be another day's wait though. The island the Lightning Chimera had made it's mark with the creation of The Pit was between Fiore and Bosco, with the island itself called Chimera. According to one of the crew, Lightning Chimera was formed by Crow's predecessor when he founded the island over fifty years ago. Originally Chimera - the island - was going to be used for illegal trading but when illegal guilds began a market with trades, Lightning Chimera grew interested and created The Pit so that bought slaves would fight against each other.

The audience would come oversea and pay handsomely to watch the fights and within two-decades Lightning Chimera became the most feared illegal slavery guild. When Crow became the next guild master he took it up a notch by granted slaves imaginary freedom and added runes to the game. Lightning Chimera had become so well-known that the Magic Council had sent a team of rune nights to investigate the Island only they never returned. Some believed they were killed while others say they were enslaved like the rest of them. Either way, the Magic Council never got involved with them again. Perhaps this was because Lightning Chimera had grown heavily with wealth and bought them off or they simply had too much leverage to be fought against.

Lucy only knew that she and Kalelius were considered heroes among the slaves because they had done what no one else thought possible. They had freed not only themselves but all the slaves and had utterly destroyed Lightning Chimera.

"Hey, kid?" The blonde looked curiously over at her friend. Kalelius was by no means a quiet guy but for the last half-hour or so, he had hardly spoken a word. Lucy imagined he was still taking in his freedom in. Seven years was a long time away, and Lucy had learned from the others that some had been slaves for as long as twenty years.

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned before that you had a family to return to..." Lucy was dawned with realization at his words and smiled softly at her friend. "Fairy Tail," she told him. Thoughts of the guild suddenly filled her memory and she took a deep whiff of sea-breeze to calm her anxious nerves. Seeing them again made her heart feel like exploding in happiness.

"Fairy Tail?" Kalelius said slowly, memorizing the name.

"It's a magic guild," Lucy implored. Her best friend's expression was rather humorous.

"Oh." A silence loomed over them and the blonde felt the need to offer her family to him.

"You could join."

Kalelius made a face that made the blonde break into laughter, ignoring his expression long enough to breath and recover from it. "Or not, I don't mind Kalelius."

He licked his lips, eyes distant as he debated with his head tilted to the side in his signature 'thinking' pose. "It's just, I was thinking we could do the things we dreamed of doing before you left."

Lucy's eyes lit up. "Kalelius, when I said I had a family to return to I didn't mean right away." She sighed before elaborating. "How about this: I spend a couple days with you before I leave. I have to find my keys again anyways, and as much as I want to do that I'm not looking forwards to getting their reaction..." Her thoughts drifted towards Aquarius and she shivered.

"Keys?"

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise before she lit up as she began to explain what Celestial Spirit keys were to him. "So they're like people from another world? They sound like good friends to be around. I see how you named me, now." He told her with a cheeky grin, barely dodging her elbow intended for his ribs.

"Exactly! Not very many people understand that Celestial Spirits are like you and me, you know? It's a relief finding someone who get's it." Kalelius nodded. "In a way, we're from another word too."

Lucy looked at him curiously.

"We've been slaves as apart of something that people hardly know about. Those that have heard of our world only know the basics and those that can see us as slaves won't ever see us. However those that see us as people or friends will always see us for who we are."

"Wise guy now, aren't you?" Lucy teased. She understood what he was saying though, and the realization somewhat scared her. Lucy wasn't going to hide her past as a slave but she wasn't going to bring it up either. She had always wanted to be seen as just Lucy. Not Lucy Heartfilia or Lucky Lucy or even Cheerleader Lucy of Fairy Tail. She shuddered at the idea of being called Lucy of Lightning Chimera or worse, Slave Lucy.

Just Lucy; always Lucy.

She pulled out the key she had taken from Crow's body. It was a wonder how Yukino had gotten it but at least Pisces was safe away from Crow's hands. She had already changed history by becoming a slave to Lightning Chimera and there was no way she would leave a Celestial Spirit with Crow even if things had gone differently.

She would make a contract with Pisces when they were on land, the idea of having a new key both saddened and excited her. Everything was different now.

"Hey Kalelius, do you think you'll ever get your memories back?"

Kalelius bit his lip before shrugging. "Maybe. I plan on traveling all of Earthland to rediscover myself anyways. It I happen to get my memories along the way, then so be it."

She cast a sideways glance at him. "You seem nonchalant about it." She couldn't imagine losing her memories of Fairy Tail or her mother. The past and the future.

"Life is all about discover, isn't it? You helped me discover who I was and what I wanted in life. If I want to find more, I have to discover it. Being lost is a great help in that," he told her with a wink. "But I think I'll always keep this name you've given me. Even if my real name is Harold or Gregory," Lucy made a face at the idea of calling him that. "I want to always be Kalelius to you. Speaking of which, now since you're no longer back there... what is your real name?"

"Lucy."

Kalelius nodded thoughtfully and replied, "It suits you. Lucy Chance."

The blonde beamed at him. "You know, I think I'll keep my name that way too. We could be like brother and sister, too. Kalelius and Lucy Chance."

The two laughed together then, thinking over the idea of being siblings.

"Don't expect me to call you imouto though."

Lucy breathed out the last of her laughter.

"I would never dream of it."

* * *

_Wooh, I typed this chapter out as fast as I could as soon as I got the last chapter updated. I knew readers were suspecting that Kalelius was being foreshadowed and nearly cackled at the review because I was discreetly foreshadowing Lucy's death. _

_Since I haven't looked at the reviews for chapter 18 there will not be any feedback replies BUT I will do so for next chapter, as usual. _

_I also want to thank the reviewers and all those who have followed and favorited!_

_Sincerely,_

_\- GR_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_


	21. Arrival

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 20: Arrival**

* * *

_Year X779_

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as a large group of rune knights stood outside where the ships were docked. None of the crew were able to get off yet and so far only the captains had left to meet with the rune knights Head Captain. "Are they going to let us dock?" One of the other crew members asked, almost all of them looking over the edge of the boat. "At least it's not Hargeon," Lucy muttered, having yet to notice her friend walk up beside her.

"Hargy-on?" Kalelius questioned, pronouncing the unfamiliar word.

Lucy leaped slightly from where she was startled before glaring half-heartedly at her friend. She sighed then, "Hargeon was where I was sold to Lighting Chimera a year ago. It's a well-known docking area for ships because of it's popularity for tourists. I wouldn't have been surprised if we ended up there."

Kalelius 'hmm-ed' in response. "Where are we now?" Lucy looked around at the idea, noticing that there were many fisherman out and about. It didn't trigger a memory and it didn't have any surrounding forests or rural appearances. They probably didn't get much trouble, if she'd never heard of it. "I'm not sure..."

"W-Follow me," Kalelius suddenly said before rushing up deck. Lucy ran after him, baffled. "Kalelius, hey Kalelius! Wait up!"

"Look!" Kalelius shouted just as she caught up with him. "What?" She looked over the sail doubtfully unto she caught sight of a familiar glint as the captains were handcuffed. "Wha-what are they doing? They can't just-" Lucy didn't finish, she was already leaping over the ship with Kalelius making surprised yelp behind her. "Kid!"

Just before Lucy could hit the water, the waves suddenly shot up like a vortex and swallowed her; breaking her fall. _Well, now I have their attention. _She had figured out what Capricorn's training meant the moment she caused the earthquake in Lightning Chimera hit. It was much like water magic. She didn't need to control it she just needed to get along with it, that way she and her magic were in sync with each other and could follow her thoughts - so long as it was with good reason.

The moment her feet touched the wooden panels of the dock Lucy brushed the water droplets off her clothes before standing stall (despite her age and size) in front of the army of rune knights. For a moment everyone just stared at her but then the captains bowed their gratitude to her with soft smiles gracing their faces. The Head Captain turned his attention on her but then glanced over her shoulder. It was Kalelius and Lucy winked at him when he stood by her side.

"What is it you are doing?" He asked them, nodding towards their hand-cuffed shipmen.

His question seemed to snap the Head Captain out of his bafflement and Lucy suddenly felt a spark of recognition from him. "I am-"

"We know who you are," Lucy interrupted. "Why are you arresting them?" Straight to the point, that was unusual of her. She usually was more discreet and not... rude. Lucy winced internally. Her mother taught her better, she sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude."

The Head Captain lost some of the tension in his posture and he nodded to her slowly.

"It's just..." Lucy debated how she was going to explain the situation. "We just got away from Chimera Island." The rune knight's expressions would've been comical if not for her anxiety. "All of us had been," she swallowed not wishing to say the word, "forced as slaves for the illegal guild known as Lightning Chimera." The Head Captain didn't say anything at first and Lucy had a hunch it was for political reasons.

"Lightning Chimera no longer exists. That's why we're here now," Kalelius explained. "If we weren't telling you the truth there wouldn't be three ships docked here. Look at us, we've been taken from the world and families we love. Are you really going to deny us what we've dreamed of since we were taken?"

_Always the diplomat, _Lucy thought.

"I see..." The Head Captain said and suddenly another man came up to stand beside him. Lucy instantly recognized him as Doranbolt. Had they really been partners for so long? It seems that they were, but were also much younger and hence had much less experience then they would within the next five years in meeting Fairy Tail. "You're certain..?"

Lucy couldn't hold back the unlady-like snort at his words. "Yes, we are."

The Head Captain sighed before signaling to the rune knights. The hand-cuffs were removed from the captains allowing them to rub their wrists from the magical-draining shackles. They had enough of not being able to use their magic already. "Very well, I would like to know the full story however before you all split ways."

Lucy nodded in understanding and brought a hand to brush a stray hair out of her face.

"Then I'll tell you now. Everyone has been confined for long enough as it is, and it's technically our responsibility anyways." Lucy told him. "Doranbolt, send the men into groups. We'll be helping this people settle. Afterwards, head back to the council. They'll need to hear of this so we can get everyone registered as citizens of Fiore." After the men began to fallback with a professional Doranbolt leading the way, Lucy felt like she stepped into an alternate reality because she remembered Doranbolt being anything but professional.

A lot could happen in five years, it would appear.

With the ship captains back onboard Lucy and Kalelius could converse with the Head Captain alone. "Let's have a do over: I am Head Captain Lahar of Fiore's Magic Council. We didn't mean to be an inconvenience but any unauthorized ships are notified to the Magic Council and we were sent to take care of it. I, nor the Magic Council never expected to hear from Chimera Island again. The fact that you're here... well."

"We've heard the stories," Lucy replied and noticed how Lahar stiffened before sighing, appearing almost defeated with the truth of Lightning Chimera out in the open.

"I shouldn't be surprised you know."

"Everyone has skeletons in their closet, it would seem" Lahar looked strangely at Lucy, no doubt trying to figure out her wisdom behind her age.

"Yes... as for the story," Kalelius nodded beginning the story of what they learned from one of the older crew members about Lightning Chimera. They had docked in the early morning but no one was tired when they were so close to freedom however by the time Kalelius and Lucy finished the story it was almost noon. Lahar's expression had changed multiple times throughout the story and by the end he seemed almost subdued.

He glanced at the scar open to daylight caused from the lightning overload before looking away quickly when he met Lucy's gaze. "I would apologize for what you have gone through but I imagine that is the last thing any of you wish to hear... I'll speak with the magic council about this. For now, please remain in the Rift so that the Magic Council can have you registered as citizens of Fiore. Depending on the Magic Council's decision you may be rewarded for Lightning Chimera's downfall. With the island yet free from the guild, it may be worth a great reward if Fiore decides to claim Chimera."

Lucy spoke up then, "If we are given anything we split it between everyone. We lost everything when we were enslaved and now that we're free with have to restart."

"I understand. Thank you for your time." Lahar bowed politely to the both of them before walking away. Once he was out of hearing range, Lucy turned to Kalelius with her arms crossed. "He's still as polite as ever."

He rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "You've met before?"

Lucy shrugged. "Let's break the news to the crew. Hopefully it won't take the Magic Council long to get everyone situated."

"There are a lot of us, Lucy." Kalelius replied softly as they boarded back on the ship.

"I know," she sighed feeling exhausted from mentally relieving the story. It was necessary but it was opening emotional wounds that were still in the process of healing.

"It'll be okay, Chance." Kalelius told to her with his signature wink. "You know, I think this is the first time I will actually believe those words," Lucy replied. Kalelius chuckled but it was drowned out by the roaring cheers of their shipmates as they began to unload from the ships. Lucy watched with a grin as some of the crew members began to kiss the docks immediately after their feet stepped off the planks.

"I almost can't believe we're actually here; actually basking in sunlight after fighting so long for our freedom." Kalelius said with a rare emotional smile.

"Despite what Lightning Chimera had tried to drill into us, we don't need anyone to make us earn our freedom - it's in our natural rights." Fairy Tail taught many others that, including Lucy herself. For so long Jude Heartfilia controlled her life with the business erasing any thoughts or beliefs of personal freedom. If not for her mother teaching her about how Celestial spirits were people and not tools, well, Lucy probably wouldn't have taken those words to heart. She may never have realized she was like Celestial spirits and was not a tool for others' benefits.

They breathed in the sea-breeze as the thousands of free-slaves walked shackle-free together with no requirement of fights for their lives to do so. Fresh food could be smelled across town and other people graced the streets with smiles adorned and busy living an every-day lifestyle. What could be viewed dull for them was a dream come true for some of these people.

But others like Lucy, craved their own adventure and never be tied down. Like Kalelius, many wanted to get lost and travel across the world - starting with Fiore.

This was merely an ends to a new beginning, one everyone was looking at the horizon for.

* * *

"Not what we expected our first day free to be like, huh?" Lucy said as she and her best friend sat on some cargo waiting by the docks to be loaded unto some ships. Despite two-thousand new people inhabiting in the Rift the city still looked oddly low-populated. Although perhaps that was due to the fact that most of them wished to sleep under the stars rather than a wooden ceiling, warm bed or not the golden sand made up for it.

"I suppose not but that just means I get another day with ya," Kalelius replied with a playful wink. Lucy scoffed playfully before knocking into his shoulder. It was a cool night and a new moon graced the stars with its presence but surprisingly did not outshine them. It was a beautiful nights and they were living it around happy people who never thought they could feel such an emotion again.

Campfires surrounded the shore with people dancing around it. Some of the older fighters had bottles of ale surrounding them while others were singing loudly as though they were drunks. Some singers were nice while others were just trying it out to have a nice time. Fire works were launching into the night sky by many who've rediscovered their magic but others simply stared at the magic in the palms of their hands.

Everyone was now dressed in bandages but their new clothes would have to wait. Food wasn't an issue considering the amount of fish that populated the area and soon everyone had a kabob of cooked fish that was licked clean within the hour. Some of them were still out fishing for fun while others were playing around with the waves or taking a dive off of one of the low cliffs inside the city limits.

No one dared leave until they were cleared by the Magic Council because they didn't want to jeopardize the miracle that had reached them and in a sense didn't want to leave the fellow fights they had sailed home with and possibly battled with.

Lucy hadn't run into some old fighters and honestly didn't care to. She wasn't sure she would be able to face those she had hurt or potentially injured severely (or almost killed) and she wasn't the only one either. Strangely enough, not one of them strayed from the others and sat alone as they were conditioned to do. They all craved human attention with one another and Lucy had a feeling that most people would be telling stories for hours that night.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Kalelius asked her quietly. They were seated further from the others with their backs pressed gently against the soft wood of the cargo crates but both of them enjoyed the presence of the water so close to them. It's smell and noise was comforting as it drifted freely against the docks helped ease the tension long since trained as a part of their bodies.

It was a nice thing to have. The little things appeared to count the most.

"Probably sometime tomorrow. No one can really get anything done until we've all been cleared by the Magic Council not to mention having just a single jewel will do us better than nothing. Too bad neither of us know how to gamble," Lucy replied.

Kalelius snorted. "I've gambled with my life too many times to not like it in the first place. Money is the last thing on my mind."

Lucy nodded and said, "It's not the money that matters. It's just the small pleasures that come with it. Like a hotel room with a warm bed and shower, food... etc."

A silence fell over them as they leaned their head backs to gaze into the stars shining against the moonlight as though they were determined to be seen by everyone on this special night. "Tell me about them."

"Huh?" Lucy replied, caught startled by Kalelius sudden words.

"The stars... you did name me after one of the constellations and didn't often speak of them."

The blonde mage bit her lip as she studied the constellations about them before letting her lip go and smiled softly in reminiscence. "I suppose I've never really told anyone much about the stars. My mother was really the only one who I could talk to about the starry night and magic. After she died, I was on my own. After I moved out, that became even more apparent... but I didn't bring the stars up much besides the Celestial spirits simply because a lot of people don't see what my mother and I saw," Lucy told her best friend.

"What do you see?" Kalelius asked, listening intently now.

"Let me counter that question with one of my own before I answer that. What do you see?" Kalelius went quiet as his eyes roamed over the night as he contemplated his answer.

"I see light in the darkness. The darkness is endless and massive but despite that light manages to shine through even against the beacon of light that occasionally joins them. The stars remind me of hope no matter how lesser, can and will stand in the darkness to bring hope to those watching below them. They cannot physically do anything but they still bring hope to us and I guess... they guide us and remind us to keep fighting despite the persistent darkness. Even when the stars are gone... they are still there."

Lucy smiled. "Day or night the stars are always watching. For me, I see them like you and I. The constellations are as physical and real as the Celestial Spirits which represent them. They never die but they will disappear even though they're still always there. They've seen everything and yet aren't all knowing. They are surrounded by others that they can never get too close to but despite that they are a family. Each of them are related to one another whether as lovers, friends, or siblings. Their father is the darkness: Never held yet brings out the light, the father of the stars and older than any other star. He's always been there and can never disappear because he is never seen to begin with. They have everything up there and yet they continue to guide us even though most of us don't even know it. They've existed for millenias and seen the worst of humans and more but they still await, waiting to be called upon and respected, to help us on a deeper level."

"You really are something, Lucy."

The Celestial mage blushed but tried to hide it with a shrug. "Not really. Like the stars, I'd be nothing without the family surrounding me. And family doesn't always have to be related by blood."

Kalelius tilted his head to the side to look sideways at the blonde.

"You're my family, Kalelius." She smiled as he grinned at her, happiness radiating off of him in an almost childlike way.

"And Fairy Tail, too?" He asked her, happiness still radiant. Lucy nodded slightly. "Yeah, them too. That's the way they've always been to each other."

Lucy extended her arm to him, fist clenched and tilted vertically towards him. Kalelius chuckled and bumped his fist with her.

"We're both family by chance."

* * *

Silver eyes awoke to the early presence of the sun and found that she was one of the few early risers of thousands. She turned to look at her friend who was fast asleep and almost felt bad when she splashed water at him to wake Kalelius up. At first the water only got a twitch out of the man but three splashes later and he was awake and shaking water out of his hair.

"Wha-what is it?" He wasn't exactly awake yet but he probably figured out going back to sleep would result in an early bath. "Kalelius, we have an entire day to ourselves. Let's do something!" Okay, maybe she was more excited than usual but Lucy was practically beaming that she had free reign for once.

He groaned but got to his feet despite his exhaustion and eyes squinted against the bright rays of the sun. Lucy looked over at him before rolling her eyes. "Oh knock it off. It's only ten past four in the morning," she told him. He didn't have a concept of time and with her celestial spirit gifts back in her grasp she wasn't about to take just a little bit of advantage out of it.

Instead Kalelius sighed but Lucy knew he had relented. Together they left the beach where their comrades lay sprawled unceremoniously across the sand with peaceful expressions. "They're gonna be out of it for a while," Kalelius said with a chuckle.

Lucy smiled softly. "They deserve it."

As they made it into town the duo looked around and Kalelius shook the hair out of his eyes. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked her and Lucy was tempted to give her friend a long needed haircut. Cancer would've been best for the job but since that was currently out of the question she would have to either do it herself once she got ahold of the tools or wait to pay for one once the shopping district was open and they had money.

So in other words, that idea was out for now.

"Uh..." Lucy muttered unintelligibly and Kalelius shook his head. "You don't even know do you?" He said with a laugh. Lucy stomped her foot like the child she feigned to be and punched her best friend's shoulder. "Kalelius!" She whined. He laughed louder, his voice echoing around the corners of the street. "Alright mister, why don't you think of doing something?"

"You're the one who got me up in the first place," Kalelius responded but when he caught her firm stare he sighed. "Alright, alright..."

Lucy waited patiently as the man looked around curiously before a sudden smile graced his expression followed by the transformation of a grin and next thing she knew he grabbed her hand and she was running with him to prevent herself from falling over her feet. She didn't bother asking him where they were going because this was his decision. It was his time to have some fun with their newfound freedom.

Two sprints around the corner and they had reached a wall with some ladders and staircase leading up to the roof. "Um, Kalelius?" She was going to ask him how they were supposed to get up there when the staircase was too high to reach when suddenly he was jumping off the wall and turning his body just enough to throw himself to the side. Lucy gawked as his hands grabbed the railing before throwing himself unto the platform and winked at her.

"How am I supposed to..?" Kalelius motioned for her to follow him as he began to climb up the ladders leaving Lucy to sigh exasperated and look at the wall like it was her worse enemy. "Alright wall, corporate with me here, okay?" _Good job, Lucy. You're talking to a wall now._

Lucy let out a breath before hopping side to side to get some adrenaline going before rushing forwards. Her leg shot forward in her typical signature kicking style except with her toes facing the sky and felt her body go horizontal before gravity reminded her of its presence and she ungracefully fell into a dumpster. "Ugh." Lucy tried to glare unforgivingly at Kalelius who was laughing at her failed attempt and slipped as she was trying to get out of the trash.

"Shut up," Lucy hissed as she managed to clamper out of the dumpster. "I love the new look," Kalelius said with a chuckle from where he leaned over the roof. Lucy scowled and tried to brush the grime from her clothing only to see that he was still smirking at her. He gestured to his head and Lucy slowly reached up to touch her hair and felt something rubbery on her head. Lucy's expression turned into disgust as the object on her head revealed to be a banana peel.

"You have to be kidding me," Lucy said with a sigh. "Come on, kid. You got this."

"Easy for you to say," Lucy said as she ran forwards again. This time she used the dumpster for leverage and then kicked on the wall, this time making her body lean backwards diagonally. Lucy tried to turn her body like Kalelius had but she only managed to shift her elbows slightly before collapsing similarly to before but at least she missed the dumpster. Even if the ground wasn't exactly comfortable. "You need to do the double step before you turn. And keep your arms up!" Kalelius shouted down to her from where he was watching above.

Lucy sighed tiredly before running forward again and repeated the same action as last time but immediately after her foot hit the wall her left foot came next. With another push she twisted her body and laughed as her hands grabbed ahold of the railing. "Ow," she hissed when her body slammed into the metal railings yet despite this she was too relieved to care.

Lucy grinned as she pulled herself over the railings and rolled her shoulders to get rid of the aches from her failed attempts. Still, she hoped she wouldn't have to be a spider-monkey too often. "See, I told you." Kalelius said to her once she climbed over the roof and fist-bumped her hand. "Mmm."

"Check this out," he told her as they crossed to the other side of the roof. Lucy studied his expression as he grinned widely with light in his eyes she hadn't seen before. He climbed on top of a smaller structure on the roof that must've had the generators inside by the warmth that was radiating off of it. Because of her size she had a more difficult time getting on top of the structure but smiled appreciatively when her friend helped her up.

"Thanks - wow!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked over the roof. Suddenly she could understand Kalelius's expression because the view stole the breath from her. The sunrise was beautiful as it lit the sky in orange and pink with the buildings located in just the right places so that the sunlight grazed off it in different colors. A steam engine whistled ahead with smoke billowing into sky as people loaded inside with the ticket men blowing into their whistled as they notified the time and place.

"There's a whole other world out there," Kalelius said softly as he looked past the train station where a forest loomed in the distance. Birds were taking flight while songbirds were chirping happily in their nests. She caught a whiff of freshly made coffee from one of the nearby market shops followed by breakfast foods for the early risers as the districts lit up with open signs in front of their doors and glass windows.

"It's beautiful," Lucy replied after a moment. She could tell that Kalelius was ready to travel and she was touched that he was willing to wait and spend time with her before leaving. They would go their separate ways but neither would really leave the other behind. After what they'd been through their friendship would be lasting for life and Lucy smiled at the thought. Her life may have a deadline but at least she would find amazing people to live her life with before she had to move on.

It was these little moments that Lucy cherished. Watching the sunrise with her best friend, dancing under the stars with her comrades, and even learning how to jump off a wall. Everything; the memories, the places, the people - she would cherish until the last day of her life.

* * *

The two remained on the roof well after the sunrise was over and people began to mill about in the city. In a strange way the city seemed more lively with Chimera's freed inhabitants as they walked through the city like they had traveled to a mythical world or were infants who had just opened their eyes since being born into their world. Music began to play through the streets from one of the homeless citizens and soon there were half a dozen comrades dancing, drumming trashcans, or singing as they preformed entertainment for the other inhabitants of the city.

Lucy watched with a smile as the jewels that were given to the performers were split between everyone and the blonde wondered how many of her comrades would be staying in the Rift. She loved to see these people she had once fought against for survival purchase their first fresh fruit which they grasped in their hands like it was the most beautiful jewel and took their first bite and threw their heads back and laughed or grinned.

It was a glorious day.

"Want to walk around?" Lucy asked her friend who nodded at her with a relaxed smile and soon they found themselves walking through the shopping district. They watched fascinated as people grabbed clothing and walked out with a fine coat or a sturdy pair of boots before passing a magic store that had Lucy practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. She and Kalelius wandered inside looking at everything like excited little children and left without buying anything but the owner didn't seem to mind.

Everyone continued to explore the city for hours that day and it wasn't until Kalelius and Lucy were returning to the beach did the blonde catch sight of the familiar uniform of the rune knights. "Kalelius, would you mind organizing everyone to the beach?" Lucy asked and her friend nodded at her slowly before catching sight of the rune knights himself. "Sure," he said with a wink before running back towards the city while Lucy rounded up those she could on the beach just as Lahar approached.

There was half a dozen men following behind Lahar and by the time Kalelius returned with the others the citizens of the Rift were looking over at them with curiosity burning in their eyes. "Good morning, Head Captain," Kalelius greeted once he returned to Lucy's side. "Good morning, everyone." Lahar responded as he stood in front of over two-thousand people as though he were commanding an army. Lucy watched as he cleared his throat and straightened his spine to begin his formal speech no doubt delivered straight from the Magic Council themselves.

"I have spoken with the Magic Council and the King of Fiore. You are all welcome to Fiore and in just a moment my men and I will register all of you as rightful citizens of this land." Two men stepped forward to stand beside their Head Captain. "The King would like to award the following for bringing down the illegal dark guild known as Lightning Chimera. Kalelius Chance, for your valor and tact in designing the plan to destroy Lightning Chimera, King Fiore awards you with this signet ring as a symbol of Insight and service to this land."

Kalelius stepped forward to accept the ring and stared at it curiously in the palm of his hand. Lahar continued after one of the men stepped back. "You will find that this signet ring has magic identifying properties, alerting you of any magic nearby or on you." The signet ring was beautiful but it didn't stand out. It appeared to be shaped out of onyx and had a symbol on top engraved with Fiore's emblem surrounded by runes that no doubt represented it's magic properties.

Lucy Chance, for your fearlessness and sacrifice to defeat the Guild master, Crow, of Lightning Chimera and the destruction of their guild, King Fiore awards you with this earring as a symbol of strength and service to this land." Lucy kept her expression carefully blank as she accepted the ring. It was very light despite it's shape and like Kalelius's signet ring it was beautiful without standing out. It was a simple ear cuff but it looked like it was made of lava with Fiore's emblem formed out of the darker colors of the lava. "This earring will protect your magic as long as you keep it near or on you. Nothing can seal your magic and your magic will only be drained to the point of exhaustion rather than endangering your life."

After the second man stepped back, Lahar continued. "As a symbol of gratitude for freeing the island known as Chimera, King Fiore awards 250,000,000 jewels which you may split amongst one another evenly. In appreciation of Fiore's Magic Council, we award everyone full citizenship. Any hospital bills will be bad in full by the Magic Council as long as you go to either Crocus or the Rift's hospital. Now, my men and I will get you all registered as citizens of Fiore. I apologize ahead of time if it takes a few hours to get everyone registered but afterwards you are free to go where you wish. Thank you," Lahar as well as everyone else seemed glad that the formality was over with because his shoulders sagged and he sighed as everyone split up into groups.

Lahar however remained with both Kalelius and Lucy. "There is one final thing I need to give to the both of you but I believed it best if I did it after the ceremony."

_Oh, so that was a ceremony. No wonder he was glad it was over with, those are always..._

"The Magic Council would also like to award you with 1,000,000,000 jewels for getting rid of a threat we had long since ignored."

"You're not paying us off are you? That's way too much," Lucy told him. Lahar sighed and Kalelius remained quiet as he watched Lucy argue. "Look," Lucy began with a sigh similar to Lahar's. "Keep the jewels but we won't say anything either. None of us wish to be reminded of that place anyways and buying us off just makes the Magic Council look worse. Tell the Council they need to earn their respect if they want to receive it. If there's anything that my comrades and I hate it's being told what we can and cannot do for the sake of freedom. There were new people being enslaved every day and no one did anything because no one was aware. I understand they were a threat but it's rather depressing that Fiore appeased Lightning Chimera. All we ask as an award is that the Magic Council and Fiore's Royal Family look into danger before they ignore it or try to take control of it after a single opinion," Lucy was thinking of the Eclipse as she spoke, hoping that maybe-just maybe the Fiores would see Eclipse with more caution and the Magic Council would deal with the Tower of Heaven better.

There wasn't much else she could do.

Lahar nodded but still appeared reluctant to not give the jewels. Lucy put her foot down and Kalelius knew by her words that taking the money wasn't worth the message Lucy had given in return. The Head Captain studied the two of them before sighing after pushing his glasses up. "Well, I suppose it will have to do. I'll be sure to convey your message to my superiors. Now, which one of you want to get this registration over with first?"

Lucy nodded her head and the two separated from Kalelius and walked a dozen feet before stopping.

"This shouldn't take long. The only reason I mentioned it would earlier was because there are so many of you. All you need to do is answer these questions. Since this is a registration for Fiore's citizenship there won't be anything in relation to magic. The only way you would fill out one of those is by going to a guild and becoming a member. There, a guild master will give you the form to fill out and a guild mark as an emblem of that guild. Make sense?" He asked her and when Lucy nodded, a magic circle appeared in front of him.

Lucy tilted her head slightly in wonder, finding the magic similar to Hibiki's Archive Magic although it wasn't quite the same.

She realized then that this was a new start. On a more, official looking paper-work kind of way. "First Name?"

"Lucy."

"Last name, middle?" Lahar said after a pause.

A heart beat, then, "Chance, Layla." She hadn't thought of a new middle name but it was the first name that resonated with her. Her mother may have been a sensitive topic but she still inspired a lot in Lucy and besides that... sentimental reasons.

"Date of Birth?"

If she gave her real birthday than the risk of her real identity could be figured out faster. The middle name would only rise that chance.

"November 7th, X767."

"Place of Birth?" _I wonder what he'd think if I said Magnolia? _

Lucy shrugged. Lahar took that as an 'unknown' before continuing.

"Family?"

Lucy looked over at Kalelius and smiled softly. "Parents are deceased and Kalelius is my adoptive brother."

Lahar nodded, a twitch of his lips representing the only sign that he knew they weren't related until they were enslaved.

Lahar glanced over at her a few times as he typed a few more things into the weird archive in front of him. By the way he was looking her over she assumed he was noting her hair color, eye color, skin color, height, etc. "You'll need to fill out more information yourself every two years. You can get this form in our offices located in capital cities and you'll need to be sure to do this before today's date which is... March 3rd, X779. If not, you'll be fined 200,000 jewels and if that is not paid you'll no longer be considered a citizen of Fiore and will be arrested up to two-years or have to pay 2,000,000 jewels."

Lucy gave him Scorpio's hand sign with a hesitant grin, "Don't miss the deadline, got it."

The magic circle disappeared and Lahar gave her a friendly nod before walking over to a patient Kalelius. Lucy exhaled longingly and relaxed her shoulders. "It's done." _I'm no longer Lucy Heartfilia. _She wondered what she should feel whenever her birthday came up considering she chose the day she lost everything in the war against Tartaros. _No point in dwelling in the past. It'll be the day that doesn't end everything now._

Lucy looked over her shoulder where she found the rune knights evening out the jewels and when she approached she was handed 100,000 jewels. Now, she had a perfect reason to join a guild. No point in hesitating anymore.

She would use these jewels for food and a hotel room for her day-off with Kalelius along with clothing before heading to Magnolia. The mere thought of joining Fairy Tail again got her heart racing in anxiety but she wouldn't stop there. _The only thing to fear is fear itself._

Kalelius walked over to her not much later with his own payment and a frown marring his features. "What's with the frown?" She asked him with her hands on her hips. She caught his lips twitching as he tried to resist a smile. "Was it the registration?" Lucy questioned and with Kalelius's silence she had a pretty decent idea what happened. Instead of pity she gave him something else in response. "You know, in two years you get to make any changes."

Kalelius's lips twitched into a smile as he considered her words. The registration is a difficult thing to fill out when most his memory is gone but he had hope that in two years he had more and if not... at least he had new memories to make with good people to spend his time with.

"Well, I think this is our day-off so it's probably best we use the rest of day." Lucy smiled, happy that she could have helped. "Leaving so soon?" She teased.

Kalelius shrugged but he grinned nonetheless.

"No, I think I'm gonna miss this place."

"What am I? Rodent scraps?" Lucy asked with mock hurt.

Kalelius laughed. "You know what I mean."

_You can't miss what will never leave. Even if I disappear, I'll always be there._

"Yeah, I guess I do." Lucy stuck her tongue out at him with a teasing wink.

"But I think we both can eat better than rodent scraps."

Kalelius shook his head, laughter remaining in his eyes.

"That better be an invitation to get some food."

"Real food, read water, real beds..."

Kalelius ruffled Lucy's hair making her look indignant as she pouted up at him with a half-hearted glare.

"Keepin' it real, kid."

* * *

_Next chapters will be more action-packed! I'm so extremely grateful for every reader that has come across this story and with the amount of reviews I got in just one day of updating - wow, talk about disbelief. I know this chapter wasn't very exciting but it had to be written. _

_Faery'sConfessions, in regards to Rokon. Lucy's only been gone for a year and she found the dog when he was just a pup. So... highly doubtful he's dead. Just giving a forewarning there. I've had dogs as pets and unless they get sick or have a tendency to escape their home their life expectancy isn't as short as you were implying. Also, just for clarity - Lucy doesn't own Rokon. After Lightning Chimera's arc... let's just say she's not all that fond of the idea of ownership._

_arcadea333, in regards to dealing with Karen. Something like that... ;)_

_Storm's Edge, in regards to Lucy and Kalelius. It won't be what you'd expected but it's the way it needs to be for a reason._

_MrKipling22, thanks for pointing out that typing error! I got that fixed up as soon as I read your review. Appreciate it!_

_Darzefader, thank you! I had that scene played in my head long since before it had been written and it was killing me waiting but I knew it'd pay off! Appreciate your kind words! ^.^_

_OtakuLover43, in regards to the cliffhanger you mention. Haha, I had a feeling it would and got the last chapter updated as fast as I could. I really don't like leaving the readers hanging on like that and didn't want any of my readings losing their grip and falling to the sharp rocks below XD_

_TheBlueAmethyst, in regards to Kalelius. No... he was there for six years so fighting and surviving that long was sort of the explanation I was going there because it makes sense. As for being a part of the Magic Council... no. My story will not be a small world, so there goes the predictions. *stares back with a wink* In regards to Erza and Lucy's relationship. Let's leave that a mystery ;) And thank you for the typing error! I try to limit those as much as I can but I don't exactly look at the keyboard when I'm typing so... I guess I'm bound to the occasional typing errors here and there (sighs). I'm relieved that you've seen improvement, too. That's been killing my writing lately. T_T_

_DemonEmpress33, like I said similarly to arcadea33 - something like that... ;) You won't be waiting too long!_

_The Sassy Sylveon__, thanks! The woman/healer wasn't a foreshadow. Sorry for causing you to cry during this arc (like many others) but at least that tells me I'm writing this story right! And you're right about your suspicions regarding Lucy; she will be different. But like many others no one ever completely loses their 'brightness'. Those moments will be rare and only around those she allows herself to relax around (like Kalelius) but Lucy's "happy, carefree, and forgiving" attitude is significantly lowered than before. " I like your story, it takes clichés and makes then actually good and enjoyable to read." Thanks! That's the idea :)_

_yoshika with lucy 9999, in regards to when Lucy will go to Fairy Tail. In do time... in do time (so, soon)._

_Hime of Hearts, thanks! I don't know what's worse: Giving you a heartache over the wait of updates or how much my chapters excite you and could potentially give you a heart attack! I'm truly grateful to your words. It always excites and surprises me when reviewers tell me this is their favorite story! _

_Lucy Kirkland, amazing and brutal ;) That's how I like my coffee and of course, my stories!_

_I also want to thank the following reviewers (Guesty, the real Narnia, GotNoName123, The Sassy Sylveon, Guest, xXLunarRayneXx, titaniazoe, arcadea333, Guest #2, yoshika with lucy 9999, Hime of Hearts , CoSmO333, Lucy Kirkland, jello673, Purple Marshmellows, Robel0725, Faery'sConfessions, Neverstar9127, Rafanan, justarandomgirl, Fuse Bomber, Storm's Edge, MrKipling22, Darzefader, Madiline Magnolia, OtakuLover43, TheBlueAmethyst, DemonEmpress33) and all those who have followed and favorited!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_

_\- GR_


	22. Free Afternoon

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos **

**Chapter 21: Free Afternoon**

* * *

"You know there's this thing called etiquette..." Lucy drawled as half a dozen plates of food were placed in front of her friend who basically had his tongue sticking out similarly to a dog who just had a plate of sausages placed in front of him. Kalelius promptly ignored her as he bit into scrambled eggs while the waiter brought half as many food dishes for Lucy.

She picked up the fork and a knife after putting a white napkin in her life before skewering the French toast that was on her plate, giving her friend a sour look. He seemed to have caught it though and looked up after he swallowed a quarter of his eggs and smiled teasingly at her. "There's also this thing called hungry and I haven't had actual food in years so..."

Lucy sighed. Kalelius winked at her. "Let loose a little bit Luce," she glanced quickly up at him with the old nickname. "This is our day-off."

"Fine," she relented. She put down her knife and quickly grabbed some syrup packets before dumping the sugary substance over her food consisting of French toast, morning-side eggs, and pancakes. She mourned at the calories she would need to burn off even if her body did need the protein for muscle and a healthy portion of fat that her body had been deprived of.

Still, she felt like a dragon slayer eating like this.

Kalelius grinned at her before grabbing a biscuit to dip into some delicious gravy and Lucy found herself eyeing his plate of biscuits enviously when her friend moaned at its flavor. "Try some," he told her as he pushed the plate of food she had been glaring at towards her. Normally the blonde would've refused but at the saliva building in her mouth and her grumbling stomach she accepted and piled two biscuits unto her plate before pouring an unhealthy amount of gravy on top.

Lucy's reaction wasn't nearly as controlled as the man's when she devoured the biscuits with her eyes rolling back and a pleased moan escaped her lips. "Easy there, don't get too excited." Lucy blushed at his words and quickly ducked with her hands clamped over her eyes in embarrassment. Kalelius cackled at her reaction before picking up his orange juice to wash down the family-sized food portions.

"Shut up," Lucy mumbled as she drank her ice water with the hope it would flush out her blush.

"Never," Kalelius replied and within half an hour they were splitting the bill before leaving to do some shopping. "So, what are we doing first?" He asked her and Lucy immediately spun around from where she was walking in front of him and pointed at his head. "You. Are. Getting. A. Haircut!" Lucy exclaimed causing Kalelius to appear miffed as he brushed a hand through his mane of hair.

He opened his mouth to protest but when he met the blonde's stern gaze he sighed. "Only if you get one too." He reasoned making Lucy's eyebrows rise. "Why me?" She asked, fingering a hair in her palms. She winced slightly when she noticed the split-ends. "Because you're going to share my pain in this little..."

"Groom?"

"Groom," he finished grinning deviously at the blonde who sighed but knew it was the only way she'd make him get his well-deserved haircut. _Besides, my hair must look three shades darker anyways. Perhaps we should take a shower before putting the hair stylists through the torture of fixing our hair? _Lucy glanced towards one of the hotels and an idea struck her. "Let's get a hotel room for today first."

Kalelius looked confused by the suggestion but went along with it. Anything to prolong the inevitable haircut, he was game for. As they walked into the average hotel he had a hunch it was inspired from an apartment complex but he wasn't going to complain and neither was Lucy with the amount of jewels they had between the both of them. They rented one room (which to them was like twelve cages worth of space) and spend a total of 20,000 jewels split even between the two of them and heading up two stories of stairs before reaching their room.

"At least we missed thirteen," Lucy noted as she unlocked the door with a rusty iron key to room 14. Kalelius only shook his head, not bothering to understand her random ramblings every now and then. The two of them looked around the old room that was clean of dust but the two twin beds looked ancient with moth-eaten blankets and rock-pillows. There was a small sitting table tucked in the corner with one three-legged chair along with the only source of light in the entire room. Lucy walked to the end of the room and opened the glass door after moving the screens to the side before stepping out on the three foot pavement balcony where a fascinating brick wall graced their view.

Despite the rather unimpressive hotel room, Lucy and Kalelius felt comfortable in it. It was more room than either were accustomed with and if the beds turned out to be worse than a blood-stained cage floor they could always sleep on the floor with their backs using the wall as a pillow. Lucy sat herself down on the only chair before gesturing Kalelius towards the small room consisting of a wide sink, toilet, and shower. The bathroom honestly looked like the cleanest thing in the entire hotel room, _thank Mavis._

Lucy eyed the room curiously one more time and noted there was a small book on the nightstand separating the space between the two beds along with a mechanical timer, often used for cooking purposes (which Lucy used back in her old apartment when making breakfast for the boys). She sighed when she found no closet but shrugged her shoulders deciding it wasn't all that important since the only thing she and Kalelius had were the clothing on their backs and their newly given accessories.

She made a mental note to get a suitcase before leaving the city as a simple traveler's means for future clothing purchases and other miscellaneous items acquired.

"Maybe we should've purchased new clothing before taking a shower but Mavis did that guy need it... well, I guess we'll be doing the whole make-over huh?" Lucy said to herself as she looked at the wall with her head lost in her thoughts. She wouldn't mind taking two showers in one day because it would be her first shower in an entire year. Bath or shower she needed to feel clean again! Silver eyes glanced at her finger nails where dirt and dried blood layered beneath and she twisted her features in disgust before looking back at the wall when the bathroom door opened.

She sighed wonderfully when the warmth from the shower washed into the room and looked over to find Kalelius dressed in the ragged clothing they both adorned from slavery but was very much clean. Shiny black untamable hair swept over his shoulders in spikes as water droplets dripped on the floor as he walked over to the bed while his russet colored skin tone brought out the color of his oceanic blue eyes with amber specks. White scars stretched across the skin that was visible while one of his eyebrows had a small lined scar stretching to the middle of his cheek and another brutal looking but fading scar skidded from his ear to chin on the opposite side of his face.

He looked curiously at her before brushing his bangs back and grinned. "I love showers," he told her with a playful grin that made Lucy chuckle. As she passed him to reach the bathroom she realized just how much their height varied from each other with her being hardly five feet tall and him being well over six feet. "You better have not used up all the hot water," she threatened as she closed the door behind her and only heard Kalelius chuckle as she locked the door.

Honestly though, a shower was a shower and she didn't care if the water was freezing so long as she could rinse herself of the past year.

She grabbed a clean white towel from the rack over the toilet and placed it by the sink of the counter before sliding the glass door leading to the shower back and twisted the nob to heat. As the water began to pour she stared at the shower with a beaming grin on her face. "I love showers too," she said before shedding the rags that were hardly clothing and folded them on top of the toilet seat to avoid getting wet while tossing the old bandages into the trash bin and turned on the fan to prevent too much steam building up and stepped under the shower head.

Lucy sighed blissfully as she felt the water rub the aches and tension out of her body and for a couple minutes she remained there and let the water do most of the cleaning before she reopened her eyes and glanced around the shower. She let out a relieved breath when she found a tiny bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel that was half empty - no doubt from Kalelius's use along with a bar of pink rectangular soap.

She picked up the soap first and familiarized herself with every scar on her body. Lucy noted which scars were white and which were still healing with it's shiny pink lines. How much it hurt when she pressed down on them and which ones were unfeeling as though the nerves had been killed off in certain areas. The water turned a mixture of ugly brown and dark crimson as she washed the blood and dirt from her body and rinsed her hair three times until it felt smooth once again.

When she was nearing the end of her rinse she stared at the lightning scar on her right hand that traveled all the way up her arm but stopped before reaching her elbow and was a healing pink. However when she pressed down on it she couldn't feet anything while her palm lacked the familiar touch it once had. "Nerves are definitely gone there," she said with a sigh before finishing up in the shower and turned it off before she began to look like a sea urchin.

The blonde dressed slowly and did her best to avoid looking in the mirror but once she was clothed once again her shoulders sagged. She had to face who she was, and avoiding a mirror would only make her patience wear thin. She swallowed thickly and turned to the mirror with her eyes closed and breathing even while her hands grasped the edges of the sink tightly before snapping her eyes opened and gasped quietly at her reflection.

Like Kalelius she had scars littered over her body and knew they would be there considering she just went over them in the shower but... it was the first time she literally saw what she looked like altogether with her "battle scars". She didn't have nearly as many scars as Kalelius and really never expected to find herself with as many scars (or any) as she had now but she surprised herself by not being ashamed by them.

These scars were what represented her fight and belief for freedom and her success in saving as many lives as she could, defeated Lightning Chimera, and cutting Crow's wings. She turned around to view her back in the mirror and stared at the red scar that covered the skin on the lower right side of her back that trailed up to rest just below her shoulders. Burning skin was never fun but the scar allowed her to forget the past but always remembered what it taught her.

As she shifted back to face the mirror completely she noticed some miniscule changes in her body since a year had passed and was slightly confused at the change but also intrigued. Her eyes to begin with were still silver but lost the metallic glint that once reflected in them.

The rest of the changes in her body were hard to explain. It was almost as though with the Celestial spirit's magical gifts she was also taking on some physical traits of their own and she wasn't sure what to think of it. She was only twelve and so she doubted the changes would really show at the moment and she wondered if the physical changes were intentional or not before shrugging. If it helped her hide from her father and past then so be it. Besides, she told herself, perhaps these changes were only caused because she was actually burning calories and "working out" rather than sitting on her butt in a mansion for sixteen years eating a special diet to give her body a desirable figure for noble men looking to marry her for money.

She sneered at the thought. The things noble woman had to do for their family...

Lucy eyed her hair and recognized its wild spikiness similar to Loke's mane of hair (if only longer and lighter colored) while her body shape seemed to changing as well (she was so not looking forward to going through puberty again) where her torso seemed longer and core was tighter, hips less wide, and legs much longer than she remembered them being. She noted how her fingers were longer and narrower while her posture was unbroken in remaining upright. _Capricorn's doing, no doubt. _

Her shoulders weren't as round and seemed wider while her arms seemed less like flobber worms and more like muscles in training. Her wrists no longer looked like they could be snapped when under too much pressure and her thighs weren't as fatty as she remembered them being. She was beginning to lose her baby fat and noticed that her features were becoming more pronounce and sharper like her chin.

Her skin complexion was rather light but that was due to the lack of sunlight in her prison for over a year and she hoped she would regain some color this year for the sake of her scars not standing out so drastically in daylight. Just because she wasn't ashamed of them did not mean she wanted to be stared at by the public and at her age who knew what people would think of the story behind them.

She certainly wouldn't be speaking of her slavery or neglect any time soon, that was for sure.

Lucy studied her reflection for a moment longer and thought of how her spirits often compared herself as the carbon-copy of her mother. She was hardly that anymore and she doubted in the next few years she would hold any characteristic of her mother. She wasn't sure what to think of that either and so she chose not to think of it at all. With a final nod to her reflection she grabbed a smaller towel and wrapped it around her towel before opening the door and stepped out, immediately feeling goosebumps as the cool air of the room swept past her.

Kalelius was laying on his back with his eyes half-lidded when she walked out and didn't sit up until she was at her bed. "You were in there a while," he said and Lucy shrugged as she removed the towel to comb her fingers through her hair. "Like you said, loving the shower." She replied before flopping ungracefully unto her bed, face first. She heard Kalelius chuckle and the bed cringe as he rose from the bed. "Ready to head out?" He asked her and Lucy nodded into the mattress before pulling herself together and followed him out the door.

* * *

Lucy winced slightly when the hair stylist tugged on her hair. Apparently her fingers could only comb so much out of a year's worth of tangles. She let out a slow exhale once the combing was done of her recently washed hair and the split ends finally met their maker and were removed like weeds from her hair. It took a lot of convincing but she managed (with Kalelius's help) to convince the stylist not to give her a childish haircut or worse a hime style. She shivered at the idea.

Instead they decided to keep her hair natural (she internally cheered) and stuck with a simply hair cut to get rid of the "weeds" and add layers back into her hair. Once that was over with and paid for Lucy studied her new hair style in the window's reflection and found that she liked it. The smoothness remained and the shininess was gone while still retaining its natural look.

"Hey, Luce." The blonde turned around to greet her friend only for her eyes to widen at the state of his hair. Gone was the lion's mane of black locks that reached down his back and hung unattractively in his eyes with no layers or shape and in it's place was a unique but very Kalelius look. His ears were now visible and rather pointed as they angled back where spikes of hair were pushed back. Spikes dominated the look and were pointing straight up at the top of his head before going down until they were cut just above his eyes in spikes and layered finely for his facial structure. The back of his hair was longer and non-spiked allowing the soft currents of wind to brush against it gently.

Overall it fit him perfectly.

He chuckled at her expression and shrugged his shoulders from all the attention. "Yeah, the hair stylist had a field day with my hair."

Lucy snapped herself together when Kalelius spoke before bumping her fist with his much larger hand. "Keepin' it real, my friend." She laughed as they left the saloon. "We're not done yet though!" She exclaimed as she pulled him into a clothing store with an excited bounce in her step.

The blonde mage chose to sit this visit out and allowed Kalelius to pick out his own clothing but didn't hesitate to announce her disgust or love over a certain article of clothing. By the end of his shopping spree he had three new sets of clothing and was wearing one of them consisting of a white V-neck t-shirt under an open black jacket with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows while the buttons were gold and the fabric was lined in the same gold color. The inside of the jacket was red and matched perfectly with Kalelius's "look" as seen with the collar of the jacket and rolled up sleeves.

With that he wore black jeans tucked into steel-toed boots while a red sash was slanted across his waist. If he was going for the bad-ass look he was spot on.

Kalelius rolled his eyes when he caught Lucy's I-told-you-so look before leaving the store and practically dragged Lucy into the next clothing shop. She noted dryly that at least this store wasn't full of pink kiddy clothes like the last three. "Get," Kalelius teased as he waved her away making Lucy stick her tongue out at him as she made her way through the store. She was twelve not five but some people just couldn't see the difference in the seven-year age gap.

By the end of her purchase she found herself only satisfied with two outfits. The one she opted to wear after discarding the rags were dark blue jean shorts that were ironically not nearly as short as her typical skirt. When she was pulling them on she was reminded of what she used to wear. Short skirts and tight V-necks. When she was sixteen she bought the clothing for a multitude of reasons: one, to get a reaction out her father. Two, because she wanted the opposite of long ball-gown dresses. And three, she liked the attention.

Now that she was a child again and in another life that attitude wasn't fitting for her. Now, she didn't care about her father and his ideals. She didn't care what she wore, she's been through it all and the rags were her limit, and most of all she didn't want attention anymore. She got enough of it at Lightning Chimera and she learned first-hand how bad attention was when given to her when she wasn't prepared for it in a battle.

With the jeans she wore a dark leather belt with a golden buckle and a black tank top over (she shuddered) the smallest - black - bra. A part of her hoped that she wouldn't completely lose her breast size. On one hand her size drew too much attention and she could hardly get the right size bra with it and clothing always managed to be too tight because of it but she didn't want to have no breasts. She'd have to work on that, she decided. And hope it all goes well.

She also wore knee-length converse with warm, comfortable socks underneath and finished with a black hooded bomber jacket. She never thought she would find herself wearing so much dark but it was the best she could find here and an improvement of her previous ragged clothing. Not to mention she was young and didn't want to draw attention to herself.

With that purchase she found herself hungry again and after paying she dragged Kalelius into a restraunt near the beach. "You know, even though we didn't do much, it feels like its been a long day." Lucy told him an hour later when they were taking a final walk on the beach. Kalelius was quiet beside her, hands shrugged in the pockets of his jacket. "We'll be splitting ways tomorrow," Lucy said, not really wanting to bring the topic up but anything was better than nothing.

"Yeah," he replied as he looked up into the sky as the sun set.

Lucy sighed then. She couldn't keep this a secret to herself forever. Otherwise it would probably destroy her before she was even twenty. "Kalelius..." But where would she begin? They stopped walking then and Kalelius turned his eyes away from the stars to look at Lucy. He gestured for her to sit down as he got comfortable on the sand. He didn't say anything as she sat down across from him but when she dared to look up and meet his eyes she found that he was listening intently with that soft smile ever present.

"I don't really know how to say this and a part of me doesn't want to because that would mean I'm accepting that it's real... but the better part of me knows that this is real, and that I can't shoulder this alone. Whether we're together or apart you'll always be my brother and you'll be with me even if we're on two opposing sides of Earthland." Lucy took a deep breath and turned her eyes up towards the sunset, the sky somehow making it easier to talk to and she wondered for half a second if she was talking to the Celestial spirits themselves before tossing the thought away and returned to the topic she just laid bare to her best friend.

"You're my best friend, Kalelius. And what I'm about to tell you is very real and very sad... and in many ways very crazy. You don't have to believe me, I just want you to know a part of who I am... and where I've come from." Seeing Kalelius nod, she continued, beginning the story she had love since buried at the bottom of her heart.

"I was born as Lucy Verona Heartfilia, and I'm from the future."

* * *

Lucy told him as much as she could about her past life. Whom her family was and had been like, what her magic was and how her childhood ended up falling apart. Running away at age 16 and ending up at Fairy Tail after unknowingly running into one of the guild members (she didn't feel the necessity in describing who it was) and describing the major events that she experienced as well as everything she learned.

She told him what kind of person she had been and how she didn't want to be that girl again. Her celestial spirits and friends, family, teammates, etc. She spoke of Tenrou Island and Acnologia. The seven year time-skip and everything in between before the Grand Magic Games. She spoke of her matches and Fairy Tail rising back to the top. She described being arrested and being used by the Fiores to open Eclipse and facing off Future Rogue who killed her future self.

She spoke for long hours and the starry night never left as she told her story. Things got harder to describe as she reached the end of her story and sacrificing a friend for a king in a battle. How it was necessary at the time but didn't have to be had she been stronger. Then, losing everything. The war, her guild, friends, and her second family.

Lucy told him of her promise and ambition to change the future she had seen destroyed by Zeref and anything in relation to him. How she sacrificed her life and (with the permission of her spirits) her keys to turn back time. The Celestial mage told Kalelius a quick summary of her second chance in discovering her Celestial gifts and seeing her mother die all over again, her father's neglect turning into abuse before she left, and finding a stable job. Rokon, her companion and finally being sold away to Lightning Chimera like she was an object - the very thing she was trying to run away from...

"And then I met you," she concluded the story leaving a stupefied Kalelius looking into stars similarly to what she had been doing for the past three and a half hours. Lucy leaned back on the palms of her hands from where they dug into the sand and waited to hear from her best friend, somewhat in a state of disbelief that she had spoken her truth. More so, she had never felt so vulnerable as she did in that moment and that was stating something.

A gust of wind blew over them causing Lucy's hair to fly to the side followed by the sounds of Kalelius's jacket as his collar bent back and forth. Laughter could be heard to their left as a few teenagers played on the rocks near the water and the blonde closed her eyes to the calmness of the beach. She would miss this place.

"I guess I shouldn't call you kid anymore." Lucy turned her gaze back on Kalelius who was grinning nervously as he looked away from the stars. "You're from the future, so what? You're still the person I met in Chimera." Lucy was touched by his words. He didn't doubt her, he did better than believed her - he understood her.

"You were Lucy V. Heartfilia back then but now you're my sister. Lucy, whatever your middle name is, Chance." He extended his fist towards her and Lucy let out a loose laugh as a few tears slipped out her eyes in her happiness.

"Thank you," she whispered before connecting their fists.

Kalelius suddenly wrapped his hand around her fist before pulling her against her giving her the first hug in over a decade. "I'm not much of a hugger," he told her in the embrace. "But you seem like you need one."

Lucy chuckled as more tears fell freely from her eyes and she tightened her grip on his shoulders. "Yeah," she sniffed. "I think I did." He laughed and pulled away with his signature wink thrown her way before standing. He grinned widely at her as he offered her his hand to get up and she accepted. "You know, when I'm out traveling on my own... I'm gonna look up at night and be reminded of you. Feel free to talk at any time, I'll be there for you whenever you need me." He told her as they headed back to their hotel room.

"I will, and you know it goes both ways, right?" At Kalelius nod and smile, Lucy grinned and continued. "We can send letters to each other!" The idea was inspired in memory of the sentiments she once did for her mother. She wouldn't be doing that in this life, probably... but she felt better afterwards and she'd be willing and would prefer to do that with Kalelius, her best friend, who was alive.

"Alright. Now I just need to get a book on writing letters," he joked before dodging Lucy's elbow. "I'm going to miss this," she said making Kalelius glance at her curiously. "You're easy to talk to and be myself around. I worry that when I return to Fairy Tail..."

Kalelius nodded in understanding. "It'll be hard at first and it'll take time to build up into friendship and family but you'll know, and it'll be worth it. Just use me as an example," he half-kidded the last part. Lucy sighed and withdrew the key to unlock the door to their room. "I know, it's just going to be so strange being strangers to them again. And they'll be younger too! I hope I won't freak out." Once the door was open the two stepped in with Lucy headed straight towards the balcony blocked by the glass door.

"You won't and besides you're not the same girl you were in the... alternate world, so it's probably best this way." Lucy swallowed and nodded, looking over her shoulder to send a thankful smile to her best friend.

She watched as Kalelius removed his jacket and placed it on the bed to serve as a pillow and smiled at the idea, vowing to do the same in just a moment as she debated what was on her mind. "Hey Kalelius?" She asked somewhat nervously. "Yeah?" He asked with a yawn in between syllables.

"Would you mind... before leaving tomorrow... staying to watch me make a contract with one of the Celestial spirits?" She asked shyly but it soon went away when she caught Kalelius's expression light up with excitement. "Sure, I'd like that. It'd be interesting to see the spirits of the constellations. Maybe I could figure out what a Kalelius is supposed to be," he said with a chuckle before lying down on the bed, which let out a painful cringe.

Lucy shook her head as she grinned and removed her jacket to make use of it as a pillow. "I'm not even sure, myself. Ophiuchus was already a mystery as it was and he turned at to be this giant serpent. If Kalelius is anything I'm going for a dragon simply because they're related to snakes and are seen as mythical as the Celestial King's existence!" Kalelius puffed his chest out and mimicked his arms as wings. Lucy laughed loudly before lying down on the bed, trying to muffle her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand.

Kalelius stopped once he couldn't contain his own laughter and roared far louder than she did causing tears to fall from her eyes as they laughed. She couldn't stop until breathing became a struggle and even then the bed was still squeaking as she recovered enough to breath but still couldn't pull off a straight face. "So, which Celestial spirit are you making a contract with?" He asked her curiously, surprising her by recovering faster than her despite him being the loudest.

"Pisces a.k.a. The Paired Fish. Mother and son, if I'm not mistaken." Lucy replied, placing a hand on her winded abdomen that was now aching from the previous laugh-attack. Kalelius 'hmm-ed' in response before looking back at the ceiling. "You think the ceiling is going to collapse on us?" He asked her randomly, noting the peels of paint. Lucy's eyes rose in disbelief as she turned to gawk at Kalelius before she groaned and flopped her back against the bed again. "You're trying to kill me with laughter," she told him as she slapped her hands on the sides of the bed. "And by the way, that's not the thing to say to someone who's about to go to sleep," she muttered despairingly.

She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep. For a moment she felt herself drifting off when suddenly -

"I really do think it's going to collapse on us though," Kalelius said. Lucy groaned pathetically before cracking an eye open to glare daggers at her best friend. "Better you than me," she grumbled before closing her eyes again.

"...So you do think it's going to collapse?"

She sighed and fisted her hands into the moth-eaten blanket.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_And now our characters are cleaned up and laughing freely (or in Lucy's case tearfully). _

_I want to thank the following reviewers (sofsof2015, Haruka Shinonono, titaniazoe, hananodoku, Gaia Kame, Dragondancer81, Hime of Hearts, raynisia, Guest, GotNoName123)_ _and all those who have followed and favorited!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_

_\- GR_


	23. New Beginnings

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos **

**Chapter 22: New Beginnings**

* * *

Lucy woke to the peeling paint of the ceiling and the chirping of the song birds sitting on the balcony outside their room. She quickly sat up and studied her surroundings, easing her racing heart once the room became familiar again and sighed into the palms of her hands. She glanced over at the opposite bed and found her friend absent from it with an unkempt bed.

She quickly pulled on her jacket before straightening out the blankets on the bed so that it was at least presentable before grabbing the begs which held her clothing and after ensuring everything was there (she wasn't leaving anything behind in this place) she opened the door and locked it behind her before going to search for Kalelius.

Lucy was certain he was still in the city considering he promised to see her summon Pisces before they parted ways and if not for that she would've feared he had truly left the city and was gone.

After leaving the room key at the main desk she bit her lip and checked her jewel amount and figured she would skip breakfast so that she could pay for the train ride into Magnolia before tucking the currency back into her pocket and left the hotel. She walked slowly through the streets as she kept an eye out of Kalelius but considering it was still early she wasn't sure where he could be when the shops were still closed.

The blonde hoped he was at the beach and jogged over there as fast as she could without running and once she got to the railing that separated the beach from the city she sighed in relief in finding Kalelius looked out at the sea on the docks. "Kalelius!" She called to him after removing her shoes and socks so she could run free in the sand without worry of it getting in her shoes.

Cerulean blue eyes glanced over to her followed by a wave as she neared him. "Hey, Lucy." Lucy smiled at him as she placed her bags close to his before skipping back into the sand and motioned for him to follow her. "You were up early," she told him as she walked with him about two dozen feet away from the docks.

"Yeah, I'm still getting use to this day and night difference." He admitted to her. Lucy nodded in understanding before stepping a few paces away from him after gesturing for him to remain there. "Okay, now I've never had a contract with Pisces before so I'm not sure if they'll be in their human or fish form so I'm trying to make as much space for them as possible. Hopefully they won't wash me away with the ocean like Aquarius normally does," Lucy muttered the last part and glared at Kalelius when he laughed.

"Some people think this is boring but making contracts rather excites me. I can feel the bonds between us and it's quite like an adrenaline rush," she told him as she withdrew the golden key which glinted under the sunlight. "Okay here we go... Gate of the Fish, I open thee! Pisces!" A golden light surrounded the key as she lifted the golden key overhead similar to how she recalled Yukino doing so in the Grand Magic Games and watched as the gold quickly faded to reveal a light blue magic circle. White light shot from the circle and soon turned turquoise before the light split apart and figures appeared before landing in the sand in front of Lucy.

When the light cleared in a matter of seconds the human form of Pisces was revealed. Like mother and son they both had blue eyes and circlets but that was where their similarities ended. The son had grey hair and was very tan, dressed in black and white with a shell necklace while his mother had long blue hair and a rather revealing light blue and white outfit.

"Looks like we have a new master, mom." The son said and Lucy could just see the handle of his trident on his back. His mother only smiled as she studied Lucy and said something to her son that not even her canine-enhanced ears could hear and her curiosity increased when the son laughed loudly but otherwise remained silent.

Lucy clicked her tongue before waving her arms slowly in refuting gesture of expression. "Actually I rather be your friend. The word master makes me think of digging an early grave," she joked slightly as she watched their reaction to their words and found that the son merely cocked an eyebrow while the mother smirked and placed a hand on her hip. _Please don't be related to Aquarius, _she inwardly prayed.

"You want to me my mom, too?" The son asked making Lucy wave her hands more frantically in refute. "No! Just friends. I'm just twelve, okay! I rather you call me Shark Bait than Mom."

The son glanced over at his mother and when she shrugged his lips twitched into what could've been a smile before turning back to her. "Shark Bait it is."

Kalelius laughed from behind her and Lucy took a deep breath to prevent herself from snapping a glare at her best friend and instead kept her eyes on Pisces. "So, what days are you free?"

Lucy filed away the information given to her and made sure to sort it out correctly when Pisces debated with each other on the days until that task was completed and she moved on to the next topic. "Any specific rules I need to know when summoning you?"

The son shrugged before looking away quickly after catching his mother's gaze while the mother was the one that actually answered her. "If you want us in our fish form you'll need a lot of space unless you want something destroyed and we'll come in human form if you ask us to or if the space is very small. It also depends on what you want us to do in combat. In our fish form we are fast and very, very powerful in strength but if you want us to use water magic, you'll need to summon us in our human form. Got that, Shark Bait?"

"I do," Lucy replied with a nod.

"Shark Bait," the son said with a nod before both he and his mother disappeared in a flash of golden light and returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

Suddenly clapping filled the air and Lucy turned around to find a madly grinning Kalelius clapping. He stopped only to say, "I don't know who would not like seeing that."

Lucy slapped a hand to her forehead before replying, "It's not the worse title I've been given by my friends."

He only rose an eyebrow in response. "Oh no, don't you think I'm going to give you free ammo by telling you!" Kalelius smirked and shrugged his hands into his pockets with a playful wink. "Alright then, I guess I'll have to come up with one on my own... War Devil." Lucy groaned at the title Kalelius had given her for the Saint Battle. It was a wonder he got Karma but she thought it was ironic since he wouldn't really be dead.

"Do you realize how strange that looks when I'm twelve," she told him dryly making him chuckle as he picked up his bag of clothing and handed Lucy her bag. "And I'm an adult but that didn't stop you from calling me a princess."

Lucy bit back a smile and said, "I believe it was Warrior Princess."

Kalelius sighed before looking at the golden key in her hands. "Shouldn't you get a key ring for that? It could get lost." Lucy nodded. "Trust me, I know. That's why I need to find the rest of my friends as fast as possible. Even if Aquarius is going to drown me!"

"What's she like? Aquarius, I mean."

Lucy shrugged her shoulders before responding. "First impression: she's moody, temperamental, relentless, powerful, and intolerable but once you're around her long enough you begin to understand her. She cares she just shows it in a different way. She's extremely patient and always efficient in her task. She's a bit insecure when it comes to her loved and cherished ones and when she loses that, it's crushing and she needs time to heal. She's loyal to those that respect her and often gives good advice because never holds back in what she says. Aquarius... is an amazing friend. Brutal, but amazing."

Kalelius looked up into the cloudy sky and said, "I'd like to meet her one day." Lucy nodded. "That would be an interesting conversation to see for myself."

As they continued their walk down the street Lucy became all too aware of the city limits which split two ways. One led the train station while the other led to the road which many house carriages and magic cars were traveling across in the far distance. All too soon they reached the crossroad and Lucy stepped to the right as she faced her best friend with a weak smile. "Kalelius-" she started only to stop when he extended his hand outwards and clenched into a familiar fist.

All the words that needed to be said were already spoken. This was their goodbye and neither would have it any other way. Lucy met his fist with her own before they fist bumped and pulled away. She sent him a very soft, yet sincere smile as she took a step away. "Goodbye, Kalelius." She told him softly and together they both turned away from each other and began their next journey.

"Goodbye, Lucy."

* * *

Lucy walked slowly down the hill knowing better than to look back but unable to prevent the tears from building in her eyes. She let them fall, one by one because what better time than this would she cry? The train had yet to arrive and there were surprisingly more than a dozen people waiting to get on, some of which she recognized to have been her comrades from Chimera.

They were smiling, laughing, and crying as they hugged goodbye. Some held freshly cooked snacks in their hands for the long ride while others were showing their ticket off as they cheered that they were finally going home.

After purchasing her own ticket, she sighed as she dropped herself on a bench, allowing her tears to quickly dry naturally otherwise she would be walking around as Lucy Redeye. "You okay?" Lucy wanted to just ignore the person talking but once again she didn't wish to be ruse and glanced up, only to find no one there looking down at her with pity in their eyes like she was some lost kid missing their parents.

"Hello? Earthland to human?" Lucy's eyebrows scrunched together as she looked left and right but still found nothing. She sniffed the air under her hand and smelled something... like dog. Dog...

_Oh! _Lucy twisted to look over the bench and found a white shaggy dog the size of a barrel scratching his ears behind her. Lucy smiled and shifted around so she could pet the fur of his head that was on top of the bench staring at her. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

The dog stared at her before humming when she scratched behind his ears. "That's the spot! My feet couldn't reach that far," he whined. Lucy chuckled lightly. "Where's your companion?" She asked him curiously and watched as he turned his head to the side towards the ticket stands. "He's over there. It get's boring waiting here every day but he always finds me a nice bone to chew on when we get home." Lucy chuckled again and pulled her hand away to rest on the bench top beside his head.

"So how am I interesting?" She asked teasingly. "I could smell your tears. Dani does that sometimes and it helps when I'm with him," he replied. Lucy nodded understandingly before pointed a finger at him. "Just don't tell anyone I was crying," she said firmly and grinned when the dog appeared to have shrugged.

"Who am I going to tell? Man's best friend remember? I'm not a cat!" He barked making Lucy laugh. "You're not a cat, but what's your name?"

"Dani calls me Shaggy, I don't know why though," Lucy made sure to hide her smile behind her hand before returning to groom his fur. Suddenly the train whistled its arrival in the distance and the blonde quickly looked back at Shaggy. "Can I ask something of you?"

Shaggy tilted his head to the side curiously. "My companion was separated from me a year ago and I'm looking for him. If you could pass the word around that Luce is looking for Rokon, a black wolf-dog with a key ring of gold and silver keys, I'd much appreciate it. I'll be waiting in Magnolia." She told him and Shaggy licked her hand in agreement.

"Okay. Luce is looking for a black wolf-dog named Rokon who should have a key ring of gold and silver keys. She's in Magnolia. Got it!" Lucy grinned and scratched behind his ears a final time before getting up. "Goodbye, Shaggy." She said before boarding the train, knowing he could hear her in the short distance she had walked from the bench to the train.

She felt like she was saying goodbye a lot.

"Bye, human."

Lucy tried not to sigh as she looked for a seat on the train and ended up settling near the back with a fine view of the dirt outside the train tracks. A large part of her longed for someone to sit with her to talk to but a smaller, potentially wiser part of her told her she would be better of talking only to those she really trusts. Idle chat would no longer be the same, whether she wanted it that way or not. Still, she didn't want to become shy in her thoughts and depend only on herself.

Sure, she was independent but she knew that shouldering a heavy burden alone was equivalent to self-destruction. She thought of her future guildmates. A lot of them tended to bury their past behind like it was a disease; black death. They tucked it away never to be heard or relived again until they were physically thrown into the situation again. She had once been no different. Now, she liked to think she was different because... wasn't she?

Kalelius now shared the burden of the future with her but to him it wasn't his burden. It didn't burden him, he just helped carry a weight he could already lift. The only thing she didn't share was her feelings regarding the subject and she didn't feel the need for that because she had a hunch that he already knew... and accepted her as it was anyways.

But maybe... she could help her soon to-be guildmates with their pasts before it was thrown in their faces. She wouldn't play god but preparation and caution was never a bad thing. She may have been time-traveling but that didn't make her in any means stronger or immortal. She was human and weak if she let herself be.

And if she was going to surpass someone like Natsu, she needed to carry the burden he felt entrusted to protect. A burden she entrusted herself to protect, now that she was somewhat reincarnated.

She would change things but first she needed a life to live that change.

* * *

"We are arriving at Magnolia, please wait until the train has arrived at the station." Lucy woke at the amplified voice and looked out the window with a longing sense of deja vu. Magnolia was her home even when Fairy Tail was destroyed twice, it had always been there waiting for her return. The demons had really done a number on the city though... before everything was destroyed most the brides and buildings were in ruins and Fairy Tail was a pile of dust.

It was where Laxus threatened to blow up the city and where Gajeel destroyed the first guild hall under Phantom Lord's orders. It was where Leo became Loke after his banishment from the Celestial Spirit World. Fairy Tail had been through so much and Lucy was caught right in all of it.

It was her fault that she left the past unsolved which attracted her father to Fairy Tail and hired Phantom Lord to get her for a handsome sum. It was the war against Phantom Lord that disbanded the guild and had changed Juvia and Gajeel's lives for the better. It gave Romeo a new teacher for his fire magic and ended Jose's cruel reign on his guild mates. It strengthened Fairy Tail's bonds and enlightened Elfman.

It tested Leo's willpower as a Celestial spirit and ruined Gajeel's undefeated, ruthless fighting style. Natsu overcame a challenge and Erza truly surpassed her limits by fighting Jose after blocking the Jupiter Canon on her own. Lucy found a family that accepted her despite her mistakes and found the courage to face her father about her life.

She indirectly caused Jellal to find Erza at the resort when she saved Leo from disappearing forever and gave them the resort tickets for her team. The Tower of Heaven... so similar to Lightning Chimera, she wondered how different the afflictions were now. The Tower of Heaven destroyed villages as they stole children and made sure any family they had were killed so that they had nothing to return to. They enslaved and tortured their slaves that ranged from children to old man. They were imprisoned in groups in large cells and used their slaves to build the Tower so that they could resurrect a mage that was already alive and elsewhere by using ethernano.

How was Erza so strong? She could hardly take the neglect her father had given to her the first time around although the loss of her mother was a key trigger in her smile-even-if-you're-breaking-inside and that never helped in the grand scheme of things but Erza... she was an orphan to begin with. Her village was destroyed and she was taken to the Tower of Heaven after giving Simon's little sister, Kagura, her hiding space and had made some friends inside despite circumstances. Apparently she already had a crush on Jellal (Lucy could just tell by the way she spoke of him even before he turned 'good') and after an escape-plan gone wrong Erza took the blame and lost her eye from the torture.

Jellal rescued her but that plan also went wrong and Ultear possessed him and strongly influenced him with Zeref's magic/ideals. Erza began a rebellion from Jellal's inspirational words and awakened her magic after Rob took a killing blow for her and the rebels won however Jellal 'turned' on her and threw her into the ocean. The ships were burned and she was declared the traitor by Jellal who used the slaves to rebuild the Tower of Heaven with the ambition to recreate the world.

Erza then found a home in Rob's guild - Fairy Tail, and never spoke of the Tower again in fear of Jellal. At least, until the Tower of Heaven was completed and Erza was captured and so forth.

Unlike Lucy, Erza didn't have anyone to confine to and which experience was worse didn't matter. They both had been forced as and to do something horrible and now, Erza was bearing that burden alone. The guild may have eased that burden but Lucy knew that it only did so much.

And then there was Cana who never told her father, Gildarts, she was his daughter because she felt like she wasn't worthy of him. Gray who forever remained haunted over Deliora and the death of Ur. Natsu, who was abandoned by his father - Igneel. Mirajane, who was seen as a monster for her Demon Take-Over magic in her village after her parents died and had to raise her siblings on her own. If not for her siblings learned Take-Over magic and Erza's rivalry with her... who knows what that burden would've done to her.

Lucy remembered how she was often known as the "cheerleader" of Fairy Tail. She hated it to say the last but she understood why she was called one. Whenever one of her teammates was down she helped them back up and made them smile, lifting the mood. She was the problem solver (next to Levy) and she was the team's back-up for when things went wrong. She probably would've been given a better title had she not made a bad judgement call and dressed as a cheerleader before Laxus crashed the modeling competition in Fairy Tail. Then calling Loke out while she used her whip on the sidelines... she was just asking for the title.

Lucy sighed as she grabbed her bag of clothing and stepped off the train. She took in a deep breath of the air and exhaled with a pleasant smile on her face. She was in Magnolia all right.

As she slowly took the familiar path towards the Guild Hall she looked around for familiar faces but every time someone's face seemed somewhat familiar she questioned if it was from before or after the seven year time-skip and if they were only related to the people she thought she knew. When she passed Strawberry Street she visibly shuddered. Her landlady was nice, honestly, but wearing her clothes while she was gone for seven years was just a little bit... disturbing.

Besides, if she rented a dorm room at Fairy Hills she would be around her guildmates more often and she wouldn't have to worry about anyone breaking and entering through her window or door to empty her fridge and sleep in her bed. She shuddered again in reminder of her sweat smelling bed whenever Gray or Natsu broke in uninvited. Or Erza looking through her clothes/underwear while Happy scratched her furniture and trashed her candy stash.

_Hopefully Rokon will keep Happy out of where he's not supposed to be. _A devious plan was already shaping in her head and she smirked at the idea of a tug-of-war between her companion and the little annoying neko.

She shrugged her right scarred hand in her pocket and was reminded of how she was now broke. Lucy decided to start taking missions right away. Would the master let her go solo? She sighed and looked up, too soon finding herself in front of the old doors of the guild hall. She was suddenly grateful this wasn't the rebuilt guild because she wouldn't felt intimidated by the giant structure and even larger doors than the first guild.

_I wonder if Mavis is even there..._ She shook her head. The idea of the first master's ghost being there was entirely unlikely considering Tenrou Island was years away and it wasn't until they went there did the first master follow the guild around. Lucy wondered if the reason for that was because of Zeref, then shook the thought away.

_Focus Lucy. Natsu can probably hear you even out here... so don't say anything that's a dead give away that... okay, breath! And don't speak!_

Great, now she was arguing with herself. She resisted sighing again and instead kept her right hand tucked in her pocket (no point in getting stares on first impressions) and pushed the doors open. Immediately she was met with the sight of a short red-head slamming a table into another table held in the hands of a white-haired girl just as small. Clearly their fight made her entry silent and thankfully no one noticed her presence yet.

_Or is that a bad thing?_

Slowly she tiptoed around the corner before catching sight of a younger version of Master Makarov who was still in his early... eighties? She cleared her throat slightly just before another couple of tables were destroyed and the tiny man turned around and smiled at her. "Oh? I didn't see you there." He said and Lucy nearly smiled. At least he wasn't a perv until they were all older. "You're the master of Fairy Tail," Lucy stated with a sweet smile and the older mage chuckled.

Suddenly the chaos halted and everyone seemed to notice her presence but Lucy did her best not to react to the sudden attention on her, although her shoulders tensing may not have helped. "Yes, I am. Are you looking to join?" Lucy wanted to shout out an excited yes but merely shrugged her shoulders. "Only if I can start taking jobs."

Master Makarov squinted curiously at her before nodding. "Alright then. Adventurous one aren't you?"

_You have no idea._

Lucy only shrugged one shoulder in response while Makarov reached over the counter to grab the stamp. As he did that Lucy quickly mulled over where to place the guild mark. She already knew she wasn't putting it on her right hand because of what had happened with her future self (it was weird just thinking about it) and she wasn't to fond of the idea of placing the guild mark on a scar or where it's surrounded by scars. She still wanted it to be visible with most outfits though...

She extended her hand so that the master could give her the stamp. She'd known him for some time and he had become like a grandfather to her the first time around but the idea of someone touching her... her back burned at the thought as the scar became all too known. He rose an eyebrow in curiosity but gave it to her none the less. Lucy grabbed it and moved the strap of her tank top over her arm so that she could stamp the left side of her upper chest by her collarbone. When she pressed it down she spoke the word in her mind what color she wanted and when she pulled it away her lips twitched into a small yet sincere smile.

It was blue like the ocean, almost turquoise but some shade just a little darker. Her heart thudded audibly in her ears as she looked at the guild mark before dragging her eyes away and returned the stamp to the master who was smiling back at her. She watched with a sense of deja vu as the third master stood up on the counter of the bar with his staff in one hand and stabbed it upwards into the air while she fixed the strap of her shirt and shrugged her jacket closer around her shoulders.

"Oi! Brats! Today we have our newest member, ah-" He paused in his shout and glanced down at the blonde. "Lucy," she supplied helpfully and watched her guildmates grin widely as Makarov finished his sentence. "Welcome Lucy with open arms! Macao, get the booze out! Now, let's party!" The guild cheered then, hopping up and down as barrels were tossed among the older guild members while the familiar faces of Erza and Mirajane glared at each other but backed off from fighting again.

"So you're the new kid, huh?" Lucy looked over her shoulder to see a chibi Gray eyeing her levelly as though he was analyzing his prey before engaging a fight. She turned around fully before shrugging, an eyebrow risen in challenge. "What of it?" _Okay, Lucy. Take it down a few notches. We want to make friends not enemies!_

Surprisingly Gray just crossed his arms and looked away, mimicking her shrug. "Nothing," he mumbled. "Hey, ice freak!" They both snapped their heads around to see a familiar mop of spiky pink hair flying over towards them with his fist extended. "Missed," she stated as she grabbed Gray's bare shoulder and leaned them both to the left just before Natsu sailed past this with a yelp.

The raven-head tensed slightly at the hand on his shoulder and she quickly retracted his head only for Gray to leap up like a petulant child (that he was) and swiveled around to point angrily at Natsu. "You loser! Why'd you do that idiot?" He demanded before throwing himself forwards to return to intended punch. Lucy watched interested as the two boys blurred as they swung wild punches looking like two cats that had pulled each other into a sewer.

"Fighting, boys?" An innocent voice questioned and suddenly the two blurs became boys against as they embraced each other with two, completely fake, grins. "N-no, Erza!" Natsu exclaimed. "Aye!" Gray replied afterwards. A ball of blue suddenly appeared on Natsu's head and two white wings revealed a baby Happy purring on the shaking pinkett's head. "So, are you gonna join jailor over there or team Mirajane?" A self-assured voice spoke on her left and Lucy tilted her head to the side in curiosity as she got a good look at chibi Mira.

True to her painting in one of Fairy Tail's scrapbooks she had shuffled through long ago Mira lived up to her intimidating appearance and edo-edo Mira clothing. This was Mirajane, who hadn't gone through a traumatic event that led her doing a one-eighty personality shift. She was currently smirking at her, hair covering one of her eyes while her hands rested arrogantly on her hips. Before Lucy could reply however a red-blue dashed across the room and suddenly Mirajane was on her butt glaring up at a confident chibi Erza.

The young teenager was giving Lucy a teasing smirk in regards to Mirajane's state on the floor while practically radiated confidence and strength. "Sorry about granny here, she hasn't had her morning prune juice." Lucy's lips twitched at the horrible crack but apparently Mirajane didn't care what the joke's rating was because suddenly her blue eyes were glinting like daggers. Lucy had enough instinct to tell her to back away and just as she took her second step in the opposite direction, Mirajane's leg shot out and tripped Erza backwards before standing victoriously back on her feet.

"Sure they can fight but they won't let us?" Natsu grumbled and Happy purred 'aye sir!' on his head. Gray elbowed him in the side when Erza stared pointedly at them as she picked herself up from the ground, dusting non-existing dirt off her skirt. Static electricity pulsed between Mirajane and Erza as they butted heads with Mirajane yelling, "Who you calling Granny with reflexes as slow as yours?" just before a barrel knocked into them and the entire guild watched as the two comically flew over to the other side of the room before slamming into the wall.

A silence crossed the guild hall until it was interrupted by all the children's laughter (aside from Lucy) as the twin demon's spirits ghosted temporarily above their bodies. Slowly Lucy walked away from the scene before sliding into the bench where a brunette girl was sitting. If not for the cards shuffling in front of the girl, Lucy never would've guessed it was Cana. "Hey," she said with a soft smile knowing what the young teen was going through with her oblivious father.

"Lucy, right?" She asked curiously, lacking the confidence the older and drunk Cana she knew five years from now. Still, Lucy knew strength when she saw it and whether she knew what skeleton's weren't talking in her closet or not, Lucy and Cana had been friends before that and she wouldn't let that friendship die. "Yeah," she said then paused as she watched Cana sort the cards. "What are you doing?" For a guild that was partying loudly, most the children were either keeping to themselves or fighting.

"I am," she flipped a card over before moving it up. It oddly reminded Lucy of Solitary, "predicting my future." Lucy already had a hunch why but she was just grateful she was engaged in a conversation. To hell what she was telling herself on the train! She was a lover of conversation.

"How's that going?" And, she was genuinely curious. She'd prefer her future unpredicted considering what she knew and trying to know it while making changes would just make her paranoid and self-doubting. Card magic wasn't good for her, but Cana wielded it like a pro.. if she didn't already, that is.

The brunette bit her lip. "Not... well."

"You want to talk about it?" Lucy offered as a listener. Cana looked unsure and ended up shaking her head. Lucy wasn't one to give up however and persisted, "Alright then, what do you want out of the future?"

Cana glanced at the table before sighing. "I want to be stronger." Lucy nodded understandingly. "Well if there's one thing I know about getting stronger is that you learn you're already strong to begin with. For me, as an example, I never thought I could be strong enough to do the impossible but once I threw myself into the situation... being strong didn't matter anymore. What mattered was happiness and whether or not I could sleep with a clear conscious at night afterwards. Make sense?" Lucy asked, thinking particularly about her life as a slave.

To her relief, Cana nodded thoughtfully. Lucy suddenly brushed her hand over the deck of cards and Cana's eyes widened at the cards that remained. "What is it?" She asked suddenly very curious. Cana said nothing, only smiled before quickly getting up from the table and hugged Lucy. "Thank you!" She said gratefully before rushing out the guild doors, leaving Lucy to watch them close.

"What was that about?" A sweet voice asked behind her and Lucy turned around to see a small white haired girl that must've been Lisanna. She truly was the picture of innocence with her doe-eyes and soft facial features. She looked much younger than twelve with the pink dress and short hair but Lucy knew that in five years she'd be a beauty. The blonde spared a glance out of the corner of her eye for a certain pinkette and found Natsu looking curiously over at them, preferably at Lisanna.

Lucy's lips twitched as they resisted shaping into an adorable smile. No one everyone shipped the two when Lisanna returned to Earthland. They were really cute as kids.

She shrugged in response, really having no clue as to what had just happened. It had to do with the cards, she supposed. "I've never seen Cana so happy," she said softly. She sounded almost shy but at the same time she was straightforward. Perhaps it was because she said it so softly it couldn't be considered as blunt. "Hey guys," another voice said and Lucy glanced over to be surprised by an edo-chibi Elfman who was wearing a blue tux and bow tie as he slowly shuffled over to them.

Now he was the picture of shy. _What on earth inspired him to be a man?_ _It couldn't have been Lisanna's believed death, could it? _Lucy waved with her left hand and smiled welcomingly, not wanting to scare the poor guy away. Now she really was beginning to feel like she was in a parallel world with all the chibi friends and guildmates around her. "This is Elfman," Lisanna said as she tugged her older brother further towards them. "And I'm-"

"Lisanna!" Mirajane shouted as she walked over to them. She glared at Lucy who startled at the unkindly look of the Mira she knew before shrugging when the glare was nothing compared to Lightning Chimera. "Nice to meet you two," Lucy said with a sincere smile at the younger Strausses before her smile turned mocking when it fell on Mira_-jane _and she stepped forward towards the older girl, determined not to be intimidated when she had faced her worse take-over demons.

"But not so much you," Lucy challenged and she could've sworn she heard gulps across the room. Mirajane glowered and looked down at Lucy with a piercing frown and the blonde tried to ignore the ache in her heart at the loss of the friend she knew. "What'd you say to me?" Mirajane growled, stepping forward in front of her two siblings. She raised her arm and suddenly it turned brown and clawed while she stared down at Lucy.

The Celestial mage held her ground and met the fourteen year-old's gaze unflinchingly. "You have demon characteristics but you cannot hear," Lucy drawled slowly before flashing a winning smirk, "and you think I'm supposed to be frightened of you?" Mirajane's teeth clenched and she cocked her arm back to punch Lucy who stood her ground, never breaking her gaze and was ready to fight back like she had been surviving the past year only for that sweet voice to cut through the tension.

"Mira?" Mirajane hesitated at the sound of her little sister's voice before she sighed and with one last glare at Lucy, stomped away with her arm reversing back to normal.

She watched expressionlessly as Elfman and Lisanna followed their sister like wolves to their alpha then shrugged to relieve the tension that shaped in her body the moment Mirajane's expression intensified. She had been fighting long enough to pick up people's expressions and what changes were made before they did certain things. A lot of people didn't realize how much their actions reflected their emotions, but Lucy did, and she was ready for the punch.

Lucy debated whether or not she would thank Lisanna considering she felt conflicted on the event which just occurred before doing the same thing she had been doing since she befriended Kalelius: she shrugged.

"Wow! You sure showed Mirajane!" A voice cheered beside her and Lucy turned to find that it was a grinning Natsu. Happy was flying over their heads with a small fish in his paws, appearing oblivious to the current party going on in the guild.

"Looks like you're officially Team Erza," Gray said as he approached them. Lucy only shook her head. Conversations or not she was not sticking her head between rival feuds. She learned her lesson with Phantom Lord. "The only team I'm on is Team Lucy, and Lucy's solo," she told them before walking away. She felt slightly bad leaving them behind and also a bit weird in referring to herself in three person but who knew, maybe she wouldn't be a love rival to Juvia at this rate.

"She's weird," she heard Natsu say. Happy 'ayed' while Gray muttered, "No kidding," under his breath. Lucy felt slightly hurt by their words but amused herself by telling herself Natsu often dubbed her a weirdo future so why let it bother her now?

Fortunately she wasn't the only one who caught the rudeness in the boy's voiced opinion. "Boys..." Ah, always the peace-maker, Erza. _Well, in a violent ruling way... _

"Hey kid, don't let them get you down." Lucy glanced up to see a youthful Macao smiling assuringly at her from where he sat next to another youthful man who was none other than Wakaba. Last she saw those two they were old enough to be considered grandfathers. Now they almost looked to be in their twenties but Lucy was certain they were in their thirties if Romeo's age was anything to estimate with. "Yeah, it's a party, yeah." Wakaba said afterwards.

Lucy was tempted to tell them she wasn't upset but she knew it'd be pointless and in-celestial mage-like because that would be a lie. "Was I that obvious?" She asked and leaned back against the table across from the men. Macao shrugged apologetically and Lucy let out a breath and looked at the floor. "I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not," she admitted to them as she thought about what just occurred with Mirajane.

"Who ever said you had to?" Wakaba asked her causing Lucy's to meet the two men's gazes and she sighed. "Everyone seems to have known each other for years. To them it must feel like a choose or lose situation and I'm not going to play that game with them."

Macao leaned forward as though sharing a secret and said, "They're just kids right now. You're rather wise for your age and so you'll notice they're lagging behind a bit. Give a chance though and you might find yourself surprised with who they are."

Lucy titled her head. "Believe me I know better than to stereotype. It's just difficult when I feel like they're stereotyping me!"

Wakaba puffed out some smoke from his pipe and Lucy took a deep breath as the scent relaxed her nerves. As though noticing her reaction Wakaba winked at her before speaking, "Give it some time then. Soon, you'll be like brother and sister." He leaned back and puffed again. "Now, whether that's the sharing secrets and feelings kind or at each other's throats much like those four," he said before motioning to Natsu and Gray, Erza and Mirajane, "is up to the both of you."

"Just don't try to rush it," Macao told her before sharing a knowing look with Wakaba.

"Were you guys once like that?" Lucy asked, having never thought about those two fighting against each other before. They seemed so close, like brothers.

Wakaba laughed and slapped his knee. "Back in the old days ol' Macao here was the definition of stuck-up and never let anything pass under his nose."

Macao spared her an exhausted look. "Could you blame me? You were constantly fogging up the room with your magic!"

As though just to prove the story true Wakaba's smoke suddenly flew at Macao's face causing him to cough while desperately trying to fan the smoke away with his hand. Lucy chuckled when the smoke refused to leave but eventually did when Wakaba allowed it to, snickering at the look he received from Macao.

"Poor Macao couldn't stand being in the same room with me. But when he learned fire magic my smoke was soon fighting against his and before we knew it we burned the roof of our apartment complex off!" Wakaba laughed loudly as he recalled the memory.

"The landlord was less than pleased and kicked us out," Macao filled her in. "Our little friendship began while we were on the streets and five months later we find Fairy Tail in Magnolia. We were already friends by then but Fairy Tail made us brothers."

Wakaba nodded and pulled his pipe away from his mouth. "Fairy Tail has an odd way of doing things you see," he gestured towards the laughing and smiling guildmates around the room. "We're all a family rather than a group of random people that just joined for money and power. That's just a perk here anyways."

"The real power of Fairy Tail comes from somewhere unique, you see." Macao told her. "Where?" Lucy asked. Wakaba thumped his chest with the flat of his fist softly making a thumping noise while Macao gently held Lucy's hand (she allowed him to) and pressed it over her chest where her heart beat soundly below. "In our hearts. Wherever we are, wherever we go... as long as Fairy Tail is in our hearts, we as Fairy Tail mages are strong."

Lucy smiled sincerely at the two gentlemen and thanked them before walking away with confidence in her stride. She really missed her family and now she felt closer to Macao and Wakaba. She realized then that being a part of Team Natsu had drew her relationships tight with her teammates but rather left her guildmates hanging with a relationship in her.

That was just another thing that was going to chance.

For now, she needed rent money so that she could set up a home in Fairy Hills. 110,000 jewels wouldn't just find their way into her pocket on their own, she needed to make it. And now that she was in Fairy Tail, she had the opportunity to take the jobs to do this. Besides, she didn't want to get rusty in a fight after spending a year fighting for her life (and others). She was here to improve her magic and combat experience, not make it worse.

And as a Celestial mage she would stay true to her word.

"Gramps?" Lucy asked the master, unable to say the horrid word that enslaved her and her comrades from Lightning Chimera for so long. Master was just too related to Slave and she wasn't in the mood nor mental state to relieve any memories of that place just yet, and she wouldn't dare jinx that to rise the chances of that happening. She also knew the old master rather preferred 'Gramps' over 'Master' anyways. Except when he was prepared for war. In times like that it was best to refer to him as 'third'.

"Yes, child?" He asked her from where he was back to sitting on the bar counter.

"Can I go on a mission, now?" She asked. The third 'hmm-ed' for a moment. "This is your party though, why not stay a little longer?" Lucy shook her head. Although it was tempting to meet more of her unfamiliar guildmates she really needed to get her rent money. Sure the streets were better than a blood-stained cage floor but she remembered how a random mage took advantage of her situation with his magic. She may be stronger now but just one instance where she's caught off guard and... she didn't want to dwell on it.

At least in a dorm room she could begin to rebuild her life and that was something the streets wouldn't offer her.

"I really would rather start making my rent money," she insisted. She held back when the third sighed defeated and nodded. "Okay," Lucy perked up. "But because this is your first mission," Lucy gave him a look as though daring him to comment on her age, but fortunately he didn't and continued, "I'd prefer you to take an experienced guild member with you. After this one mission you can go alone if that is with you wish." Lucy nodded dejectedly but accepted the conditions.

After all, what could go wrong with just one mission?

"Erza!" The third shouted over the partying guild members to where the redhead was talking to the boys. She looked over to them and with a final look thrown to the boys that made them visibly shiver, she went over to them. "Yes, master?" She asked dutifully.

"Would you mind taking Lucy out for her first mission?" Expectedly, Erza nodded. "Yes, sir!" Brown eyes looked carefully at Lucy who didn't both meeting her gaze, her own silver eyes looking longingly at the mission board. "Oh and make sure she picks out her own mission, Erza." He told her with a firm look that made Lucy wonder what happened the last time Erza chose her own mission with a team.

She suddenly found herself reminded of the theater... _Yeah, now I can see why._

"Understood," she replied smoothly.

"Alright then, off you go." He said to them with a cheery wave. Lucy's lips twitched but didn't end up into a smile this time as she maneuvered around Erza towards the guild board. Erza slowly joined her and stood beside her but kept her distance (to her great relief). "I don't believe I introduce myself before, I'm Erza Scarlet." The redhead said very formally. Lucy tugged down a simple mission before turning around to meet Erza's eyes. She found them oddly insecure, but she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised.

Erza was still young, she hadn't built all her iron walls yet and thorns around her heart yet. She hadn't discovered the real Erza yet and that wasn't found until the end of The Tower of Heaven event when facing Jellal with Natsu. This wasn't the sister she was with during the Grand Magic Games or the war with Tartaros. This was still Erza, but it wasn't the Erza she knew.

Like Kalelius said, perhaps learning these people would be better than the ones she remembered from her old world. The future - an alternate universe.

"Lucy Chance, nice to meet you."

And the more she thought about what Erza had been through in The Tower of Heaven the more she thought about the scars that Erza had from that event where emotional and mental. The torture left no physical mark on her body... the greatest harm done wasn't the pain from the torture or even the loss of an eye but rather the betrayal of a good friend and loss of a role model, grandfather figure.

Lucy had all of the above. She had the emotion and mental scars from an alternate universe's future and the physical ones with an extra dose of emotional and mental trauma from Lightning Chimera. Lucy could see her experiences reflected in the hearts and eyes of her guildmates but she feared that letting herself into their secrets would open her own... she was so scared of them seeing what she had. She didn't want to burden those that already had their own burdens... even if she knew it would help in the long run.

She feared having to relive the experiences and she never wanted to inflict the same on her nakama.

"You sure this is what you want?" Erza asked her curiously and Lucy had to resist the twitch in her leg to deliver her signature attack by telling herself that this wasn't the Erza she knew that was questioning her strength but rather another Erza that was questioning her sanity and common sense.

She rather liked the latter explanation better.

Lucy gave Erza, Kalelius's signature playful wink in return. "I may be a Celestial mage but believe me when I tell you that we're underestimated for a reason!"

With that said Lucy took back the mission form and let Makarov stamp it before heading for the doors, left hand waving for Erza to hurry up as she went.

If something did go wrong, Lucy decided she would take it like a true Fairy and Celestial mage.

By facing it head-strong and without fault.

* * *

_Another chapter is out and I must say this ended up a lot longer than I planned it to but who is anyone to complain? Huge thanks to my reviewers! I am constantly keeping an eye out for them and every time I read them I can't stop the grin from breaking free. You're the best!_

_Guest, in regards to my updating schedule. There technically isn't one. I just update when I can and recently it's most because I'll be focusing on school the next two weeks so I'm trying to get that time's worth in this week. In the future though, it's pretty much the same because life is chaos and I'm not exactly an organized person..._

_TheBlueAmethyst, thank you for pointing out that typo error! I swear no matter how hard I try there's always one or two that slip by (sigh)._

_ I want to thank the following reviewers (TheBlueAmethyst, 12Rayne, CoSmO333, Gaia Kame, Guest) and all those who have followed and favorited!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_

_\- Gothic Rain_

_P.S. I will only add the year at the top of the chapter when it (time) changes. That way it doesn't feel so redundant. If this does become too confusing I will add it back in, just let me know and let's hope it'll be an argument with more than two opinions (yours &amp; my own)._


	24. Stalkers of the Night

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos **

**Chapter 23: Stalkers of the Night**

* * *

Lucy didn't know what to expect from the mission she was taking with Erza. Although the unpredictability came more from partnering with Erza than the mission itself, which was taking out a monster haunting villagers at night. She wasn't sure what they were yet, Crux's knowledge was endless and she had to filter as many details as she could just to get the word "monster" correct.

She would probably learn what they were while on the train. After all her mind was like a library, she just needed a quiet place to settle as she scourged the shelves and soon enough the right book would fall into her hands. And if not, she would just have to write her own book.

"Where's your luggage?" Speak of the redhead. Lucy looked over her shoulder to find a chibi load of suitcases that was nothing in comparison to what she would carry in the future but still more than the average traveler. Instead of there being a tower of luggage on a large wagon it was merely the size of a sled with suitcases piling to the size of Lucy.

Perhaps it was S-class that turned Erza into a hoarder (lesser than Natsu) from all the rewards in the missions?

Either way, Lucy did her best not to feel self conscious at her luggage, or rather her lack of luggage. All she had were the clothes on her back and the golden key of Pisces tucked tightly in her jean short's pockets. "Yes," she stated firmly and when the redhead gave her a dissecting look, Lucy couldn't help but glare at the older girl.

"We'll only be gone a day. I just happen to travel light," she assured to lower the intensity of her glare. Honestly, who was Erza to judge her lack of luggage? She had been a slave like her - but then, maybe that was it. For Erza she had always had very little and so she kept everything she received or purchased. Unlike Lucy who had everything (almost everything, anyways) at birth and hardly wanted, needed, or asked for any of it.

The only thing she kept from the life she once lived were her keys and that was passed down from her mother, so it wasn't exactly connected to those days to begin with.

"You have a point," Erza relented. Lucy nodded in return, and gestured her free (left) hand towards the ticket stand. "I'll grab the tickets, if you lend me some jewels. I used the last on the train here but I'll pay you back after the mission."

Lucy looked away from Erza as the redhead dug her pockets for the required jewels, noting daring the risk in seeing what look her guild mate would be sending her now. "Alright, I'll go find someone to take these bags." Lucy smiled slightly and walked away, muttering under her breath "I feel bad for that guy."

For a moment, Lucy paused as she waited in line amongst the masses of travelers and regarding the mission she had picked out. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect but so far had eliminated humans out of the filter just in case, and was left to a variety of monstrous or supernatural creatures she hadn't known existed.

By evaluating her skills she knew she could fight and she had her celestial gifts backing her but she also wasn't sure she wanted to show all her cards just yet because she decided to shy away from attention. It was already enough that the Magic Council knew her origin in Lightning Chimera, what would they do once they learned of her strength? Her magic? Her power? Or worst of all... her knowledge?

She shook her head and sighed, pulling out Pisces key and ran her fingers along it's magically crafted beauty. It was a comfort she had long since begun doing but it was also a reminder that her friends still existed, and if they did, then so did she.

"This is my second chance," she breathed quietly before pocketing the key once more. She already released the information that she was a celestial mage. So, would she be the celestial mage who could fight with her spirits in combat or would she be all of the above? If she was going to blend in she would have to stick with the former. On more serious missions or when no one was watching she could complete missions using her celestial gifts. She couldn't let herself get rusty but that didn't necessarily mean she wouldn't be without training those gifts.

Battling in Lightning Chimera had brought up a lot of theories regarding her celestial gifts and after this mission she was going to discover what those gifts exactly entail. That way, she could truly begin taking on the burden of the future.

"Thank you," Lucy told the woman as she was handed the excess jewel amount and two tickets for the train. As the blonde made her way back to the center of the station she found Erza absent along with her bags and she entertained herself with the image of the poor guy loading the redhead's luggage unto the train.

Lucy tensed when she heard Erza's familiar clinking boots and turned around just as her guild mate reached a hand out towards her shoulder, and placed the remaining jewels into the outstretched hand. "Ready?" Lucy asked and smiled as Erza placed the jewels away, reminded of her old friend, before quickly turning away before her temporary teammate could catch her smile and boarded the train.

"You okay with the back?" She asked by calling over her shoulder, handing her ticket to the collector standing to the side who nodded to her appreciatively. "Yes, the back will do." Lucy bit her lip to hold back another smile towards her teammate's formality (which was proving to be rather difficult).

Once the two mages were situated and seated the train whistled loudly before it began to ascend its depart from the station. Lucy, not wanting to create anymore tension than she already had at the guild, decided to reach out for conversation she had long since craved since Kalelius's depart. "So, you know that I'm a celestial mage, but what about you?"

Erza turned away from the window from where she was looking out and for a split second the young Erza was suddenly replaced with the future Erza she knew. But just as Erza opened her mouth to reply, the vision was gone, and Lucy was shifting her hand out of her pocket to settle more comfortingly now that she didn't need to worry about her hand being seen.

"I use requip magic. It's suitable for both long range and short range, or any sort of environment really." Lucy detected a hint of pride in the redhead's words that were not normally found in the future. In that time she radiated confidence more strongly, so perhaps pride was no longer necessary?

"I do to," Lucy replied and studied the older girl's expression when she knew she captured the redhead's full attention. "Not requip magic, of course. But I can fight both ranges too. Although perhaps for this mission I'll focus more on my body than my magic."

Erza tilted her head slightly to the side thoughtfully before replying. "I haven't met another mage with your magic before but I've heard that celestial magic is one where your magic is given to the spirits that you wield and therefore-"

"-can't hold out on my own?" Lucy finished with a raised eyebrow, causing Erza to blush ever so faintly.

"Well, as you'll see I'm not just any other mage," she said with an ending tone before getting up from where they were seated, catching Erza's guilty expression as she turned her back on her. "I'll just be getting some fresh air," she tossed over her shoulder as she left the train and breathed in a calming breath as she leant up against the railing and closed her eyes to rejoice in the feeling of the wind.

"Get a grip, Lucy. She didn't mean anything by it." She berated herself aloud, putting a head over her head to rub out a headache. She sighed and moved her hand away from her head before slamming it against the metal railing, wincing slightly at the pain but otherwise ignoring it. "There goes easing any tension."

The blonde gazed into the sky as she felt unwanted tears well in her eyes but refused to let them go. She had to be strong, damnit! She could cry another day, when she wasn't here, surrounded by the past dead. Lucy clenched the railing tightly in her hands. She shouldn't have snapped at Erza like that. She's just been so tense lately, not just with the situation but because of the loss of her best friend - her brother.

She knows that Kalelius is out there, doing well and fine on his own, but she misses him and his company - his smile and their conversations before they had to split ways. She missed her keys; her friends that had been through her thick and thin, the one's that aren't lost somewhere with Rokon. Yes, she missed them but she missed the broken keys more...

"But I can't... I'm here and they're not. I just need to keep moving," Lucy said to herself. She released the railings and looked at her right hand where the lightning scar remained pink from the still recent event, and imagined the scar disappearing only to be replaced by a pink emblem.

She pulled down her shirt to see her new emblem and smiled. She wasn't as alone as she thought, Lucy decided as she tucked her right hand back into her pocket, the remaining scar tissue that ran below her elbow covered by the sleeve of her jacket. Perhaps one day she wouldn't be so tense, perhaps then she wouldn't feel the need to hide her scars and strengths. But, she could also chose the same path as edo-Jellal/Mystogan. Where very few knew of his magic and face, even less knowing his past.

_He also didn't have to walk through the guild doors every day and show his face._

She snorted and rubbed her arms from where goosebumps were appearing from the cold of the wind and re-entered the train. She almost wanted to head back outside and be a coward by not returning to her seat with Erza but knew better. If she was going to at least try and make friends with her guildmates than she would have to try harder than she was being tense.

When she neared their compartment she found Erza in the familiar state she was in when they boarded the train, staring out the window, and for a moment she wondered if she was overreacting and that Erza thought nothing of her leave... except then she remembered the redhead's expression when she left.

"Hey," Lucy began as she opened the door of their compartment. Instead of immediately sitting down however she leaned against the door, as though to test the level of tension and comfort between her teammate. Erza looked curiously around at her, but Lucy could tell she was guarded and wanted to kick herself at hurting Erza, even if she was hurt by Erza's own words.

"I'm sorry about earlier," when she caught Erza's minuscule movement, she carried on after brushing her hair over her shoulder. "I just don't like being told what I can and cannot do." _Great, now you've officially made yourself look foolish!_

As a last ditch effort to make her words more fitting she said, "I've just worked so hard to get where I am now, I don't want it to be seen as nothing." _I don't want to be seen as nothing, _in other words. Erza smiled appreciatively then, and nodded in the familiar apologetic way Lucy had seen occasionally before in the future. Perhaps Erza understood what she was trying to say, _of course she does, she wasn't feared for her brute magic alone._

"It's nothing," Erza replied with a smile that Lucy recognized from the one she gave Mirajane before engaging in their brawls of pissing contests but rather when they were teasing each other. In a good way.

_Perhaps I'm not off to a bad start after all._

* * *

When they arrived at the client's village they found that it didn't seem haunted at all. Although Lucy imagined this was because stalkers didn't like leaving any evidence behind of their attacks. A shiver raced down her spine at the thought, and she flexed her lightning touched fingers from inside her pocket. She wondered if this was what Natsu felt when facing a challenging opponent. A shiver that wasn't of fear but also not quite of excitement - rather more of a spark igniting the fuel of determination, or perhaps courtesy.

Lucy couldn't explain the feeling, she just knew that she was ready for a fight and was almost tempted to simply shove Erza to the side so she could take this beast all by herself. But she was an intelligent girl, she knew there was strength in numbers (but more so when familiar with each other's strengths and weaknesses that in this case were one-sided) and that Erza would be a valuable asset and companion in this battle against this beast. Perhaps even in discover what on Earthland this monster was.

As the duo neared the address of their client, Lucy slowed to a stop. "You go check in with the client, I'll go and find out some information about this creature." Erza gave her a calculating glance as she mulled over the idea before nodding and continued her way towards the client's home. "Go then, I'll meet up." Lucy wasn't sure how the redhead would find her but she imagined in a small village like this, it wouldn't be too difficult.

While she walked through town Lucy noticed that there were hardly anyone outside the town and quickly checked her internal clock and found that the sunset was nearing. She would need to get information soon. Lucy caught sight of a bar up ahead and forgetting her age she walked right up to the door only to literally be turned away by the guard door. "No brats aloud, I don't care." He finished when Lucy opened her mouth to retort only to snap it closed and with a stomp the man was suddenly on his but from where the earth shifted via magic.

"Fine, don't care. Just tell me what you know about the monster that lurks your village at night." The man scowled at her and went to sit up only to find his wrist locked to the ground from where the earth cuffed him.

"Who are you?" He asked instead, tugging futilely at the earth-made cuff.

"A mage that was hired to get rid of it," Lucy replied swiftly. The man suddenly roared with laughter and looked at her like she was a circus monkey that accidently set itself on fire. "You? To defeat it? That thing blends in with the shadows like it is one itself! It takes us and drags us off to who knows where, and as a solution they hire a brat?"

Lucy cuffed his other wrist to the ground and gave the man a speculative glance. "You do realize this brat is holding you down with their magic, right?"

The man spit towards her feet but otherwise didn't reply. She rolled her eyes in return. "Look, just tell me what you know and I'll let you go. Best thing for you that happens is that the monster takes me and you never get to see me again, no? So. Tell. Me."

"Ch." The man said before sighing and relaxing on the ground to stare up at the colorful clouds following the setting sun above.

"צל סטוקר"

"What?" Lucy replied, unfamiliar of the term.

The man sighed as though she was just another ignorant child he had to educate in the ways of the world. "Other call it the Taker of Life or the Stalker of Living. It comes at night and preys on whatever unlucky soul it comes across. You hear their screams but never their death or even the creature. Some claim they've seen shadows of the creature but I know better. This thing, what you're going against, it cannot be stopped. Being capable of such a thing is like blowing out the light of the sun."

An inhuman shriek suddenly pierced the air and Lucy looked up to realize that the sun had fully set and it was turning to night.

"You will fail."

Lucy removed his bounds and watched as the man leaped to his feet and opened the door into the pub.

"Everyone who faces the monster dies," he told her, glancing over his shoulder before closing the door.

Lucy cracked her knuckles in response to the man's fear and said with a spark of scriptment: "Watch me win, then." She quickly jogged across the town, her footsteps resounding soundlessly throughout the night as she flipped herself acrobatically over a wall and found herself in the main center. Another shriek echoed through the night, closer than before, and Lucy tensed in preparation as she kept an eye out.

Her mind came at a blank as to what the stalker was so instead she kept an open library on stalkers and how to avoid/spot them. A glint caught her eye and Lucy snapped her head to the side to see Erza motioning a hand over to her. Lucy took a step towards the redhead who had to have been no more than fifty meters away only for a small rock to skitter in front of her. Lucy withdrew both arms from her sides and clenched them into fists before leaping forwards with a roll just as something as loud as thunder and as heavy as an elephant landed where she previously stood before.

Once she was back on her feet she swiveled to the side and was met sight with a nearly invisible creature. It was camouflaged but if she looked close enough and at the right angle she could make out its outlines, and knew immediately it was definitely some sort of beast. Two bright green eyes suddenly flashed in front of her, and a resounding grumble erupted from its mouth. "You're not as invisible as you think," Lucy said before launching backwards in another flip and studied the creature's body that just tried to land a claw on her.

"I hear you don't like to leave the bodies behind," Lucy told the beast just as Erza launched over it's head with a spear twirling around in her hand, bringing it down to stick it through the enormous creature only for it to quickly launch away, landing on one of the homes before releasing a roar. Erza's spear turned into a glowing white light as two familiar swords appeared into her hands along with powerful but modest steel-winged armor in replace of her casual armor.

Twenty swords followed Erza's movement and floated in the air behind her. "Nice magic," Lucy told the redhead as she took two of the weapons from where they hovered in the air. "If you don't mind," Lucy said rhetorically and smiled at the familiar weight of metal in the palms of her hands. It had been a while, hadn't it?

"I'll go, you follow," Lucy said before she rushed forwards and flung the sword in her non-dominant hand towards the beast's head, watching as it leapt into the air and the sword went out of sight. "Right where I wanted you," she told the creature from where it landed back in the center, cornered by homes with it's exit back into the forest - away from the villagers. As though realizing what her plan had been the monster shrieked furiously before sprinting forwards towards her only for Erza's army of blades to rein down on the creature.

Lucy strongly considered calling out Pisces to ground the creature with it's powerful fish form but opted not too because she said she would take it out on her own, without calling out her celestial spirits.

Erza's reequipped into her Black Wing armor when hardly any of her swords hit their mark on the creature and now held the giant bladed black weapon in both hands.

_Okay, let's change the rules but without either knowing, _Lucy decided as she rushed forward with Erza flying in from above. The beast immediately leapt to the side to avoid Erza but having little space to go ended up knocking into the arching structure. Lucy grinned and flexed her left hand before slamming her left foot down to make it look like she was halting her pace when really she shook the ground where the beast had landed with the rubble causing the beast to shriek.

Erza came in at that moment and landed a powerful blow on the beast. Lucy leapt forwards with a powerful tornado kick and with a little magic smashed threw the remaining ruined stones and watched pleased when they hit home, Erza landing just before the monster let out another shriek. Something suddenly slammed into Erza then, and Lucy barely caught the brief outline of something that appeared to be akin to a tail before she too was thrown back and hit the same ruined wall she had used against the freaky night stalker.

"Ugh," she gasped, spitting out blood that suddenly turned her lips a ruby red. "Y'kay Erza?" She mumbled as she stumbled to her feet, already feeling the bruise coloring on her back. "I'm fine," Erza replied with a grunt as she rose to her feet much more gracefully than she did, albeit she at least had a sword to help her out. "It's getting away," Erza said, reequipping out of her ruined armor into a new set.

"Then let's get that bastard," Lucy hissed as she brushed past the ruins. "Would you happen to have a couple blades or a long sword I could borrow?" Lucy asked, pretty sure the redhead did but would've asked anyways. "Greatsword or dual blades?" Erza replied. Lucy tilted her head to the side, considering the advantages of each weapon. "Greatsword," Lucy responded. She had gotten through the swords too soon and knew Erza would get them back anyways, so may as well try a more powerful weapon for the creature they were up against.

Erza handed Lucy the large weapon wordlessly and the two began to make their way into the forest following the trail of fallen and broken trees the monster had left behind it's hurry away from them. "Do you have a strategy?" Lucy asked curiously, considering future Erza always planned beforehand. Erza nodded beside her. "It relies on it's camouflage and has skin that can easily be pierced." Lucy thought of how Erza delivered that powerful blow to the creature and wasn't sure if Erza's easy was the same as Lucy's but nodded all the same. "It's fast and agile, but doesn't expect to be attacked. Although I don't know it's weak spots or haven't gotten close enough to it long enough, I would say we could find out more through distraction."

Lucy smiled how Erza had implied the "we" at the end and then debated over the distraction. "You have more fire-power in terms of close-combat so I'll let you be the distraction." Erza looked at her thoughtfully before nodding. "Alright, you've proven to made it this far after all." Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at her guild mate's words. "I'll take that as a compliment."

A branch cracked overhead causing the two to freeze and Lucy glanced up to catch sight of the familiar cloaked creature crawling along the branches. "I'll move on up ahead," Erza told her quietly before following her words leaving Lucy to watch as the creature turned tails and followed the departing redhead who was playing the part of being wary but not having a clue as to where the creature was. But she did, and so did Lucy.

She rest the greatsword over her shoulder as she slowly climbed up the tree, her hands familiarizing with the wood and every ridge until she made it to the sturdiest branch. There she slowly traveled across the trunks before leaping towards the next tree and the next while keeping a firm grip on the longsword now hanging against her back with the support of her hand. She heard a cry of pain ahead and suddenly she was moving faster and faster, doing her best to make as little sound as possible but still winced when she ruffled some leaves or a branched snapped.

When she reached the area she nearly slipped off the tree altogether and it wasn't because the beast had backed Erza into the nearest tree despite swords floating all around it, even though she was disarmed. Lucy crouched down slowly, drawing the blade Erza had given her before balancing it along her shoulder. What startled her was that the beast was visible, its camouflage was gone, and it's jaws were wide open as he cornered Erza.

It was black with six legs; two in the front and four in the back. It had three fingers and had four long snake-like tails that had heads similar to its own. It had two eyes which were very, very green and a snout with dozens of long, sharp fangs while a long purple tongue as flexing out towards Erza.

_I have one shot at this. _

She shifted backwards and moved the weapon so that just one hand supported it. She felt satisfied that holding up this long sword was easy, how she could feel the muscles in her child's body that she hadn't had as an adult. It was both sad and exciting. She was so much stronger than she had been before: magically, mentally, and emotionally.

"Hey! Over here!" Lucy shouted and threw the greatsword immediately afterwards, watching with anticipation as it hit home and then it's head was severed from it's body. Lucy sighed as she watched the night stalker's body fall limb completely before slowly descending from the tree. Quickly, she made her way towards Erza and found that she was unhurt, just exhausted. "That was a good throw," Erza told her, accepting Lucy's hand to help lift her up, and the blonde grinned. "Then you should make me decoy more often."

"Maybe I will," the redhead replied. The two looked down at the beast, it's purple blood spreading towards the roots of the trees. "Let's get out of here," Lucy said with her guild mate's arm over her shoulder. "I don't want to see another one of those things again, at least not any time soon."

"Agreed."

* * *

_Damn, guys. You have no idea how much willpower it had taken from me to look away from fanfiction and focus on my school work! The ideas and story was just calling out to me~ I did warn you all though in my last chapter that I would take a leave, so in return for your patience here's a little reward before we walk into summer!_

_Also, I really appreciate everyone who has left a review because the stress of exams was heavy on my shoulders a couple days ago when suddenly I got an email alert about a new review, and reading it... it motivated me to be patient as well and not to panic. I took my exams with a new vigor so that when I passed and school was over and done with, I could return to writing this story as soon as I could. So thank you, it really, truly touched my heart! :)_

_Now, happy-sappy words aside, I'll get down to answering some of your questions!_

_Darzefader and the real narnia, in regards to not getting any email alerts for whenever I post a new chapter... I have a hunch as to why that is happening because you're not the first person to bring it up. Sometimes (especially recently) when I post a new chapter fanfiction 'checks out' and doesn't actually update my chapter despite the chapter count moving up appropriately. Whenever this happens I delete the non-existing chapter before reloading it and the second time fanfiction succeeds in updating my story. Perhaps I'm wrong but it's a possibility, and I'll look more into it to see what I can do to help you guys out!_

_arcadea333__, in regards to why Lucy didn't get her keys before going to Fairy Tail... how do I say this without sounding overly sarcastic (it comes with my charm)... let's see, for one: Lucy literally has no idea where her keys are and the world, believe it or not, is bigger than Hiro Mashima makes it seem. Lucy wouldn't know the first place to start and she longed to go back to Fairy Tail since she was literally chained away from the world via Lightning Chimera. She trusts Rokon enough to have watched over her keys too, so she doesn't have an anxiety of immediately fetching her keys. Now, I'm not saying that Lucy is ditching her celestial spirits or doesn't worry about them - because she does (she's Lucy after all) - but logically, Lucy looking for her keys would be unconventional and a waste of time/energy. No one has as much time in the world as they think they do._

_DemonEmpress33_,_ thank you for pointing out that typo in the previous chapter. "No one (should be 'wonder') everyone shipped the two when Lisanna returned to Earthland."_

_I want to thank the following reviewers (ConspiracyCaptain, LillianGyre, MrKipling22, CoSmO333, arcadea333, Kylnee, raynisia, Guest (more than one), Gaia Kame, Dragondancer81, the real narnia, GotNoName123, TheAliceHuntt, Lopeee, Scilar Avia, 12Rayne, The Sassy Sylveon, Darzefader, DemonEmpress33, Robel0725, Mizuki00, britneycase.3, silentlyfallen, MKspaceCow, and Anna) and all those who have followed and favorited!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_

_\- Gothic Rain_

_P.S. This is completely random but I heard strange yowling outside my home and was wondering what it could have been... Do bobcats yowl at midnight? _

_P.S.S. Really loud lightning storm happening this morning so I may not update another chapter until tomorrow or the day after depending on how bad the storm is. _


	25. Getting Situated

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos**

**Chapter 24: Getting Situated**

* * *

Lucy looked out the window of the train as it drove her back home to Magnolia where dark clouds were coming in fast despite the night being ever so present. She was glad that they decided not to book a room in a hotel in the village after accepting the payment for taking care of the Night Stalker. They had split the jewels evenly aside from the excess ten that Erza had lent to pay for her own ticket on the way there.

Erza was surprisingly out cold across from her, armored boots hanging unceremoniously into the walkway but she and Erza were one of the few passengers on the train so the ticket man didn't seem to mind or care. Lucy was surprised by her guild mate however as Erza wasn't one to let her guard down around anyone, anywhere except when she was alone (or in her dorm room... or Lucy's apartment).

Maybe their mission had been the start of a friendship between the two, if Erza trusted Lucy enough to sleep on a train, that is.

The blonde mage yawned suddenly and stretched her arms out over her head, encouraging herself to remain awake. She knew that Erza was trusting her to watch her back - awake - and falling asleep was not apart of the contract. She looked curiously at her friend whose red hair was splayed beautifully around her like a halo and was envious how her guild mate retained her beauty (even young) while sleeping on a train.

Not to mention how on earth was Erza sleeping on a train? She could understand when Natsu did it because he was either knocked unconscious by Erza or had to deal with his motion sickness. But Erza? With that armor on? Lucy shook her head, a pleasant grin gracing her expression. Fairy Tail and her guild mates; they were truly one of a kind.

Thunder suddenly rumbled in the distance and goosebumps skittered over her arms as her heart skipped a beat. Lucy swallowed and forced her head over to look out the window, again. "Ladies and gentlemen," Lucy snapped her head away from the window towards the intercom speaker where a man's voice was being amplified through. Suddenly she wasn't in the train anymore; the seats were gone and the carpet was replaced with cement and dirt floors. The windows were gone and in its place was blood stained walls where screams were forever engraved.

Erza was no longer Erza but rather Kalelius, lying dead with blood pooling out of the wound where a sword stuck out of his torso.

Thunder roared but instead it was from the audience, appreciating the death she inflicted upon her closest and dearest friends.

"We have our winner!" A laugh echoed through the train as Crow materialized at the back of the train. A familiar poker was held in one hand while his other hand was outstretched to the side as he gave Lucy his chilling, kind smile. "I don't want to be a winner," Lucy whispered as she looked at her jailer.

Two people materialized in front of Crow. The girl from the underwater battles she nearly killed kneeled on the right and the young boy Lucy watched Crow murder personally was on his left. "And as our Saint," Lucy closed her eyes at the title in not wanting to hear it. "You have the honor of who lives to die another day in battle and who dies right now."

Lucy looked over at Kalelius's body. "I'm not going to chose," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Why not? You've defeated enough of your comrades. How is killing them any different?" Crow said and with a gesture of his hand more people appeared from the air. There was the black haired boy she fought as an apprentice, the woman who struck her down as a knight, the man who believed he was going to be set free, and so many more. "That was different," Lucy denied, her eyes focused on the body torn apart by shrapnel in the corner. Her body burned in the memory of the grenade as though she could feel the shrapnel embedded in her once more.

"You made your decision the moment you decided you would fight your way out of my guild," Crow told her and pointed towards Kalelius, the girl she brought back underwater, and then himself. A scream pierced the air as Crow pressed the poker into the girl's collar bone, right where Lucy's own guild mark was. Lucy stared into the ceiling with her heels digging into the ground as she forced herself to block out the sight.

"Look at her!" Lucy shook her head. "Look at her!" Almost as though against her will Lucy found herself looking back at the scene but instead of Crow being there he was gone, along with everyone else but the girl. Lightning Chimera's guild mark staining her rags brightly in crimson red of her blood. She was no more than two steps away from her, a hand outstretched towards her face. "You died with me that day," the girl told her softly. "You will always be a slave of Lightning Chimera."

Lucy backed herself against the wall as she tried to escape the teenager in front of her.

"Because you brought me back to life in this hell. You let me live the life of a Chimera. You are no better than Crow!" Thunder roared and suddenly Crow replaced the girl and the arm was engraved with those familiar runes. "I'll see you in hell," he told her with a promising smile before his hand lit up with Lucy's in a familiar glow.

Lightning struck.

The train whistled. Lucy blinked through her tears and found that she was in the train compartment headed to Magnolia. She looked out the window and found the storm clouds departing as the sun began to rise. She quickly wiped her tears away but when they persisted she placed her right hand over her eyes and sobbed quietly. She didn't know if she had been dreaming or if she just imagined the whole thing but either way she felt as though she had stabbed herself through the chest.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lucy flinched violently when the intercom turned on with those three words before reminding the passengers they had another fifteen minutes before arriving at Magnolia's station and held back a scream as her mind tried to break under the onslaught of memories. "You'll be-," she swallowed through her tears. "Okay. You'll be okay," she swore to herself as she wiped the rest of her tears away before tucking herself into the corner. She had never been so thankful that Erza slept like a rock but at the same time, she almost wished that the redhead had woken up and snapped herself out of the nightmare.

Of the life she once lived.

No. No, she had to stay strong. She had to fight this thing on her own, just as Natsu had. Right? She couldn't do this on her own but she also wasn't about to share her pain like booze in the guild. Lucy clenched her fists and jaw as she stared determinedly with a hint of anger at the roof.

Once she regained a hold on her dignity and breathing, she glanced at the window to scan her appearance and after ensuring she didn't look like the crying mess she was five minutes earlier she turned back to Erza.

"Erza? Erza, wake up." She told the redhead knowing better than to get any closer than where she was from previous (painful) instances. She couldn't blame the redhead for it now that she was rather alike (when she actually managed to get sleep in the first place) but also knew that Erza wouldn't be comfortable waking up anything other than earlier.

"Erza." She hissed more strongly, tempted to yell but knew that too was a terrible idea on its own.

"Mgh," the redhead groaned unintelligently making Lucy snicker at her guild mate. "Come on, girl. Wake up." Lucy persisted, tapping her foot every ten beats before nagging her guild mate again. The armored girl shifted slightly before sitting up and turning, eyeing the blonde through heavy lidded eyes. "How long?"

"Fifteen minutes, maybe ten considering it took five minutes to wake you up," Lucy teased easily and Erza even cracked a smile before waving her hand dismissing Lucy's statement. "Give me another five and we'll be even."

"For what?" Lucy asked disbelieving and confusing.

Erza winked (actually winked!) at her and swiftly replied, "Distracting that creature last night remember." Lucy flipped her hair over her shoulder before slapping her hands on the table startling the both of them by the noise. "Hold up, I'm the one who saved your butt back there, in case you've forgotten."

Erza narrowed her eyes at Lucy in challenge and the blonde didn't back down. Instead Erza shook her head before raising her hands in a surrendering manner. "Alright, then. I guess we're even already."

Lucy opened her mouth to reply with sarcasm before shaking her head, deciding she didn't even know what she would be arguing for anymore. While the two made themselves look half-way decent for the view (and also for Fairy Tail) they managed to be approached by a nervous looking train worker who spoke uncertainly in regards to unloading Erza's luggage who merely tipped the man a nice ten jewels and before either knew it they were on the street towards the guild where Erza was staying in Fairy Hills nearby.

"Do you think the landlord/lady will be up at this time?" Lucy asked her guild mate unsurely. Erza, unfortunately, shook her head. "I doubt it. Though Fairy Hills is named after Fairy Tail the guild has no ties with the apartment complex so approaching our landlady would be the same as waking up any other civilian at this hour."

"So not a good idea, got it." Lucy said with a downcast sigh.

The redhead halted beside Lucy causing the blonde to do the same before looking curiously at her guild mate who was shifting nervously on her feet. "You can stay with me until she's up though, if you want."

"I don't want to impose, Erza-"

Erza gave Lucy a reassuring smile and the blonde could detect the honesty in her brown eyes and so, Lucy shrugged but relented.

"Alright Erza, but just this morning. I really don't want to impose-" When Erza sent her a stern look regarding the same topic Lucy sighed with a chuckle and the two were silent for the rest of the walk.

Once they were all situated and Erza had reequipped her luggage before unloading it into her room (so that they could pass through the doorway), Lucy found herself marveling at the clearly well-cared for weapons presented on the walls. The room was average but could fit to beds all the same but at the cost of a small kitchen. There was also a bathroom with a shower that practically called out to Lucy but as Erza's guest, she ignored the call and tried not to gawk at Erza's expressive room set-up.

"You can have the bed, and I'll-" Erza began only for Lucy to firmly put her foot down. "No. I'm you're guest so I'll take the couch."

Erza, naturally, took her argument as a challenge and pushed.

"Exactly, and as my guest-"

"No-"

"Lucy!"

A thump echoed loudly throughout the room when Lucy literally sat down on the floor with her back settled comfortably against the wall. "If not the couch than I'll be on the floor. End of argument." Lucy finalized with a determined look that rendered even Erza sighing. "Alright, fine."

Lucy smirked in victory before (un-) gracefully situated herself on the couch and threw a warm green blanket over her body. She pointed her left hand at Erza with a warning look in her eyes as she told the redhead, "and if you so much as try to remove me from this couch while I'm sleeping it will not be pretty."

In response the sound of metal was replaced with silence as the requip mage redressed into her pajamas via magic and the sound of blankets ruffling assured Lucy that the redhead was indeed going to bed.

"I mean it Erza."

A sigh, and then the lights switched off. "Good night, Lucy."

The blonde smiled through the darkness before her eyes closed in exhaustion.

"Night, Erza."

* * *

Lucy didn't dream of much at all that night. Instead of the night terror she had on the train she received images that hardly made much sense to her. There were stars, clock towers, tsunamis, and monsters. All at different angles. The dream neither left her disturbed nor did it give her a sense of joy. At least she wouldn't be waking up in the familiar cold sweats she had accustomed to in Lightning Chimera. Sometimes Kalelius helped her sleep with his calm breathing alone but other times they couldn't be stopped and would leave her shivering until the heat of the battle and test of survival was high in her adrenaline.

When she did wake up she found that Erza was already up and in the shower leaving Lucy to all but throw herself into Erza's dainty kitchen where her she attempted to silence her stomach. Erza was already kind enough to allow her to stay the night, raiding her fridge of food wasn't the friendship level Erza and Lucy were at yet. That was like best friend worthy and Natsu only gained that title early because... actually, she didn't know why.

"Maybe it was just a young and stupid sort of thing," she mumbled to herself just before the bathroom door opened and Erza came out with her hair wrapped in a towel and dressed in her casual armor. "How long have you been up?" Lucy asked curiously, wondering how the redhead lacked the ever-present bags that adorned her own face.

"About an hour. Did you sleep alright on the couch?" Erza said with a stern look. Lucy snorted and rubbed her morning headache gently.

"Don't give me that look, Erza. You wanted to sleep on the couch too, you know."

Erza smirked and placed a hand on her hip before replying. "Yes, and yet I insisted on you having my bed. Did you think it was broken or something?" She said with a wink.

Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up from the counter. "No. But the way you were reacting I should think that your couch would fall through the roof."

"That's a little unethical, don't you agree?"

Lucy groaned and shuffled towards the bathroom. "Yes! Yes, Erza. I agree. Hence the entire purpose of this conversation."

"Still exhausted, I see?" Erza asked just as Lucy stepped into the bathroom.

The blonde looked over her shoulder with one hand already on the door as she replied, "Oh Erza, you have no idea." With that she closed the door behind her and breathed in the steam left from Erza's shower before turning the knob on cool to help wake her up for the day (and because hot water was costly). Lucy found herself surprised to find the casual scented products that weren't strawberry scented. Although perhaps that was why Erza enjoyed crashing baths and showers at her place so often because she used strawberry scented shampoo back then, albeit with vanilla everything else.

Lucy shook the thoughts from her mind and quickly got herself cleaned up before pulling on the same (and only) clothes she had from yesterday. Using her fingers she got rid of the tangles from her battle and sleep before splashing her face with cold water until her appearance was deemed worthy for the outside world. She stared deeply into the mirror and concentrated on the dull glint in her silver/grey eyes. "No better than Crow," she whispered as she stared at her lightning scarred arm.

A knock jolted her from her thoughts and Lucy quickly opened the door to find Erza looking at her curiously but before she could get a word out the blonde was already halfway towards the door. "Sorry, I was just fixing my hair."

Erza nodded and removed a hair tie from her wrist before placing her hair in her signature pony tail.

"I take it you can find the landlady's office on your own," Erza asked her as she opened up her door. Lucy shrugged. "How hard could it be?" Erza smiled and with a click of her boots she had turned the corner with Lucy three steps behind her. "Then I'll see you at the guild, good luck." The blonde watched as the redhead left and shook her head with a smile. "Right? How hard could it be?" Lucy muttered to herself as she took a turn in the opposite direction.

* * *

Turns out, everything wasn't as easy as Lucy expected it to be. The Fairy Hills Landlady/Keeper wasn't nearly as kind as her own at Strawberry Lane (which was implying a lot) and honestly was beginning to compare Aquarius with the woman. "And no pets!"

"But-" Lucy tried to intervene knowing that Wendy somehow managed to smuggle Chelia into Fairy Hills.

"No pets!" The brown, curly haired woman (Hilda) denied. Her red lipstick bright in contrast to her dull (angry) green eyes. Her skin was dark but red in her fury of strict law. "No loud parties, no drinking excessively-"

"Excessively?" Lucy cut-in but the woman continued as though she hadn't spoken.

"No smoking with the windows closed, no loud noises of intercourse-" Lucy choked at those words and the woman snarled at her before continuing. "No fights, no magic, no men in the dorms or you'll be evicted before you can say 'oops'."

"No discounts, no special treatment. You can design your room the way you want so long as it does not interfere with the other tenants. You can also have multiple rooms however every room is double your rent due. If you have any concerns regarding your stay here that you do not feel comfortable sharing with me," Lucy shifted uneasily at the look the woman sent her. "You can take it up with Ruchio, the owner of Fairy Hills."

"You mean you're not the owner?" Lucy asked surprised. The woman sent her a scathing look. "That's what I said, hadn't I?"

Lucy sighed as the woman found herself in a one-sided conversation. "If you miss a day of payment you will be evicted and all your belongings will be thrown to the curb. If I catch any pets in your dorm you are gone."

When the woman finally seemed to be finished Lucy waited a moment just to ensure the landlady didn't have anything more to add. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal," she mumbled. The woman nodded pleased with herself. "Payment is up front, I'll give you the the dorm room on the sixth floor in room 61D."

"How much?" Lucy asked, hoping it would fit the mission reward she received. She wasn't looking forwards to fighting another monster like the Night Stalker any time soon. Give her another few days of relaxation and she'll be willing to go on another mission again.

"100,000 Jewels per month."

Lucy eyebrows rose in surprise. She had thought it was more than that even though her own apartment was thirty jewels less the first time around.

"Each room should be big enough to suit your interests and provide you with your own private bathroom. There is however a shared bathing room on the bottom floor on the south side, and there are no windows so you won't have to worry about any intruders," Lucy shivered slightly at the idea of some creep watching her guild mates bathe in the shadows. "Try not to make a mess in the baths. Any flooding or tile damage will be added to your dues."

Lucy thought of her body scars and decided she wasn't too fond of the idea of going to the open bath areas. "The dormitory's basement contains the Resource Room but any books you do not return or damage-"

"Goes on my rent due?" Lucy guessed. The woman eyed her thoughtfully. "You're catching on then. Good, we need more tenants that are capable of individual thought."Lucy muffled a smile at the implications of the insult towards her female guild mates. "You'll find the lobby right by the main entrance. Same rules apply there as I stated before in the dorms," the woman said with a stern look.

"If I may ask," Lucy drawled slowly. "Why aren't pets allowed?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at her before sighing - relenting. "One of our tenants previously had a separate dorm filled with animals she had been sheltering from the streets."

"That's sweet."

The woman nodded with a frown. "Sure it was, until the animals started fighting among each other and bred like cockroaches. We were finding snakes in the baths for months afterwards." Lucy bit her tongue at the reaction the tenants must've had to that. Still, she wondered how both Bisca and Wendy talked their way into having pets in their dorm rooms. Perhaps it was only a matter of time, Lucy decided.

She wasn't going to leave Rokon to live on the streets though, he's done that long enough. She'd find a way to sneak him in. After all, the worse thing that could happen would be Rokon getting caught in her room and getting evicted out of Fairy Hills. It would suck but she would live on the streets with Rokon before leaving him behind while she lived comfortably in the dorms.

"Thanks," Lucy said as she handed the jewels to Hilda. The woman pursed her lips as she double checked the jewel amount. "Don't thank me yet. You haven't seen how rowdy Fairy Tail is yet."

Lucy shook her head to hide her growing smile. She had a pretty good idea how rowdy Fairy Tail was. Her only problem was the night terrors. She wasn't a screamer after waking up from nightmares but if she was hallucinating before even a week of freedom had passed, she knew the worse was yet to occur. Maybe she could sleep as minimal as possible to keep her from having dreams. To sleep just enough to stay on her feet but not enough to leave her worn out mentally.

"Well, here are the keys to Room 61D, don't lose them!"

Lucy nodded in understanding that it would be just another thing she would have to pay for, should she try to bend the rules. Unfortunately for Hilda, that was just something she was willing to do for Rokon. As the Keeper walked away Lucy headed towards her dorm room to check it out, and also because she wasn't just ready to return to the guild. Call it nerves, but for the first time since she joined Fairy Tail all those years ago, she never felt social anxiety until she lost them all.

And there was also the affliction with Lightning Chimera, but that was something Lucy had a feeling only time would heal.

The keys jingled as she turned the lock before opening the door to what would be her second home (Fairy Tail coming in first) and she had to say she wouldn't have to worry about feeling claustrophobic any time soon. The best way to describe the room was that it was spacious with a large floor to ceiling window on the left wall (which she noted to get curtains or blinds for) where a kitchen stuck out in the corner consisting of a simple fridge, pantry, stove/oven, and a counter. She would need to get chairs.

There was a door leading to a bathroom on the right where there were no windows and looked the same as Erza's with a slightly wider room. She was already picturing where she would sleep. She didn't think her body was ready to settle back into a bed - the floor seemed more comfortable than that. Perhaps she would stick to the couch though: her back would have to get used to it again but the floor would remind her too much of her cage.

The cage.

Maybe a desk for writing (though she wasn't sure what to write anymore) or just for a place to read. Then again she could just do that on the couch. Lucy shook her head. She would think more about decorating her room when she had the ideas and the jewels. The back wall was rather plain and Lucy supposed that was because it separated her room with the other (she hoped the walls were thick) and spotted a vent on the right side wall near the corner.

Lucy checked the window and found that despite it looking to be one window all together it actually separated individually into three panels where the middle could be opened. It was quite strange, Lucy decided as she attempted to unlock the window locks.

After a hissed curse and a bruised finger, she got the blasted window open and breathed in the fresh air of the grasslands. She looked down and winced at the rose bushes below. She wondered if they were intentionally there to ensure that no one could sneak in or out via the window. The blonde smoothed her hand over the bricks and found them even and furnished. There was no chance she wound be able to climb up the window, just as she suspected.

"This is the only way though," she muttered to herself in consideration. She would think of something though, she had to. Whatever she did she had to do it quietly and away from curious eyes or open windows.

Lucy sighed and went to the door. She needed to get out more and train or something. She wouldn't be doing anything productive sticking around here, and it would give her a reason to avoid Fairy Tail. _Mavis, I sounds like such a..._

"Train first, then go to Fairy Tail." She decided, locking the door behind her softly. As she wandered through the building she found herself once again enthralled by the library and the lobby, only stopping momentarily to sigh dejectedly at the open bathing area. It looked like fun but she knew her body wouldn't be welcomed there. Too many questions would be brought up and too many stares. A chill went down her spine as she imaged all those eyes staring at her, lips turned as they frowned at her.

Besides she was a child, she could easily persuade anyone who came asking that she wasn't ready for such a socially testing situation.

When she reached the lobby though she found that she was not the only one awake that early in the morning (Erza was an early riser) but the guild did open early too, so she shouldn't have been so surprised. She could at least be grateful that Mirajane had her own place rented out with her siblings but that didn't mean she wanted to face anyone from Fairy Tail just yet.

_What did you expect, Lucy? It's called Fairy Hills for a reason, dingus._

She wasn't sure if she should decide whether or not it was a comfort that she didn't know any of the mages that were up or not, and had an internally debate if she should strike up a conversation or stick to solitude.

_Isolation, isolation, isolation - oh, what are you doing Lucy?_

However just as Lucy turned to head towards the girl another mage came out from around the couch where the girl was sitting and engaged immediately in a cheery conversation. Lucy swallowed uncertainly and took a step back hesitantly before cursing under her breath for making a fool out of herself. She shook her head and turned back towards the door, determined to leave before she did anything else that made her feel more ridiculous than she had at that moment.

"Great way to start off the day, huh Lucy?" _Great, my only entertainment is a conversation with myself. What the hell am I doing, Kalelius? _Lucy looked up and found that she was walking along the side of the familiar rive bank and could just hear the man on the riverboat warning her to be cautious. Lucy grinned then, despite herself when the urge to leap into the water just to say 'what the hell' seemed all too consuming.

Footsteps interrupted her musing and Lucy paused at the familiar pitter-patter sound the footsteps were making. A bark caused her heart to skip a beat and for a moment Lucy was tempted to just jump right then and there just so she could claim she was hearing things from the water in her ears. Another bark and Lucy stopped breathing all together when she heard the metallic clinks behind her that reminded her so much of wind chimes.

She almost didn't turn around but she surprised herself by doing exactly that and she found herself looking at a large black dog with a ring of silver and gold keys clinking against each other in his mouth. "Rokon!" The dog that resembled a wolf so much leaped at her right then and there. Next thing she knew her back was hitting the water with a heavy but comforting weight on her and she gasped for air the moment her head broke through the surface and all but tackled her long-missed friend in the water, splashing water all over the place.

The wolf-dog was no longer the small pup she was forced to leave behind a year ago. Instead he was the size of a wolf and barked joyfully at her showing off his sharp, strong white teeth that seemed like they could bite through metal if he tried.

The blonde found herself speechless and all but hugged her lost companion tightly, her smile sincere in the rarest of moments as she welcomed her friend's return from what was no doubt the longest journey he faced since her disappearance. When Lucy pulled away she pulled herself up on the ledge, ignoring the cool air that caused her to shiver and helped pull Rokon up as well, scratching the dog behind his ears as he panted through the key ring.

"Thank you for taking care of my keys, Rokon." She told him softly, gently taking the keys from his mouth and held them softly but firmly in her grasp. "I knew I'd find you one day. What kind of best friend would I be if I let you down by losing them?" He told her with a bark making Lucy laugh lightly before shaking her hair of water followed by Rokon doing the same with his fur. "You would be my best friend either way. But you have no - well, actually you do know how much my celestial spirits mean to me. So, thank you." Rokon just nudged her shoulder in reply and Lucy stood up, looking at the state of her clothes: which were very wet.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out Pisces's key before adding it to her key ring with her other keys and smiled wistfully at her silver and gold friends. "Which one is that?" Rokon asked her after he shook the water out of his coat for the last time. "Pisces. Rokon, I've got a tale to tell you," she said as she took off her jacket in an attempt to twist the water out some more. A wet nose touched her lightning scarred hand and Lucy's eyes softened considerably as she took in Rokon's sad eyes.

"I'm okay, Rokon. Scars show that I'm moving on with my life, and besides I have you and Kalelius as my best friends to keep me going anyways." She told him with a smile as she pulled on the jacket once more. "Who's Kalelius?" Rokon asked curiously.

Lucy titled her head to the side before motioning the wolf-pup to follow her after she took a step forward. "Let's go on a walk, Rokon, and I'll tell you about it. It'll help dry my clothes, and your fur too."

Rokon lifted himself up to stand before following her in a light jog. "Alright, but afterwards we need to get some food. I've been traveling non-stop since I heard the news that you were here. Nice trick in finding me, by the way."

Lucy chuckled but nodded in agreement. "What can I say I'm a clever girl," when Rokon snorted at the comment Lucy gently knocked into the dog making him shake his head as he laughed.

"It's clever dog, not clever girl."

"Since when?" Lucy asked teasingly.

Rokon barked loudly, gaining some of the passing citizen's attention and the blonde was tempted to thrown him back into the river but managed to restrain herself.

"It's good to be by your side again, Luce."

Lucy smiled softly at her friend before looking into the cloudless blue sky in joy.

"It's good to have you back Rokon. It's been too long... too long."

Rokon sniffed slightly before jogging ahead of her. "You smell like a wet dog now though," he told her with a bark. Lucy narrowed her eyes but her smile betrayed what she was thinking. "And whose fault is that?" She asked before running after Rokon, grinning the entire way across Magnolia.

Perhaps it wasn't a bad start of the day after all. She had a place to stay, a guild (a family), friends, Kalelius (wherever he may be), Rokon, and all her keys. What was there to be upset about?

A sudden shiver rushed through her as a certain key glinted almost maliciously in the sunlight.

_Aquarius... she beats Chimera any day._

* * *

_This chapter was a bit relaxed but every story has them now and then. So, Lucy's handling a lot of things now but hey, Rokon's back! Tell me what you all think of the growing friendship between Erza and Lucy. Also, a quick note that (in case anyone needs to know) this is an AU so there will be some 'minor' changes. For instance Hilda is still alive (she died the previous year in the canon), a potential side effect of Lucy's capture in Lightning Chimera. Every change causes a chain reaction - so expect the unexpected!_

_I want to thank the following reviewers (Purple Marshmellows, Madiline Magnolia, raynisia, TheAliceHuntt, the real narnia, Scilar Avia, Mizuki00, Otaku Princess 04, xXLunarRayneXx, sable-rover, Natzed202, Guest) and all those who have followed and favorited!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_

_\- Gothic Rain_


	26. Bonds

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos **

**Chapter 25: Bonds**

* * *

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Luce." Rokon told her from where they sat across from each other by the large tree in the center garden of Magnolia. Lucy glanced at him like her friend lost his mind and flicked his forehead for the comment. "Don't say that, Rokon. They would've killed you."

The wolf-dog growled at the ground as he laid down on the grass. "I wasn't able to help you when you needed me the most." Lucy gave him a stern gaze and flicked him again. "It all happened too fast, Ro. I have all this potential and magic capability but I couldn't even hold my ground."

The two were quiet for a moment but the silence broke when the blonde sighed. "I'll celebrate the day they outlaw charm magic."

Rokon barked in agreement before stretching out on the grass. "I forget you're not a pup anymore," Lucy mentioned off-offhandedly.

"It made it easier throwing you into that water," Rokon said teasingly. Lucy only scoffed and replied playfully, "I tripped."

"Because I pushed you."

Lucy flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Details... details."

"You know they're true."

Lucy moved to flick Rokon again but instead he nipped gently at her fingers in response. "You learn quickly," Lucy teased lightly. Rokon only shook his head at her and moved to sit a little closer to the tree. "I'm surprised you're not more startled about what I've told you."

Rokon tilted his head at her curiously. "Time travel and slavery is just like a scar, as you mentioned before. Scars show that you're moving on with your life so why would I see you as anything different than as Luce?"

Lucy opened her mouth to reply, then paused. She shrugged, "I suppose you're right, then."

"Of course I am, I've been around you long enough." Lucy looked at Rokon strangely. "That sounded rather contradicting."

"Contra-what?"

Lucy shook her head and laughed as she replied, "Never mind."

"So why aren't you at Fairy Tail?" Rokon asked as a sudden wind drifted past them. "Because I'm teasing you right now?" Lucy questioned confused. Rokon gave her a look before shaking his head. "Okay, fine. It's just that I just don't know what to do!"

"You don't need to do anything more than open the doors of the place!" Rokon insisted with an earful of barking. Lucy slapped her hands on her head and groaned audibly. "Then you're going with me!"

Rokon leaped to his feet. "Okay."

Lucy shook her head and groaned tiredly as she got to her own feet. "I was hoping for an argument," she muttered under her breath but knew Rokon would hear it all the same, which he did if his snort was anything to go by.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the guild but before they walked in Lucy turned to Rokon. "Well, here we are," Lucy said with a grin and Rokon nodded thoughtfully. "As long as I can become apart of Fairy Tail with you," the wolf-dog answered. Lucy gave him a playful wink. "Were you the one expecting an argument this time?"

The wolf-dog merely shook his head in exasperation and in the next moment Lucy had opened the guild doors, shrugged her hand in her pocket, and entered the guild with Rokon beside her. The first thing that caught her silver eyes was the familiar blue hair that she hadn't seen in... well, awhile. Like Cana, she wouldn't have recognized her guild mate had she not been around her best friends: Jet and Droy.

"What is it?" Rokon asked beside her. Lucy merely shook her head with a small smile knowing a certain dragon slayer would hear what she would say and even though Natsu wasn't the sharpest sword in the world, she knew he wouldn't hesitate to ask his questions aloud - should they arise. Still, she was surprised by how adorable she found her friend - Levy - and Jet and Droy were.

Levy was (like everyone else she had known as teens) short, and still retained her baby fat. She lacked the usual spunk Lucy was familiar with from her last lifetime but the blonde also knew a friendly face when she saw one. Levy looked very, very shy but was smiling and laughing with her two best friends which looked mostly the same aside from the obvious childlike features and different clothing. The biggest difference that Lucy could tell was that Droy's hair had yet to defy gravity and instead looked almost like bunny ears (she wondered what Gajeel had to say to that!) and Jet's hair was just spiky and not styled like it was before the seven-year time skip.

Lucy had forgotten that her bookworm friend had been in Fairy Tail at this age. She honestly thought Levy was just about a recent addition as she herself had been in '84. Levy and her team were huddled by a table against some railing while everyone else was pretty much scattered around them with Erza, Gray, Mirajane, and Natsu as distanced as they could get away from their rivals. Makarov wasn't around so Lucy assumed he was either upstairs in his office or at another Magic Council/Wizard Saint meeting.

As Lucy stepped further inside the guild she caught sight of another guild member she hadn't noticed before - Laki - and smiled at another chibi friend of hers. She also though the girl had cool magic but never really knew her, even after the seven year time skip. It was rather sad, now that she thought about it. She wasn't going to be sad anymore... she wouldn't isolate her guild mates again and only hang around her main circle of friends.

She had her reasons once before way back when but like many things Lucy has done, it wasn't a good enough reason.

_You live and you learn... time travel shouldn't technically interfere with that._

"Hey Lucy," a female voice called out and Lucy turned before smiling kindly at Cana who was shuffling through her cards as per usual. "Cana, hey! How have you been? You looked pretty excited last time I saw you." The brunette blushed slightly and smiled. "I'm okay. Sorry about that too. You just sort of lifting my spirits over something important." The blonde looked at her friend and decided not to ask over the topic she was being so vague to disclose details.

Not that Lucy didn't understand, because she did, and that's exactly the reason why she knew when to back off. Curiosity killed the cat. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed and she found herself looking across the guild at the chibi Happy (which she didn't think was possible) and then looked back at Rokon who was sitting to the side of the guild doors. "Rokon!"

Amber eyes immediately looked over at her and when he tilted his head to the side Lucy gestured him to go to them with a roll of her eyes and a grin. The wolf-dog barked loudly gaining most of the guild's attention but both the blonde and dog ignored it. "Cana this is Rokon, Rokon meet Cana."

Rokon grinned at Cana who smiled hesitantly back. Lucy could tell she was unsure of her companion and when Rokon whined Lucy laughed and knocked her head against his face before nuzzling it making the wolf-dog squirm before leaping away from the blonde who shook her head playfully. "Don't worry. Rokon's harmless."

When the wolf-dog growled at the comment Lucy raised her hand as though to flick the air and replied, "Okay, okay! Harmless around most people." When Cana giggled Lucy nudged the brunette playfully. "He wouldn't hurt my friends though, so don't worry. If he did I'd sharing my food with him."

"Please," Rokon said with a snort. "I've made it this far without you." He said with his tongue sticking out for a split moment making Lucy shake her head at him. "The only animals I've been around are Happy and he's..."

"A flying cat?" Lucy supplied. "That talks about fish 24/7." Cana finished before giggling again.

Rokon snarled at the mention of a cat and Lucy rubbed his head affectionately as she began to plot vengeance against the little blue neko. All those fat and useless comments, raiding her fridge with Natsu, scratching her walls... it was all about to pay off.

"Well now you've met Rokon, a wolf-dog. Give her a big welcome Ro." When Cana shifted slightly as she looked at the grinning wolf-dog she slid her eyes toward Lucy with raised questioning eyebrows but was interrupted from making any forms of conversation when Cana was suddenly tackled to the ground with the great brute slobbering all over the brunette's face with his tongue. The guild roared with laughter while the children looked over curiously as Cana tried hopelessly to push Rokon off of her as she squealed and laughed.

"Beats being tackled into the river," Lucy told Cana as she looked over at her two friends. Expectantly Cana didn't reply, too busy avoiding Rokon's face and trying to squirm away from her. "Alright Rokon, that's enough. I think that welcome will last a couple years in her memory." The wolf-dog gave Cana one last lick before moving away from the girl allowing her to sit up as she tried to clean her face off of slobber.

"Thanks, Lucy." Cana said dryly as she got to her feet, brushing off her dress as she did so. "You're welcome." Lucy said with wink that would make Kalelius proud. "My pleasure," Rokon replied as well, who was now laying down and grooming himself.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Cana told her as she gestured toward her slobber-covered face making Lucy chuckle as the brunette looked at her exasperated before departing. "Nice work, Ro."

"Anytime," the wolf-dog replied with a yawn before laying his head down on the floor.

"It's good to see you again, Lucy. I take it everything went well?" Lucy looked up to see Erza standing across from the table with a relaxed smile. "Yes, it went alright." The blonde said but glanced at Rokon with a frown. If Erza noticed she didn't make a comment over it, which surprised Lucy but was grateful for it. "If you don't mind me asking, where's your dorm room?" When Lucy opened her mouth to answer Mirajane suddenly walked up to them with a challenging glare sent Erza's way. "Don't tell her, then she'll never leave you alone." Mirajane said before sneering at Lucy.

The blonde folded her hands calmly under her chin before replying easily back to Mirajane before Erza could even kick the snowette across the guild. "You mean like you're doing right now?"

Mirajane snarled at her and took a step forwards only for Rokon to leap forwards aggressively and snarled back at the girl who stumbled back a bit in shock. "Back off mutt." To add affect Rokon flashed his teeth as he began to growl in return to the comment. Lucy clasped her hands in a pattern before standing up to stand beside Rokon while Erza seemed to have backed up away from them seeing as this feud was with her rival and her friend which was one fight no one messes with.

"You just don't know when to leave someone be, do you?" Lucy said. Mirajane clenched her fist and ignored Rokon all together as she stared down at the blonde. "Shut up. Don't act like you're any different!" Rokon barked in disagreement but otherwise didn't reply. "Oh you mean Cana? Erza?" By Mirajane's look she continued. "Guess what, they're my friends Mirajane. I know when to leave them alone but that doesn't mean I'm going to isolate myself from them. Get it?" When Mirajane opened her mouth to reply, Lucy quickly continued. "No, I guess you don't. All you have is your siblings and yet you herd them around like cattle," Lucy said with a snarl, overcome with unchecked anger.

"Lucy," Erza said attempting to intervene but the blonde had snapped. "You don't know the meaning of friendship. You just know survival." _Take it from someone who knows._

"And what makes you all knowing?" Mirajane snarled, stepping forwards despite Rokon's warnings. "Last time I knew you only joined yesterday. You don't know a single one of us, let alone who I am. You believe Erza is your friend?" She growled before pointed at the redhead who frowned back at them. "You don't freaking know her! You go on one mission with her and think you're friends? Maybe unlike you, I actually build relationships and not immediately jump to conclusions!"

Mirajane took another step towards Lucy until she was right in her face with a fierce glare. "You walk around this guild and my guild mates like you're one of us but you're not." She poked Lucy's collar bone where the guild mark shone in the light. "You don't know the meaning of family or friends. You think I only know survival? I have two younger siblings to watch over and my nakama. There's a reason why I am the why I am, but you," Mirajane stared Lucy right in the eyes.

"You are nothing. You're no better than a spectator. Someone who witnesses and judges but isn't there with the rest of us. Going through hell but coming out alive - together. You can watch us fight, read about us in a Sorcerer's Magazine but until you learn what it means to be nakama, you're existence is meaningless." Lucy felt her throat dry and her eyes must've betrayed her confidence because Mirajane smirked victoriously at her.

"No one is your friend here. Just as you're not one of us." She said to Lucy quietly and Erza moved towards them but the blonde was faster and in a blink her vision was suddenly red. _"You are nothing. No better than a spectator." "You are no better than Crow." "I'll see you in hell!"_

Mercilessly, without a moment's hesitation, Lucy had delivered her signature kick but with enough rage and strength that Mirajane smashed through six tables before her back crushed a wall under force. Her silver eyes were like sharpened swords and Rokon was looking at her worriedly, aggressive posture long since gone after he realized how far the anger went between the two mages.

"Luce..." Rokon asked her hesitantly, stepping towards her. "Let's go, Rokon. It's clear I'm not wanted here." She said with fake anger before confidently (also fake) striding out of the guild hall. She continued that stride in case anyone from Fairy Tail decided to look after her but once she turned a corner she immediately transformed into an adult black-haired woman then turned back to Rokon. "You can go back to the guild later, if you want. Right now I just need to be left alone."

"But Luce-"

"Alone. Rokon. Please just leave me be," Lucy said with slumped shoulders. The wolf-dog looked hurt at the request but nodded all the same before turning around and began to walk slowly away, head and tail down as he left.

Lucy swallowed her tears and whatever emotions were threatening to overflow as she walked away from Fairy Tail and everything that looked genuinely familiar before she reached the farm that had been turned into the Fairy Tail guild after Tenrou Island. Chickens and cows grazed the field happily as though sadness and dullness wasn't apart of their life leaving Lucy feeling out of place and continued her walk towards the docks and smiled wistfully at the sight of the ocean.

The last time she was by the ocean she was with Kalelius. How she needed him now...

"I'm totally screwing up in there," she told the ocean, feeling almost as though Kalelius was there with her. As a listener to hear her out and wash away her sadness. She undid the transformation before sitting down at the docks, taking off her converse and socks before placing her feet in the water, sighing contentedly at the cool softness of the water.

"Am I really no different than Crow?" A wave of water splashed over her making her blink saltwater out of her eyes. "Ch. You would probably throw me into the ocean just for saying that, huh?" Lucy sighed and shifted so that she could lean back with her hands firmly holding her on the wooden docks.

"Do you think I've really forgotten what Nakama means?" Seagulls sounded above her and Lucy's eyes turned downcast. "Did Chimera take that from me? Or was it the war? Or my father? Or am I so messed up I never knew what it meant in the first place?" A tear trickled soundlessly from her eye.

"Why am I even here? Why couldn't I just go down with the rest of Fairy Tail when the demons took over the world? What makes me so different!" Lucy screamed, tears now freely dripping down her face. "I should've been more. It... it just doesn't feel right! Nothing ever feels right anymore!"

A chicken clucked in the distance.

"What's the point? What's the point in being in Fairy Tail if I'm not wanted? I don't belong here, I don't belong with my father, not with my friends..." Her heart burned so painfully within her she didn't think she had felt anything so painful before in her life - not on this level. It was like someone had taken a hold of her heart before lighting it on fire as though it were a cigarette to breath in smoke that clouded all her thoughts and judgments... to hide the pain but instead succeeded in heightening it.

"I can't do anything right, can I?" She glanced down at her scarred hand and chuckled lowly. "Except that. Nothing speaks of success like that." She mumbled sarcastically before touching her guild mark. She could still feel Mirajane's burning touch as she prodded at her guild mark like it was a rodent skeleton and Lucy couldn't help but reminiscence the days she was back in that cage under Lightning Chimera's battle arena.

"Just another guild mark to burn away, isn't that right?" She whispered depressingly. The burn mark on her back still got spikes of pain every now and then, she could only imagine how it would feel so close to her heart if she burnt Fairy Tail away.

"All I do is push everyone away," she told herself bitterly as she looked at her keys. "Or break them." Aquarius's tears of goodbye came to mind and for a moment she thought she heard her heart crack.

"Mavis, who am I?" She asked, having never felt as lost as she did right then. "Kalelius!"

_"I'm going to miss this," she said making Kalelius glance at her curiously. "You're easy to talk to and be myself around. I worry that when I return to Fairy Tail..."_

_Kalelius nodded in understanding. "It'll be hard at first and it'll take time to build up into friendship and family but you'll know, and it'll be worth it. Just use me as an example," he half-kidded the last part. Lucy sighed and withdrew the key to unlock the door to their room. "I know, it's just going to be so strange being strangers to them again. And they'll be younger too! I hope I won't freak out." Once the door was open the two stepped in with Lucy headed straight towards the balcony blocked by the glass door._

_"You won't and besides you're not the same girl you were in the... alternate world, so it's probably best this way." Lucy swallowed and nodded, looking over her shoulder to send a thankful smile to her best friend._

She never thought it would be like this though. She felt hopeless; like she was screaming but no one could hear and she supposed being all the way out here - at the edge of Magnolia - no one would.

_"You're my family, Kalelius." She smiled as he grinned at her, happiness radiating off of him in an almost childlike way._

_"And Fairy Tail, too?" He asked her, happiness still radiant. Lucy nodded slightly. "Yeah, them too. That's the way they've always been to each other."_

"Have I lost them, Kalelius? Or was I never really one of them to begin with?"

_ "I can't do this," she couldn't believe she said that but couldn't bring herself to tell herself it was a lie._

_Kalelius looked at Lucy startled before his eyes softened. "Kid-"_

_"No, I'm not talking about the shrapnel! I can't do this anymore! I can't, I just can't!"_

She could've given up back then but she didn't. Kalelius helped her get back on her feet and fight to die another day.

_"I'm sorry Kalelius," Lucy said after her confession. The man shook his head. "Don't be. You deserve to feel, kid. That's why we're doing this, remember? We're the only ones-"_

_"-who are strong enough to take the pain and move forward. To break out of this place once and for all," Lucy finished. A soft smile graced her lips with eyes that were less haunted and filled with gratitude. "I remember," she whispered._

She had made it this far, hadn't she? She took the pain and moved forward. This was just another step, another chapter in her book, another untraveled road that would lead her to new adventures, friendships, and discovery!

_"Loss is a choice made for you. Sacrifice is a choice you make yourself."_

She remembered reading that in a book once. She thought she knew what sacrifice was when her mother died but all she knew was loss. Lightning Chimera taught her sacrifice. And now, she was going to take a sacrifice so that she didn't have to lose anything she didn't decide for herself. She would not give up on Fairy Tail. Even if they didn't see her as a friend or a member of their family that's what they were to her, and nothing would change that.

Nothing.

"We are not defined in who we are but in what we do. You know that Lucy," she berated herself. "Time heals all wounds but friendship isn't an open wound. It's a bond." She smiled, leave it to her to be her own motivational speaker.

"And I won't break my bonds. I made a promise to Fairy Tail. My nakama. Celestial wizards do not break those promises. Even if that promise wasn't in relation towards them, they're as much a part of the world as they are to me. Fairy Tail brought me back to life; gave me happiness, strength, will, and wisdom. Why turn back to being on my own when I have that? Even if they don't acknowledge it now."

_"I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not," she admitted to them as she thought about what just occurred with Mirajane._

_"Who ever said you had to?" Wakaba asked her causing Lucy's to meet the two men's gazes and she sighed. "Everyone seems to have known each other for years. To them it must feel like a choose or lose situation and I'm not going to play that game with them."_

_Macao leaned forward as though sharing a secret and said, "They're just kids right now. You're rather wise for your age and so you'll notice they're lagging behind a bit. Give a chance though and you might find yourself surprised with who they are."_

_Lucy titled her head. "Believe me I know better than to stereotype. It's just difficult when I feel like they're stereotyping me!"_

_Wakaba puffed out some smoke from his pipe and Lucy took a deep breath as the scent relaxed her nerves. As though noticing her reaction Wakaba winked at her before speaking, "Give it some time then. Soon, you'll be like brother and sister." He leaned back and puffed again. "Now, whether that's the sharing secrets and feelings kind or at each other's throats much like those four," he said before motioning to Natsu and Gray, Erza and Mirajane, "is up to the both of you."_

_"Just don't try to rush it," Macao told her before sharing a knowing look with Wakaba._

She smiled at the memory. Macao and Wakaba, she never would've expected such advice from those two.

_"The real power of Fairy Tail comes from somewhere unique, you see." Macao told her. "Where?" Lucy asked. "In our hearts. Wherever we are, wherever we go... as long as Fairy Tail is in our hearts, we as Fairy Tail mages are strong."_

The blonde felt her heartbeat thump calmly inside her and she let out a breath as those words hit home with her. "The power of Fairy Tail comes from our hearts... my heart."

"You can do this Lucy; you got this!"

She stood up then, and smiled thankfully out towards the ocean. It was a great place to think, she decided. Maybe she would come back here sometimes. Right now, she needed to find Rokon and apologize to him. She debated apologizing to Mirajane but decided the time wasn't right for that girl needed calm down and go to her before Lucy approached her. Especially today. Today seemed to have shaken just about everybody.

Rokon only just came back today and she needed to find a way to get him inside her apartment. If she ran into any guild mates afterwards (that weren't Erza) then she would apologize. She winced at the kick she hit Mira with though and hoped she didn't break any of the older girl's ribs. Hurting her family, no matter how much they may not like her, hurt her just as it did them.

To her immense relief she found Rokon by the same river he had tackled her into but even though her footsteps were loud enough for him to hear, he showed no visible reactions. "Rokon?"

No response. Lucy shouldn't have been surprised.

"I'm sorry, Rokon. I snapped earlier and I-I'm sorry it turned out like that. You shouldn't have had to have seen that. No one should've. I just lost it."

Rokon still didn't turn around but he did sit up, which Lucy hoped was progress. "I won't give you excuses but I am sorry. I'm even more sorry that you have to put up with me," she joked but it went on deaf ears. "Look, I don't know what to say Rokon. I'm sorry I pushed you away, I'm sorry I snapped and hurt Mirajane - I'm sorry. Tell you what, as an apology I'll treat you to garlic bread for dinner tonight. Sound good?"

Rokon finally turned to look at her. "Bribing a dog with food? You're evil," though the words could've been harsh Rokon's tone made it forgiving and accepting. Lucy grinned and motioned for Rokon to follow her. "Let's go, Rokon. We've got a landlady to persuade."

* * *

"Nervous?" Rokon asked as they stood outside Hilda's office. Lucy tucked a blonde strand of her hair behind her ear and said, "Was I that obvious?" Rokon shrugged. "Whatever we say we have to make it good, just shake your head if you don't like any of the idea though, okay? I don't think that woman would appreciate barks or growls."

Rokon sighed but accepted it and with that decision Lucy moved forwards and rang the bell, nerves making her heartbeat go wild. "Who is it?" A voice snapped from behind the door. Lucy cleared her throat. "Um, Lucy Chance. You gave me the dorm room earlier this morning?"

The door opened as Hilda replied. "Complaining already?"

"Well, you see-" Lucy tried not to wince when the lady's eyes fell on the groomed form of Rokon. The woman looked back up at Lucy sternly. "Why's there a dog in my office?"

"Well, technically we're outside your-" Lucy coughed the ending of her sentence when the woman gave her a stern raised eyebrow showing she was not impressed with her answer.

"Idiot," Rokon mumbled and the blonde tried not to blush in embarrassment. "We've come to propose a... well, a proposition."

"Really now?" Lucy again, tried not to wince at the woman's sarcasm. "Propose a proposition, propose a proposition, try saying that seven times as fast as you can."

Lucy ignored Rokon. "Yes, um... you see Rokon is my brother and I don't want to just leave him in the streets like some stray."

"You must have an interesting family tree," Hilda drawled. Again, Lucy tried not to blush.

"And he's just one dog. It's not like I'm going to get a girl dog and a nest of snakes so they can breed puppies and snakes to forever live in the vents and such." When she saw Hilda's displeased expression she backtracked. "I mean like he's a wolf and a dog in one body so he can like, uh, sniff the food to make sure it's not expired or poisoned or-"

"No."

"Okay. Uh, you can tie a mop to him and he can clean the floors after the open baths are used-" Rokon shook his head vigorously in protest in that and Hilda still hadn't budged.

"He can patrol the dorms at night to make sure everything is the way it is. Like no excessive drinking, er-"

"Drinking excessively," the woman repeated and Lucy tried not to look confused.

"He can identify the drugs being used and if a man is in the room or something."

Hilda sighed and pursed her lips before replying. "Listen Ms. Chance. The rules were no special treatment, no pets-"

"But it's not special treatment! And-and Rokon isn't a pet!"

"Then what is he?"

Even Rokon looked at her curiously, seeing as their whole "proposing a proposition" thing wasn't going all too well.

"He's a-a, a um a... a guard-dog! Yeah. A guard dog," she responded much more confidently at the end. "A guard dog?" Hilda asked, looking (at last) interested. "Yes, he can patrol the grounds and the apartment complex during certain hours of the day to make sure no one sneaks in that doesn't live here. Scare away the perverts and animals including rats or cats."

Rokon chuckled darkly at the thought of scaring cats.

"And I can install a door for him when he's not on duty so he can crash with me. No charge. So long as he can stay here with me." Hilda met Lucy's eyes and for a moment they stayed like that until Hilda sighed and Lucy smiled at Rokon who looked pleased with their results.

"Alright. But if I don't like it he's out and if you try to bring it up again, I'll evict you out as soon as the month ends."

"Deal," Lucy finalized and Rokon looked like he was restraining himself from barking in excitement. "Alright, I'll slid a time table for our new guard dog to work under your door in an hour. See to it," Hilda said and with a final wave of dismissal she closed the door behind her leaving two grinning champs outside her office.

"I told you I could get you in," Lucy told Rokon as they began walking to room 61D.

Rokon snorted. "Key world there is could. Not would."

"Details, Rokon. Details."

The wolf-dog merely sighed in response but Lucy could tell he was happy. When they reached the D floor Rokon suddenly stopped beside her and Lucy looked at him curiously. "What is it?" She asked him.

He looked over at her door and Lucy followed her gaze and found the familiar armored girl outside her door and what seemed to be a... handcuffed Mirajane practically glued to her side.

"How did they find out where I lived?" She asked, unsure of what she should feel about that.

"Will you be okay, Lucy?" Rokon asked her concerned. Lucy nodded. "Let's see what they want."

Lucy straightened her back and strode over towards her two guild mates with what she hoped to be a neutral expression and not a frown. "What are you two doing here? And how did you know where I live?"

Erza looked sheepish and Mirajane looked like she just wanted to be anywhere but there. Lucy couldn't blame her.

"I asked Hilda for it. As for why we're here..." the redhead gave Mirajane a stern gaze and surprisingly the snowette didn't put up a fight with her rival. "Let's just talk inside, okay?" Mirajane grumbled. Lucy rolled her eyes but pulled out her keys to unlock her door anyways while Rokon kept a watchful eye on Mirajane.

"Make yourselves at home," she said with a smirk as she revealed her empty dorm.

"There's nothing to make - ouph!" Mirajane grunted when an elbow hit her in her already bruised ribs. "I shouldn't be surprised. You only just rented it this morning. You'll have more things in soon, no doubt." Erza said giving Lucy a questioning but also stern gaze.

Lucy brushed her hair over her shoulder in response before heading over to the kitchen and leaned her back against it while Rokon sat down beside her.

"Now, why are you guys here?" Lucy asked again, tracing patterns on the counter behind her to hide her uncertainty.

Erza lifted an eyebrow at Mirajane who crossed her arms but still didn't budge.

"Look, if you're not going to say anything then just get out-"

"I'm sorry! Dammit!"

Lucy froze and even Rokon looked surprised. Mirajane looked away with a growing pink in her cheeks.

"Sorry?" Lucy repeated, baffled.

Mirajane sighed and kicked her heel on the ground before meeting Lucy's silver eyes with her own intense blue.

"Yeah, Lucy. I'm sorry."

* * *

_I know, I know. Hell of a way to present a cliffhanger. I know a lot of you were expected the interaction with Lucy and her celestial spirits in this chapter but that will actually be in next chapter because of the stress Lucy went through today and adding Aquarius into that mix would just be downright foolish. Plus, we got some unresolved issued between Mira and Lucy which will be seen in next chapter as well. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to what happens next!_

_Now to reply to some comments left in reviews._

_OtakuLover43, thank you for your kind words. It really warms my heart to know that my story is original and not down before ;)_

_Anniemey777, in regards to seeing NaLu in this story. I'm sorry but there won't be. It isn't something I'm willing to write but I hope you'll enjoy this story nevertheless. And I do agree with you about the friendship between Erza and Lucy. I feel like the canon neglected their relationship that you know was there... but just wasn't ever seen._

_justarandomgirl, thank you for pointing out that typo. I swear there's a word for that. It's just bound to happen (see anime tears) and that's what I was thinking too in regards to Lucy's PTSD nightmare after just getting out of Lightning Chimera. It would be unrealistic if something similar didn't happen after breaking free so recently._

_samuelbryant__17, haha you guessed it. Rokon on guard duty!_

_Mizuki00, thank you for your kind words and I know what you mean about Lucy's time limit. Just need to make it worthwhile so the ending tragedy doesn't make the story meaningless, you know?_

_silentlyfallen, you're right about her vanished bag of clothing. I need to go in and edit that out. Thanks for letting me own! As my friends say I'm intelligent but also forgetful (see anime twitch)._

_Guest, in regards to why Lucy doesn't move back to her previous home. By previous home I take it you're talking about her canon apartment and not the barn before Lightning Chimera ;) and the reason for that will be revealed in future chapters. Keep an eye out for those details. I've noticed some readers are skipping out by reading too fast and such. I have a reason, just keep that in mind._

_MrKipling22, in regards to Lucy's friendships. I like that too. How rekindling her friendships with her friends isn't instantaneous. I've read stories where that happens and I'm just like "what?" We need character and build-up relationships. I try my best to get it like that in this story and I'm relieved that I've succeeded in doing so. Thank you!_

_GotNoName123, in regards to whether or not Phantom Lord arc will happen... you'll just have to see won't you? I know, cruel of me to say such a cliffhanger but I just can't bring myself to spoil the future ;) I may spoil you guys with chapters but I won't with spoilers!_

_I want to thank the following reviewers (Morenoel, GotNoName123, Darzefader, Madiline Magnolia, the real narnia, helenGet, MrKipling22, raynisia, 12Rayne, silentlyfallen, Mizuki00, Serina72, xXLunarRayneXx, samuelbryant17, Purple Marshmellows, TheAliceHuntt, Faery'sConfessions, seethingkitsune, Never Ending Song Of Insanity, CoSmO333, justarandomgirl, Anniemey777, OtakuLover43, Guest) and all those who have followed and favorited!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_

_\- Gothic Rain_


	27. No Mercy & Forgiveness

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos **

**Chapter 26: No Mercy &amp; Forgiveness**

* * *

"You're sorry?" Lucy asked again, caught completely in surprise (and some doubt as well). Mirajane's left eyebrow twitched in a sign of frustration but no real bark came by the look the infamous Erza was sending the snowette. "That's what I said," she seemed to wish to say more but the way her lip curved Lucy had a feeling it wasn't going to be anything worth hearing (a.k.a. insults).

"Why would I believe you?" Lucy replied (intelligently this time) and pointed at the silver cuffs hooked on the wrists of the two older girls. _I'd sooner believe Gray was a fire mage pretending to use ice-maker magic!_

"Lucy," Erza began but the blonde sent her a look to not answer for Mirajane and to the blonde's surprise she backed off.

"I don't think she's lying, Lucy. May as well hear her out," Rokon said beside her feet and Lucy nodded slowly before turning her full attention on Mirajane. The snowette sighed and cleared her throat uncertainly before speaking, "I shouldn't have said what I had to you. Fairy Tail doesn't get many new members often and seeing you with so much confidence was startling, to say the least."

Rokon didn't say anything (even though Lucy was always the only one who heard him) seeing as he was more focused on listening just as intently as the blonde was.

Her eyes moved to the side hesitantly as though afraid to meet Lucy's eyes but through determination Mirajane managed to capture Lucy dead in the eye once more.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but," Mirajane paused and willed herself to continue, "you have this certain aura about you that drawls everyone is. At least, those who look deep enough."

Lucy cocked an eyebrow, curious now, but also wary.

"For personal reasons I'm very protective of my siblings. They've been there for me when I needed them most and I try my best to keep them safe. Hence my," Mirajane made quotation marks with her fingers for further emphasis, "herd[ing] them around like cattle."

Rokon glanced at Lucy curiously who in return had enough decency to appear guilty, regretting the way she had phrased the action to make it specifically insulting. Normally she wrote character's saying such things but rarely spoke to others like that. She knew times had changed since that life but still, she cared enough for Mirajane to regret those words. And she wasn't thinking of future Mira when she meant that.

"As for getting involved in your business, uninvited..." She glanced at Erza seeming to not wish the redhead watch her spill her guts but continued nevertheless, "Fairy Tail took my siblings and I in a little after we lose out parents and they've treated us well."

"Like Nakama," Lucy said with a nod and Mirajane gave a look that portrayed that the blonde was correct before continuing.

"In return I protect them like my own siblings."

The blonde tilted her head and replied, "And so you saw me as a hostile, being unfamiliar and intimidating," she said understandingly.

"Well, I wouldn't say intimidating," Mirajane said with a prideful tilt of her chin.

Erza cleared her throat and Mirajane shot her a look before focusing back on Lucy. "You're also the second person to not back down from me in a challenge. Red over here being the first," Erza seemed to let the nickname slide considering their situation and the lack of insult in the title.

"The way most the guild was accepting of you upon first impression, I was worried I would have trouble keeping everyone safe and that you would split the guild because I didn't trust or like your presence. At first."

Lucy looked surprised by the added comment and Mirajane elaborated. "Red taking a liking to you made me wary but actually confronting you made me realize something about you, preferably when you kicked me into that wall," the snowette winced in reminder of the attack.

"Still can't believe I'm telling you this... but you're a lot like me, I think. You want to keep Fairy Tail as safe as I do and though I don't know why considering you've just joined, I can respect that. You're guarded perhaps even more than I am and that made me wary but like I said, you've only just joined. Even so, Makarov," Erza sent Mirajane a reproachful look and she corrected herself with a roll of her eyes. "Master Makarov, sorry Red, once told me that it doesn't matter how long we've known someone. We could meet someone tomorrow and know them better than anyone we've ever met, or we could know someone for years and not know a thing about them."

Mirajane shifted back slightly similarly to shrugging. "I'm not saying I know you well, but there are some things that I understand about you that I don't in others. That is perhaps why I was so intimidating by you, before. Unlike Red who holds the same goal in mind in getting stronger to protect who we care for alone, I think you share that among other hardships with myself."

When Lucy shifted somewhat uneasily Mirajane smiled the softest smile Lucy had ever seen from either her or Mira. "I don't know what, so don't worry, but I can feel it."

"I also was concerned you would steal my rival from me but now I see, that's not the case." The soft smile was replaced with a challenging smirk shared with Erza who gave her signature 'hmm' but their eyes held fondness for one another that was as much a rarity as it was with Gray and Natsu with Lucy a witness of only the latter.

"I'm also sorry about saying you don't have any friends in Fairy Tail because you do and that was just another thing that made me wary of you. I thought if I could convince you that you hadn't been here long enough then maybe you would leave and find a family elsewhere." Mirajane looked truly apologetic now with much guilt in her eyes. Lucy could swear it was almost as though she were asking for forgiveness now.

"Red here helped convince me that I was only being selfish. And I am sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Lucy could've said she forgiven Mirajane but she felt that the snowette didn't want to hear the words, but rather know that Lucy give her that acknowledgement that she was. And Lucy delivered with a smile as she nodded softly.

"Friends don't need to know each other to be friends. They just need to understand and be there for them when they need it. You're friends with Erza but neither of you understand each other on a deeper personal level, but that doesn't matter."

Lucy nodded again in agreement. "Friends and family, there's a distinction between them that I hadn't much thought of until now." Mirajane commented almost offhandedly.

"It doesn't matter how long you've been in Fairy Tail or if your friends with all of us or not. As long as you bear our guild mark, you're family - nakama." Mirajane told her, pressing her palm softly over the guild mark almost as though to make up for the aggressive poke from before.

"You're wanted in Fairy Tail, Lucy. You've lightened up Cana who has been upset since I first joined the guild even though she tries to mask it. Hell, you've made Erza more conversational ever since you came back from your first mission and that's a feat all on its own. Most of all, to me, you've opened my eyes and I get you know. I get you," Mirajane pulled her hand away back to her side and grinned at Lucy.

"Just ease up on those kicks of yours next time I say something stupid again, alright?" Lucy smiled at the return of Mirajane's more casual demeanor and replied, "Alright. I'm sorry too, you know." Mirajane didn't know, it seemed because she looked just as surprised as Lucy had been when the snowette apologized.

"I probably could've made a better first impression and even then I've been aggressive with you since the beginning. When I said you only knew survival rather than friendship, I know now that I was wrong." Mirajane nodded, her grin not lost.

"What did you mean by that, anyways. You mentioned that you could relate?" Mirajane asked but Lucy wasn't ready to tell that tale just yet and instead winked conspiring back at the snowette. "I can but I understand friendship now too. Still learning, but I get it."

Erza looked between us thoughtfully before drawling our attention with a resounding creak of metal from her armor. "That's what I like to see," and both Mirajane and Lucy rolled our eyes at Erza who chuckled. "Now don't give me that look, you two very well may have caused a split in the guild had you continued that little brawl of intimidation between each other."

"Intimidation, right." Mirajane drawled sarcastically, determined not to verbally admit it straightforwardly.

"Please," Lucy herself had scoffed at the same time Mirajane replied but Erza merely returned out words with a crinkle of her eyes knowingly. The silver cuffs chaining Mirajane and Erza together vanished in a golden light and Mirajane rubbed her wrist in return. "Handcuffs, Red. What's next, whips?" Lucy smiled ironically while Erza opted a thoughtful look that made Mirajane shake her head in an exasperating way.

"I dread the day that comes. Rabbit costume coming in second." Mirajane said the last part seemingly randomly but Lucy had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at the reality of that theory.

"Or a strawberry costume," Lucy teased right beside Mirajane and Erza sent the both of us a glare that didn't intimidate the other two in the slightest but rather made them laugh. "Friends already?" Erza teased and the blonde and snowette shared a glare before roaring in laughter but otherwise didn't reply leaving a confused Erza frowning at them as though trying to figure out a difficult puzzle.

Rokon barked then and Lucy turned back to her best friend while Mirajane merely looked curiously at him. Rokon growled at Mirajane, clearly still upset about being referred to as a mutt earlier that day and by Mirajane's expression the snowette seemed to come to this conclusion as well. "I'm sorry I called you a mutt. Rokon, was it?" The wolf-dog nodded but still narrowed his eyes at her.

"Give it a rest, Rokon. If I can forgive her why can't you?" Rokon sniffed but then shook his head and stopped growling all together. Mirajane reached a hand towards him and Rokon studied the snowette's expression before moving his head up to her hand, allowing the snowette to pet him. All was forgiven.

Lucy stepped back as Erza joined in petting Rokon who rejoiced in the attention while Lucy moved towards the large window and stared out as she turned thoughtful. She would be calling out her spirits later this afternoon, and though her hesitance was gone she felt wary. She wouldn't go back on her word that she would take Aquarius over Lightning Chimera any day but her biggest fear was that some of her celestial spirits would reject making a contract with her because she hadn't summoned them in over a year nor had kept them on her person.

It was better that way, of course, being in Lightning Chimera and all. Her celestial spirits would understand that but that was the problem. Lucy didn't want to talk about Lightning Chimera anymore. She felt like she had spoken of it enough and didn't like being reminded of the place. Storms were already something she dreaded and she knew that they weren't uncommon in Magnolia or Fiore in the slightest.

Still, she knew she couldn't hold it off another day. She craved seeing her celestial spirits as much as she craved seeing Kalelius again and being with Rokon. It wasn't something she would forget or leave behind easily and she was certain her heart would only become heavier and heavier the longer she prolonged the inevitable.

She was grateful to Erza and Mirajane though. If they hadn't found her when they had, she might have struggled more in thinking of this because of that fear of being unwanted. She didn't want attention but she did want acceptance. And that was something she only wanted in Fairy Tail (and her celestial spirits). Now that the former was taken care of, she could confront the latter but it intimidated her.

Calling out Aquarius while knowing she will be angry is typical but only after dropping the key and picking it up again all in the same year. Multiply the anger she received in a day times four hundred (estimated days) and Lucy got the wrath she would be facing today. Granted she was going to hold off facing her celestial spirits tomorrow morning but she felt ready now, and that was probably only because of Mirajane and Erza.

She was both excited and frightened but most of all she was worried. Worried she would lose Aquarius all over again and this time Lucy didn't feel like it would be her fault but rather just life screwing her over. The only thing that was fair with her was time and that wasn't something she was neither upset nor pleased about.

"Alright there, Lucy?" A voice asked slightly behind her and Lucy turned to see Erza looking at her curiously. Lucy sighed but nodded. "Yeah, I just have something else to do today." It was vague and Lucy knew it but she wasn't as close to Erza as she once had been in another life where she would've told Erza what she planned to do in a heartbeat.

Erza, to Lucy's appreciation, did not ask but rather nodded in understanding. "Well, good luck with that. Will you be at the guild tomorrow?" Lucy knew that the question wasn't as casual as it would've been under other circumstances. Erza was inquiring if she was okay returning to the guild after the verbal beat down on both Mirajane and Lucy's parts. Even though Mirajane and Lucy had made up, returning to the guild was second-close to seeing Aquarius because she knew she had as much reason to be judged as Mirajane for her words.

Despite her nerves she would ultimately end up going. Leaving it alone wouldn't make any change and it also wouldn't help. She would walk into the guild and apologize to Lisanna and Elfman for implying that they were more cattle than people and talk with anyone else who would question if they were friends. Cana, for one (who was really the only one outside Mirajane and Erza).

Lucy wasn't certain but she had a theory that this Cana was more insecure than she had been when she was older and constantly drinking (she privately wondered how her brain hadn't turned to mush).

Back to current events, she needed to focus on dealing with her celestial spirits.

Preferably Aquarius and Capricorn. Capricorn for the training and Aquarius in the hopes that she wouldn't drown during their confrontation.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Erza smiled at her and clamped her shoulder with her hand (which Lucy could never had been so grateful wasn't armored) before heading for the door. Mirajane gave Rokon one last ruffling of his fur (behind his ears where he loved it) and followed Erza's lead to the door. "Later, Chance." Lucy smiled humorously at her given nickname (though technically her last name) as Mirajane stepped out the threshold of her dorm room.

"Goodbye Mirajane," Lucy replied, not wanting to test any nicknames just yet with the snowette. When the door closed behind the two Lucy and Rokon sighed together, one (Rokon's) pleasantly and the other exhausted. "I take it back. Mirajane's nice."

Lucy snorted. "She's a little more complex than just nice, Ro. You're just pleased she groomed you."

"I neither agree nor deny that statement," Rokon skillfully replied. Lucy shook her head but her grin was unwavering at her wolf-dog's antics. A knock suddenly sounded on the door and Rokon barked in reply while a folded sheet of paper slid under the crack of the door. "That must be your schedule, Ro."

Rokon grumbled and laid his head on the ground.

"Oh relax Ro. It's just guard duty." She said as she picked up the paper and unfolded it to read.

"You're not the one doing it, though." He whined in response. "Yeah but I've done it before on missions. It's easy. Besides, you can chase cats and this was the only way to let you room with me in the dorm."

"Yeah, yeah." Rokon grumbled but they both knew she was right.

"Alright, so the schedule is pretty simple but I'll remind you in the morning if you need. Can you read?" Lucy asked suddenly. Plue was surprisingly intelligent for an odd looking dog but at the same time he was a celestial spirit who had existed who knows how long.

"A little bit. Mum taught myself and my brothers and sisters what she knew while we lived on the streets before we were separated. As long as you don't through dictionary worthy words at me that are too complex for the average human, I'm okay."

"Kind of like when I said contradicting?"

Rokon barked in agreement. "What does contra-contra-whatever mean anyways?"

Lucy shook her head at the mispronunciation before answering, "It means it's canceling our something you already said. For example, you could say I love cats-" Rokon growled at the idea. "because I can chase them but then you could say afterwards that you hate cats because everyone loves them. Love and hate are opposites and despite the way you used the words, they contradict each other and therefor it's a contradicting statement."

"What about today when I said I didn't like Mira but now I do. Isn't that contra-citing?"

Lucy shook her head. "Not quite because of the circumstances. Like is like an independent work. There's no word that's completely opposite of it in this situation that we have used. We disliked Mirajane before - and it's a good thing she can't hear you call her Mira - but now we like Mirajane. Dislike still has the word like in it and considering the circumstance wasn't in one individual statement and we do have reasons that do not cancel one another out because we had liked and disliked Mirajane as a whole - it's no longer contradicting."

"I'm lost." Rokon stated bluntly and the blonde groaned into her hands.

"I am just a terrible explainer than."

"Let's make it a rule not to use the word contra-citing."

"It's contradicting, Ro."

"You used it, Luce!" Rokon barked teasingly. Lucy sighed. "Let's just call it the 'C' word then, how about that?"

"Deal," Rokon agreed before looking over the schedule Lucy had placed on the floor in front of him. "Oh good, it's just times and locations!" He said happily.

"She probably didn't expect you to read, I imagine. Or listen for that matter. Perhaps I should tell her that in person?" Lucy thought to herself aloud.

"No, let's keep it nice and simple!" Rokon quickly intervened.

"Alright, Ro. You're the one patrolling after all," she relented with a sigh and moved the sheet of paper towards the wall where it wouldn't be stepped on easily.

Rokon seemed to take pride in that statement and Lucy was tempted to say he was being contradicting but ultimately let it go, leaving the wolf-dog to his leisure.

"I'll try to get a dog door installed before the end of the day but for now I'm heading out. You'll have to leave with me though because I doubt you'll be open the door and lock it when we've only got one key which remains with me."

"Fine, I have my shift in an hour anyways." Rokon said with a groan but leaped to his feat nonetheless and waited for her by the door. "I'll be back tonight," she told Rokon and ruffled the fur on his head before opening the door allowing Rokon to step out first with Lucy locking the door behind her after she closed it.

"Alright, maybe I'll smuggle some food in." He said cheerfully before darting down the hallway pleasantly. Lucy smiled fondly as he left and added the keys to her key ring (with her celestial spirit's keys) before leaving in the opposite direction towards the stairs.

* * *

Silver eyes gazed out at the ocean in unconcealed Gjensynsglede. It had been too long since she had seen the celestial spirits she was forced to leave behind a little over a year ago and despite the consequences of being away from them for so long she still longed to see them again.

Yes, that included even Aquarius.

There was nothing holding her back from seeing them again. Her magic was back to full strength, her physical health was improving as was her mental trauma from Lightning Chimera, and she had all the keys she left behind back. Lucy had no doubt that Pisces had alerted everyone else in the celestial spirit realm that she was back so it wasn't like summoning them would be much a surprise to any of her celestial spirits but at the same time it gave them time to think of how they would see her.

Like how big a tsunami a certain someone was going to throw at her.

Still, the blonde mage chose to wait by the docks until civilians were well out of sight and wouldn't be caught in Aquarius's crossfire while also hoping the ocean would be on low tide to minimize the collateral damage. That wasn't something she could control however and at the end of the day Lucy didn't mind all that much.

Lucy ran her thumb repeatedly over Aquarius's key as she watched the clouds move over the ocean and wondered how long it would be until the sun began to set. The blonde was oddly reminded of the time her mother first summoned and made a contract with Aquarius by the ocean. Her mother had been so young and strong back then, Lucy wished Layla could still be her inspiration, but she was still wounded by the fact that her mother chose wealth and status over a happy marriage.

The blonde would rather live poor and in hardship with someone she loved than the life she left behind where she was expected to look and act a certain way, bear sons for a husband her father chose for her, and basically be nothing and live a false life for the rest of her days while watching her children follow her unwanted, unloved husband's lifestyle.

People often belittled her in her last life, seeing herself as useless because her strength and potential was not as high and awed by like the rest of her team, or the rest of Fairy Tail for that matter. Truly though, the only time she would truly be nothing and useless is the day she chose to live such a lifestyle, one of her father's.

Lucy sometimes wondered if Layla was up in the stars watching down on her. If she had seen what her actions in marrying Jude had done to Lucy. Her father's abuse. She wondered despite knowing she would never receive an answer. She was just so angry at her mother. She had felt like a caged bird for so long and now that her wings were grown and she had broken free, she wondered how endless the sky really was... and if her father was still the same as she left him.

The celestial mage sighed, not wanting to dwell over her father any longer and decided to stop delaying the inevitable.

It was time she faced her celestial spirits once more and may Mavis protect her from a watery grave at the urn of an enraged Aquarius.

Slowly she knelt down on the wooden but sturdy docks over the shallow water of the sea and dipped the golden key halfway into the cool water where it was submerged. Already she could feel Aquarius's familiar aura pulse up her palm from the key and for a moment Lucy just breathed in the sea breeze to calm her anxious nerves.

When she decided she was as ready as she'll ever be she pushed some of her magic directly into the key where she felt her own magic grip Aquarius's - linking the spirit's magic into her world. Now, all she needed to do was call to her which would permit their gate to open in Earthland and whether she concentrated or not, so long as Aquarius remained in Earthland while having a contract with Lucy, and was brought out by Lucy's own magic, she would slowly extract Lucy's magic from her.

"Try to resist killing me, please. Gate of the Water Bearer! I open thee, Aquarius!"

Gold suddenly filled her vision as her and Aquarius magic created a familiar vortex of gold (as usual) that reminded Lucy of a hurricane. When she felt the magic from the vortex spike she twisted the key as though unlocking a door then lifted the key from the water as Aquarius's magic circle appeared and pointed it forwards with her arm outstretched facing the ocean. The ocean's low tide suddenly pulsed with Aquarius's magic and Lucy smiled at the sight of it despite her situation. A wall of water suddenly leaped upwards much like a tsunami would form however instead of falling towards Lucy it backtracked and instead curved unnaturally backwards before the golden light flashed and the waves split aside and blue scales were revealed followed by a curvaceous breathtaking woman whose blue air was just a shade lighter than the water which fell back to the ocean around her.

Aquarius looked just the same as she always did with three golden piercings on the upper left portion of her tail and familiar golden accessories around her waist and arms. She wore her typical bikini blue top while a dark blue cloth wrapped around her throat similarly to a choker. Blue crystals hung from her pierced ears while her signature tiara was tied around her head but her strongest trait was her eyes.

Prussian irises stared calmly at Lucy but the blonde knew better than to think Aquarius wasn't angry, if her twitching lips were anything to go by.

"So you're alive, then." Aquarius stated, holding her urn firmly by her side.

"Don't play coy with me Aquarius. You knew I was the minute I made a contract with Pisces," Lucy replied, silver eyes unyielding.

Aquarius's eyes narrowed but she still hadn't snapped and that only made Lucy more wary than usual which was perhaps the mermaid's intention.

"Fine. We all did. Which brings to question... WHY the hell did it take you so long to talk to the rest of US!" Lucy flinched as Aquarius made her feelings over the year long abandonment known. Water began to roar fiercely around an equally fierce celestial spirit forcing Lucy to back up lest she get caught in the angry waves of Aquarius's fury.

"Decided you didn't need us, did you? For four and a half days we waited for you to call one of us out, to find us, because you LEFT US BEHIND!" A tsunami was growing in size behind Aquarius while the wind had picked up intensely leaving Lucy to back up even further from the docks which began to creak unstably underneath her.

"In your world that's equivalent to over a year! Our contract is as good as GONE FOR LEAVING US BEHIND! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE REASONS ARE! YOU DIDN'T JUST DROP MY KEY WITH THE OTHER'S - YOU ABANDONED US!" Aquarius's tone lowered in multiple octaves as she said, "Layla would be ashamed of you."

Lucy's eyes slit in anger at that last comment and felt her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest.

"Aquarius-"

The celestial spirit wouldn't allow her to speak, her urn suddenly raised high over her head. "No. Nothing you can say will earn my trust again. None of us!" Water suddenly shot out from the urn like a bullet and Lucy was hit straight away feeling as though an S-class monster had punched her with all it's weight as she found herself flying helplessly through the air and came inches close to slamming into future Fairy Tail's barn when the water swallowed her whole.

Lucy struggled to break the surface to reach oxygen but Aquarius was having none of it and instead the water wrapped tightly unto her before rising higher and higher towards the sky. Aquarius snarled at her before her urn dove downwards causing the wave holding Lucy to follow and next thing Lucy knew there were black spots in her eyes from where her back had been slammed on the ground mercilessly. Lucy realized with a jolt that this wasn't Aquarius's normal kind of rage where anger pulsed over the water bearer in a dark, almost purple aura while she yelled at Lucy. No, this rage was unfamiliar and much calmer.

Calm but deadly.

Aquarius had implied that their contract was already broken... did that mean the water bearer was refusing continuing their contract and if so, was she going to kill Lucy?

When the water slammed her into the ground for the fifth time Lucy's silver eyes turned as sharp as blades and as her lungs burned desperately with oxygen followed by black spots in her eyes the blonde decided she wasn't going to give Aquarius the choice.

She wasn't going to die today.

As the water rose up towards the sky in preparation to slam her beaten body into the ground for the sixth time Lucy began to swim downwards with her fist outstretched. It looked like she was going to be forced to reveal some of her cards if she wasn't going to get out of here alive.

Lucy unintentionally gasped when the burn became too much and began to cough on the water but she was ironically saved by the water as it began to descend towards the ground once more, her fist outstretched just at the edge of where the water contained her. Fortunately her plan worked because her fist hit the ground before the rest of her body and that allowed her to send as much magic as her (dying?) exhausted body could send and the ground collapsed into itself allow Lucy to grab a hold to the edges of the earth while the water drained into the hole she created.

She gasped for air the moment all the water had drained into the hole and flipped herself over the hole to regain grip on her life as her lungs struggled to cough up water and breath at the same time. When she looked up she found a snarling Aquarius some distance away although Lucy could also see that her old friend was also surprised. Once she was sure her body was ready to walk back into a war zone she leaped to her feet and slowly walked back towards the docks where Aquarius waited with a whirlpool of raging water.

"You don't know me anymore Aquarius. Do you really think I left you behind willingly?" By Aquarius's unwavering eyes and posture she was sure that's exactly what the celestial spirit thought. Lucy tried not to wince at her sore back and bruised ribs from the attack but by Aquarius's smirk she knew she wasn't hiding it well and that Aquarius had taken pride in hurting her.

That hurt worse than the actual pain, ironically.

"In fact, like my mother and father, no one knows who I am," by Aquarius's unimpressed look the blonde felt her anger once restrained snap it's chains. "Or what I can do." When Aquarius sent a dismissive wave of water towards her Lucy's own magic circle appeared in front of her as she brought her right arm outward with her palm out, fingers facing the sky and left bend at a forty-five degree angle while stretched outwards with her other hand, but her palm was at it's side, fingers facing her other hand.

Aquarius's water slammed against Lucy's barrier of water and no matter how hard she pushed Lucy's own water (which was much darker than Aquarius's own) refused to relent or be pierced. When Aquarius's startled eyes met Lucy's the blonde smirked before she slammed her front of her right foot roughly into the ground where a crack raced from the ground towards Aquarius before slamming against the docks, dust flying into the air blinding each other's sight of one another.

Lucy dropped her shield of water and dove to the side while Aquarius's water fell forwards quietly to the ground.

"You haven't even bothered to ask me my reasons because you think I really left you all behind willingly? I don't care if my mother would be ashamed of me Aquarius! I don't fucking care! Do you know why?" Lucy asked through the dust where the celestial spirit remained quiet, unattacking so far.

"Because I DON'T SEE YOU AS HER CELESTIAL SPIRITS! I DON'T EVEN SEE YOU AS MINE! YOU GUYS ARE MY FRIENDS, nothing more, nothing less!" Lucy screamed, tears of frustration and passion falling from her glinting silver eyes.

"Maybe once my mother was my inspiration but not anymore. Not after everything that's happened. Everything I had to be strong for! I'm not Lucy Heartfilia anymore, dammit! My name is Lucy Chance and my parents have long since been dead for all I care!" She roared.

The dust was suddenly dispersed as a furious wave of water rushed towards her but Lucy merely brought up her own water again and slammed the attack to the side where it narrowly missed a flock of chicken.

"How can you say that after everything Layla sacrificed to be with your father!" Aquarius yelled back, glaring hatefully at Lucy.

Another shot of pain hit Lucy but she ignored it the best she could.

"Because my mother didn't love him! You knew that Aquarius and yet you let it go! My father doesn't love me, Aquarius. Even since she died he's resented me, and I have the scars to prove it!" Lucy shouted back and felt a dark satisfaction at the widening of Aquarius's eyes of what she just implied.

"How do you know that?" Aquarius practically hissed.

Lucy laughed without happiness. "Just because I was a child doesn't mean I was ever blind to what was in front of me all along!"

"My mother wasn't a saint, Aquarius. She was good to you, better than I ever have been - I won't ignore that - but that doesn't mean I'm more like my father! I'm not my mother or my father, I'm just me! Lucy!" The blonde shouted in a rage and suddenly her water was warring against Aquarius's water as the two spoke to one another in the only only space free of their attacks.

"You say you don't want to hear my reasons for leaving my celestial spirits behind. You think I just abandoned you guys and if that's what we're going to call it then I'm happy that I did!" When Aquarius's eyes turned to slits she opened her mouth to no doubt yell so more about her mistakes.

"If our contract is already broken then what's the harm in asking? Ask me Aquarius! Demand me to tell you why exactly a year has passed since you've seen or heard from me! ASK ME!" Lucy roared, her body burning in a rage. If she was a fire mage like Natsu she imagined she would resemble a phoenix on fire right about now.

Aquarius's snarled. "Why then! TELL ME WHY, BRAT!"

Their water collided harshly against each other and as magic poured into it Lucy began to feel the affects of fueling Aquarius's endless rage but she wasn't finished yet. She was a Fairy Tail mage for Mavis's sake!

"Because I had no control of my life!" Lucy shouted and Aquarius looked just about ready to decapitate Lucy. "You left us to make yourself feel better?" She growled. Lucy's water slammed roughly against Aquarius's water and the water bearer's eyes widened at the emotion radiating from her water. Danger continued to radiate from the water bearer's own water however and that only made them both angrier as they warred against another.

Lucy smirked at Aquarius coldly. "Always seeing the worst in me, don't you Aquarius? Funny how that works. You see the best in my mother but the worst in me, and all because of Jude I'm sure."

"No, brat. It's because Layla was the greatest celestial mage in a long time and despite being her daughter you've learned nothing of her morals!"

"I am not her daughter anymore!"

Aquarius clenched her jaw at Lucy and the blonde, in response, pointed at her strongest celestial spirit.

"AQUARIUS, SEE ME FOR WHO I REALLY AM! LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" Lucy roared, two lifetimes of frustration finally revealing itself. The water bearer gaped at Lucy for a second before regaining her bearing and in a tight nod the blonde nearly sighed in relief that she finally had the celestial spirit's attention.

"Last year I worked at the stables, remember?" Lucy began, suddenly unsure of herself. Aquarius nodded again, just as tightly. "You've heard of charm magic?"

"Get to the point," Aquarius replied sharply and Lucy could tell her patience was already wearing thin.

She sighed and pushed back any fear along with the rest of her emotions to the corner of her mind as she began to open a chapter of her life she would've preferred to forget about and never speak of again. "One day we had a buyer come buy and he used charm magic to persuade the boss to sell his horse dirt cheap."

"What does this have to do with you?" Aquarius snapped impatiently and Lucy had to bite her tongue to hold back from snapping back.

"I knew he was using it and when I told the boss he remained caught in the magic. I was sold, Aquarius." The Water Bearer's attention suddenly became known as her expression turned calculating as she tried to figure out what Lucy was trying to say.

Lucy swallowed quickly before continuing. "I tried to fight back but the man had more than charm magic and I was caught unprepared by surprise. I didn't have my keys on me either and that was a mistake I won't ever make again." She used to take her keys off to prevent them from getting dirty or scratched up while she worked and never expected trouble to find her. Even after living a life before this one she had been naive and she paid for it in ways she never would've imagined. She hated herself for the weakness she showed that day. Hated that she had been so stupid - helpless even.

"I was taken to a place where I would be sold to a group. Unfortunately I got sold to an illegal dark guild where they made profit and entertainment off of Pit Fights. Slaves." Lucy stared at Aquarius, making sure she understood exactly what she was implying. By Aquarius's shocked expression (which was rare) Lucy knew she had caught on.

"Every day was a struggle to survive. I doubt I would have made it without a friend who helped make an escape plan. Unfortunately our plan would only work when we got to the highest rank and doing so, it takes time. I didn't know how much time had passed, Aquarius. I just knew it had been a long time and that you were out in the world I had been taken from. When I said I was happy I 'abandoned' my celestial spirits, I meant that because you would've been sold with me to who knows what kind of owner."

Lucy took a calming breath before continuing, determined to get this done and over with already. "Rokon was the one who held unto all of you while I was away, and he's really the one you need to thank for not ending up in magic-abusive hands. As for not calling out the rest of you when I had made a contract with Pisces that was because I expected this to happen," Lucy gestured to their magic fighting against each other. "Although I never foresaw it to this extent, I understand. Back then I hadn't been reunited with Rokon yet and actually just got back everyone's keys today."

Lucy took in Aquarius's open surprise and was tempted to smirk and sigh at the same time. "I went to Fairy Tail for three reasons: Protection, income, and experience. I need to be stronger so that what happened to me never happens again, where I have no control of my life, and so I don't lose my celestial spirits again. However if you truly don't want a contract with me anymore, I'll find a celestial mage that have the morals you want them to have," Lucy finished.

Aquarius looked (really looked) at Lucy for a long moment before she sighed and suddenly her magic that was fighting against Lucy's own water magic dispersed and the blonde could've sighed as her magic was lifted from the strain of keeping Aquarius and her rage out as long as she had been.

Lucy dispelled her own magic and suddenly the air was free of anger and magic power allowing the calming sea breeze to return but with it also made the pain from Aquarius's earlier attacks fiercely known.

"If you're expecting an apology, you're not getting one." Aquarius said, her tone much more at ease than it had been since her gate opened. Lucy shrugged, she hadn't even thought of an apology. Not that it was needed, preferred, or wanted.

"Don't worry about finding a new owner for us. It seems this entire... situation, was merely a misunderstanding," Prussian blue eyes glanced at Lucy's scarred arm before looking away again. "Our contracts our fine, mind you. You remember our schedule, correct?" Lucy nodded. She had a lifetime to remember such things. Heck, she knew the pattern that Aquarius normally went out on dates with Scorpio.

Lucy wondered if Aquarius would ask how she had water magic (and earth magic) considering she was a holder type but by the way this evening had gone, the blonde doubted knowing the answer was Aquarius's priority.

"Good. I think we're done here. I was about to go on a date with my boyfriend anyways," Lucy couldn't grinned at the casualness of that statement but opted not to because she was worn out from fighting/arguing with Aquarius and also didn't want to risk sparking the water bearer's anger a second time.

"Ch." Aquarius disappeared in a flash of golden light and with her leave her magic dispersed completely from the ocean and broke it's tie with Lucy allowing her to sigh as the weight was lifted off her shoulders and the ocean returned to low tide. The blonde hooked Aquarius's key back unto her key ring before running her fingers across the others. "I'm sorry guys but the rest of you will have to wait for tomorrow," she told the keys.

Lucy didn't know whether or not they could hear her but she took comfort in it and didn't mind either way. She truly was exhausted though and as she looked up the sun had already begun it's setting leaving the sky to change into a variety of colors. Lucy smiled and tucked her hands into her coat pockets. Although she had nothing to sleep on the blonde longed for a long night's rest and hoped to get her back and ribs looked at tomorrow (she debated on going to the guild or hospital for that) and began her trek back home.

_Well, at least she didn't kill me._

Visiting the guild tomorrow wasn't even a worry for her anymore. Aquarius beat Lightning Chimera any day but anything else beat an hour of war/confrontation with Aquarius. She had never seen the celestial spirit enraged to that extent and though they made a truce over the misunderstanding Lucy was determined not to have a repeat of that... situation.

Lucy could only hope the rest of her celestial spirits (aside from Pisces) took the misunderstanding better than Aquarius.

* * *

_This ended up much longer than I expected. Pretty much 8-9k words here and my normal is 5-6k. Couldn't be helped but I don't think anyone is going to be complaining. I usually don't write anything with THE CAPS LIKE THIS but portraying Aquarius's and even Lucy's rage towards each other was rather difficult and less powerful without the emphasis. I know some people (including myself) don't like this sort of format so in case it's an eyesore for anyone let me know and I'll revert it back to normal. _

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I apologize for taking nearly a week to get the next chapter in. Usually I publish/update a new chapter every two or three days (now that school is over) but it took more time than I expected to conjure the fight between Aquarius and Lucy which we all saw coming. I think many readers expected Aquarius to be more forgiving but in my outlook this is what a 'nicer' Aquarius would be like in such a situation. _

_Things between the two water mages will settle over in time, not to worry, but the change cannot just happen overnight. _

_Anyways, thanks to everyone for reading this far and I'll work hard not to disappoint! Now, let's get to answering some questions._

_Never Ending Song Of Insanity, in regards to what the ships will be... The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos is most likely going to stick to being action-centric story for two reasons: My experience and passion for centered ships is what FanFiction refers to as "Yuri" and I don't feel like having my story flamed over it. My second reason is because I prefer action over romance in general and The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos was designed specifically to be that way. If Lucy ever does have a romantic relationship it will be vague and won't be anything standing side by side as strong as the action. I am sorry if this bothers anyone but if you've all made it this far with no romance I'm sure you can go the rest of the way. If not, *shrugs*, no harm no foul or shame on anyone. If I ever do change my mind and add a poll to my profile to decide a ship for LC (Lucy Chance) I'll let everyone know (or at least those who read my Author's Notes down here)._

_helenGet, in regards to whether or not Lucy will save Lisanna or become friends with Mirajane... that is unfortunately not something I'm willing to spoil! ;)_

_Starburst2879, in regards to whether or not "construction working, prostitution, experimentation, or our favorite: Pit Fights" will be seen in the future chapters of this story. You were correct that construction working was in reference to the Tower of Heaven and we all know Pit Fights was Lightning Chimera. Prostitution was in reference to human trafficking (which is what was happening anyways) while experimentation was a general result that had happened in Canon. Maybe it will be and maybe it won't be. It is too soon to tell but if I do chose one of them it will be experimentation because in hindsight I believe that happened to Ultear in the Canon. _

_Aj-the-dragon, in regards to your gut feeling that Kalelius will become an evil villain. That's not going to happen. I don't get why so many people keep expecting that (is it OC flaming?) but no, I have plans for Kalelius but it isn't anything like that. He's just a man trying to remember his life before Lightning Chimera. On a side note: I just realized something horrifying! Lucy's initials are LC and Lightning Chimera's initials are the same! *Face-plants* I really did not mean to do that *see anime tears*._

_WanderingReader10, in regards to Rokon. I hope you caught my answer in this chapter but in case you or anyone else confused missed it... Lucy can understand canines and that means she can hear them speak (Nikora's gift). So in other words, Lucy is the only one who can hear Rokon speak._

_kathrynanne568 and samuelbryant17, in regards to thanking you for reviewing below. For whatever reasons I cannot add your pen names in the way they are with the "." so I'm altering them so that you can get your credit. Please don't flame me for something that is out of my control._

_I want to thank the following reviewers (DemonEmpress33/ghost, MrKipling22, Never Ending Song Of Insanity, __samuelbryant17__, Madiline Magnolia, helenGet, __kathrynanne568__, the real narnia, Neverstar9127, Darzefader, sable-rover, CoSmO333, 12Rayne, Starburst2879, WanderingReader10, Guest) and all those who have followed and favorited!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_

_\- Gothic Rain_

_P.S. If any spelling errors or typos are seen please let me know. _

_(Recent additions to Author's Notes because I am a mélomanie and logastellus kind of person__)._

_Word of the Day: Lethologica - when you think of something but the word for it escapes you._

_Soundtrack/Music of the Day:_ C_rossroads, Echoes, and Who We Want To B_e _by Tom Day._

_Disclaimer: I do not own "Crossroads" or "Echoes" or "Who We Want To Be" - that ownership goes to Tom Day._


	28. Unexpected Confrontations

**The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos **

**Chapter 27: Unexpected Confrontations**

* * *

Halfway back to Fairy Hills Lucy realized she needed to get the tools to install a dog door for her dorm room and ended up veering towards the market district where civilians walked around busily. The blonde headed into a store that resembled something for pet needs and found herself surprised by the familiar pink (or salmon) head of hair and a scaly scarf.

"Natsu?" She found herself asking before she could stop herself. She hadn't said it very loud but Lucy knew it was too late to hope he hadn't heard her._ Curse a dragon slayer's hearing._

"Who are you?" He asked after spinning around to face her with a thoughtful look that made him look almost constipated.

Lucy smiled ironically, gaining a strange sense of nostalgia of the days when Natsu referred to her as Luigi rather than her name. Now she was nothing more than a stranger to him. Granted she hadn't met him the same way as before with a friendly vibrant smile and a free meal.

"Lucy Chance, I joined Fairy Tail yesterday." She didn't bother to add the word 'remember' in there seeing as he clearly hadn't a clue as to who she was. Natsu squinted at her before shrugging. "Makes sense, I guess. Yesterday Gramps threw a party, didn't he?" He mentioned rhetorically. Lucy found it strange that she hadn't felt a pang of hurt or even a twitch of anger at his casual dismissal of her.

Natsu was her best friend once upon a time but that world had passed and gone. Lucy wondered for a passing second if Natsu was reminded of Lisanna out of her then shook the thought away. Lucy didn't see any connection with Lisanna other than their age and gender. Half the time Natsu forgot the latter, if she wasn't mistaken.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you shopping for?" Lucy already knew it was no doubt for Happy who looked to be just a newborn kitten considering his size and personality. Natsu, as expected, expressed such happiness for the thought of his little blue exceed that his toothy grin was nearly blinding to the blonde in the dimly lit shop.

"Happy, of course! Me and Lisanna have been raising him together since last year!" He said excitedly. Lucy found his reaction amusing and smiled just a tiny bit in return. "Sounds nice. He's the little guy who was flying around the guild, wasn't he?"

"Yep! Lisanna usually gets him a ball of yarn to play around with every other week and this week is my turn!"

"That's sweet," Lucy murmured while Natsu picked up a ball of red yarn that had some orange weaved into it. "Are you shopping for a cat too?" He asked her hopefully. Lucy shook her head. "No, I'm looking for some supplies for a dog door for Rokon. He was in the guild today."

Natsu surprisingly looked thoughtful as he tried desperately to think of the large wolf-dog that was in Fairy Tail and he grinned in remembrance before frowning suddenly.

"What would he like? Yarn?" Natsu questioned, though his last question doubtful. Lucy stopped to think then, "Uh, I'm not actually sure. Not yarn, though." Natsu looked at her strangely. "How do you know? I mean you seem like some sort of know-it-all. Expert." Lucy bit her tongue at the childish comment but nonetheless couldn't stop the spike of anger from the so Natsu-like reply.

"I had a nikora celestial spirit before, Plue, he liked getting into my candy stash." Lucy surprised herself by telling Natsu this, considering the pink-head himself was a major part of those times.

"What sort of name is Plue?"

Lucy twitched slightly. "I named him a long time ago," she all but growled. Clearly Natsu didn't pick up on her soured attitude because he was back to bouncing on his feet as his eyes roamed across the store excitedly.

"What are you looking for now?" Lucy asked after sighing.

"Happy's been going through yarn like crazy! Like I've bought four more chairs for Happy because he scratched on them!"

Lucy glanced around the store for a moment. "Natsu... there's no chairs here."

He gave her a look. "Obviously. That's why I'm here! I thought I could try something different. Maybe two balls of yarn?"

Lucy looked at the yarn with a lack of interest before her eyes caught sight of a toy mouse. Happy liked fish instead of mice. "How about fishing?"

Natsu suddenly spun around and grinned blindingly at her. "Oh! I haven't fished since Igneel... well," his eyes fell downcast at the memory of his missing parent and Lucy lips twitched in knowing of this. "What was it like?" She asked slowly, almost uncertainly as she looked at Natsu who turned to meet her eyes. "Huh?"

"Fishing with Igneel? Fire dragon right?"

Natsu smiled, "It was fun. He taught me how to make the line and the rod, where to find bait, and how to reel them in." He laughed suddenly as he continued. "But he rarely used one himself! Last time he snorted and a flame shot out and-and-" Natsu couldn't continue as his laughter roared and Lucy shook her head with an amused smile at his amusement with a firm imagine of a fishing rod on fire now in her memory.

"So fishing, then?"

Natsu grinned. "Fishing."

Lucy blinked as the boy looked around the room for fishing supplies while it was a pet store and shrugged awkwardly at Natsu's bewilderment. She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the news before speaking. "You do know that fishing supplies would be in a tackle store... right?" Natsu's eyes squinted before an imaginary light bulb seemed to hit him.

"Oh!" He darted for the door but just before he left after opening it he glanced at Lucy, his signature grin sent towards her but his eyes didn't quite match the rest of his expression. "I saw you kick Mirajane." Lucy stiffened involuntarily at the announcement but remained quiet allowing Natsu to continue. "I also heard what you said." Lucy promised herself she wouldn't look away from his deep, dark, black eyes. Knowing it wouldn't do her any good.

She had been around her best friend long enough back then to know when Natsu was serious.

"I heard what Mirajane said too. The guild's not mad if that's what you were thinking. Gramps said you two are a lot alike so I guess that's that." Lucy was confused by that statement but decided not to question it. "You don't seem that bad. Not like ice princess anyway. Or Erza. Or Laxus." Lucy smiled, amused by his run-on sentences.

"And you like fishing. So try giving Rokon something you would like to do with him. Like me and Happy!" He said joyfully before dashing out the door like a dust storm leaving behind evidence of such. Lucy laughed lightly as she glanced out the window a final time where Natsu disappeared around the corner.

Natsu, even now, still surprises her.

* * *

The next morning Lucy awoke with a sore and aching body and the sound of Rokon's snoring. She yawned as she combed a hand through her hair and tried to remember her dream before slowly dragging herself to her feet - with a stumble. She blinked towards the window and found lit with morning sunshine and hoped it was morning as she trudged into her kitchen. "Of course," she mumbled with a chuckle when she found her fridge empty like the rest of her apartment.

A loud snort later and Lucy tried to muffle her laughter at Rokon's sleeping habits before heading to the bathroom to fix up her appearance prior to heading to the guild. A quick shower and glance over at her hair (out of habit), she dressed back into yesterday night's clothes and swore when she found them dry but cold from Aquarius's water attack and mentally added getting sick as a possibility to her growing list of health problems.

"Try not to mess today up too, okay Lucy?" She told her reflection before walking back into the main room again. She glanced at Rokon again before ruffling his fur gently as to not wake him and grabbed her keys. Rokon had morning rounds so she wouldn't see him until noon at the guild and even then it was up to the wolf-dog whether or not he would meet up with her. Magnolia was a small town but a big place so she wouldn't be surprised if he chose to look around.

Lucy reminded herself to grab food before heading home tonight as well. Waking up hungry wasn't the nicest wake-up call now that she was awake from Lightning Chimera._ Speaking of which..._

She looked at her scarred hand and made a note to grab a glove for that hand as well. She didn't think she would be judged for such a scar but that didn't mean she wanted to show it off like a badge of honor. Crow or not, this scar symbolized that she killed someone and Lightning Chimera wasn't particular memory she wanted to be proud of showing off either.

The blonde waved to the girls in the lobby as she left, grateful she wasn't as invisible in their presence as she had been the last time and was reminded of her last experience as an invisible girl inside the guild. She clenched her fist, she would not earn the titles she had the last lifetime in this one.

As she reached the guild doors of Fairy Tail, Lucy took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, settling on a facial expression before opening the doors and was greeting with half the amount of the normal guild members. A couple of them stopped and stared at her but Lucy could only hope her stance remained the same as it had outside the doors as to not give away how anxious she really was. "Hey Natsu," she said to the mage as she passed him with an appreciative smile for the other day and nearly grinned as he welcomed her back twice as exciting as he normally would be in the given mornings.

She spotted Cana easily and tried not to trip with nervousness as she headed towards the brunette whose eyes visible narrowed at her approach. "Look, Cana..." Lucy watched as Cana took on her old/future characteristic of leaning back with crossed arms as though daring her to lie and nearly swallowed her words before she said them. "What I said before - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put everyone in the spot light like that. You didn't deserve that and-"

"Alright, alright. You're forgiven. I don't need all that gushiness so early in the morning," Cana replied with a coy smile as she leaned forwards on her clasped hands. Lucy shut her mouth and stared at Cana for a moment before cracking a smile shared with the brunette whose eyes told the blonde all she needed to know from the other mage.

"So we're okay then?" She asked carefully. Cana gave her a side look before shaking her head. "I told you that already now didn't I?"

"Actually you said that I was forgiv- hey!" Lucy flinched back when a card spat water at her and glared at the brunette who was laughing across from her. "Sorry, now we're okay. I couldn't resist." Cana said with a giggle before taking the card back into the deck. Lucy shook her head exasperatingly at Cana but the twitch of her lips gave her away and they both knew it.

A clank of armor sounded ahead of them and they both glanced over at the redhead now sitting across from them. Erza gave Lucy a firm nod with an almost unnoticeable smile headed her way. "Glad to see you, Lucy."

The blonde smiled slightly at the formal-response of her friend before replying. "Good morning to you too, Erza. Where's Mirajane, you're infamous rival?" Erza opened her mouth to reply with what Lucy could only assume would've been a bragging insult but didn't get the chance when the one in question arrived, practically looming over their table with her signature winning smirk. "I believe it's the other way around Chance. I'm the famous rival while Rotten Tomato here is the infamous speck of the Earthland."

Erza's eyes twitched at the welcome before standing up suddenly to butt heads with the snowette. "You believe? You don't seem so sure. Is the heat outside melting the wicked witch already?"

Lucy shared an amused smirk with Cana as the two older girls went for each other's throats and in moment's the entire guild was tossing tables and flinging barrels of beers.

"Where's Rokon?" Gray asked beside her so suddenly that the blonde nearly jumped from her seat. Cana snorted beside her at the sight and received a glare in response.

"Sorry?" Lucy asked, trying to sooth her rocketing heart rate.

The shirtless boy smiled knowingly at her startle and shrugged. "The dog that was with you yesterday. Rokon wasn't it?"

"Oh," Lucy said with an exhale, shifting to face the raven-haired boy. "He's out working. We managed to make a deal with Fairy Hills so that he could stay in return for guard duty."

Both Cana and Gray looked at her in surprise and the blonde wanted to duck under a table at the attention sent her way, not appreciating the attention. "Really? I never wouldn't guessed. Fairy Hills is normally so strict about pets."

Lucy shrugged. "Well, Rokon's not really a pet to me and the guard dog really sailed for them."

Cana nodded, "yeah. Makes sense. They're still having trouble with perverts sneaking on the grounds." As Cana opted a disgusted expression at the idea, Gray looked clueless. "What's a pervert?"

"Gray?" Cana drawled slowly. He looked at her baffled. "Uh, yes?"

Lucy muffled a smirk poorly as she finished her sentence, "Your clothes."

Gray looked down at his boxers before leaping back startled. "What! Where my pants?" His eyes swiveled around the room before they landed on a certain dragon slayer. "Dragneel!"

Cana leaned towards Lucy conspicuously as the two boys lashed at each other with iron fists and whispered into her ear, "isn't it curious how Gray automatically thinks Natsu stole his pants? I mean, I wonder why Natsu seems so obsessed with taking off his-" Lucy clamped her hands over her ears and all but slammed her head on the wood as the image Cana had supplied her with short-circuited her brain and her blush was rising to represent Erza's infamous nickname.

_I'm going to kill Natsu. _

* * *

A couple hours later and the guild was back to its casual self without table flipping and barrels rolling with the guild members back in their seats or staring at the mission board like a certain guy while others were nursing their bruised faces from merciless punches delivered from either the rivaling four. Strangely enough Lucy had involuntarily formed a new group over at her and Cana's table with Erza and Mirajane stepping on each other's toes under the table quietly but otherwise getting along.

Natsu, Gray and Mirajane's younger siblings had formed their own circle by a table on the other side of the room and Mirajane often glanced over there to make sure Natsu didn't try anything and overstep the bounds an over-protective sister placed there.

"So Lucy, where were you before Fairy Tail?" Mirajane asked curiously as she crossed her legs, the toe war seemingly ended with a tie. The blonde in question tried not to stiffen and swiftly replied, "Hargeon." It was true after all.

The snowette nodded and went back to the plate of food in front of her. They were having lunch and it was fortunately one of the quietest times (fighting wise) in the guild. Nobody, even now, wanted to mess with the rivals and their food. Erza and her strawberry themed food. Natsu and his spicy fondness, Gray with his frozen foods, or Mirajane with her - Lucy glanced quickly over at the snowette's plate - chocolates.

The blonde muffled a smirk at the dessert drizzled over Mirajane's fruit (the strawberries passed silently over to the redhead) and opted not to mention it by the way Cana was looking at her. Apparently it was a classic Natsu move asking something like that and as such would result in a face-plant and combined wrath of the two older girls sitting across from her. Cana was shuffling with her deck of cards again while picking at her own sandwich only to lose grip on the cards when Happy suddenly dived towards them in a game of tag with Natsu.

"Happy!" Cana shouted angrily in an exasperation kind of way as she apologized repeatedly as she began to pick up her scattered cards from the floor with Erza, Mirajane and Lucy grabbing the one's from the table. One card was wobbling dangerously towards the floor and Lucy stretched her arm towards it, forgetting her injuries from the previous night and nearly yelped as her ribs protested viciously causing her to yank back and placed a hand where the pain erupted from.

The three girls around her stopped and looked at her making Lucy curse herself but couldn't bring her hand to move away from her ribs. "Lucy?" Cana asked concerned as she took back the cards from the other two girls. "I'm fine," Lucy grumbled and picked up her mug of water to give her an excuse to not speak.

"This have anything to do with last night?" Erza asked with an expectant lift of an eyebrow. Cana, taking the wrong meaning from Erza's words immediately turned and glared fiercely at Mirajane who raised her hands in a surrendering manner in response.

"Wow, hey! It wasn't me!" Mirajane replied as she leaned away from the brunette. "Yeah." Lucy replied gaining startled looks from Cana. She sighed and took another bite from her food. "I was out training last night. I think I just pulled a muscle in my abdomen." She lied easily, not wishing to bring up the confrontation with Aquarius. One, it wasn't their business to know and two, she didn't want them to think badly of her celestial spirits (even if that included Aquarius).

They seemed to buy it because Mirajane suddenly leaned forwards with a grin. "Working for that six pack?" Lucy laughed and all returned to normal with Erza protecting her strawberries like the Lost Arc of Earthland and Mirajane wandering over to her siblings to (without doubt) threaten Natsu. Cana went back to shuffling her cards in her hand only to drop them once again when the doors slammed open and a blur of black darted inside before tackling that very same grumbling brunette.

"Rokon..." Lucy laughed as the dog attacked Cana with a happy welcome much like yesterday. She plucked a bone of meat from her plate and waved it in front of the wold-dog's eyes to gain his attention. It worked. "Alright," Rokon said with a sigh as he walked over to Lucy leaving Cana to recover. He took the bone happily and laid down by their table to enjoy his lunch while Lucy gave Cana a hand and helped her up with a playful grin.

"I don't know what's worse; Cats or dogs," Cana said as she grabbed the deck of cards again, slammed them on the table firmly before heading towards the bathroom to clean up again. Lucy looked down at Rokon with an amused smile and said, "Good job, Ro."

He made a particular loud crunch on the bone after tearing off another venison of meat before looking up at her. "Cats are still worse," he said before his ears flicked up and Lucy suddenly caught the loud footsteps approaching from outside the door with her own enhanced hearing. By the look on Natsu's face his senses had picked up on the newcomer's presence and knew her they were if his scowl was any indication.

The doors slammed open and the guild's attention was averted momentarily to the scarred blonde at the doors and Lucy recognized him only after Natsu had flung himself at him with fists of flames. Unfortunately she had not expected the lance of lightning to follow offense and flinched violently as Crow's laughter echoed through the guild. "Ow!" She looked down and found that Rokon had clamped his teeth down on her arm and she nearly screamed at him for the action before she caught the look in his eyes.

He was saving her from drawing attention to her flinching at the lightning. Being bitten by Ro was a much better excuse for it. She noted slightly at Rokon and the wolf-dog released his grip on her, licking the wound slightly before facing the scene created by two of their mages. Some of the guild members that were looking over for the source of Lucy's yelp now looked warily at Rokon but were soon pulled back to the scene of the fight with Natsu's body being flung back against the wall with a shatter that made almost everyone flinch.

Irritation shot through her at the close call of nearly being caught for her flinch and Mavis forbid make everyone think she was afraid of lightning _(which she was NOT!). _With a scowl that rivaled Natsu's she picked up her mug that she had refilled with hot tea after lunch and all but flung the object with perfect accuracy to an unsuspecting Laxus and knocked him right off his feet as blood began to flow from the wound made from her attack.

The older blonde clenched his jaw enraged before glaring at the entire guild and followed their gazes back to the unfamiliar blonde that was smirking back viciously at him. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" She teased as she stepped forward, tense and ready for shadows to jump at her from all sides while her eyes remained on the S-class mage's viscous gaze. "Who the hell is this weakling?" He shouted, speaking to the entirety of the guild aside from Lucy.

The blonde of topic popped her knuckles intimidatingly along with her neck before replying for the guild, "Do you call everyone whose stronger than you a weakling? I'm amused by your logic."

"You're not stronger than me!" He roared back angrily as he all but leaped back to his feet, scowling at the mug which clanked on the ground with his blonde stained on it. Lucy shrugged, unaffected by his comment as she crossed her arms. "Ah, so the mug that I threw at you is stronger than you then? Pure metal with maybe a little copper; a deadly concoction."

Some of the guild members, preferably the older ones who made sense of her comment, laughed at her mockery of his verbal attack making the older blonde clench his fists in humiliation. "You're nothing compared to me, an S-class wizard!" He shouted back before taking a couple steps toward her before changing his mind and instead went towards the stairway to the second floor. Lucy watched as he turned his back to her arrogantly and replied even more viciously, "And you're what? Eighteen? How long have you been in this guild to get your rank? Because I haven't been here a week and I bet I could beat your esteemed progress in no time!" She laughed when he stiffened, clearly taking the blow of her words and gave her a menacing glare before his boots clunked loudly on the stairs as he disappeared to the second floor.

"Nice," Ro told her as he laid back down to finish his bone at the same time her brunette ran up to her with her name hissed quietly. "Are you insane? That was Laxus! The Master's grandson!" Lucy shrugged uncaring. She knew that Laxus hated being referred to as such and also knew that she didn't care who he was because she didn't like his attitude, the fact that they bore the same tattoo/ guild mark was the only thing she planned to respect and that was it.

"So?" She replied as she sat back down at her table, ruffling Rokon's fur afterwards. Cana's eyebrows rose in disbelief as she stared at her and now sat across from her reminding Lucy of their age differences right then as well.

"So he could be the next guild master when Master Makarov retires!"

Lucy shrugged again, still not understanding the big deal of her reaction. He was being a jerk. "Then I'll leave the guild before he can take the rank. If he becomes the Master of Fairy Tail the way he is now, he'll drag this guild's reputation through the mud. Fairy Tail won't be nakama anymore. So why would I stay?"

"Lucy..." Cana said quietly before sighing. Silver eyes met brown before the blonde shook her head with a biting smile and stood up. "Whatever," she scoffed as she left her friend. Rokon tilted his head before jumping to his feet following after Lucy, his bone in his mouth with drool making a trail as they left out the doors of the guild. Lucy wasn't angry, not really. Frustrated maybe, but not angry. She wished the others could understand how their treatment of Laxus was pushing him away and turning him into the nearly merciless man in five years more or less to come.

She was also frustrated with herself for challenging Laxus on like that but after her days as a slave she wasn't one to back down without a fight anymore. She doesn't wish to take her words or actions back but that didn't mean they were necessary. Lucy supposed staying in the shadows was no longer and option but in a strange way she didn't feel particularly bothered by that.

"Come on Rokon, let's go for a run."

* * *

Lucy made it two miles before she surrendered to her injuries and with Rokon's convincing she found herself sitting in a hospital bed within the hour. "Excuse me?" She asked the nurse who was trying to force her to where a hideous green sheet meant to pass as a hospital gown.

"I'm not putting that on." She stated firmly, already frustrated about Rokon sitting outside because they won't allow him inside. Something about making a mess of things and allergies. "Miss," the man said to her with a look that reminded her of someone speaking to a child.

Feeling of deja vu there.

"We can't do a proper examination with you wearing normal clothing."

"Why not?"

The man sighed as he placed the scrubs on the table beside her. "How 'bout this," he began in a final tone. "I'll get the doctor so he can tell you personally." And with a sharp turn of the heel he left the room leaving Lucy to stare blankly at the wall in disbelief. "He and Porlyusica should meet up and talk about human-hating cults together."

_Like Tartaros..._

"Great, this place is making me gloomy." Shaking her head she got up from her bed and closed the door. She wasn't going to undress and cause the hospital staff to give her a heart attack by having a heart attack themselves and end up asking her a million questions about her marred body. She didn't know why she hadn't seen this coming considering in the Grand Magic Games she had to wear the exact same thing _(which was so awkward waking up to find out she had been changed out of her clothes... not that she was leaving anything to imagination in the first place) _and if she had to wear one in an infirmary then why did she think a hospital would be any different?

_Oh right, because I didn't think. _

She fixed the chair under the door knob before heading towards the window. "What hospital window doesn't have locks on it?" She questions as she swung open the window and expressed disgust at the pigeon droppings on the railing. "Then again that could just be Porlyusica," she resolved before wincing as the door knob began to shake wildly. Without much thought she ducked out the window only to slip on the roof.

She cursed as she found herself barreling off the roof and found herself being intimate with the street - and also now had the split lip to prove it. "Luce?" Lucy groaned at the sound of Rokon's voice and sighed relieved at the sound of his approach, pushing herself up on her hands and brought a hand against her ribs which were however not too welcoming of the ground's intimacy. "She went out the window! She has to be down below!"

"Uh oh," Rokon said as his ears flicked to the commotion.

"Yeah," she drawled slowly as she wrapped an arm around Ro and struggled to get up. "What are you going to do, actually, what did you do?"

"I uh, may have bolted the door before escaping out the window," Lucy mumbled as she got to her feet before falling back to the ground when her body protested the strain too much. "I survive a war and the ground leaves me looking like this," she said as she rolled on her side.

"And if we stay here any longer we'll both be looking like asylum patients with the straight jackets and everything," Rokon muttered. Lucy sent him an unimpressed look. "Thanks for that Ro, really appreciate it."

She let out a groan and closed her eyes. "Alright, I have an idea but it's up to you."

"Why, what is it?"

"I didn't tell you everything. I have some of the abilities of the celestial spirits and by using transformation magic I _can_ take the form of those I touch," she told him in an anxious rush. Rokon looked at her strangely. "What's so secret about that?"

"Because I'll gain your memories..." she drawled slowly, hesitantly. It was something she hoped she wouldn't have to tell anyone or in this case anymore.

Rokon studied her before nodding. "Can you control it?"

Lucy shrugged (painfully), "I can step out of certain memories I don't wish to stay... or hear." Lucy cringed in memory of her parents getting it on. It's safe to say she got out of that memory in a real hurry.

Rokon sighed in relief and said, "Good, because there was this Collie in Rockespear and we-" Lucy clasped Rokon's muzzle then and gave him a look that made him shift awkwardly before letting go.

Lucy shook her head exasperatingly. "Let's just get out of here."

* * *

Ten minutes later and Lucy was walking beside Rokon as a black wolf dog identical to him aside from (gratefully) gender although unfortunately even in a different form she was still in pain with every step she took. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how she looked at her situation) Rokon was full of suggestions for her in what she could do to help her current injured state.

"Rokon, if I could survive shrapnel wounds in a cage, I think I can handle this."

"Wounds aren't the same as broken bones, Luce." Lucy sent Rokon a betrayed look. "Way to make me feel better about myself, Ro."

She yelped suddenly when Rokon bit her ear and even though it didn't hurt, it sure startled her. "What?" He asked her innocently, tongue sticking out teasingly.

"What do you mean: what? What was that?"

"Think of it like a friendly mug toss," he said with laughter /resounding bark. Lucy shook her head. "The equivalent of a punch to my shoulder, I'm sure," she replied and shook her head. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she much enjoyed being a canine. Four legs (though the lack of thumbs was something to get used to) and different joints but she had comfortable and smooth fur with a sheen to it and a tail which reminded her a little but of having wings (she had gotten out of the house as a finch once).

She wasn't so surprised of not minding eating off the ground but that probably had something to do with the food's aroma and her time in a cage but she did draw the line when it came to eating raw meat. It also brought on a stronger level of friendship with Rokon where they lived like equals and were treated like so. He was a brother to her like Kalelius.

It was nice - and she didn't often receive nice things in life anymore.

"I'm just saying, since your pain is in this body, you could just as easily visit a vet and not have to be treated like you would in a hospital."

"Yeah but Rokon the scrubs make me feel defenseless and caged inside my own body. Wearing a muzzle or being held down as someone tries to 'help' me isn't much a difference - not to me." She protested in denial. She didn't want to be caged again and if that meant dealing with a broken bone and the pain, she would do it.

"I know what you're thinking, Luce. Really I do," he said when she shook her head. "But if the bone mends wrong than that pain will follow you forever." When he saw that Lucy was still being defiant he jogged ahead of her before turning to stand in her way, forcing Lucy to meet his eyes. "Take it from me, Luce. My mother had to live with that pain for as long as she raised us. I couldn't help her back then because it was already too late for her. No one where we lived helped the strays."

Lucy whimpered at the thought of Rokon or anyone with a heart as golden as Ro's having to suffer in such a way. She believed it to be cruel.

"But it's not too late for you. Please let me help you heal, Lucy. I don't want to see you living with this pain for the rest of your life," when Lucy looked away his eyes softened. "No matter how long or short your life may be."

Lucy slowly met his eyes again before nodding once. Rokon moved out of her way so that they could walk side by side again. "Thank you," he told her sincerely.

"Don't thank me until after this is over," She replied, trying desperately not to think of the worse in getting help from a vet.

"Alright," he relented and bumped his head under her's in a friendly manner. "So where are we going?" Lucy asked him.

Rokon suddenly changed directions and looked back at her with a reassuring grin and replied, "I'll show you."

* * *

_I've been gone too long and as you can see by the posting of this chapter, yes, I am back (and appreciatively alive). Unexpected events happened and I had to take the month off (- off of my vacation) to take care of a family member who has dementia because her husband is in the hospital. It was a long and grueling couple of weeks but at least I got paid for the last two weeks, so I feel just a little bit better about it._

_I also have (apparently) very delicious blood because I've been bitten by spiders and mosquitoes in my own home, so I've been staying awake for long hours trying to swat the bugs whilst cleaning up in hopes they will go away (really hoping).. Nevertheless, personal/family problems aside I am back and I plan to start posting more chapters for this story so do not dwell on the days I most likely drove every loyal reader mad in wait. _

_This chapter, fortunately, was already in the making before my little off-vacation and that made this easier to write and sooner to update. Stay with me on this story and I'll keep the chapters posting while I can. Now, to official stuff:_

_Starburst2879/guest, in regards to whether or not I am alive but I'm sure you've now received your answer ;) Thank you for thinking of me and The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos and sorry if/for worrying anybody in my absence. This story isn't finished yet and neither am I! Starbust2879, thanks for making me laugh when I read your review. You were a part of my inspiration to get this story back posting and you have my appreciation for that ^.^_

_Mandyne, in regards to having Capricorn help with her injuries... I hadn't thought of that of that but by then I already had this idea rolling. I think I'll add that in later on but because of her injuries and... distractions, she hasn't had the time to talk with the rest of her celestial spirits so there's also that. Thanks for enjoying The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos so much, it really touches me and it is for the fans that love this story (and make it known by saying so) that motivates me to continue this story._

_Faery'sConfessions, in regards to using "Gjensynsglede" in the last chapter... (lmao here) and when I read that I was thinking "because I am Norwegian" and how you said, "Who the fuck would know that word other than Norwegians" makes me laugh not only because of myself being Norwegian but also because sometimes (as you've now seen) I don't always notice when I slip into words only Norwegians apparently know or even when using words that are translated only in other languages. I know a couple African words because of some dear friends of mine that often slipped into words like Gjensynglede in conversations I had with them. So I understand your reaction. I will thank you for now knowing what that specific words means. I guess I get a kick out of that ;D _

_ghost/guest, in regards to whether or not I'll be adding my own arc or using the canon timeline... well, to answer your question I'll be blunt and say that I'll be using both. I won't go into it too much because I don't think I'll be able to explain it very well but I prefer using my originality with canon to keep the universe off of the AU category while also not blending into OOC too much either. Let's just say I'm a leave no questions behind and detail kind of writer. _

_justarandomgirl/guest, I'm touched that this story brings you happiness. I know what you mean about stories being hard to come by that truly make us happy and have us understand it as well. Two in one deal, sort of story - you know?_

_samuelbryant17, there will not be any romance between Mirajane and Erza. I know that some of their conversations may seem to leer towards that but I talk like that to some of my friends all the time and it's really just a type of personality friendship, if you know what I mean, and if you didn't - well now you know! Kind of like Buffy and Faith before the latter went all Mad Hatter ;) Also, this Lucy and Aquarius friendship is (and to me: always has been) like a sisterly friendship where Aquarius is the annoying older sister figure and Lucy is the younger competitive sister, see what I see? Appreciate that you liked the water war between Lucy and Aquarius. Now that I've gotten the hang of writing Fairy Tail fics, writing fight scenes or even wars starts to flow like water (at least that's the idea). _

_Darzefader, in regards to whether which gift belongs to which celestial spirit... that will be explained later on when Lucy has "grown" into all of her gifts. I don't recall immediately whether or not I've implied this before but Lucy only has the celestial gifts of her own celestial spirits so she will not have anything of the 13th key's or of Libra's or Pisces, etc. To answer your question though: No, her Earth magic did not come from Taurus. _

_the real narnia, in regards to seeing more of Natsu and Gray interaction with Lucy. Like all friendship and relationships it will take time to build but you should notice in the chapters when it is, like in this chapter for example with Natsu shopping for Happy or even Gray asking Lucy where Rokon was._

_I want to thank the following reviewers (Starburst2879/guest, Mandyne, Faery'sConfessions, Darkverger1, sable-rover, Sam Saguid/guest, ghost/guest, Never Ending Song Of Insanity, Rebecca Crystal Vermilion Lohr, fifi/guest, justarandomgirl/guest, 12Rayne, TheBlueAmethyst, samuelbryant17, Darzefader, kathrynanne568, the real narnia, CoSmO333, Madiline Magnolia, g/Guest/s) and all those who have followed and favorited!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_

_\- Gothic Rain_

_Word of the Day: Animus Vox - in English this means "Voice of the Soul."_

_Soundtrack/Music of the Day: Way Down We Go by Kaleo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own "Way Down We Go" - that ownership goes to Kaleo._

_P.S. I checked out the traffic graph and every single one of you that have read this story - mainly the last two chapters - thank you so much! The traffic graph is over a thousand for readers/views and almost a thousand for those that were only visiting (as guests) this story! That's amazing! You all, this is Serious Motivation to keep me writing here and I am so grateful to have you all as readers for The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos. This is my #1 fic and I'll be with you all the way in the making of this story!_

_Note to Beta: Hey Symbi0sis, if you're out there reading this chapter or got this chapter's alert in your mail, please (please, please) contact me via DocX. I need you back Beta and I really miss you and those legit skills you got in writing/editing. So, wherever you are or whatever you're doing, drop your things and get over here! ;D I'm not planning on replacing you any time soon and soon may just be around the curve of the 'R' in forever._

_P.S.S. For those of you that do not know and that might have grown curious over the definition of the word brought up in __Faery'sConfessions__'s review, "Gjensynsglede" means: (n) the joy of meeting up with someone you haven't seen for ages._


End file.
